


Eu desafio você

by Beakk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Dating Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 90,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beakk/pseuds/Beakk
Summary: “Não esquenta, vai ser apenas mais uma festa.” Foi isso que Sehun disse ao Baekhyun quando contou sobre a mais nova festa que o terceirão tinha organizado, mas o que ele não esperava era que sua paixãozinha estaria ali naquela noite completamente perdido no meio da multidão.No fim das contas, aquela não seria apenas uma simples festinha, afinal, Baekhyun usaria várias táticas para se aproximar de Park Chanyeol, acabando por mudar um pouquinho a vida desses dois adolescentes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	1. Eu desafio você a dar o primeiro passo

Ah, o ensino médio. Para muitos essa época da vida é dividida em duas opiniões: a primeira delas vinha daqueles que adoram estar nesse patamar da vida, pois, para eles, tudo era voltado em sair para a farra com os amigos; já a segunda, veem aquilo como o inferno na terra, já que a química, física e matemática pisam nos pobres estudantes que apenas desejam acabar com aquela fase estressante.

E quando se chegava no famigerado  _ terceirão _ , tudo piorava ou, para outros,  _ melhorava. _

Com várias festas todas as semanas, muitos já esbanjando a sua maioridade nas  _ nights, _ podendo beber livremente sem ser expulso e nem nada do tipo. A folia corria solta pelo corpo desses jovens alunos que não pressentiram o perigo e o caos de estar no último ano letivo.

E era exatamente isso que acontecia com Baekhyun. Nosso querido Byun não era nenhum jogador famosinho da escola, não era o senhor pegador que passava o rodo no colégio inteiro e muito menos nas festas que frequentava, e choquem-se, ele também não era considerado o  _ nerd.  _ Baekhyun se tratava apenas de um adolescente com boa lábia, que tirava notas razoáveis, e era dono de um sorriso que conseguia cativar qualquer um.

Por ser um garoto legal ele conseguia facilmente ser comparado ao tipo de pessoa que qualquer um adoraria passar a sua tarde ao lado, apenas conversando ou gastando o tempo fazendo qualquer tipo de idiotice, porque estar ao lado do baixinho era sinônimo de diversão na certa. O menor era popular, conhecia todo mundo e conversava com qualquer um que entrasse em seu campo de visão.

Sua comunicação era sua maior qualidade no fim das contas.

Embora ele fosse o típico garoto amigo-de-todo-mundo, ele tinha apenas um brother que considerava sangue do seu sangue, seu comparsa para todos os planos malignos da vida, seu companheiro de noites chorosas, seu irmão de outra mãe, e vários “etcs” para mostrar o quão  _ brothers _ eram… Enfim, o nome dessa bênção de amigo era: Oh Sehun. 

Diferente do baixinho, o moreno era um pouco  _ chamativo _ ao extremo, do tipo que se não conseguia chamar atenção desejada só de entrar em qualquer canto do colégio, ele fazia qualquer coisa para obter a atenção que  _ ele merecia _ . O mais novo também adorava sair para festas – tais que sempre arrastava seu amigo, – beber até esquecer seu nome, beijar várias bocas e quem sabe, descolar uma foda das boas. E no fim disso tudo, das empreitadas do amigo, sempre acabava sobrando para o pobre Byunzinho carregar o fardo para casa xingando-o o caminho todo, seja de carro ou a ônibus mesmo.

Como já dizia Luciano Huck:  _ loucura, loucura, loucura _ .

Atualmente os dois garotos estavam no terceiro ano vivendo loucamente sua adolescência que estava dando um tchauzinho gentil enquanto a vida adulta chutava seu bumbum, mas para mostrar que a vida não era só rosas, eles tinham que ter aquele choque realidade, correto? A dupla dinâmica vivia sofrendo durante as aulas pelo fato de que a cada cinco palavras ditas pelos professores, três delas se referiam a: vestibular. Era um  _ porre  _ acordar cedo, caminhar muito até a escola, – às vezes com a ressaca pegando o couro deles – para ouvir sempre a mesma _ ladainha _ . Era como se os adolescentes não soubessem das coisas.

Ok, muitos realmente estavam no mundo da lua, um desses era Sehun, mas isso não precisa ser contabilizado, correto?

Aquilo tudo era estressante demais, a pressão colocada era simplesmente irritante e isso tirava o Byun do sério, pois, ele sabia o quanto podia fazer mal para cada um que estava naquela sala.

— Eu juro que se eu ouvir mais uma vez a palavra  _ vestibular,  _ irei me atirar desse prédio e correr pelado na quadra de exercícios. — disse o baixinho num tom miúdo para que só o seu amigo ouvisse.

— Relaxa bro, não é como se fosse o fim do mundo, acho que todos se acostumaram com isso… — deu de ombro vendo o outro lhe encarar de forma duvidosa, o moreno sabia muito bem que palavras aquele olhar carregava, por isso se colocou logo a implementar mais sua fala: — Você sabe, essa tara dos professores pela palavra sagrada com " _ v" _ .

Baekhyun simplesmente rolou os olhos como se xingasse a si mesmo por não ter entendido aquilo logo de cara, ele não podia fazer nada se ele estava ocupado demais contando os segundos para ir embora daquela aula  _ tão irritante _ . Tratando de observar o relógio que estava na frente da sala, logo acima do quadro, este soltou um suspiro pesado. Faltava um mísero minuto para o sinal tocar e ele estar liberto daquele inferno, pelo menos, já era sexta-feira, ou seja, ele teria um fim de semana inteiro para descansar seus amados neurônios e quem sabe, estudar um pouco.

Obviamente antes de tocar a sirene, se fez necessário ouvir a santa frase do professor de química falar que com o final de semana chegando, eles deveriam meter a cara nos livros e não nas bebidas, se fosse para esquecer o próprio nome como os “ _ jovens de hoje em dia gostavam” _ que seja lendo um livro didático. Por mais que o menor não fosse nenhum pouco fã de bebida alcoólica, ele franziu sua expressão. 

_ Viver focado nos estudos não era saudável.  _ Era isso que o menor pensava e acreditava.

Ouvindo o som estridente da salvação da pátria, este guardou seu material dentro de sua mochila e olhou para o seu amigo que encarava o celular com um sorrisinho nenhum pouco  _ normal _ . Baekhyun sabia muito bem ler seu melhor amigo, desde quando ele estava com medo de alguma coisa, ou quando estava pensando em algum plano  _ infalível _ , e até mesmo quando ele peidava na sala e negava até a morte que era o grande culpado daquele mau cheiro. Digamos que a intimidade desses dois iam da mais limpa até a mais porca de todas.

— Desembucha, o que tem de tão engraçado nesse celular. — soltou por fim sem pensar duas vezes, abraçando a sua mochila enquanto sorria e acenava para os alunos que iam embora, os seus olhinhos rápidos flagraram o exato momento de uma figura alta deixando a sala de aula. 

— Nada demais, eu apenas estou confirmando nossas presenças na festa de hoje a noite. — deu de ombros com se aquilo não fosse nada, mas ao olhar o rosto do castanho, este franziu o cenho estranhando aquela carinha de bunda — Qual vai ser dessa cara feia aí?

— Quem disse que estarei disponível para ir numa festa com você? — este vestiu a mochila nas costas apenas para cruzar os braços e encarar o outro que continuava bem  _ “sim senhor” _ sentado. 

Baekhyun simplesmente odiava quando o seu amigo tomava decisões por sua conta e risco sem ao menos o consultar. Não era como se ele não gostasse de ir em festas com o seu brother, pois, apesar dos muitos contras que existiam, ainda tinha uns  _ prós _ que ajudavam nas suas idas à essas festas. Até porque, se dependesse só dos contras, onde se tratava de um Sehun bêbado e chorando, – sim, o mais novo virava um bebê chorão quando estava alcoolizado – bem Byun nunca mais colocaria os pés numa resenha.

— Fala sério cara, o que diabos você vai fazer numa sexta à noite? — indagou de maneira séria, logo dando um sorriso de lado.  _ Oh não,  _ Baekhyun já sabia o que viria a partir desse momento, e isso fez seu estômago revirar-se por inteiro — Até onde eu saiba, você ainda não falou com o Chanyeol e vocês não vão viver uma loucura de amor em uma plena sexta-feira à noite, ou seja, você vai passar a noite coçando o saco.

Ah, Park Chanyeol, a paixãozinha platônica de Baekhyun desde o primeiro ano do médio. O castanho sempre esteve de olho nele desde o dia que, por evento da vida, ficaram na mesa sala de aula. Olhando de fora o grandão não tinha nada de especial, muito menos algo que tomasse atenção de todos para ele. Ao contrário de sua pessoa, o garoto de fios encaracolados era quietinho, concentrado nas aulas, – embora não tivessem notas azuis e muito menos vermelhas, era sempre  _ medianas _ – não faltava nenhum dia, sempre era quietinho nos trabalhos em grupo. As únicas vezes que o menor conseguiu ouvir a sua voz, fora em apresentação de trabalho e quando ele estava indo para lanchonete da escola e viu Park conversando com um garoto que andava consigo para cima e para baixo.

Naquele ano ele pode jurar que os dois namoravam e isso resultou em vários dias da  _ sofrência _ de Byun que ficava ouvindo aquelas típicas músicas de corno falando o quanto gostava do grandão e que queria apenas um beijinho para matar a sua sede chamada amor. Sehun nunca suportou isso, ainda mais quando era ele que tinha que consolar aquele adolescente que achava que era o fim do mundo estar apaixonado por alguém comprometido. 

Mas no fim de tudo, não era necessário toda aquela tempestade no copinho de água de hyunnie, porque um tempinho depois ele acabou descobrindo que eles apenas eram bons amigos e o nome daquele garoto era Kim Jongin.

Oh nunca entendeu ao certo o porquê do menor ter se apaixonado por um garoto que sequer tinha trocado uma única maldita palavra. Tanto que, quando ele questionava isso para Baekhyun, o seu amigo de longa data sempre trocava de assunto ou ficava vermelho se negando a contar os seus segredos ocultos, que não eram tão ocultos assim. Aquilo era para testar sua paciência, certeza que era. Mas no fim, Sehun podia não ser brasileiro, mas não desistia fácil, ele sempre ficou insistindo até que a sua resposta veio e ele até conseguiu compreender um pouco os motivos do outro.

Em um dia belo de aula, Baekhyun tinha chegado cedo na escola porque seus pais iam viajar a trabalho e como não teria alguém para lhe acordar na hora correta, – já que o príncipe aí não conseguia despertar igual uma pessoa normal ao som de um despertador – ele acabou por se colocar de pé junto com os progenitores acabando por ir ao colégio enquanto o sol se mostrava ao mundo de maneira tímida. Por conta disso, ele ficou vagando pelo prédio já que não tinha nada a ser feito, tinha poucas pessoas nos corredores, basicamente só aqueles que vinham de condução para as aulas.

No meio de suas passeatas, ele estava em frente da sala de música quando ouviu dedilhados e uma voz grossa, porém,  _ tão gostosa de se ouvir _ . Curioso do jeito que o baixinho era, ele meteu a cara na porta, dando uma espiadinha pela parte de vidro que esta tinha, vendo nada mais, nada menos que Park Chanyeol tocando violão, enquanto cantarolava uma música que não conhecia.

Tinha sido amor à primeira vista, a imagem do estudante tocando aquele violão de olhos fechados enquanto seu timbre baixo preenchia aquela sala fora a que marcou a mente do Byun. O menor sempre foi amante de música, mas sempre foi um tanto desajeitado com instrumentos, por isso se dedicava mais a suas aulas de canto. Baekhyun estava completamente admirado pela habilidade de Chanyeol. Desde aquele dia, os sentimentos pelo garoto tímido só cresceram como o fermento faz com o pão. E como o castanho sempre foi um adolescente emocionado demais, Park ainda ocupava seu coração e carregava o título de crush supremo até hoje.

— Deixa de ser besta, Sehun. — rolou os olhos enquanto virava a cara evitando um contato visual, pois, quando Chanyeol era mencionado na conversa o baixinho mudava por completo, tipo, da água pro vinho — Desculpe, mas eu tenho que estudar, esqueceu que temos que entrar numa faculdade e arranjar um trampo bom? Ou vai esperar que seus pais paguem todas as suas saideiras?

— Não venha mudar de assunto, você não é do tipo que fica falando esses tipos de coisa. Tá agindo estranho só porque falei o nome proibido. — deu um sorrisinho de lado enquanto se colocava de pé, pousando a sua mão no ombro do amigo ocasionando no recebimento do seu olhar.

— Eu realmente ia estudar esse fim de semana, Sehun, não estou arrumando desculpinha ou fugindo de qualquer coisa, você sabe que gosto de ir nas festas, mas não tô no clima, sacas? — deu de ombros, se colocando a caminhar para ver se conseguia fazer o seu melhor amigo desistir daquela ideia, mas lá no fundo, ele sabia que nada tiraria a vontade de Sehun. 

— Você disse muito bem, você vai estudar no fim de semana, e como todos sabem, sexta não é fim de semana, é um dia letivo onde todos trabalham e estudam. — comentou dando uns passos corridos para acompanhar o amigo que soltava um suspiro completamente irritado com o outro — Vamos Baek, vai ser apenas uma festinha, eu juro para você que não vou beber tanto.

Baekhyun suspirou profundamente. As vezes ele se amaldiçoava demais por ter mimado o maior em níveis ridículos, porque agora o moreno simplesmente não aceitava o “não” como resposta. Todas as cenas que ele fazia quando recebia uma resposta negativa, mais de três vezes, era no mínimo cômico, imaginem só, um garoto de dezoito anos aparentando ter apenas cinco de tanta manha que fazia. Estão ligados naquelas crianças que vão nos supermercados com os pais e fazem a maior birra do mundo por um doce? Esse era Oh Sehun quando o Baekhyun falava que não faria algo.

— Tudo bem, você venceu, mas saiba que semana que vem eu tenho um cronograma de estudo e começa na  _ sexta  _ que vem, então nada de me chamar para festinhas, ouviu? — avisou olhando pela primeira vez desde que sairiam da sala para o amigo, vendo este sorrir igual uma criança, acabando por abraçar os seus ombros e deixar um beijinho bobo na sua bochecha.

— Sim senhor! Você é um amigo top demais Baek, você vai ver como essa festa vai ser divertida. — disse num tom cantado de tão alegre que estava, arrancando uma risada curta do menor.

Entretanto, apesar de ficar alegre com a reação do maior, algo no fundo de sua pessoa se mostrava inquieto. Ele estava com um mau pressentimento quanto a festa daquela noite, porém, tentou ignorar aquilo.

_ Seria apenas uma festa, correto? _

.

.

.

Se passava das  _ 21hrs _ da noite e o menor já estava na casa que estava rolando a social organizada pelos quatro terceirões daquele ano. Quando o menor colocou os pés no quintal da grande casa, ele já podia ouvir o som da música alta, as batidas faziam com que até mesmo o chão tremesse de tão intenso que era. Baekhyun apostava consigo mesmo que não daria nem três horas para polícia bater ali por reclamação dos vizinhos. Ainda mais por se localizar em uma vizinhança considerada  _ riquinha _ , normalmente as resenhas eram elaboradas por alguém que tivesse uma casa espaçosa e completamente livre para a folia rolar, mas dentre todas a que ele foi, essa era a mais gigantesca de todas, digna de uma mansão. 

Ao entrar na casa a primeira coisa que ele pode ver era que o hall estava servindo de pista de dança onde estava recheada de pessoas. Mais para o fundo havia duas escadas largas nas duas laterais daquele cômodo que no fim se encontravam no segundo andar; no meio destas ficava ali um dj cuidando das músicas daquela noite. O centro poderia muito bem ser confundido com um salão de festa por ser espaçoso o suficiente para abrigar tantas pessoas dançando loucamente com um copo de bebida em mãos. Baekhyun nunca tinha visto um hall tão grande.

Sentindo-se um pouco tonto pela barulheira e as luzes fortes e coloridas que estava rolando ali, ele sorria para alguns conhecidos que paravam ao seu lado completamente alterados pela bebida alcoólica, tentando de todas as maneiras levá-lo para a pista de dança. Era tão ruim ter que se aproximar das pessoas para poder conversar, talvez o pior de tudo, era ter que gritar para que uma única palavra seja entendida. Ah, como ele queria estar em sua casa naquela noite, mas  _ nããão _ , ele tinha que vir para acompanhar seu amigo, aquele que estava sumido da festa, mas no fundo o menor tinha quase certeza de onde ele estava.

Negando em pensamento, este se esquivou um pouco das companhias que estavam o cercando dando uma desculpa qualquer e simplesmente caminhou pela pista até o outro lado da área, onde provavelmente se localizava o “bar” pré montado. Baekhyun desejava mais do que tudo em sua mísera vidinha que estivesse enganado, afinal, Sehun tinha prometido que iria se comportar e não iria beber naquela noite. A última coisa que o castanho queria era terminar a noite com fortes dores de cabeça.

Passando seu olhar por aquela bancada rodeada de banquinhos por toda a sua extensão, uns ocupados outros não, ele conheceu uma cabeleira escura muito similar, e se avaliasse o quanto aquele garoto estava com a coluna reta ao estar sentado, ele tinha achado o seu alvo. Sem pensar duas vezes ele caminhou quebrando totalmente a distância que ainda existia entre eles, percebendo que Sehun estava se inclinando brevemente para frente.

_ Oh não, Sehun estava dando em cima do barman _ . 

— O que uma lindeza dessas está fazendo numa festinha boba, ainda mais, por trás desse balcão chato, deveria estar se divertindo aqui. — disse o moreno dando um sorriso ladino enquanto avaliava o jovem que estava envergonhado pela cantada desajeitada ouvida — Eu não me incomodaria nenhum pouco em te mostrar o quanto seria bom  _ se divertir comigo _ .

Diante a um sorriso carregado de luxúria, este pode ver o barman abaixar cabeça enquanto sorria, talvez, desacreditado com que estava ouvindo.

O homem aparentava ter seus vinte dois anos, tinha um cabelo escuro muito bem penteado para trás e era dono de uma pele bem clarinha. Mesmo que as luzes estejam apagadas e tenha apenas uns feixes de luzes coloridas dançando pelo cômodo, Sehun podia muito bem ver quão lindo o outro era, desde seus olhos escuros e caidinhos, até em seu sorriso belo. Era praticamente impossível não reparar em seu corpo, – ou talvez, meio corpo – aquela blusa social dobrada nos braços expondo parte dos músculos marcadinhos e as veias brevemente demarcadas na pele faziam o moreno quase babar. Aquela com toda a certeza era uma raridade enorme, Oh tinha encontrado um semideus em uma festa  _ mixuruca _ daquelas, ele só podia estar com sorte e não perderia uma chance dessas.

— Eu estou trabalhando, sabe?… — respondeu dando um sorrisinho sem jeito enquanto escrevia alguma coisa em um papel, no mesmo segundo o maior deu um sorrisinho sapeca para o outro mediante a tamanha beleza — Mas se quiser, você pode ter o meu número para me mostrar quão _divertido_ seria estar com você, em um outro momento.

Baekhyun que observava aquilo tudo, rolou os olhos. Por mais que não pudesse ouvir quase nada, ele era muito bom em ler os lábios dos outros, e conhecendo o mais novo do jeito que era, era quase que certo que ele estava descolando uma ficadinha para animar a sua noite louca. Fazer o que, Oh Sehun nunca sossegava aquele rabinho lindo que ele tinha.

Em meio a seus pensamentos, ele desviou o seu olhar daquela direção e acabou por focar em um canto qualquer onde tinha percebido por puro reflexo uma movimentação; ali ele pode ver uma figura alta sentada no chão jogando em um  _ playstation Vita _ . Byun no mesmo segundo deu uma pequena risadinha desacreditado, ele tinha enlouquecido de vez? Negando com a cabeça, ele fechou os olhos e a os abriu no mínimo duas vezes para só então espremer seus olhinhos um pouco para enxergar melhor, e diante disso, o baixinho pode ter a confirmação de suas dúvidas loucas. Naquele mesmo segundo o coração do menor disparou por completo e o seu rostinho ganhou um tom avermelhado.  _ Mas que raios ele estava fazendo ali _ ?

Em um momento de euforia ele correu até o Sehun e agarrou o seu braço sem pensar nas consequências, pouco ligando se eles estavam quase se comendo com os olhos. Sehun teria a vida toda para dar ou comer a bundinha daquele barman.

— Desculpa atrapalhar aí os flertes de vocês, mas eu preciso roubar ele um tantinho de você. — foi a única coisa que o menor disse antes de trazer consigo o mais novo para longe dali e empurrar o amigo para um canto contrário que estava  _ aquela pessoa _ .

— Porra, Baekhyun, eu estava quase conseguindo um beijinho dele, tá ligado? Você é um baita de um empata foda! — reclamou no mesmo segundo que eles pararam de caminhar, Byun podia muito bem ver a sua expressão de chateação, mas quem disse que ele ligava? Era questão de vida ou morte.

— Sehun, o Chan– 

Baekhyun poderia muito bem ter dito a sua informação completa e com euforia expressando o real sentimento do seu coração bobo naquele momento, porém, digamos que um  _ best _ resolveu pistolar mais um pouco.

— Ah, faça-me o favor, Baek, eu não tenho culpa se você não fica com ninguém desde essa sua paixonite pelo Chanyeol, então não empata minha foda, caralho. — resmungou enquanto dava um pequeno empurrão no mais baixo, logo cruzando seus braços como se mostrasse ao mundo quão irritado estava com ele. Mas novamente, quem disse que o Baekhyun ligava para aquele drama todo?

—  _ Puta vida _ , garoto, você não está entendendo! O chanyeol está aqui! — disse como se não tivesse sido chamado de empatador de foda umas duas vezes, que não tenha recebido uma insinuação que ele era trouxa o suficiente para não ficar com ninguém, aguardando apenas o Park cair sentado no seu colo como um presente de deus — E antes que diga alguma coisa, eu não estou louco, quer ver, olha  _ discretamente _ para o lado esquerdo do salão, bem no cantinho perto de uma poltrona e de um vasinho de flor.

Sehun como era um grande filho da puta, ele além de ter virado super bruscamente na direção dita, o maior fez a imensa questão de esticar seu braço e apontar para o local indicado, dando um sorriso de lado. — Aquele que está ali?

Byun sabia muito bem que ele estava fazendo isso apenas porque ele impediu que a varetinha dele gozasse naquela noite, então, ele apenas respirou fundo e deu o sorriso mais cínico de todo o mundo e concordou com a cabeça. Com louco não se pode contrariar, mas sim concordar, era isso que o menor pensava.

— É estranho ele estar aqui… — disse por fim deixando toda a sua postura de provocação ao ver que o amigo estava pouco se fodendo para que ele havia feito — Mas eaí, o que você vai fazer? Ou vai me dizer que vai perder mais uma oportunidade dessas de falar com ele?

Naquele segundo, Baekhyun, pode sentir seu interior revirar-se por inteiro. Era verdade que ele sempre evitava de fato o “encontro” deles, como se fugisse de Chanyeol igualzinho como o diabo foge da cruz. O castanho não era do tipo tímido, nunca foi, mas lembram quando foi dito que o baixinho mudava por completo quando se tratava do grandão? Pois aí está o  _ x da equação _ . Já houve tantas situações que o Byun poderia ter dito o seu primeiro “oi” para o outro, mas como ele era um covarde, sempre deixou para depois.

Parecia até irônico, Byun Baekhyun com vergonha de falar com alguém. Logo ele que conversava com meio mundo tranquilamente, arrumava assuntos até mesmo através de ver uma pequena pena cair no chão. 

Todavia, aquela vez seria diferente, o castanho estava prometendo para si mesmo que seria e ninguém teria a audácia de impedir ele de cair de cara na bostinha de suas ações. Talvez ele esteja cansado de estar esperando o universo empurrar Park para si, ou simplesmente, estava cansado de ter sua boca criando teias de aranha enquanto aguardava o príncipe encantado notar a sua existência.

— Eu tenho um plano. — confessou dando um sorrisinho pequeno, desviando a sua visão de Sehun para o seu  _ crush _ , podendo sentir seu coração vacilar as batidas, mostrando quão idiota apaixonado que ele era — E eu preciso da sua ajuda, para isso, ajuda do meu amigão cara-de-pau.

Sorrindo de lado, este pode representar quão travesso era seu plano. O moreno ao analisar a expressão do mais baixo, acabou por se deixar sorri também. Ele faria qualquer coisa para não precisar ouvir mais Baekhyun chorando nos seus ouvidos por não conseguir beijar a boquinha de Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Mediante com o seu plano articuloso sendo espalhado para a mente maligna da dupla, Sehun não conseguiu evitar de rir alto só em pensar na hipótese de seu amigo, aquele que era certo na maior parte do tempo, estar pedindo para executar uma coisa dessas. Tudo aquilo era no mínimo  _ muito interessante.  _ Sorrindo perante a esse pensamento, ele se colocou a ponderar por alguns segundos, aquilo valia mesmo a pena? Bem, o moreno teve suas dúvidas sanadas quando teve que presenciar o menor fazer uma enorme atuação, onde imitava os olhinhos do “gato de botas”, ao invés de estar um chapéu em mãos, o Byun forçou a criatividade e estava a usar o seu próprio moletom, levantando um pouco ele enquanto acabava por amassá-lo. Mas no fim, o seu amigo estava tentando fazer ele ficar com pena ou lhe seduzir? 

— Eu acho que isso vai dar alguma merda no final, mas eu topo, porque no fim quem vai se foder vai ser você e não eu. — sorrindo de maneira pequena ele dava uma sequência de tapinhas no ombro do amigo vendo-o fazer uma expressão completamente ofendida — E veja só, pode ser nos dois sentidos da coisa, temos que torcer para ser o positivo, porque você está mesmo precisando dar o brio–

— Beleza cara, eu entendi, tudo é culpa do meu tesão acumulado, sei. Falou o cara que estava quase com o pau duro só de conversar com o Barman. — rolou os olhos em puro desprezo, vendo a cena do amigo se repetir pela décima quinta vez naquele dia, ele iniciaria mais um drama longo, mas por algum motivo ele respirou fundo e negou com a cabeça.

— Olha aqui, Baek, eu tenho mais o que fazer, sabe? Não tenho tempo de ouvir você falando essas merdas aí. — deu de ombros se aproximando do menor até que estivesse próximo o suficiente para sussurrar a seguinte frase no pé de seu ouvido: — Recomendo que você vá falar com o seu amorzinho platônico, sabe, Bae, você não é o único que percebeu a presença dele.

Sem mais nem menos, ele se afastou demonstrando um sorriso lateral antes de caminhar em direção da multidão e desaparecer na festa. Maldito Sehun. Baekhyun sabia muito bem que o maior era bonito,  _ bonito pra caralho _ , mas nas aulas ele se mostrava totalmente apagado, ninguém prestava atenção nele, o único que parecia notar a sua presença no local era o menor. Todavia, agora numa festa, ele estava  _ tão fofinho _ , tão lindo, com toda certeza outras pessoas estavam achando a mesma coisa dele e isso incomodava e muito o castanho. Suspirando profundamente ele acabou por olhar em direção do grandão, vendo assim que ele ainda estava sozinho, mas talvez fosse questão de minutos para deixar de estar. Vamos Baekhyun, você é um homem ou uma amoeba? 

O estudante podia dizer facilmente que era até mesmo uma mísera bateria, mas mesmo sendo uma massinha da _play-doh_ , o garoto juntou a pouca coragem que ainda existia dentro do seu ser e começou a caminhar em direção ao garoto que ainda estava sentado no chão totalmente focado no seu joguinho. Naquele segundo tudo parecia ocorrer em _slow motion_ , fazendo parecer que eles estavam a mais de quilômetros de distância, sendo que, _ele estava mais perto do que imaginava_.

Enquanto ele fazia a sua rota ao encontro do seu namorado, – é aquele caso onde um namora e o outro ainda não sabe – o Byun tentava fazer diversos mapas mentais relacionado ao que falaria para o grandão, frases bobas, como: “Puts, Playstation é um videogame tão bom né?”, “O que um gamer está fazendo numa festa tão barulhenta?”. Várias e várias probabilidades invadiam a sua mente, desde um simples “oi”, até mesmo um convite para ir dançar consigo.

E no meio de tantos pensamentos, ele sequer percebeu que já tinha chegado no seu destino e o garoto alto tinha pausado o jogo e estava o encarando com aquele olhinhos tão belos. Baekhyun abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes ponderando no que falar, sendo que na verdade, sua mente estava no total branco, ele não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. Pela primeira vez ele estava perto de Park Chanyeol e este estava lhe encarando.

Com o garoto de fios ondulados percebendo que o adolescente a sua frente estava estranho, ele tombou a cabeça para o lado demonstrando uma confusão em seu olhar. Aquilo tinha atingido e muito o pobre coração de Baekhyun que simplesmente soltou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

— Meu namorado é tão lindo… — soltou de uma maneira despreocupado, sem sentir o peso das tuas palavras, na verdade, ele pensou que tudo tinha ocorrido em sua mente. Mas ao ver a expressão confusa do outro garoto piorar, ele viu a cagada que fez.

— O que disse? — perguntou num tom um pouco alto para que este o ouvisse. E Baekhyun ouviu,  _ ôh, se ouviu _ . Ouviu tanto que sentiu as suas pernas fraquejarem, quase como se estivesse desistindo de pagar aquele papelão junto consigo.

— Eu disse que o seu Playstation Vita é legal. — mentiu na maior cara de pau. O estudante estava se sentindo a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo, ele não conseguia ficar perto do Park sem deixar que escapasse umas  _ atiradinhas _ bobas dessas, porque no fim, ele era completamente apaixonado pelo outro.

E agora ele tinha simplesmente estragado tudo ou pelo menos era isso que ele acreditava, pois, quem seria idiota em acreditar que ele realmente tinha dito aquela coisa? As duas frases nem se pareciam tanto em duração quanto na fonética, só um tapado aceitaria isso numa boa acreditando fielmente nas suas palavras.

Por isso eu digo, abram alas para essa pessoa, Park Chanyeol.

O grandão sorriu de maneira pequena enquanto levantava um pouquinho o seu  _ Playstation Vita _ , parecendo estar se escondendo em meio a sua franjinha ondulada e os óculos redondinhos. Qualquer um que visse aquela cena poderia pensar que o Baekhyun estava fissurado no console portátil, afinal, o maior estava destacando o videogame, mas na verdade, ele estava completamente derretido com a ceninha que o seu amado estava fazendo exclusivamente para sua pessoa.

— Quem diria que, Byun Baekhyun, gostaria de jogar videogame. — soltou em meio a um risinho tímido, se ajeitando naquele piso gelado, retornando a se encolher e depositar o olhar na telinha do console.

Chanyeol não era o tipo de garoto que era totalmente tímido, mas sim aquele que tinha uma porcentagem de vergonha que era mais do que suficiente para fazê-lo ficar vermelho e sem graça por poucas coisas. Por isso ele nunca foi muito bom em manter conversas com estranhos, muito menos quando eles se mostravam mais elétricos que sua pessoa, já que dava a entender que ele não conseguia acompanhar a sintonia do resto dos adolescentes e isso deixava Park chateado. Por isso ele se sentia muito bem sozinho em qualquer canto, quietinho apenas jogando ou lendo alguma coisa do seu interesse. A verdade era que Chanyeol vivia em seu mundinho.

Por mais que ele tenha essa pequena barreira, – que seu amigo, Kim Jongin conseguiu quebrar – ele não era um total antissocial, e não se sentia péssimo na companhia de outras pessoas, no mínimo ele ficava tímido e sem saber o que falar. Como agora, ele não estava incomodado com Baekhyun, na verdade, ele estava é curioso para saber o que aquele garoto estava fazendo ali, sendo que com toda certeza ele era a coisa mais desinteressante daquela festa.

— Você me conhece? — perguntou o baixinho dando um pequeno sorriso, tentando esconder o friozinho que invadiu seu estômago, ou até mesmo, como as suas mãos começaram a tremer de tamanha euforia que seu corpo se encontrava.

— Claro que eu conheço, afinal, quem não conhece o famoso e adorável, Byun Baekhyun. — soltou num timbre calmo sem olhar para o castanho, dando um sorrisinho sem mostrar os seus dentes, fazendo com que suas covinhas se mostrasse nos cantinhos de suas bochechas. Mal sabia ele que estava perdendo a ceninha de Baekhyun sorrindo feito um bobo apaixonado enquanto olhava para sua pessoa.

Soltando um suspiro completamente apaixonado o castanho tentou reprimir todo o misto de sensações que estava sentindo, afinal, por mais que o grandão tenha aceitado aquela desculpa bobinha antes, ele não seria desatento ao ponto de deixar de perceber quão apaixonado ele era por sua pessoa. Mediante a isso ele tratou de reprimir seu sorrisinho bobo e sentou-se no chão ao lado deste, mantendo uma distância segura e confortável.

— Eu também te conheço, Park Chanyeol. — disse dando um pequeno sorrisinho ao ver o garoto alto virar o rosto em sua direção, parecendo estar surpreso com aquela fala — O que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma, eu estou tão feio assim hoje? — tentou brincar com a situação. Será que ele não deveria ter dito que sabia o nome do maior?

— Como você sabe o meu nome? — perguntou esperando alguma resposta, na sua cabeça nada fazia sentido. Byun nunca tinha dirigido uma palavra a sua pessoa, muito pelo contrário, ele estava sempre ignorando a sua existência, parecendo que o menor o odiava mais do que nunca. Mas no fim das contas, o que o seu colega de classe queria consigo? 

— Somos… Colegas de turma, não lembra? — deu um sorriso amarelo se amaldiçoando por quase ter dito que eram amantes. Baekhyun simplesmente odiava ter essa vontade súbita de jogar todos os seus sentimentos em cima do Park, por mais que soubesse que era errado.

— Lembro, claro que me lembro. — falou como se estivesse dizendo mais para si mesmo do que para o outro que estava ao seu lado — É só um pouco estranho tudo isso. Você estar aqui repentinamente… É estranho.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois jovens. Era possível apenas ouvir o som estrondoso da música eletrônica que estava sendo tocada como trilha sonora no momento. Baekhyun tentou pensar que não estragou tudo por estar ali com o maior, talvez forçando ele a estar do seu lado, ou sei lá, esteja incomodando ele de alguma forma. A última coisa que o castanho desejava no momento era causar algum mal para o garoto pelo qual era apaixonado. 

No segundo que ele desviou o olhar de Chanyeol para observar a movimentação das pessoas naquela festa, o míope observou-lhe pelo canto dos olhos. Por mais que o garoto de fios enroladinhos não fosse nenhum gênio em ler as pessoas, ele conseguiu sentir algum tipo de energia vindo do menor e era diferente do que as pessoas falavam dele. Por que Byun não parecia tão feliz e falante como era dito nos corredores? Era sua culpa por ele estar agindo dessa forma?

Park não sabia dizer, mas já estava se sentindo incrivelmente afetado por isso, não gostava da sensação que estava sentindo no momento. Por isso, arranhando a sua garganta com a finalidade de chamar a atenção do castanho que em questão de segundos o encarou prontamente. Pela primeira vez naquela noite eles estavam se encarando de fato, sem ter alguma coisa que os fizesse desviar o olhar.

— Você gosta de jogos ou apenas chutou o modelo do meu console portátil? — perguntou deixando a sua expressão suavizar em um sorriso curto que foi capaz de amolecer completamente o Byun que acabou por sorrir junto.

— Isso chega a ser um insulto pra mim, sabia Park? — deu uma pequena risadinha ao ver que este sorriu de volta. De fato, o menor não esperava que um ambiente tão  _ tranquilo _ se estabelecesse entre eles em meio de toda aquela euforia da festa. Para falar a verdade, Byun estava pouco ligando para a social — Eu sou completamente viciado em games, eu sempre quis um desses, mas me contento com meu  _ Switch _ .

— Você tem um Switch e está de olho no meu Vitinha? Sério isso? — negou com a cabeça virando-se um pouco em frente do menor, antes de cruzar os braços e expor um bico involuntário que o castanho teve a imensa vontade de beijar — Só queria jogar um Mario topzinho.

Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar de rir alto da maneira que o grandão estava falando. O estudante desde o começo sempre quis ter um mísero momentinho desses com o grandão, mas sempre pareceu ser impossível, já que ele não criava nenhum tipo de coragem para chegar no garoto alto, então estar vivenciando algo daquele tipo aquecia e muito o seu pobre coração que estava a cada segundo se apaixonando mais e mais pela pessoa que Park se mostrava ser. 

Antes mesmo que o estudante de fios lisos falasse qualquer coisa para o outro ao seu lado, uma terceira voz alta se fez presente assustando o Byun que deu um pulinho de onde estava sentado.

— Que bonito, eu saio por um tempinho e já sou trocado, é isso mesmo Chanyeol? — o garoto de pele morena disse colocando as mãos na cintura. Aquele era nada mais nada menos que o melhor amigo do maior e por mais que o baixinho soubesse disso, ele se sentia um pouco invejoso por eles serem tão próximos.

— Eu sou inocente! — levantou as duas mãos dando um sorriso divertido ao Kim — Estava jogando meu amado  _ Rayman _ sem querer guerra com ninguém, aí o Byun apareceu aqui para… — ele fez uma pequena pausa olhando para o castanho que sorriu amarelo — O que você veio fazer aqui mesmo?

— Eu estava sem fazer nada e te vi aqui sozinho… Sabe como é, fazer companhia é minha vocação! — tentou enrolar o máximo que pode, vendo o grandão concordar com a cabeça aceitando super a sua desculpa horrível, mas ao olhar Jongin, digamos que ele viu seu navio afundar lentamente. 

Ele se sentia um completo imbecil, como ele podia acreditar que o Jongin fosse tão  _ tapadinho _ como o seu melhor amigo? O raio nunca cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, e a sorte de Byun nunca durava por muito tempo. Uma hora ou outra o nosso amado protagonista iria “sentar na graxa”, mesmo que quisesse muito estar sentando em outro lugar.

— Certo… — afirmou de maneira desconfiada enquanto olhava para os lados, como se estivesse a procura de alguma pessoa — O Sehun estava chamando nós três para um quarto no segundo andar, ele disse que vamos jogar alguns joguinhos já que hoje ele não vai beber.

_ Ah, Sehun seu danado _ . Pensou o baixinho dando um sorrisinho pequeno, olhando discretamente para o jovem de óculos, vendo que este não mostrava nenhum sinal de que aceitaria ou negaria aquele tipo de coisa. Era tão estranho para si não conseguir ler o que se passava na cabeça das pessoas a sua volta, com o seu melhor amigo era tão fácil, mas quando se tratava de Park, nada era fácil.

— E Chanyeol, acho bom você vir, lembra que prometeu para mim que iria se divertir? — disse enquanto arqueava uma de suas sobrancelhas esticando a palma de sua mão oferecendo-se para ajudá-lo a se pôr de pé — E não adianta fazer cara feia, já disse que cara feia pra mim é fome.

Baekhyun deixou que um risinho escapasse dos seus lábios perante aquilo. Ele não sabia se achava graça da expressão emburrada que Chanyeol estava fazendo ou da maneira que os dois agiam quando estavam juntos. Era completamente visível o quanto de intimidade que eles tinha, Byun percebeu isso, pois, assim que o Park colocou os olhos no amigo, ele se mostrou mais leve e nada hesitante. Era muito diferente se comparar a forma que o castanho estava agindo consigo segundos atrás. Ah, como o baixinho sentia inveja daquilo.

— Eu já falei que eu te odeio, Jongin? — resmungou achando que o outro não iria entender por conta da música alta, mas ao ver que este mostrou a língua para si, ele teve a certeza que o moreno tinha conseguido entender — Eu só vou, porque sou um homem de palavra.

Mediante a isto, o mais alto dentre eles segurou a mão do amigo e foi puxado para cima ficando de pé por fim. Baekhyun sem muita escolha, – na verdade ele tinha várias, mas escolheu essa – ficou encarando o maior ajeitar as suas roupas, reparando que ele estava com um suéter soltinho, amarelinho com umas listrinhas azuis, tão grande que chegava no meio das suas coxas.  _ Chanyeol estava tão fofo _ . Dando um pequeno sorrisinho bobo, ele também acabou por levantar e seguir a dupla inseparável que não parecia ligar muito para sua presença e continuavam as discussões “ _ bate-bola” _ .

Kim Jongin foi a primeira pessoa que Chanyeol conseguia sentir-se em sintonia, como se não precisasse se vedar mediante as suas falas ou ações, ele podia ser “ele” mesmo que o moreno iria continuar ao seu lado o apoiando como sempre fez. Por mais que o mais novo vivesse lhe dando sermão sobre várias coisas, a maior verdade de todas era que Park não saberia como seria a sua vida sem o seu melhor amigo puxando suas orelhas e lhe dando o carinho que sempre precisava. E de certa forma, ele sentia que o mesmo ocorria com o garoto de pele bronzeada.

Em meio de algumas farpas, ou até mesmo, ameaças vindas de Jongin quando viu que o seu melhor amigo estava escapando na maior cara dura, eles subiram as escadas ignorando as pessoas que pareciam estar praticamente se comendo no corrimão deste. Chanyeol não podia negar que ver aquele tipo de cena o deixava muito envergonhado, quer dizer, as pessoas estavam se beijando sem pudor algum, era quase como se estivesse tornando aquilo um showzinho particular para quem desejasse assistir.

_ Era tão vergonhoso _ . Engolindo a seco, este olhou para o Byun que estava com a cabeça inclinada para baixo evitando olhar aquele tipo de coisa também, naquele segundo ele chegou a se questionar se o castanho também estava envergonhado com aquilo, mas logo lembrou-se, aquele era Byun Baekhyun, o garoto que era amigo de todos e que sempre ia nas festas, onde provavelmente beijava todos que cruzavam seu caminho.

Mal sabia o grandão que as coisas não funcionam desta forma.

Ao caminhar por um corredor que não estava muito diferente da escadaria, Kim os guiou até uma porta que levaria ao quarto onde eles iriam se reunir para jogar alguns jogos com o grupo que Sehun teria supostamente juntado. Assim que puderam adentrar o ambiente, era possível perceber que naquela área já havia quatro pessoas, somando com os três que chegaram, ao total seriam sete pessoas para jogar jogos distintos.

Sehun podendo ver o seu amigo praticamente babando nos cachinhos de Chanyeol, este rolou os olhos e levantou-se do chão que estava sentado e caminhou até o menor segurando os seus ombros e retirando-o de trás do seu crush supremo. Baekhyun não sabia se ficava puto ou agradecia por isso, afinal, não era todo o dia que dava para ver a nuca bonitinha que o outro possuía, correto?

— Que bom que chegaram, eu estava pensando em começar sem vocês. — constatou dando uns tapinhas nos ombros do amigo enquanto continuava guiando-o até o local onde eles ficariam — A única coisa que me impediu de fazer isso, foi a Seulgi que ficou me ameaçando, mas fora isso, eu juro que ia.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos no mesmo segundo. As vezes ele não sabia como conseguia aturar os dramas do seu melhor amigo, talvez ele tivesse muita paciência, porque nem amor ajudava naquela causa. Oh Sehun com toda certeza era uma peça rara, mas também era  _ chato pra um caralho _ . 

Sentando-se no chão formando uma rodinha enquanto Kim e Chanyeol continuaram de pé, – afinal, o moreno parecia estar tentando convencer o seu amigo tímido a sentar-se – e com Byun tentando fugir do olhar do maior, ele por fim se colocou a olhar para cada uma das outras três pessoas que estavam ali. Uma delas era Kang Seulgi, essa garota estudava com eles desde a quinta série, sempre estava a um pé de guerra com Sehun, já que o garoto era metido a sabichão e a morena simplesmente odiava isso. Fora seu temperamento ser um pouco elevado quando se trata do seu melhor amigo, a garota era muito gente boa e gentil consigo. A outra garota que estava ao lado dela, o Byun não conhecia, para falar a verdade, ele tinha a impressão de que já tinha visto ela em algum lugar, mas não se recordava do nome. 

Como ele não era muito de se prender em pensamentos sobre uma pessoa que não seja Park Chanyeol, ele apenas percorreu os olhos pela outra pessoa, vendo que se tratava de Kim Jongdae. Um jovem de fios loiros que eles conheceram pelos corredores da escola por volta do nono ano do ensino fundamental. O garoto era super gente fina, – palavras de Byun Baekhyun – sempre se mostrou ser contra as ideias malucas que Sehun colocava na mesa. Talvez, dentre os vários conhecidos e amigos que o castanho tinha, o loiro seria o anjinho de todos.

— Se você continuar olhando assim para nós, vai parecer que há muito ódio nesse coração. — disse a morena dando um risinho, causando o despertar dos devaneios do castanho que apenas negou com a cabeça sentindo-se envergonhado — É estranho ver Byun Baekhyun no mundo da lua, será que o fim do mundo está próximo?

— É pior que isso, Kang, o Baekhyun está na verdade com a cabeça em outra coisa. — sorriu de lado dando uma pequena olhada discreta para o amigo, este que rolou os olhos.  _ “O que eu fiz para merecer isso, @deus”  _ perguntava-se Byun — Mas aposto um beijo que logo que ele sai dessa.

— Que nojo, quem iria querer beijar um idiota como você? — soltou a garota de maneira ácida, fazendo o Byun soltar um risinho, por esse, e vários motivos que ele tinha um carinho imenso por Seulgi — Aposto que sua boca deve ser a própria patente de tanta merda que sai dela.

Obviamente Sehun não deixaria aquilo barato, ora, oras, quem em sã consciência iria insultar sua linda boquinha e o seu bafinho de hortelã? Façam-lhe o favor né, Sehun sabia que era um puto gostoso e queria ser exaltado por isso custe o que custar. E digamos que ele ficava deveras puto quando não tinha esse reconhecimento vindo da menina Kang.

Antes mesmo que ele pensasse em falar alguma coisa, ele teve o seu corpo empurrado pelo o seu amigo, que por mais que desejasse ver o circo pegar fogo, o que ele ansiava mesmo era ter o seu plano sendo posto em execução, e o fato de Kim Jongin recém ter sentado ao seu lado junto ao Park, fez com que sua ficha caísse e no mesmo recordasse do motivo de estarem ali.

— O que vamos jogar? — perguntou o loiro que antes estava com o celular na mão, provavelmente respondendo a namorada — Vai ser mesmo verdade ou desafio? Se for, saibam que eu prefiro pagar prenda ao invés de beijar ou fazer qualquer coisa que me tornará traidor da minha amada namoradinha.

— Espera, vamos jogar esse jogo? Somos o que? Crianças do sexto ano? — questionou o moreno que recolhia o vitinha do maior, já que este murmurou um “eu não quero participar disso”, não haveria nenhum tipo de negação enquanto estivesse ao lado do moreno sensação.

— Parem de reclamar, vai ser divertido, okay? — dessa vez foi sehun que disse, chamando a atenção dos seis enquanto colocava a garrafa de  _ Soju  _ no centro deles, fazendo sinal com a mão para que todos se afastasse um pouco mais naquele círculo humano — E não se preocupa Jongdae, ninguém vai te comprometer, mas não digo o mesmo do restante que está solteiro. — sorriu por fim.

Baekhyun podia sentir seu coração estremecer ao ver o seu melhor amigo rodar a garrafa. Por mais que ele desejasse estar cem por cento preparado para o que estivesse por vir, ele não conseguia preparar o seu corpinho que se mostrava reagir por qualquer coisa que tinha nome Chanyeol no meio. Ele não podia mentir ao falar que sentia-se um idiota por estar tão mexido por alguém que sequer tinha trocado um mísero oi, mas o que ele podia fazer? Seu coração era um trouxa mesmo, Byun nem fazia questão de negar isso.

Com a garrafa parando com o fundo para Jongdae e a boca em Chanyeol, o garoto míope engoliu totalmente a seco, ele receberia uma pergunta. Park podia ser bom em diversos jogos, desde os digitais até os de tabuleiro, mas coisas como  _ aquele negocio que tem salada mista no meio _ , verdade ou desafio, e policia e ladrão, não eram nenhum pouco a sua praia. O garoto de fios cacheados era um pouco diferente nesse quesito, ele não gostava muito do que os  _ jovens _ gostavam atualmente.

— Verdade ou desafio, Chanyeol? — perguntou o Kim loiro, recebendo o olhar de todos, menos da garota desconhecida sentada ao seu lado. Baekhyun que estava a uma pessoa de distância do garoto que gostava, podia ver este demonstrando um certo nervosismo.

— Verdade. — respondeu com firmeza. Era muito óbvio que ele escolheria isso,  _ chanyeol era um frangote _ , segundo vozes da mente de Oh Sehun.

— Cara, antes de fazer a pergunta, vamos estabelecer mais uma regra. vocês só podem escolher verdade só duas vezes seguidas, na terceira é obrigado a falar desafio. — avisou o moreno dando um sorrisinho presunçoso para o Park. O maior sempre foi paz e amor, não tinha nada contra ninguém, mas ali nasceu uma pequena raiz de raiva pelo melhor amigo de Byun.

— Tranquilo. — respondeu Jongdae ao ver que ninguém iria movimentar um único dedo para responder, e como ele era filho de deus, ele não conseguiria aguentar ver um ser humano ser destratado dessa forma levando um vácuo em conjunto — Deixe-me ver… — ficou alguns segundo em silêncio pensando no que tipo de pergunta poderia fazer para Chanyeol, já que ninguém ali sabia coisas dele, Chanyeol era um grande mistério, afinal, ele parecia mais um personagem secundário em uma história, mas que o próprio Kim loiro — É verdade que você já foi pego assistindo pornô na sala de aula?

Ah, aquele boato. Chanyeol se lembrava como se fosse ontem. Pobre garoto que só queria ler a sua revistinha da marvel bem raiz, mas no fim, a professora recolheu o seu hq e olhou para a capa jurando que era mais do que um hentai, mas sim uma orgia, pois além de ter várias mulheres com roupas justas e curtas na capa, também havia homens um pouco peculiares. Por mais que ela não tivesse mostrado isso para ninguém, – o que fez mais esse boato aumentar – ele teve de explicar para os seus pais que ele não era esse tipo de garoto. E convenhamos quem em sã consciência poderia fazer uma confusão dessas? Tudo bem que a professora Matilde era meio velhinha, e era no mínimo aceitável para que ela cometesse esse erro, então isso ajudou bastante para que ela confundisse aquele hq com algo pornográfico.

— Claro que não, aquela professora confundiu meu hq da Marvel com um hentai, sei lá, eu só queria ler sem fazer mal pra ninguém, mas pelo jeito, queriam fazer mal à mim. — deu de ombros desviando o seu olhar brevemente. Era tão vergonhoso falar num tom estável para que todos que estavam o olhando pudessem ouvir sua grande defesa.

Baekhyun não pode deixar de sorrir com aquilo, pois no fim das contas, ele estava na aula quando tudo aquilo aconteceu. Por mais que Sehun fosse aquele que colocasse a lenha na fogueira falando: “alá, você ama um taradinho”, o Byun acreditava que lá no fundo o Chanyeol era um menino de ouro, um menino de ouro que ignorava a aula de história, mas não deixava de ser de ouro.

Mediante a isso, a garrafa foi girada novamente, diferente desta vez, mais escolhas com o “desafio” sendo selecionado surgiram. Todos ali estavam com um espírito bom de jogadores, pois, ao invés de apelarem para o lado sexual da coisa, eles faziam com que aquele que fora selecionado pela boca da garrafa fosse ao inferno e voltasse são. Desde o pedido de comer uma colherada ótima de pimenta, até mesmo, fazer um trote para mãe de Kim Jongin. Naquela altura do jogo estavam se divertindo e rindo como nunca, tudo estava incrivelmente legal, como estivessem verdadeiramente entre amigos de longa data.

Baekhyun não conseguia evitar de sorrir enquanto olhava de relance para o jovem de óculos que também sorria de maneira alegre, embora esteja um pouco tímido. Park estava se soltando aos poucos e o menor estava percebendo isso.

— Verdade ou Desafio, Baek? — ouviu a voz da garota que até o momento não sabia o nome ainda, vendo está sorrir de maneira doce para sua pessoa, sentindo um breve dejavu. Ele parecia que realmente conhecia ela de algum lugar, em algum momento de sua vida.

— Verdade. — falou calmamente, afinal, já tinha feito muitos desafios e por conta disso estava com a sua mão além de estar tomada por uma coloração avermelhada, também estava congelando e já a sua língua, esta parecia estar pegando fogo.

— Você gosta de alguém, Baekhyun? 

A pergunta foi basicamente como um soco no seu coração. Agora ele se lembrava quem era aquela garota, o motivo dela estar sempre olhando para sua pessoa, sorrindo de maneira boba, quase como se quisesse estar ali sentada ao seu lado. Aquela era Kim Yerim, prima da Kang. A garota de fios castanhos, – que atualmente estava loira – era apaixonada por sua pessoa no ensino fundamental, mas como sempre, Baekhyun não era muito de estar ficando com as pessoas, muito menos desejava ter um rolinho naquela idade. Tudo que ele queria era chegar em sua casa para passar todas as fases do Mario no seu Nintendo 64. Namorar estava fora de cogitação.

Por conta disso a rejeição era certa. E por mais que o menor fosse um moleque na época, ele tentou ser o mais cauteloso ao falar que não estava muito afim daquele tipo de coisa, mas que desejava ser amigo dela. Yeri pareceu aceitar bem aquela situação, mas às vezes sentia que ela não tinha superado aquele tipo de resposta, já que ele sempre pegava está olhando para si durante as aulas. Bem, pelo menos até irem para salas diferentes onde a nova saga de Byun começou. 

Ele podia muito bem ouvir a pergunta dela de anos atrás: “Você gosta de alguém, Baezinho?”. Ah, como aquilo foi vergonhoso.

— Quem sabe... — deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais insignificante do mundo. Por mais que soubesse que aquilo não era uma resposta, ele apenas o disse, não queria deixar as coisas tão claras assim.

— Você está. — ela afirmou no mesmo segundo fazendo com que o castanho arqueasse suas sobrancelhas em puro questionamento. Onde Yerim desejava chegar? — É alguém da sua sala? — ela continuou o questionamento. Talvez, só talvez, a menina loira tenha percebido os seus olhares para Park, talvez ela desejasse saber se o menor queria ficar com o grandão que estava mais preocupado em se esconder dentre aquela franjinha enroladinha que ele tinha.

— Não sou obrigado a responder duas perguntas. — deu uma pequena risada sem graça girando a garrafa sem mais e nem menos, sem dar continuidade aquela conversa.

Todos que eram atentos o suficiente perceberam aquilo. Baekhyun não era o tipo de pessoa que fugia do que estava sendo proposto para sua pessoa, só em casos muitos específicos, mas em perguntas como esta, nunca aconteceu. Seulgi, Jongin e Jongdae perceberam isso, mas nada comentaram, já que Sehun, o melhor amigo do baixinho, se mantinha super neutro e sem nenhum indício de que faria aquele parquinho pegar fogo, obrigando-o a dar uma resposta. Parecia que o moreno  _ sabia  _ da resposta.

Com os olhinhos atentos, o menor pode muito bem ver a garrafa ir parando, apontando a boca para sua pessoa e o fundinho para Sehun. Naquele segundo seus olhos se tornaram um pouquinho grandes.  _ Ele não estava nenhum pouco preparado _ . Sim, Baekhyun desejava desistir do seu próprio plano, queria pedir um arrego; aclamava ao universo para que Sehun tivesse esquecido da tal proposta que havia feito. No mesmo segundo o baixinho encarou o amigo que sorriu lateralmente de maneira sapeca.  _ Ele não tinha esquecido, _ não tinha como esquecer.

_ “— Desembucha, que eu penso no seu caso se vou te ajudar ou não. — disse dando um pequeno sorriso enquanto cruzava os braços esperando por seu amigo dar continuidade nas coisas que rolavam na sua cabeça, e assim o castanho fez sem rodeio algum. _

_ — Seguinte bro, você vai arrumar algumas pessoas para fazermos um joguinho nessa festa, mas não é qualquer joguinho, mas sim a verdade e desafio. — contou-lhe de maneira animada dando um sorriso travessinho nos lábios. Obviamente o moreno não estava sabendo ao certo onde o mais velho estava querendo chegar, porém, antes mesmo que o questionasse sobre isso, o menor pareceu ler sua mente e se colocou a responder: — E eu quero que você me desafie a beijar o Chanyeol. _

_ Naquele mesmo segundo o moreno piscou diversas vezes estando desacreditado com que tinha ouvido. Como assim Byun Baekhyun estava querendo fazer uma coisa dessas? Ele sempre foi no mínimo comportado, nada do tipo tinha surgido em meio a tantos anos de amizade. Como já dizia, o cachorro do pica-pau: “em todos esses anos nesta indústria vital, é a primeira vez que isso me acontece.” _

_ — Nunca pensei que você se rebaixaria a isso, só para dar uma bitoquinha no Chanyeol. O mundo está perdido mesmo. — soltou a frase num tom dramático, mas acabou por rir ao ver que Byun rolava os olhos mediante a sua fala — Tá, mas vamos ao que interessa, o que eu vou ganhar com isso? _

_ — Eu te dou a minha mesada deste mês. — propôs mais do que rápido, vendo o amigo piscar algumas vezes novamente na tentativa de assimilar o que o outro disse, pois, o Baekhyun sempre foi um mão de vaca. Cruzando os braços ele se colocou a pensar em uma resposta, deixando o seu brother deveras nervoso — Vamos, Hunnie, por favor, nunca te pedi nada. _

_ Sorrindo lateralmente este negou com a cabeça brevemente. Era simplesmente incrível ver o poder que Park Chanyeol tinha sobre o seu amigo apaixonadinho.  _

_ — Tudo bem. — concordou dando de ombros” _

Baekhyun estava mais do que nervoso, ele estava duvidando da própria existência, se questionava se realmente fosse um ser humano o suficiente para passar por uma situação como aquela. Ver o seu brother sorrir feito alguém que estaria pronto para foder a sua vida não ajudava, não cooperava nenhum pouco com os borbulhos que invadiam o seu pobre estômago.

— Verdade ou desafio, Bae? — perguntou enquanto cantarolava. O moreno jogou o corpo para trás usando as duas mãos como apoio, quase como se estivesse se preparando para ver um grande e maravilhoso espetáculo. Byun estava  _ tão _ fodido.

Respirando profundamente o castanho olhou de canto para Chanyeol, chocando-se com o fato do outro estar o encarando. Se antes as coisas estavam difíceis para o estudante de estatura baixa, agora só piorou. É aquela coisa, a sua vida pode ser uma montanha-russa, mas no fim das contas você só vai viver às quedas livres.

— Desafio. — ele tremeu, Sehun sentiu de longe, e cá entre nós, ele estava amando ver o desespero nos olhos do seu best amigo. Dizem que os vampiros se alimentam do horror das suas vítimas, não é mesmo?

— Eu desafio… — fez uma pequena pausa dramática como se estivesse brincando com a sua deliciosa caça, vendo quão apavorado o  _ coelhinho _ a sua frente se mostrava. Podiam chamar Sehun de sádico, mas ele estava amando aquilo — Você a beijar o Chanyeol.

Seu mundo caiu. Por mais que tivesse pedido para fazer aquilo, agora ele tinha um arrependimento do tamanho… Bem, era tão grande que sequer dava para colocar em proporções palpáveis ou não. Seus olhinhos burros, em busca de uma sofrência, acabou olhando para o maior pelo cantinho dos seus olhos. Park Chanyeol estava vermelho igual a um tomatinho, fazendo o estudante apaixonado explodir por dentro.

Park nunca pensou que seria colocado numa situação como aquela, afinal, quem iria querer por um esquisitão como ele num tipo desafio desses? Era muita humilhação para sua pobre carcaça geek. Na verdade estava sendo uma grande humilhação estar ali, mediante a uns desafios que eram  _ difíceis _ demais e algumas perguntas que o deixavam com uma pequena vergonha. E veja só agora, o auge da sua vida seria: ser rejeitado pelo cara mais popular do colégio, Byun Baekhyun.

E por mais que aqueles pensamentos fossem um tanto quanto melancólicos, eles só ficavam mais concretos com o silêncio do baixinho. Ele levaria um não tão bonito que seria capaz de colocar ele no seu mural de vergonhas alheias. O que seria mais um vexame para sua coleção? Como já dizia aquele ditado: aquilo que está ruim, pode e ficará pior. 

— Sério isso, Sehun? — deu uma risada um pouco alta, mas relevem, foi de puro nervosismo da criança. Oh percebeu isso, mas no fim, o que poderia fazer? O seu amigo tinha cavado a própria cova, agora ele que lute para lidar com as consequências de suas ações — Voltamos para a quinta série, haha, ai ai esse Sehun.

— O que foi? Vai negar? — perguntou o amigo dando um sorriso sacana a este. O moreno sabia mais do que ninguém cutucar a oncinha com vara curta.

Mesmo perante a tudo isso, os outros cinco adolescentes que estavam ali apenas assistindo a desgraça acontecer, não se mostravam muito interessados, já que era óbvio o que aconteceria a seguir. Como sempre Baekhyun fugiria de beijar alguém, era sempre isso que acontecia e nada mudaria no fim das contas. Correto?

_ Errado _ .

Fora um grande choque para todos que estavam ali, quando Baekhyun simplesmente empurrou Kim Jongin para trás dando abertura para ele inclinar o seu corpo e segurar suavemente o queixinho que sempre sonhara tocar, trazendo-o em sua direção. Por mais que o seu coração estivesse saindo pela boca, suas mãos provavelmente estavam suando frio mediante a atual situação, o baixinho se manteve firme, encarando com os olhos semi abertos o rostinho da sua paixonite, tendo o prazer de ver este ficar com as maçãs do rosto coradinhas. 

Com um único murmuro como um pedido de desculpas, ele acabou com a distância que os separavam juntando os seus lábios com aqueles, – que eram tão fartos e vermelhinhos – num simples selinho, aquele que de simples não tinha  _ nada _ . Baekhyun sentia muito bem seu corpo entrar em combustão, seu coração parecia inflar a cada segundo que estava ali próximo do outro, beijando-o calmamente e de modo que não o assustasse. Byun estava sendo tão cuidadoso que foi praticamente impossível que Chanyeol não notasse esse pequeno fato. 

Park não esperava que receberia o beijo daquele garoto de fios castanhos, talvez seja por isso que tenha ficado tão nervoso, ou talvez seja pelo fato de ter percebido o tanto que ele estava sendo carinhoso consigo. Baekhyun agia dessa forma com todas as pessoas com que ficava? Pois, se fosse o caso, o grandão não veria problema nenhum em beijar aquela boquinha outras vezes. Por mais que não fosse um profissional no quesito beijos, Chanyeol sabia que selinho era coisa que até mesmo as crianças do prezinho faziam, porém, de alguma forma ele sentia algo diferente naquele simples juntar de lábios.

No fim das contas, era super normal sentir coisas estranhas ao beijar outra pessoa, correto?

Os segundos que eles ficaram naquela posição, talvez um pouco desajeitada, foi mais do que suficiente para Baekhyun ir do inferno ao céu. Em momentos como esse ele agradecia aos céus por ter nascido no mesmo universo e tempo que Park Chanyeol, só para poder se aventurar naquele pedaço de bom caminho que o grandão era. Lentamente, conforme sentia seus lábios formigarem, ele se afastou um pouquinho apenas para depositar uma pequena série de selinhos no outro, antes de se afastar olhando de maneira tímida para o outro.

Pois é meus caros, se vocês acham que a coisa está ruim para vocês, imagina para Kim Jongin que estava no meio disso tudo. A tocha Olímpica está meio diferente, né?

Baekhyun desejando fazer-se de egípcia, sentou no seu lugarzinho olhando para qualquer lugar que não seja seu amigo e Park Chanyeol. Embora tivesse visto de relance o rosto todo envergonhado do seu crush. Quem diria, se um vidente o abordasse falando que beijaria o amor da sua vida ainda naquele ano, o menor iria rir da cara desse ser humano e ainda debochar, falando que seria impossível. E no fim, o garoto de fios enroladinhos estava tímido por  _ sua _ causa.

Embora tudo tenha sido muito lindo, havia aqueles naquele cômodo que estavam com a pulga atrás da orelha. Primeiro houve a breve afirmação de que o menor estava apaixonado, depois, ele fugindo da pergunta de que a pessoa amada seria da sua sala, e agora, ele beijou alguém. Baekhyun  _ nunca _ tinha beijado alguém em festas ou brincadeiras como estas. O que havia mudado no fim das contas?

Com aquele silêncio amedrontador, Seulgi arranhou a garganta, chamando atenção de todos que estavam no mundo da lua e acabou por girar a garrafa, já que nenhum dos bonitos se prontificou a fazer esse simples ato. E parecendo a obra do destino, a boca da garrafa caiu em Chanyeol e o fundo na própria. Talvez, ela estivesse entendendo as coisas que estava acontecendo ali, desde os sorrisinhos do Sehun, até as ações estranhas de Byun. O que custava dar uma mãozinha, né?

— Verdade ou desafio, Chanyeol? — disse está dando um sorriso simples a este que parecia nublado pelos diversos sentimentos que estavam cercando ele.

Park queria e muito falar “verdade”, mas ele já tinha esgotado a sua cota, então seria obrigado a falar a palavra que provavelmente o levaria para o inferno, ou não, vai saber.

— Desafio… — murmurou abaixando a cabeça para esconder a coloração de suas bochechas, apenas no aguardo do mandato que receberia da garota.

— Eu desafio você ficar de mãos dadas com o Baekhyun até o final do jogo. — jogando a bomba para cima do maior, esta manteve o seu sorriso radiante vendo os olhinhos de Baekhyun entrarem em desespero. Naquele segundo ela se questionou o motivo do baixinho não fazer nem questão de esconder um caso desses.

Jongin que estava no meio dos dois, antes que pudesse ser feito qualquer coisa, ele se colocou de pé e empurrou o seu melhor amigo contra o menor. Dando aquela famosa mãozinha, já que o grandão não tinha nem coragem de olhar para o outro naquele momento. Por conta disso, o jovem de pele bronzeada ainda deu aquele apoio moral falando: “vamos lá, aproveita o momento”. Até porque, ele também estava estranhando e muito tudo aquilo, então só entregaria as coisas na sua intuição e apoiaria o amigo virjão.

Deixando o Vitinha do Chanyeol no bolso do moletom de Baekhyun, este por fim se colocou a sentar. Todos estavam na grande expectativa de ver os dois dando as mãozinhas, mas nenhum dos dois estudantes tomava coragem, pareciam duas crianças apaixonadas, sendo que meio fato era verdade, já que se tratava de uma paixão platônica.

— Pelo amor de Deus, meus ovos estão até doendo ao ver tanto cu doce. — reclamou Sehun, pegando a mão do seu melhor amigo e depois pegou a de Chanyeol, juntando as duas no mesmo segundo, tendo a audácia de fazê-las entrelaçar ainda.

Baekhyun estava no mundo da lua, não tinha ouvido o de fato até dado momento, mas o fato da Kang estar lhe lançando um olhar assombroso daqueles fez com que o castanho tivesse uma pane. Tudo só foi piorando gradualmente à medida que as coisas iam andando até que acabasse com a mão grande de Chanyeol segurando a sua, igualzinho como  _ namorados _ faziam. Ah, depois daquele dia o menor podia morrer feliz, nada mais poderia tirar aquele dia da sua mente.

E por mais que Park não estivesse apaixonado, ele não podia negar que estava sentindo coisas estranhas. Estar ao lado do menor, encostando brevemente as pernas, as duas mãos juntinhas, ter recebido um beijo tão carinhoso, bem, tudo aquilo deixou o grandão no mínimo um pouco abalado emocionalmente. Até porque, ele era o cara que pensava que levaria um belo de um não na cara. Então  _ stonks _ amigos.

O jogo podia muito bem seguir, o pessoal que estava ali poderia muito bem tentar acabar com a bolha que o casalzinho estava vivendo. Porém Jongdae estava muito ocupado respondendo a sua namorada, Yerim estava pensando em suas desilusões amorosas, Seulgi estava contemplando o amor juvenil, Jongin estava apenas vendo como o seu amigão estava crescendo, não só em tamanho, mas sim em coração. E Sehun, ah, Sehun, ele estava apenas pensando em várias formas de foder de maneira positiva a vida do seu melhor amigo.

Porém, coisas aconteciam e o primeiro sinal disso foi a música alta parar em questão de segundos. Eles estranharam esse acontecimento, mas ninguém foi capaz de falar nada, já que foi suposto que houve uma troca de dj.  _ Quem dera que fosse isso _ . Em alguns minutos entra um estudante desconhecido, ele estava pálido e com a respiração alterada assustando todos no recinto.

— Caras,  _ fodeu,  _ os tiras estão enquadrando todo mundo lá em baixo. — o garoto falou quase servindo como o pombo correio da nova década. E por mais que não fosse nada de novo nesses tipos de festa, Baekhyun e Sehun se mantiveram calmos já que estavam acostumados com aquilo, mas já o restante… — Eu sugiro se vocês não quiserem encrenca busquem sair pelo quintal, sabe como é, se ficar o bicho come.

Baekhyun em outros momentos poderia apenas dar de ombros e sair caminhando tranquilamente por aqueles corredores, ele nunca estava alcoolizado e nem com aquelas famosas  _ balas.  _ Porém, vida nova, experiências novas amigos, Park estava ao seu lado no momento, e digamos que ele estava mais branco que o papel. Baekhyun podia imaginar que era a primeira vez dele em festas e culpava demais Kim Jongin por ter trazido ele para uma festa como esta.

Respirando fundo, tentando jogar toda a sua vergonha e os sentimentos relacionado a sua paixonite para o escanteio, ele apertou a mão de Chanyeol, atraindo a sua atenção no mesmo segundo.

— Fica tranquilo, nada de ruim vai acontecer. — sorriu numa pequena tentativa de acalmar o coração do outro, afinal, o maior parecia que tinha visto um fantasma, um zumbi, sei lá, ele só estava muito em choque — Eu não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com você.

Podia soar bastante heroico o que Baekhyun estava fazendo, mas ele não podia fazer nada, era o que o coração estava mandando no momento. Ele queria cuidar daquele medo que estava afligindo seu amado futuro namorado. E também, imaginem só, ter que namorar alguém que já foi para cana? Não que tivesse preconceito, nada disso, o menor até acharia Chanyeol  _ sexy  _ com um macacão laranja _ ,  _ mas não seria nada bom para o coração molenga que o outro jurava que Park tinha.

Sem esperar uma reação do mais alto, o castanho se colocou de pé e puxou o corpo alheio em puro impulso.  _ Estava na hora de morfar _ . Sim, Baekhyun estava se sentindo um dos integrantes do power rangers diante de tamanha coragem nesse coração tão  _ amável _ . Mas cá entre nós, que tipo de super herói se preocupa em salvar apenas uma pessoa e deixar que o restante se virasse nos trinta? Com toda certeza a marvel estava perdendo um super herói bem peculiar. 

Chanyeol estava com o botão do automático ligado desde que ouviu a sequência de palavras: “tiras e enquadrando”. Ele era muito novo para morrer, ele pensava isso, pois, se por uma eventualidade da vida fosse preso, ele teria que se esconder muito bem para não morrer nas mãos dos seus pais que provavelmente lhe dariam uma boa e velha cossa de cinta. Maldito Kim Jongin que teve a ideia de lhe trazer numa festa para deixar os seus amados joguinhos de lado. Se ele estivesse em casa nada disso teria acontecido. Bem, se parar para pensar,  _ nem tudo foi ruim _ .

As palavras de Byun foram muito reconfortantes para sua pessoa, mas não tirava o fato de que a polícia estava ali em baixo, seria apenas questão de tempo para eles serem pegos, correto? Bem, não quando era o menor que estava o guiando pelos corredores, estreitamente por vários lados até conseguir descer para o primeiro andar. Chanyeol quase se sentia tonto em tantos lugares que eles estavam passando, era tudo muito rápido, já que se fossem pegos, tudo iria para o  _ beleléu _ .

O caminho inteiro o maior tratou de segurar firmemente a mão do castanho, provocando as famosas borboletas no estômago. O baixinho estava carregando um imenso fardo, mas estava feliz com isso, estava contente por sentir a energia de confiança que o míope estava passando para a sua pessoa através do simples e singelo aperto nas duas mãos entrelaçadas.

Quando eles conseguiram chegar no quintal, o menor suspirou brevemente em puro alívio, porém, ele sabia que a aventura deles estava apenas começando, já que no finalzinho do grande gramado, tinha um muro mediano onde dava na rua de trás. Ou seja, eles teriam que dar um pequeno salto. Tratando de dar mais uma corridinha, ele foi acalmando os seus passos até que estivesse em frente ao muro e em contra gosto, separou as duas mãos e fez o famoso apoio de pezinho. 

Naquele segundo o maior o olhou estranho.

— O que foi? — perguntou Park tombando a cabeça para o lado. O garoto parecia estar no mundo da lua e o menor não entendia ao certo o motivo daquilo, já que  _ ele _ que tinha que estar dessa forma, correto?

— Chanyeol, eu tô te dando apoio para poder subir o muro. — explicou dando um pequeno risinho — Não está na cara que temos que pular esse muro para escapar?

Ah, em vários momentos de sua vida, o garoto de fios enroladinhos sempre teve a vontade de se socar, porém, agora ultrapassou limites sobre-humanos. Como ele poderia pagar um papelão desses logo na frente do menino que estava o ajudando e muito naquela noite?

Murmurando um “desculpa”, ele usou o apoio que estava sendo oferecido e conseguiu com muita força de vontade, sentar-se no muro, trazendo a confusão para o castanho que o olhou completamente sem entender. Até que lembrou-se de uma conversa paralela que tinha escutado pelos corredores. Chanyeol tinha medo de altura.

Reprimindo o seu sorrisinho por achar uma graça um garoto daquele tamanho ter medo de altura, ele por fim, tratou de subir aquele murinho sozinho, recebendo apenas uma puxada de mão do Park, mas foi muito hesitante, já que o mais novo parecia ter medo de cair de fizesse muita força. Sem esperar muito, ele pulou e caiu de pé do outro lado do muro, virando-se para Chanyeol, lançando-lhe um sorriso que, pela primeira vez, tirou o ar deste.

— Pode pular, eu vou te segurar. — garantiu com aquele sorriso que era possível ver mesmo que tenha pouca iluminação dos postes. No fim das contas, o baixinho era bonito, tinha um sorriso tão bonito, e por que estava o ajudando? Por que aceitou beijá-lo?

Mordendo brevemente o lábio inferior, ele pulou sentindo as mãos do outro agarrar firmemente a sua cintura, travando-o ao chegar no chão, evitando que nem ele e muito menos Chanyeol caísse contra aquela calçada suja. O jovem de estatura alta não sabia dizer se a noite que estava bela, ou se era o castanho que estava transformando-a desta forma.

— Pronto, está são e salvo. — constatou se afastando por fim. Baekhyun podia sentir o seu coração querer sair pela boca, mas se manteve na posse de pleno do jeito que era, tratando logo de entregar o  _ Playstation Vita _ para o seu legítimo dono, porém, roubando um pouco o celular do outro do seu bolso e logo o desbloqueando, embora tenha se assustado por não ter uma mísera senha ele não comentou nada — Bem, como você é um bebezão, eu quero ter a certeza que você chegou bem em casa, então me envia uma mensagem quando chegar. — disse enquanto teclava a tela, até que terminou e bloqueou a tela entregando ao dono — Certo? 

— Hum… Tudo bem, eu acho… — murmurou ainda estando um pouco tonto perante tudo que aconteceu, afinal, não era todo o dia que tinha um garoto enfiando a mão no bolso da sua calça apenas para pegar o seu celular — Obrigado por tudo, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun queria simplesmente explodir. Nunca em toda a sua mísera vida ele podia imaginar que teria momentos como estes com o garoto que estava apaixonado a três anos, e que, de certa forma, pudesse amar ainda mais ele.

— Não precisa agradecer, Park. — sorriu de maneira pequena, escondendo a alegria que parecia inflamar dentro do seu peito — Boa noite, vou estar esperando a sua mensagem, ouviu? Toma cuidado.

Ouvindo apenas um “pode deixar”, ele viu o grandão dar as costas para sua pessoa e sair caminhando pela rua. Baekhyun simplesmente continuou olhando-o partir por vários minutos, contemplando a imagem de sua silhueta perante o céu estrelado daquela noite. Aquela cena e cada momento vivido naquela noite ficariam estampados e gravados em sua mente por  _ muito _ tempo. Sorrindo de maneira boba, ele virou-se também e foi a rumo para casa.

Naquela noite, quando chegou em sua residência, estando exausto, ele tomou um banho quente e relaxante, e antes de aconchegar-se em seus lençóis, ele pegou o seu celular que apitou uma única vez. E ao desbloquear o aparelho eletrônico, o seu sorriso se mostrou brilhante.

> **_[01:34] Número Desconhecido:_** Boa noite, _meu herói_ , só queria dizer que cheguei bem em casa. Boa noite ;)

  
Com um sorriso largo, Baekhyun jogou-se na cama suspirando feito o garoto apaixonado que era, sentindo-se completamente bobo por Park ter lhe chamado da forma que teria salvo o seu próprio contato. Quem diria que no fim das contas, aquela não seria apenas uma festa, mas sim o início da  _ mudança _ da sua vida.


	2. Eu desafio você a me ajudar

Chanyeol nunca pensou em toda a sua vida que iria parar numa festa de adolescentes, estes que bebiam até cair e escutavam músicas altas o suficiente para deixá-los surdos num futuro não tão distante. Para falar a verdade, não era para o jovem ter saído de sua casa naquela sexta à noite, porém, graças ao seu amigão do peito, ele teve que fazer isso. Jongin já estava a um bom tempo mencionando o quão a vida de Park era opaca, que ele nasceu num mundo preto e branco e envelheceria sendo um velho ranzinza por sempre estar escondido em seu casulo mega impermeável, onde o garoto de cachinhos gostava de fugir da sua realidade. Mas no fim das contas, o que Chanyeol poderia fazer? Ele não gostava dessas coisas. 

Era imensamente bom viver apenas de leituras geek, das suas aulas de violão e maratonas de jogos, era isso que movia o maior no fim das contas. Por mais que parecessem ser atividades solitárias – se for levado em conta que ele na maioria das vezes as praticava sozinho –, Park não se sentia incomodado, pois, ele apreciava esse momento de paz no seu quarto, vivendo a fantasia perfeita que ele mesmo criava para se manter entretido do jeitinho único dele.

Jongin por mais que entendesse o lado do seu melhor amigo, ele não conseguia deixar de sentir a preocupação tomar o seu peito. Caramba! Era o seu melhor amigo ali se negando a sair de casa enquanto falava coisas nada saudáveis, porque, por mais que o grandão negasse, se menosprezar e falar coisas melancólicas não lhe fazia bem, muito pelo contrário, apenas fazia com que as coisas viessem a piorar ainda mais com a medida do tempo. Park exige demais de si mesmo, porém, na maioria das vezes não obtém o resultado que era desejado, acabando por se afundar ainda mais em frustrações. Frustrações essas que acabam o deixando triste.

Talvez, o que trazia mais esse sentimento angustiante para o moreno, era exatamente quando Chanyeol buscava guardar todos esses sentimentos para si próprio, mantendo aquele sorriso lindo cobrindo tudo que ele estivesse sentindo, por mais complicado que seja, Park sempre tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto para quem desejasse ver. Kim sabia o quanto seu amigo valia ouro, era uma pessoa muito boa, imensamente carinhosa, e por isso, não merecia um terço do que estava sentindo.

Há semanas Chanyeol vinha estudando incansavelmente, ele se mostrava um pouco louco por estar se esforçando na mesma intensidade que os professores tanto exigiam, talvez, mais do que era pedido. Jongin tinha perdido a conta das vezes que acordou na madrugada com as mensagens de Park pedindo sua ajuda em alguma questão da aula. Aquilo era preocupante demais, e tudo era culpa da prova de matemática que havia sido marcada para aquela semana, na quarta-feira. O grandão sempre foi muito mediano quando se tratava dessa matéria, mas com a chegada do terceiro ano, ele não entendia bulhufas, acarretando em notas nada agradáveis. Ele precisava ir bem naquela prova, precisava entender matemática para o vestibular.

Por isso ele estudou, estudou por várias horas sem descanso algum, perdendo até mesmo os lançamentos dos jogos que ele tanto aguardava. O garoto de estatura alta, pela primeira vez, estava sacrificando o seu lazer para conseguir ir _muito_ bem numa prova.

E quando o dia tão aclamado chegou, Park estava morrendo de sono, sequer havia dormido de tão nervoso que estava, – embora seja verdade, o seu motivo real foi que: ele estava estudando feito um condenado madrugada a dentro. O míope não sabia como se sairia naquele dia, ele esperava que fosse bem, pelo menos tirasse dois pontinhos acima da média, o adolescente tinha um pouco de confiança dentro do seu ser. Porém, quando recebeu a folha cheia de cálculos, tudo pareceu ser impossível. Park Chanyeol teve um branco na prova. 

Desde esse dia, o grandão estava triste, acreditava firmemente que tinha ido muito mal nessa prova. E foi exatamente aí que tudo começou. Jongin sentia-se preocupado com a maneira que as coisas estavam indo, Chanyeol mal lhe mandava mensagens, e quando mandava, bem ele só sabia perguntar ao Kim se o outro achava que ele era burro ou algo do tipo; aquilo quebrava o coração do moreno. Por isso, na sexta-feira pela manhã ele resolveu que iria tirar o maior daquela situação, nem que seja para ocupar ele com alguma coisa estrondante. 

Mediante a isso, Jongin resolveu apresentar ao mais velho o seu mundo, o lado jovial que o seu amigo estava perdendo se preocupando em demasiado nessas coisas que só iriam provocar o seu mal. Naquela sexta-feira a noite, Chanyeol foi a festa prometendo ao melhor amigo que iria tentar se divertir, sem acreditar nem um pouco nessa promessa, mas no fim das contas, aquela festinha foi além das suas expectativas, tudo porque teve a companhia de uma pessoa inusitada.

Depois daquela noite, Chanyeol não pode mentir que sentiu o famoso: “friozinho na barriga” ao enviar a mensagem para Byun, ele estava ainda mais incerto se deveria ter enviado aquele conteúdo ao outro, mas que mal tinha? O menor que tinha salvo seu contato dessa forma, então não haveria mal algum em fazer essa pequena _brincadeirinha,_ correto? Até porque, o garoto de fios castanhos estava se mostrando ser uma pessoa legal – exatamente igual como se diziam os boatos –, porém, havia alguma coisa que ele não estava sabendo "pegar". Apesar dos apesares, aquele adolescente parecia não ser exatamente o que os outros diziam. Era normal uma pessoa ser tão alegre e elétrica sempre? Para Chanyeol era praticamente impossível, e o grandão acreditava fielmente que aquilo fazia parte de um _showzinho_ do menino Byun.

O fim de semana do maior foi tomado pelo nome que nunca imaginou que teria em mente, o de Byun Baekhyun. Ele não sabia se estava sentindo-se desse modo por conta do beijo que tinham trocado ou pelo simples fato de que: aquele garoto tinha algo que lhe chamava atenção. Talvez, só talvez, aquele adolescente não fosse um simples garoto popular e que tinha uma grande beleza. Entretanto, isso também podia ser um grande delírio da cabeça deste, afinal, Chanyeol estava com o seu coração ligeiramente mexido por ter beijado alguém tão carinhoso e carismático como o seu colega de sala. E Jongin havia percebido isso.

Não foi impossível para o moreno notar que o maior estava no mínimo demonstrando curiosidade ao questionar algumas coisas sobre o garoto da festa, o famigerado Baekhyun, de início o menor tentou não encher sua própria mente de caramiolas, mas no fim das contas, essa tarefa se mostrava impossível, já que Chanyeol não estava no seu normal e simplesmente não conseguia admitir que havia gostado – e muito – de beijar o belo jovem de fios castanhos. Kim até mesmo tentou arrancar mais alguma coisa do seu melhor amigo, porém, este sempre percebia suas intenções e simplesmente fugia feito um bundão que ele era. O mais novo não gostava de pressionar o maior, por isso, ele apenas tentava uma vez e deixava que Chanyeol viesse por si só contar o que passava na sua cabecinha de melão.

Com a chegada de segunda-feira, o estudante de cabelos enroladinhos, encontrava-se num mar de nervosismo, em partes era por ver o garoto que beijou a sua boquinha, e em outras, era a entrega das notas das provas daquele mês. O jovem estudante não estava nenhum pouco preparado para receber a sua nota de matemática, quem dirá olhar para cara de Baekhyun, céus, ele estava _tão_ ferrado.

Por isso, naquela manhã ele se colocou em pé de um modo um tanto preguiçoso, seus olhinhos pequenos enxergavam muito pouco através da lente redondinha que ele sempre usava para trazer uma visão limpa e boa. Sua ida ao banheiro foi inevitável, desde o dia que este foi tomar o café da manhã com a sua irmã sem dar uma passadinha ao _toalete_ , a mais velha ficou o zuando por mais de um mês graças aos seus olhos tomados de remelas e seu rosto estar todo amassado, segundo Yoora, parecia que o irmão tinha sido atropelado por uma jamanta durante a noite. Desde aquele dia o garoto nunca mais baixava a sua guarda pela manhã.

Quando se viu no mínimo apresentado, este vestiu um moletom azul de tecido fininho e uma calça jeans preta. Chanyeol gostava de andar com roupas básicas, coisas que não viessem a chamar muito atenção dos outros, porque, digamos que ele não serviria ao papel de ser popular, afinal, vocês já viram um adolescente tímido ser o _bambambã_ do colégio? Pois, então.

Mediante de tudo organizado, quando o garoto de cabelos enroladinhos resolveu juntar sua mochila do chão para ir á cozinha e fazer sua primeira refeição do dia, ele sente o seu celular vibrar no bolso da calça. Estranhando aquilo, ele pega o aparelho e o desbloqueia no mesmo segundo, naquele momento ele mata suas dúvidas ao rolar a barra de notificações para baixo, vendo que era seu melhor amigo que lhe enviava mensagens. Estranhando aquilo, ele clicou nas caixinhas de mensagens e foi guiado para a conversa com o seu brother, ali ele iniciou a sua leitura:

> **[06:30] Nini:** _cara, você ainda não chegou no colégio, né? espero que não._
> 
> **[06:30] Nini:** _assim, eu vou te esperar na frente da escola, e olha, já aviso, venha para aula com aquele gorrinho que você tanto ama, porque o dia vai ser longo._
> 
> **[06:31] Nini:** _beijão Chan, fica bem, ok? qualquer coisa me fala~_

Ao ler as três frases curtas do outro, o grandão não conseguiu evitar de arquear suas sobrancelhas em puro questionamento. O que raios Jongin estava falando? Aquele dia seria mais um dia normal como qualquer outro, não teria motivos para ele usar o _gorrinho da vergonha._ Antigamente nos momentos o jovem de estatura alta se via em uma situação de constrangimento e de grande dificuldade para sua pessoa, Park utilizava seu gorrinho cinza para trazer confiança para seu ser, além de usar ele como esconderijo, era como se ao baixá-lo até seus olhinhos acabasse por torná-lo o homem invisível, era bobo, mas ajudava e muito o garoto envergonhado. 

Chanyeol conseguia se recordar muito bem o dia que o lendário _gorrinho da vergonha_ adentrou a sua vida. Ele estava no sexto ano, era um pirralho, porém, um pirralho diferente desses que faziam da sala um inferno, Park era muito na dele totalmente quietinho, sem falar nada e nem com ninguém, tanto que em dias de apresentações ele se negava a apresentar alegando que poderia cair durinho naquele chão, ele jurava por Deus. Mas quem disse que os professores acreditavam nisso? Tá certo que alguns tinham pena da sua humilde alma de criança tímida, mas o seu professor de sociologia não. O homem aplicou um trabalho de apresentação e fez a pobre criança falar ali na frente de todo mundo.

Tudo de ruim poderia acontecer, mas com sorte, o jovenzinho de fios enroladinhos apenas ficou muito vermelhinho, seu nervosismo estava tão grande que o menino não conseguir falar nem um “a”. Por mais que ele quisesse abrir a sua boquinha para apresentar logo aquele bendito trabalho, sua mente estava no mais imenso branco, ele iria tirar zero, com toda certeza. Pelo menos, até que _aquilo_ acontecer. Um garoto da sua classe, pouco mais baixo que a sua pessoa, retirou a toca que estava usando e caminhou até sua pessoa, vestindo aquele gorrinho bonito na sua cabeça, até que tapasse um pouco de suas lentes, consequentemente, sua visão. Park se recordava muito bem das palavras dessa criança que ainda rodavam a sua cabeça até hoje: “Você está indo muito bem, apenas finja que está sozinho, fale tudo que você sabe e coloca pra quebrar.”

Esse garoto, atualmente é o seu melhor amigo, Kim Jongin. Poderia ser meio bobo a maneira que os dois começaram uma amizade, mas desde aquele dia, Chanyeol usava aquele gorrinho em apresentações e conseguia falar tudo que estudou, e aos poucos, ele levantava esse tecido, revelando a sua visão de pouco, em pouco, até que conseguisse fazê-lo sem a companhia do seu amuleto da sorte. Por mais que não tivesse sido uma tarefa muito fácil, ter o seu mais novo amigo ao seu lado, lhe apoiando, lhe dizendo que estava tudo bem ter vergonha e temer algumas coisas às vezes. Kim foi uma peça preciosa na vidinha daquele garoto que conseguiu se desenvolver mais em sua companhia.

Soltando um suspiro diante daqueles pensamentos passados, o maior apenas foi até o seu armário e colocou a sua amada toquinha dentro da mochila. Apesar de não achar que seria necessário o uso dela, ele confiava um pouco nas palavras do moreno, teria algum motivo por trás daquele pedido, então iria deixar aquela peça guardada por via das dúvidas. Mediante a isso, ele desceu as escadas da sua casa de forma rápida para tomar logo o seu café e rezar para que a sua irmã o levasse para escola de carro, porque ele estava mais do que atrasado.

Aquela não seria uma tarefa nada fácil, ainda mais levando em conta o fato de que sabia muito bem que a sua irmã detestava quando o mais novo perdia o horário por coisas idiotas. Se bem que, estar nervoso com a nota das provas não era um motivo bobo, era até aceitável, mas agora, sentir um leve nervosismo ao pensar em Baekhyun, bem, esse sim era um ponto um pouco sem cabimento.

Mas no fim das contas, o que estava acontecendo consigo?

.

.

.

Convencer sua irmã a fazer suas vontades nunca foi uma tarefa muito fácil, levando em conta que a garota não gostava da ideia do garoto ser muito mimado, já que, se ganhando toda essa atenção o adolescente já fica com a cabeça nas nuvens, imagina ganhando mais mimos, ele vai perder a cabeça qualquer dia desses, e olha que ela está muito bem grudada em seu pescoço! Não era como se o maior fosse um total desmiolado sem responsabilidades, ele era apenas um lerdo que confiava nas pessoas ao mesmo tempo que não tinha confiança alguma. Estranho, não? Lidar com o Park não era uma tarefa muito fácil, mas também, quem disse que conviver com os seres humanos seria algo de total praticidade?

Yoora por ser a mais velha, ela sempre cuidou do seu irmão enquanto seus pais saiam para trabalhar de manhã cedinho para a empresa que eles tinha, retornando apenas tarde da noite. Querendo ou não eles eram muito próximos apesar de sempre estarem em constante provocações, essas que eram saudáveis, já que auxiliavam nos sorrisos e expressões adoráveis do seu amado irmãozinho. Por mais que a mulher não falasse em voz alta, ela amava o Park mais novo, se preocupava com o adolescente até mesmo atualmente, com ele no auge dos seus dezoito anos, pois para a mais velha, seu irmãozinho ainda era um bebezão que possuía apenas tamanho, já que os seus sentimentos eram tão frágeis que poderiam facilmente se romper.

Park Yoora faria tudo para zelar a felicidade e o coração do seu irmãozão.

Chanyeol passou por um pequeno sufoco convencendo a mulher a levá-lo para a escola, e mesmo que o jovem de fios enroladinhos tenha conseguido descolar a carona da Yoora, ele teve que prometer que faria alguma coisa em troca num futuro não tão distante. Obviamente ele já sabia do que se tratava, sua irmã podia ter uma mente mirabolante quando desejava, então ter uma dívida com ela não era uma opção muito boa, acreditem, Chanyeol aprendeu isso da pior maneira possível.

Por mais que a garota já estivesse na casa dos vinte e dois anos, ela às vezes se mostrava como uma adolescente que adorava fazer travessuras e seus dramas quando se fazia necessário. A verdade era que, Park Yoora sempre tinha tudo que queria por ter um lindo sorriso e saber muito bem como usar as palavras a quem se refere, sendo totalmente diferente do mais novo que mal conseguia trocar um “oi” com o motorista do ônibus. Entretanto, mesmo que a diferença entre eles fossem abundante, não queria dizer que não haveria amor entre eles, para Yoora, no meio daquele tamanho todo existia um menininho que tinha muitos medos e segredos, ele era o seu bebezão, tal qual ela faria de tudo para protegê-lo e fazê-lo feliz. E bem, para Chanyeol, mesmo que a mulher fosse um pé no saco as vezes, ele era muito apegado nesta.

— Não estou com um bom pressentimento. — soltou num tom calmo enquanto estacionava o carro em frente a escola apenas para despachar o irmão que estaria atrasado se não fosse a sua ajuda comunitária do dia: _ajudando os atrasados_ — Você pegou tudo que era necessário? Trouxe uma cueca a mais se caso você se borre todo? Sabe como é, hoje meu dia está cheio não posso deixar meu trabalho para trazer uma cuequinha para você, irmãozinho. — sorriu de maneira divertida vendo o outro rolar os olhos enquanto negava com a cabeça. Francamente, sua irmã não aparentava ter a idade que possuía.

— Yoora… — mais alto suspirou olhando a irmã, demonstrando um pouco do seu descontentamento. Afinal, ele não faria mais uma coisa desse tipo, já tinha seus dezoito anos, águas passadas não retornam a rondar o seu riacho, oras, só porque ele fez isso na segunda série não queria dizer que faria novamente — Está tudo bem, você e o Jongin estão loucos, vai ser só mais um dia normal de aula, eu hein. 

Yoora conhecia muito bem os sinais que o universo passava para ela, mas o garoto alto não parava um momentinho para pôr a mão na cabeça e pensar um pouco nas coisas que aconteciam, até porque, o jovem sangue do seu sangue era muito aéreo, tanto que ele nunca sentia quando um mosquito estava se deliciando desse líquido vital para seu corpo. O ponto que a mais velha queria chegar era que: havia caroço naquele angu, a mulher tinha certeza disso, porém, seu irmão que fosse se virar, afinal, ela já deu as dicas necessárias agora estava nas mãos do outro.

— Tanto faz. — deu de ombros soltando um suspiro cansada do jeitinho tapado do seu irmão, ele bem que poderia ter puxado a esperteza dela ou da mamãe, mas _nããão_ , teve que puxar o gene do papai — Qualquer coisa, me liga. Mas saiba que hoje vou estar em reunião, as coisas estão corridas demais lá na empresa.

— Tudo bem, não acho que vou precisar. — murmurou agarrando a alça de sua mochila, logo livrando-se do seu cinto de segurança, acabando por fim por se esticar até a irmã depositando um beijo em sua testa — Bom trabalho.

— Boa aula seu pestinha, tenha juízo viu? Se eu souber que você está por aí beijando boquinhas ao invés de estudar eu—

— Tá, tá, tchau. — cortando totalmente a fala da sua irmã, o jovem de fios escuros simplesmente deixou o carro batendo a porta do carro novinho da irmã com força. Não era como se ele tivesse ficado nervoso, _pff_ , óbvio que não.

Yoora tinha a mania de sempre brincar com esse ponto com o Park mais novo, já que este nunca pareceu com ninguém em casa, nunca mencionou se gostava de alguém ou não, na verdade o jovem sequer saía de casa a noite, eliminando todas as chances do único garoto da família ter alguém na sua vida. Seus pais e irmã ainda tinham aquela esperança de que Chanyeol apenas sabia esconder muito bem seus sentimentos e seus segredos, que no fundo ele estava namorando, mas no fim das contas, nem o grandão acreditava que iria namorar um dia. Era até mesmo meio embaraçoso imaginar que em seus dezoito anos de vida o seu primeiro beijo foi em um simples joguinho de verdade ou desafio, e ainda por cima, com um garoto lindo e popular.

Por míseros segundos daquela noite, ele quase agiu como aquelas garotinhas de filmes americanos, pensando em toda uma vida que poderia ter ao lado da pessoa que retiraria a virgindade dos seus lábios, mas cá entre nós, Baekhyun nunca iria querer nada com ele. Pelo menos era isso que Chanyeol pensava firmemente. 

Caminhando até a entrada da escola, ele pode ver o seu amigo o encarando com um sorriso nervoso. _Aquilo era muito estranho_. Kim parecia estar inquieto, talvez ele estivesse dessa forma por ser o dia da entrega das notas, mas o moreno era o único que não deveria se preocupar já que ele era super inteligente e sempre se dava bem nas avaliações. Ele não conseguia entender muito bem o seu amigo, mas provavelmente viria a entender assim que perguntasse a ele, vai que ele pediu o seu crush em namoro, não é mesmo?

— Bom dia Nini, o que aconteceu? Parece que viu um fantasma… — comentou parando em frente ao estudante mais baixo que a sua pessoa, vendo o amigo olhar para os lados e sorrir novamente, pegando o seu pulso, o puxando para dentro do colégio sem falar nada — Jongin, você está me assustando, o que está rolando? Não estamos tão atrasados para você me arrastar por aí. 

Chanyeol não conseguia compreender as atitudes do seu brother, mas algo estava muito errado, até mesmo o ar daquela escola parecia diferente. Por mais que o grandão não fosse um observador nato, algo ele conseguiu perceber: as pessoas pareciam notar a sua presença, até mesmo sorriam e acenavam para sua pessoa. Park nunca falava com ninguém que não seja o garoto que estava o puxando, então porque aquelas pessoas estavam agindo daquele modo com a sua pessoa?

Sem mais nem menos, Kim puxou o garoto mais alto para dentro do banheiro e suspirou profundamente, fazendo com que Park arqueasse a sua sobrancelha mediante aquela cena totalmente suspeita. Alguma coisa de ruim tinha acontecido e pelo jeito o menor sabia muito bem do que se tratava.

— Chanyeol… — murmurou o nome do amigo, soltando o seu pulso, apenas para olhá-lo. O jovem de cabelos cacheadinhos pode ver o outro engolir sua saliva totalmente a seco, quase como se estivesse prestes a jogar uma bomba na sua cabeça — Primeiramente, você tem que ser forte, são apenas… Boatos, mas olha só, não vai ser tão ruim assim, vocês se deram tão bem, deve ser por isso que o assunto anda rodando pelo colégio...

— Jongin, para de enrolar, você sabe como eu fico nervoso quando você faz um rodeio todo para me contar alguma coisa. — cruzou os braços enquanto sentia o seu estômago dar diversas reviravoltas, quase como se o seu café da manhã quisesse deixar o seu corpo naquele momento.

— Calma cara, não é tão grave assim, é até bom para o seu ego. — deu um pequeno sorriso tentando aliviar a tensão que tinha se formado nos ombros do maior, porém, não funcionou muito — Todo mundo está falando que você e o Baekhyun estão namorando.

Chanyeol ficou encarando o amigo por vários segundos tentando entender aquilo. Como assim as pessoas estão falando uma coisa desse tipo? Quer dizer, cada pessoa que o baixinho beijava virava um boato? Não fazia sentido uma coisa dessas, já que estava mais do que na cara que o castanho tinha uma boa bagagem de relacionamentos, afinal, a maneira que ele o tratou quando se beijaram fora estupidamente bom, parecia até mesmo que ele estava preocupado com o fato de Chanyeol se sentir confortável mediante ao toque. Tudo se tratava de uma loucura coletiva, Park tinha certeza disso.

Quando o seu cérebro processa tudo aquilo ele começou a rir como se não houvesse amanhã. Byun Baekhyun namorando ele, parecia até uma piada de mau gosto, desde quando aquele garoto lindo e popular iria querer alguma coisa com um zé ninguém como ele? Essa possibilidade estava mais do que impossível, não existia nem uma probabilidade para isso se tornar realidade, pois, no fim das contas havia pessoas muito melhores do que ele e que Byun deve gostar, nem em outra realidade ele seria o tipo ideal para o baixinho.

— Essa foi uma piada boa, Nini, dá até para transformar em uma história, posta no twitter que bomba. — disse por fim limpando uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto mediante a tanta risada que ele deu. Entretanto, ao focar na expressão do amigo, este pode ver que o moreno estava sério, alertando o sinal amarelo dentro do seu cérebro, ele realmente estava falando a verdade? — Isso é impossível, sabe? Baekhyun já deve estar até de rolo, é apenas esquecer isso e seguir a vida, ele me beijou apenas por um jogo e nada mais.

Jongin tinha uma cartela de respostas para o seu melhor amigo, porém, quando este ia dar uma resposta mais detalhada ao outro, o grandão deixou o banheiro abandonando o moreno ali. Por mais que o estudante não quisesse aparentar, ele estava no mínimo nervoso, não era normal as pessoas acharem isso de sua pessoa, até semana passada ele era invisível, podia cair no chão que ninguém iria rir porque ele sempre passava despercebido no meio da multidão nos corredores, mas agora, ele estava sendo o centro de muitos olhares. Isso era muito desconfortável para ele, com toda a certeza.

Sentindo o seu rosto esquentar, ele adentrou a sala de aula com a cabeça baixa, podendo ter a vívida sensação das suas costas queimarem diante aos olhares que recebia. Por algum motivo meio duvidoso seus olhos tímidos olharam para a classe que geralmente ficava o lugar do garoto popular, mas este não estava ali, havia apenas o seu fiel escudeiro o encarando também, quase como se estivesse o analisando por algum motivo. Envergonhado do jeito que ele era, o grandão correu até o seu lugar e sentou-se.

Em um movimento um pouco rápido, ele abriu a sua mochila e retirou a sua toquinha cinza dali, vestindo-a até tapar metade da sua testa, logo abaixando a cabeça naquela classe de madeira a fim de se isolar. Com toda a certeza aquela não era a melhor forma para começar a semana de aula, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Era apenas esperar que tudo fosse esquecido de uma vez. Porém, o universo estava prestes a mostrar o quanto seria difícil aquilo, e também, iria colocar muitas caraminholas em sua linda cabecinha confusa.

— Hum… Oi? — uma voz feminina pode ser ouvida e o garoto um pouco hesitante levantou seu olhar para o chamado, se deparando com três garotas agachadas perto da sua mesa, o olhando de pertinho com um sorriso nos lábios — Você é o Chanyeol correto?

O jovem ainda estando um pouco confuso e tomado pela nebulosidade que era a sua timidez, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, fazendo com que as meninas desse um risinho bobo enquanto se olharam brevemente e depois o encarasse de uma maneira… Carinhosa?

— Ele é tão fofo… — disse uma das garotas enquanto dava um sorriso bobo, este que cresceu ainda mais quando viu o rostinho do maior tomar uma cor avermelhada — Acho que é por isso que o Bae não resistiu aos encantos dele, nem eu resistiria! — continuou comentando de uma maneira alegre, Park não sabia se encontrava-se confuso ou com vergonha do que estava ouvindo — Mas diga, como é namorar o Baek?

— Ei, não pergunte isso, vai deixar o menino sem jeito! — a jovem que o chamou pela primeira vez repreendeu a amiga, parecendo estar mais preocupada com as expressões do grandão do que as dúvidas que ela tinha dentro de si — Bem, só queríamos parabenizar vocês, nós vimos vocês dois de mãos dadas na festa, no meio daquele tumulto todo, o Baek parecia estar tão preocupado com você… Foi lindo!

— Sim! Foi tão fofo, geralmente o Baekhyun não mostra muita afeição pelos outros, por mais que ele goste muito de conversar, é tão difícil ver ele demonstrando os sentimentos dele publicamente. — comentou a terceira garota que não havia dito nada até dado momento — Eu conseguia ver os olhinhos dele brilharem quando ele olhava para você.

Chanyeol piscou diversas vezes vendo aquelas três garotas tão esperançosas por algo que o maior não sabia ao certo quê. Para falar a verdade, o estudante sequer estava compreendendo as falas delas, como assim o garoto estava se mostrando apaixonado por sua pessoa? Baekhyun nunca teria dado atenção para sua pessoa se não fosse por aquele mísero jogo, já que estava mais do que na cara que ele era alguém que não atraia atenção de ninguém, ele não era interessante, nada bonito, não era inteligente, e também tinha gostos muito estranhos. Park tinha o total de zero qualidades e ninguém nunca olharia para ele de uma maneira amorosa, ele tinha certeza disso.

— Nós não estamos namorando. — ele disse num fio de voz, podendo ver a surpresa tomar a face daquelas garotas que se entreolharam, talvez tentando buscar uma resposta para aquilo, mas no fim não a encontraram — Eu não sei porque vocês acham isso, o Baekhyun só ficou comigo por conta de um jogo, me ajudou a fugir daquela festa porque eu estava com medo. Vocês agem dessa forma com cada pessoa que ele beija ou ajuda?

O silêncio estava rondando aquelas adolescentes. Chanyeol nunca conseguiria entender o motivo daquela algazarra toda, pois, no fim das contas, Byun só teve pena de sua pessoa desde o início, não tinha uma outra explicação e nada tiraria isso de sua cabeça.

— Chanyeol… — começou a terceira garota, após parecer que as amigas tomaram uma espécie de consenso que o maior não compreenderia nem com um mapa mental — Por mais que o Baekhyun seja amigo de muitos e que vá em várias festas, ele nunca bebe e nunca fica com ninguém.

— Isso mesmo, soube que até mesmo nos jogos onde ele é obrigado a beijar ou fazer alguma coisa _íntima_ com alguém, ele acaba se negando a fazer e paga uma prenda. — a primeira jovem complementou a fala da amiga, analisando a feição do garoto que parecia ainda mais confuso que antes — Talvez você tenha uma imagem errada do Baek, mas saiba que ele não é essa pessoa que você tanto configurou na sua mente.

Quase como se aquelas palavras fossem para deixar a sua mente confusa, elas sorriam de maneira triste para este e se colocaram de pé, indo para os seus próprios lugares deixando Park em seu mar de pensamentos. O que raios teria acontecido ali? Como assim Baekhyun não ficava com as pessoas? Se ele evitava esse tipo de contatos com os outros, por que ele resolveu fazer isso logo com _ele_? O grandão não via nenhum rastro para as respostas que ele tanto aclamava no momento, para falar a verdade, ele estava se afundando ainda mais em questionamentos que no fim nunca teriam uma explicação.

Enquanto este encarava o nada, ele sentiu uma mão na sua cabeça, seus olhos olharam brevemente para cima vendo o seu melhor amigo o encarar de maneira preocupada enquanto se colocava a sentar ao seu lado. Jongin conseguia ler muito bem o outro, e naquele momento ele podia entender o quão bagunçado estava os pensamentos deste.

— Está tudo bem? — foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou antes de qualquer outro questionamento. O moreno sabia que se fizesse muitas perguntas ao outro, o maior iria quebrar de vez, ele teria que ir com calma tudo no tempo do outro.

O estudante de estatura alta se manteve em silêncio encarando quadro branco da sala de aula, ele não sabia se estava tudo bem. Seu coração continha uma leve alteração de batimentos e um frio cortava o seu estômago com afinco. Por que não ter as respostas cruciais o deixava tão ansioso? Fechando seus olhinhos por alguns segundos, ele abaixou mais a sua toquinha na tentativa de buscar um sentimento acolhedor no meio de esse emaranhado de emoções. Essa tática poderia muito bem ter funcionado se ele ao abrir os seus olhos não tivesse visto o problema da sua mente: Byun Baekhyun.

O garoto de fios castanhos adentrou a sala de aula com a sua mochila nas costas, acenando para o seu melhor amigo de uma maneira um pouco elétrica. _Aquilo era tão típico dele_. Enquanto ele caminhava dentre as classes ele acenava para alguns colegas que o cumprimentavam, até que sentasse ao lado de Sehun. Park o encarou de maneira discreta o trajeto que o outro fez. Com toda certeza aquilo não tinha sido muito bom para sua mente que se enchia de perguntas. No fim das contas, Baekhyun era mesmo quem se mostrava ser? Ele era sinônimo daquela felicidade toda que sempre demonstrava nos locais que habitava?

— Jongin, por que o Baekhyun me beijou? — perguntou ao outro assim que virou o seu rosto estando cara-a-cara com o mais baixo. Jongin pareceu entender que ele já sabia de algumas coisas, afinal, apesar dos apesares Chanyeol não era um completo paspalho.

— Eu não sei, Chan. — soltou a resposta de uma maneira baixa, quase que num fio de voz, ele não estava mentindo, afinal, nem o moreno estava entendendo as reais intenções de Baekhyun — Mas vou descobrir ou eu não me chamo Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol lhe lançou um sorriso pequeno, ele estava com o pensamento distante e o seu brother sabia disso, graças a isso ele não se prolongou muito em suas falas. Jongin tinha algumas suspeitas sobre aquilo tudo, mas não desejava fazer o seu amigo criar expectativas embasadas em seu _“achômetro”,_ muito pelo contrário, Kim queria ter certeza do que iria falar, a última coisa que ele queria agora era: magoar os sentimentos do seu melhor amigo. O moreno sabia quão difícil era lidar com o maior, mas para tudo se tinha um jeitinho, então faria de tudo para trazer bons sentimentos para o outro, já que ele merecia e muito ter sentimentos verdadeiros.

Enquanto aquela área da sala estava movida a dúvidas e inseguranças, o outro lado estava basicamente com a felicidade habitando e construindo um condomínio ali. Baekhyun estava mais do que feliz, estava radiante. Por mais que não tivesse trocado mais mensagens com Park durante o fim de semana, só aquela última mensagem foi mais do que o suficiente para o baixinho ficar surtando e confessando os seus sentimentos secretos – okay, talvez não _tãão_ secretos assim – para Sehun. Vale muito bem ressaltar que o mais novo estava quase soltando fogo pelas ventas, já que ele não estava mais aguentando ver aquele sorriso bobo totalmente ridículo que o Byun dava ao mencionar Chanyeol em uma conversa qualquer.

Não era exatamente como se o jovem de fios escuros, e bem penteados, desejasse ver o seu pequeno amigo triste, muito pelo contrário, ver ele ser um corno manso era pior do que tê-lo como o gadinho de Park, mas convenhamos, ele se sentia como uma tocha olímpica e olha que eles nem começaram a se pegar ainda – só nos pensamentos do garotinho popular. Na concepção de Sehun, as coisas só iriam melhorar para o seu lado quando Baekhyun se declarar e ele viver feliz para sempre ao lado daquele gigante, mas isso se ele não for rejeitado, pois, se não o moreno só vai sofrer as consequências de ter uma língua grande.

— Eu acho que você tem que parar de sorrir feito um besta, está parecendo um manezão. — disse Oh enquanto assistia a professora adentrar a sala. O sinal recém havia soado pelos corredores, mas como se tratava da professora de história, eles já teriam aula, pois, aquela senhora era mais pontual que um relógio.

— Isso tudo é inveja sua, não posso mostrar a minha felicidade? Você está ranzinha dessa forma porque ainda não deu essa bundinha aí. — deu de ombros visto que o seu melhor amigo encarou como estivesse sendo caluniado de certa forma.

— Para a sua informação, eu consegui um encontro com o gostosão do Barman, estamos trocando várias mensagens que você teria inveja se visse. — deu um pequeno sorriso lateral denunciando completamente os conteúdos que eram trocados por celular. Baekhyun franziu o cenho e se permitiu fazer uma expressão de nojo — Aliás, você ainda não soube dos boatos que estão rolando pela escola? 

— Que boatos? — perguntou vendo o amigo negar com a cabeça no mesmo segundo. Por mais que o moreno soubesse que o baixinho era um pouco desatento nos dias que estava com a felicidade aos céus, ele achou que seria praticamente impossível ele não saber do que estão falando por aí.

E convenhamos, com o Chanyeol em sua mente, tudo se tornava escuro para Baekhyun, ele não desejava saber de mais nada e de ninguém, o baixinho sabia que era um trouxa de alto nível por ser assim, mas no fim das contas ele não podia mandar no seu coraçãozinho que ainda estava totalmente feliz com que aconteceu na sexta-feira a noite, aquele passo foi gigantesco para os seus sentimentos, o menor mal conseguia dormir pensando em como foi bom ter aquele toque do maior, e querendo ou não, ele se imaginava fazendo aquilo novamente, porém, desta vez sendo recíproco. Era um grande pensamento para esse pequeno gafanhoto, mas o que se podia fazer, não é mesmo?

— Aqueles que estão falando que você está namorando o Chanyeol. — disse de uma vez sem rodeio algum. Sehun pensou que por uma injúria veria o sorriso do amigo crescer ainda mais, porém, pelo contrário que imaginava, este foi diminuindo até que ficasse completamente sério — Qual vai ser dessa cara aí? Pensei que ia gostar das pessoas vendo você como o namorado do Park.

— Sehun, você não vê como isso pode ser grave? — o questionou ainda com uma expressão apática, era quase como se ele julgasse o amigo por pensar que aquilo era algo bom — O Chanyeol tem uma puta vergonha, cara, isso tudo, essa atenção que ele deve estar recebendo não seria bom para ele. É bom pensar que os outros me veem como o namorado dele, óbvio, mas isso porque eu sou apaixonado por ele, mas o meu lado apaixonado também mostra quão ruim isso é, Chanyeol não sente nada por mim e essa situação toda só o deixa mal. — disse virando-se brevemente para encarar o maior que parecia estar copiando a matéria que a professor estava passando naquele momento — A última coisa que eu quero é ver ele sofrendo por minha culpa, Hunnie.

Baekhyun estava ferrado, o seu brother conseguia sentir o cheio de: _tomada de brioco_ há quilômetros de distância. Naquele segundo, naquele mísero momento o maior teve certeza que o Byun estava verdadeiramente apaixonado pelo o outro, talvez, mais do que deveria. Não era como se ter esse sentimento fosse algo ruim, muito pelo contrário, o Sehun entendia o quão lindo poderia ser aquilo tudo, mas no fim, esse lindo sentimento era platônico, vinha de apenas um lado. E mesmo que supostamente o Park viesse a gostar do seu amigo, seria da mesma intensidade? Tinha grandes chances de ser que não.

Sehun podia ser tudo: um grande filho da mãe que adorava beijar várias bocas sem compromisso, um grande fofoqueiro quando queria, um pilheiro de uma figa que colocava fogo em brigas, um tantinho falso com as pessoas que ele não gostava, mas a última coisa que ele era, é: uma pessoa que não liga para seu melhor amigo. Oh amava demais aquele baixinho, mesmo que ele fizesse a sua vida um inferno quando o nome de Park estava no meio da conversa, ele nunca iria querer ver o seu best sofrendo por ninguém e faria de tudo para que isso não acontecesse.

E no meio de toda essa confusão, havia uma pequena coisa que eles todos tinham em comum: apesar de terem sentimentos diferentes – um amava demais e outro tinha uma insegurança gigantesca –, eles acabavam por ter amigos maravilhosos no meio desse problema, onde estes se preocupavam além da conta com os garotos que eram cabeças fracas. Baekhyun era cego de paixão pelo maior, enquanto Chanyeol era apenas um adolescente sem experiência romântica alguma e que possuía um nível enorme de insegurança em seu corpo.

Jongin e Sehun tinham um grande trabalho a ser feito e com toda certeza, teriam que ficar preparados para o que poderia e não ocorrer com esses dois jovens adolescentes.

.

.

.

Com o passar das horas o maior se via cada vez mais nervoso. Fora anunciado que a entrega das provas seriam efetuadas pelo professor do último tempo antes deles serem liberados da ala. Obviamente o seu dia não podia ter ênfase em como ele sentia o olhar de Baekhyun em sua pessoa ou em como o seu corpo parecia reagir de maneira negativa a toda essa ansiedade vinha lhe tomando. Byun iria falar consigo? Ele ia deixar de falar consigo de uma vez por todas por pensar que ele espalhou aquele boato bobo? Ah, como tudo seria muito mais fácil se ele tivesse que lidar com esse pequeno fato, afinal, aquele parecia ser o que mais seria fácil de solucionar. 

Pensar em sua nota provocava um grande frio em sua espinha, pensar que ele poderia ir mal naquela prova tirava o seu chão. As coisas se tornavam ainda mais assustadoras quando o professor saiu da sala e retornou quando estava com uma pilha de papéis em mãos olhando seriamente para todos naquela sala de aula. Aquele era um dos momentos que os alunos ficavam assustados, mas assustado era apelido para o que Chanyeol estava sentindo. 

Aos poucos o homem mais velho foi entregando as provas para cada um que estava presente na sala mencionando os dias que deveria vir para aulas se caso tivesse tirado uma nota vermelha. O coração de Park vacilava a cada prova que estava recebendo; em história, filosofia e sociologia ele as gabaritou, em química e física foi tirada uma nota razoavelmente boa, em coreano e inglês ele teria tirado uma nota mediana – o famoso: dá para passar –, no restante das matérias estava tudo dentro dos conformes, mas quando ele recebeu a prova de matemática o seu corpo gelou e ele desejou chorar ali mesmo. Ele só não permitiu isso porque sentiu a mão do seu melhor amigo acariciar seu ombro.

— Senhor Park, você terá que comparecer semana que vem na terça-feira para fazer a recuperação de matemática. — avisou o professor sem hesitar um segundo sequer, deixando o maior para trás para entregar o restante das provas que tinha em suas mãos.

O mundo de Chanyeol parecia que tinha desabado. Ele tinha estudado tanto, passado noites em claro para no fim tirar uma nota _lixo_ como aquela, como se ele sequer tivesse pegado nos livros didáticos que tinha, como se ele não tivesse assistido diversos vídeos aulas sobre a explicação do conteúdo. No fim, nada valeu a pena e o adolescente sentia-se o maior fracasso de todos por não conseguir fazer o seu único trabalho que era: tirar notas boas.

— Yeol, não fica assim… — o amigo começou falando na tentativa de acalmar o outro que já estava com os olhinhos tomados pelas lágrimas que imploravam para cair — Você foi bem nos trabalhos, só precisa tirar um cinco nessa recuperação, você consegue!

Chanyeol fechou seus olhos e negou com a cabeça diversas vezes tentando segurar o choro que estava entalado em sua garganta. Ele não sabia o que era mais doloroso: sentir-se um zé ninguém incapaz de entender matemática, ou por ele ter ganhado a confiança de Jongin, este que sempre depositou seus votos jurando que ele iria bem na prova. O grandão era um fracassado por completo.

— Jongin, eu também achei que iria bem nessa prova, mas olha só, tirei um lindo dois. — deu uma pequena risada sem nenhum teor de cômico, estava mais para uma risada dolorosa, e ali, ele abriu seus olhos mostrando quão avermelhados eles estavam — Quem você está querendo enganar? Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou capaz de tirar uma nota maior que esta.

Kim ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos. Ele não achava aquilo do amigo, ele realmente tinha fé de que ele iria se sair bem, Park sempre teve uma perseverança de se invejar, porém, quando algo saia do seu controle tudo parecia desabar. O moreno queria ser o seu pilar, falar que estava tudo bem não ter se saído bem naquela vez e que o conteúdo estava sendo difícil mesmo, mas quando ele foi falar alguma coisa o sinal tocou e o jovem de fios enroladinhos juntou suas coisas e foi embora, deixando o seu amigo sem reação.

De longe, aquela ação não passava despercebido por Baekhyun que pode sentir o seu coração se partir ao ver a expressão dolorosa de Chanyeol. Por uma pequena eventualidade ele ouviu que o outro ficaria de recuperação em alguma área, mas não sabia qual. O menor não sabia qual era a importância para o mais alto de sempre tirar notas azuis, mas também não iria julgar já que até ele andava estudando para ir melhor nos conteúdos que tinha dificuldade. Sehun percebendo que o baixinho estava observando a sua paixãozinha ir embora da sala com a mochila, ele deu um pequeno sorriso triste e cutucou o amigo na tentativa de chamar a sua atenção.

— Por que não vai atrás dele? — o questionou enquanto guardava os seus próprios materiais. Por mais que o moreno não quisesse que seu melhor amigo se aprofundasse ainda mais nos seus sentimentos, ele sabia que ver o seu crush dessa forma só fazia mal para o pobre Byunnie — Acho que ninguém iria te julgar.

— Se eu ir atrás dele só vai trazer mais confusão… Acho que ele não está com cabeça para mais problemas. — deu de ombros soltando um suspiro cansado recolhendo o seu material também. Ele desejava muito ajudar o grandão no que fosse, mas e se ele negasse? Se ele simplesmente o evitasse? Ele não o julgaria se isso acontecesse, mas sabia que o seu coração iria sair ferido.

— Você está certo, mas no fim você vai ficar chupando o dedo e não vai ajudar ele em nada? — o mais novo perguntou vendo o baixinho parar parecendo ponderar na pergunta do mais novo. Obviamente ele não desejava ficar apenas de plateia o sofrimento do garoto que tanto gostava, mas o que raios ele poderia fazer? — Se você fosse atrás dele agora provavelmente vocês iriam se tornar mais próximos e– 

— Sehun, olha o que você está me falando! — soltou num tom um pouco alterado, mas logo foi acalmando a sua expressão e seus sentidos ao ver o mais alto arregalar os olhinhos — Você acha mesmo que eu iria atrás dele apenas para me tornar mais próximo? Sério isso? Eu posso ser qualquer coisa, mas nunca serei o tipo de pessoa que tenta se aproveitar da situação ruim dos outros para me beneficiar. Eu estou verdadeiramente preocupado com ele e por isso, não vou atrás dele. — respondeu dessa vez com o seu tom calmo enquanto vestia a alça de sua mochila nos ombros, acabando por fim de se colocar de pé — Eu vou dar um jeito de ajudar ele.

Aquela teria sido a última coisa que o menor disse antes de deixar a sala de aula também. Sehun tinha entendido que havia vacilado dizendo uma coisa dessas para o seu brother, visto que ele detestava ser comparado a uma pessoa egoísta, pois, Byun nunca se mostrou ser uma pessoa desse tipo, mas sua aparência condizia a isso e o baixinho simplesmente detestava ser chamado dessa forma. O jovem Oh apenas suspirou de maneira pesada antes de deixar a sala também.

A segunda-feira não estava sendo nenhum pouco agradável para aqueles alunos, mas como já dizia grandes filósofos: a esperança é a última que morre. Nem tudo estaria perdido no fim das contas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun estava inquieto desde o momento que colocou os pés em sua casa. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir de tantos pensamentos que estavam rondando sua mente, era quase como ele se culpasse por não ter ido atrás do maior quando teve a oportunidade, ele se perguntava como o outro poderia estar naquele momento, se ele tinha chegado bem em casa, se ele estava ainda com sentimentos ruins em seu coraçãozinho. Ah, como o castanho desejava ajudar ele, porém, não tinha a mínima ideia de como o fazer. Ele não desejava de maneira alguma ser invasivo ou parecer um maluco indo atrás dele, mas caramba… Aquela preocupação estava o matando aos poucos.

Jogando-se na sua cama de casal, ele rolou seu corpo por aquele colchão diversas vezes enquanto pensava no que poderia fazer no fim das contas. Era tão ruim estar inquieto dessa maneira, o pequeno já se mostra ser um pouco imperativo e quando tinha algo para estimular esse seu lado, oh céus, ele ficava impossível, Oh Sehun sabia muito bem desse pequeno fato sobre o amigo

O baixinho tinha perdido a conta das vezes que o seu irmão de outra mãe tinha presenciado as suas ações tomadas pela ansiedade e nervosismo. Oh sempre se irritou com aquele pequeno fato, já que ver o mais velho caminhando para lá e pra cá no seu quarto não era nada agradável, isso quando ele não ficava pulando na sua cama de molas tentando aliviar os seus sentimentos. O moreno sofria, mas o que poderia fazer? Ele já tentou expulsar o amigo de sua casa uma vez, mas ele acabou ficando de castigo já que o infeliz contou tudo para sua mãe, e bem, digamos que a sua progenitora adora o filho dos Byun’s.

Com este soltando um suspiro, ele parou quieto ao virar o corpo encarando a sua cômoda, móvel este onde estava pousado o seu celular. Seus olhinhos piscaram diversas vezes ponderando os seus pensamentos sobre aquele aparelho. E se… Ele enviasse uma mensagem para o maior? Quer dizer, se Park não quisesse o responder ele não o faria e bem, o estudante popular iria apenas fingir que nunca aconteceu.

Mordiscando os lábios finos, ele se colocou de pé e pegou o aparelho eletrônico desbloqueando-o enquanto ele caminhava até puff redondo que havia em seu quarto, sentando-se nele logo que esteve perto o suficiente, podendo sentir aquele acento fofo abraçar o seu corpo que afundava nas espuminhas deste. Mordiscando os seus lábios, ele abriu o aplicativo de mensagens e clicou na conversa que não havia apagado, o nome do contato era: _meu futuro namorado_.

Seu coração deu uma pequena falhada ao ver que a última conversa que eles tiveram foi na madrugada de sexta-feira, ele deveria ter mandado mensagem no dia seguinte? Deveria ter tentado manter uma conexão? Se tivesse feito isso, eles teriam uma relação melhor? Baekhyun não podia reclamar do leite derramado agora, já havia passado e deveria pensar no presente, e bem, era isso que ele iria fazer, embora se arrependesse muito de não ter mandado nada.

Tentando não pensar muito, ele começou a digitar a sua mensagem na barra de escrita, formulando uma frase com as palavras, mas logo apagando. Esse ciclo de anseio durou no mínimo umas três vezes antes dele digitar uma mensagem que o agradou e clicar no botãozinho de enviar. 

> **[15:37]:** _hey, você está bem? vi que você estava um pouco estranho quando foi embora hoje..._

No justo momento que ele viu a mensagem ganhar os dois “vezinhos”, ele bloqueou a tela do celular e fechou os olhos. Baekhyun estava nervoso, ao mesmo tempo que ele super entenderia se caso o outro não lhe respondesse, afinal, ele estava sendo um bobão o pertubando com perguntas imbecis. Correto?

 _Errado_. Passando no mínimo dois minutos, o seu celular recebeu uma notificação e o menor pode sentir o seu coração parar. Tomado pela afobação que tomou o seu corpo ele desbloqueou o celular e viu que Park tinha o respondido:

> **[15:40] Meu futuro namorado:** _eu fui tão óbvio assim?_

> **[15:40]** _não, digamos que eu sou um ótimo observador, sabe?_
> 
> **[15:40]** _você quer conversar sobre? eu posso tentar te ajudar_

O menor pode ver a sua mensagem ser visualizada, porém, a resposta não veio. Byun se questionou se ele estava sendo invasivo demais, talvez, tenha quebrado totalmente as chances de desenvolver uma amizade com o outro. Ah, se ele tivesse feito realmente isso, o pequeno nunca iria conseguir se perdoar por tamanha burrice. Convenhamos, quem em sã consciência iria perguntar uma coisa dessas para alguém que claramente era tímido e fechado? Ai ai Baekhyun, você é burro ou o quê?

Enquanto o estudante mais badalado da escola se xingava mentalmente, ele pode ouvir o seu celular notificar pelo menos umas duas vezes. Ali o seu coração parou. Na sua mente o Chanyeol estaria o mandando tomar naquele lugar e que parasse de torrar o seu saco em seu momento de sofrência, mas, ao ler as mensagens ele pode ver que não era exatamente isso que estava ocorrendo.

> **[15:45] Meu futuro namorado:** _acho que não tem como alguém me ajudar, sabe? eu sou péssimo em matemática e convenhamos, mesmo com uma semana de estudos sem descanso algum eu não consegui tirar uma nota boa, o que isso mudaria no fim das contas?_
> 
> **[15:46] Meu futuro Namorado:** _eu já encarei a realidade que não vou conseguir entender essa matéria_

> **[15:47]** _pode parando de pensar uma coisa dessas!! Chanyeol, só porque você tem dificuldades não quer dizer que a culpa seja_ **_sua_ ** _, muito pelo contrário, você só está sofrendo por ter uma dificuldade_
> 
> **[15:48]** _olha… se você quiser eu posso te ajudar a estudar, você pode vir na minha casa (já que é bem pertinho do colégio) e te ensinar tudo que eu sei sobre matemática_
> 
> **[15:48]** _sua prova é na terça, né? tem uma semana para estudar!_
> 
> **[15:49] Meu futuro namorado:** _Baekhyun… não adianta, se eu estudei por várias horas todos os dias e nada mudou, o que adiantaria agora?_

> **[15:50]** _Chanyeol, estudar dessa forma não faz bem para você e convenhamos, usar esse método só cansou a sua mente, já que você estava mais preocupado com o tempo que meteria a sua cara nos livros._
> 
> **[15:50]** _acredite em mim, vou fazer você aprender a matemática sem que você sofra muito, caso o contrário, eu não me chamo Byun Baekhyun!_

> **[15:51] Meu futuro namorado:** _kkkkkkkkkk você é um bobo_
> 
> **[15:51] Meu futuro namorado:** _por que você está fazendo isso? quer dizer… você não tem obrigação alguma e mesmo assim continua me ajudando…_

Baekhyun ficou encarando aquela mensagem por vários minutos, seus dedos bobinhos digitaram um “porque eu gosto de você”, mas logo este o apagou com um sorriso pequeno, ele não podia jogar essa bomba em cima da cabeça de Chanyeol, ainda mais sabendo que ele não sente nadinha por sua pessoa. A primeira coisa que o castanho tinha que fazer antes de qualquer atitude louca era: ter a amizade daquele grandão que fazia o seu coração errar as batidas.

> **[15:53]** _por que estou de bom humor hoje e acordei com a síndrome de herói, querendo salvar a pele de todo mundo :p_
> 
> **[15:53]** _então eu exijo que você deixe eu te ajudar, yeol~_

> **[15:54] Meu futuro namorado:** _haha, você é um idiota, sabia?_
> 
> **[15:54] Meu futuro namorado:** _mas tudo bem, porém saiba que não garanto nada sobre o seu sucesso_

> **[15:55]** _não duvide da minha capacidade, isso me ofende!_
> 
> **[15:55]** _irei te mostrar quão bom professor posso ser, me aguarde! amanhã vamos começar os estudos, pode ser depois da aula? está tranquilo se for na minha casa?_

> **[15:56] Meu futuro namorado:** _hum… sim_
> 
> **[15:56] Meu futuro namorado:** _espero que esse super herói esteja preparado para salvar uma cabecinha burra igual a minha ;)_

Com Baekhyun sorrindo feito um bobo que era ao ler a mensagem, ele se permitiu bater os seus pezinhos no chão no meio da euforia que os seus sentimentos se encontravam. Oras, ele tinha um motivo gigantesco para estar todo alegre, Chanyeol e ele tiveram uma conversa agradável, e veja só, ele usou um emoji consigo! Estão sentindo o cheirinho de evolução? Pois o nosso amado estudante de estatura baixa estava.

Respondendo um simples _“vou fazer jus à minha profissão”_ , ele se permitiu ficar saltando pelo quarto dando pequenos gritinhos. Com toda a certeza se seus pais estivessem em casa o jovem de fios castanhos estaria ouvindo suas reclamações, porém, como ele estava sozinho na residência o garoto apaixonado apenas aproveitou aquele momento para expressar sua felicidade.

Ele estava ansioso para o dia seguinte, faria o possível para colocar um pouco de conteúdo na cabecinha do seu crush, seria uma tarefa meio difícil estar pertinho do grandão novamente, mas o mais velho estava motivado.

O dia seguinte seria melhor, ele tinha certeza disso!

.

.

.

Baekhyun estava mais do que nervoso, ele estava o próprio poço de ansiedade. Aturar aquela manhã toda de aula ao lado de um Sehun completamente curioso para saber o motivo da sua inquietação não era nenhum pouco fácil, mas uma hora ou outra ele teria que falar ao amigo o que estava acontecendo e o que iria fazer depois da aula. As coisas seriam mais fáceis se ele não tivesse que falar nada para o mais novo, pois, ele já estava com as piadinhas prontas na cabeça, tinha certeza.

A medida que o final da aula foi se aproximando, o jovem de fios claros viu a necessidade de contar logo para o melhor amigo o que tanto estava movimentando o seu coração, e bem, quando foi dito, digamos que o moreno não poupou os sorriso e as piadinhas. Isso até o menor mencionar um ponto específico da conversa:

— Espera, deixa eu ver se entendi essa bagaça. — Sehun desviou o olhar do quadro onde estava copiando o conteúdo apenas para ver o amigo que sorria todo sem jeito com que pedirá ao outro — Você quer que eu vá sozinho para casa, porque o zé bonitinho vai estar indo para sua casa com você? — ele repetiu o pedido num tom desacreditado apenas assistindo o sorriso amarelo do seu melhor amigo. Ali o moreno pode perceber quão cara de pau o mais velho era — Nem por dez milhões em barras de ouro! Você que lide, eu vou embora junto com você para casa.

— Sehun, deixa de ser mimado… O que custa ir para casa sozinho uma única vez? — perguntou encolhendo os ombros, tudo bem que ele estava sendo um bobo pedindo aquilo ao seu brother, mas tudo tinha um motivo. Byun sabia mais do que ninguém que o maior iria pegar no pé do seu crush.

— Cala boca seu merdinha, você fala como se vocês dois fossem se pegar no meio do caminho e isso nós sabemos muito bem que não vai acontecer. — cruzou os braços arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas, jogando na cara a realidade em que o seu melhor amigo habitava mais não conseguia aceitar de maneira alguma.

Baekhyun poderia muito bem expressar quão ofendido estava com a fala do amigo, afinal, ele estragou todos os seus pensamentos fantasiosos que na vida real nunca ocorreriam, mas ninguém poderia impedi-lo de viajar no lindo mundo dos pensamentos, correto? Ah, como ele desejava convencer o seu best a ir para sua casinha sozinho, mas o som do alarme do colégio mostrou um desejo totalmente contrário do seu. _Ele não conseguiu convencer o mais novo_.

Com Oh sorrindo vitorioso, ele guardou todos os seus materiais e caminhou até a porta esperando casal que não estava nem um pouco perto de se assumir. Baekhyun tinha um grande mau pressentimento sobre tudo aquilo, mas ele tentou jogar esses pensamentos para o escanteio e caminhar até o melhor amigo que já estava cumprimentando o estudante de quase dois metros de altura, totalmente tímido. Byun quase morreu de amores quando viu o sorrisinho tímido do seu crush voltado para a sua direção, ah, como ele amava aquele garoto.

— Olá, Chanyeol. — o cumprimentou com um sorriso lindo nos lábios que não passou por despercebido pelo grandão. Sehun no meio daqueles dois apenas assistia tudo com uma típica feição de _“poker face”_. Na verdade, o moreno estava julgando e muito o seu melhor amigo que deixava seus sentimentos tão óbvios.

— Oi… — soltou num tom mais baixo deixando o seu sorrisinho crescer mais um pouco enquanto baixava a cabeça por uma vergonhinha que surgiu em seu corpo. Ele estava meio sem jeito por tudo que andava ocorrendo, os boatos, as mensagens que eles tinham trocado, e bem, a maneira que agora ele estava reparando no baixinho também cooperava com tudo.

— Deixem para flertar quando eu não estiver aqui, façam esse favor, não sou vela de ninguém. — avisou o menor dando de ombros como se fosse a coisa mais natural de se dizer para os outros. Bem, não era e o mais novo percebeu isso quando Chanyeol começou tossir enquanto tinha o seu rosto vermelho e o Byunzinho estava com seus olhinhos arregalados — Vamos logo para casa, estou com fome.

Sim, a sua melhor tática de fugir dessa situação foi jogar a carta do: “eu estou com fome, logo não penso direito no que falo”. Sehun não era bobo, na verdade ele tinha um raciocínio muito rápido que deixava o seu melhor amigo com inveja, já que ele demorava no mínimo vários minutos para pensar em alguma estratégia para fugir de algumas furadas, já seu brother não.

Baekhyun estando um pouco sem jeito pelas palavras do amigo, viu Oh caminhar na frente, deixando a sala e consequentemente deixando os dois sozinhos. Aquele não era um bom momento para se estar a sós com Park, mas o que ele podia fazer se ele tinha um péssimo amigo que abria a boca em momento indevidos?

— Haha, esse Sehun.... — tentou quebrar aquele silêncio entre eles, mas convenhamos, não ajudou muito, apenas fez com que o maior o olhasse de maneira envergonhada através dos seus óculos redondinhos, causando aquelas famosas borboletas no estômago de Byun — Ele é brincalhão assim mesmo, ignora o que ele falar enquanto estivemos no caminho de casa, tá?

Park estava quase explodindo de vergonha, o maior não estava acostumado a ouvir aquelas coisas e bem, as coisas que ele vinha ouvindo não ajudava em nada a sua pobre mente que só sabia pensar no questionamento tão aclamado por si: “por que raios Baekhyun o beijou e mantém contato consigo?”. Por mais que ele tivesse várias “provas” um pouco bobas – na sua concepção –, ele não conseguia simplesmente acreditar que o Byun poderia estar afim de sua pessoa, aquilo era uma piada, isso sim.

Apenas movendo a sua cabeça num aceno afirmativo para o mais baixo, ele começou a caminhar para fora da sala de aula junto do outro. Naquela altura os corredores já estavam vazios, já que os alunos sempre saiam rápido demais e digamos que eles levaram um tempo considerável para resolverem sair daquela sala. Por um lado Baekhyun agradecia, afinal, por mais que os boatos não tivessem morrido totalmente, ainda havia aqueles que os olhavam de maneira desconfiada. Por mais que Byun não desse corda para esse assunto parecia que ele seria levado à diante por mais uns dias, talvez semanas.

E no fundo, o castanho apenas desejava que Chanyeol não ficasse triste ou desconfortável com tudo isso.

Assim que eles saíram da escola, foi possível ver a figura de Sehun esperando em frente desta, possuindo os braços cruzados e uma expressão que quase dizia um: “os príncipes vão demorar muito? eu tenho um corpinho lindo para alimentar”. Obviamente Park não entenderia isso nem com muito tempo de convivência com seu melhor amigo, a questão era que, o menor sabia ler perfeitamente o outro. Com o mais velho dando um sorrisinho pequeno a este, eles começaram a caminhar pela calçada em direção a casa do Byun.

A cada passo que o baixinho dava, ele temia que Sehun abrisse aquela boquinha de merda dele para falar alguma coisa para o sua paixãozinha, porque, o moreno o olhava com um sorrisinho lateral como se quisesse soltar alguma frase de duplo sentido para acabar com os neurônios que ainda restavam do seu melhor amigo, mas convenhamos, por mais descarado que Oh fosse, ele não faria isso… Bem, pelo menos não naquele momento e isso aliviava um pouco o castanho.

E no meio dessas trocas de olhares, Chanyeol podia perceber uma certa tensão entre os amigos que se encaravam como se conversassem por telepatia e isso de certa forma o fazia se recordar de Jongin e ele. Os dois tinham uma grande ligação que permitia o entendimento sem trocar uma mísera palavra e isso era verdadeiramente mágico. Seus olhinhos escondidos pela lente redondinha do seu óculos por vezes encontrava os olhos de Sehun que parecia muito falar alguma coisa para sua pessoa, mas se mantinha quietinho, e no outro lado estava Baekhyun completamente nervoso. Era difícil de se entender o que se passava ali, mas ele resolver ignorar e manter o silêncio estranho que estava sobre os três.

No momento em que Sehun dobrou uma rua, este acenou brevemente para os dois estudantes, jogando uma piscadinha para Byun que corou. O baixinho sabia muito bem que o seu brother acreditava firmemente que ele iria tentar alguma coisa com Chanyeol, mas era óbvio que ele não faria uma coisa dessas. Apesar de ser seu sonho carnalzinho, ele prezava mais pela amizade que talvez teria com o maior.

— Hum… — limpou a sua garganta chamando a atenção de Park parecia um pouco atento na rua que estavam passando — Estamos perto da minha casa, é na próxima rua.

Quando o menor tinha dito que a sua casa era perto da escola, o maior nunca pensou que seria naquele nível. Se ele estavam a dez minutos caminhando era muito, e isso era muito doido, já que Chanyeol levava no mínimo uns quarenta minutos até chegar em sua residência, isso porque pegava ônibus, se não o pegasse todos os dias levaria uma hora e alguns minutos. 

— Você tem sorte de morar perto do colégio, se acordar tarde é só dar uma corridinha que chega lá em questão de minutos. — comentou dando um pequeno risinho enquanto viu o outro empinar o nariz como se estivesse orgulhoso desse ponto — Mas sabe o que me deixa mais chocado? É o fato de você morar tão perto e sempre chegar depois que o sinal já tocou. 

— Ah, isso acontece por uma série de coisas… — murmurou este dando um pequeno risinho envergonhado adentrando um gramado, tal qual pertencia a sua casa — Eu geralmente me atraso quando meus pais estão viajando, eu não consigo acordar com o despertador, então o Sehun vem na minha casa, me acorda e me deixa aqui sozinho enquanto dou um ligeirão para não perder a hora.

Baekhyun podia reclamar do que fosse, mas Sehun era um amigo e tanto, por mais que eles morassem super perto um do outro, só pelo fato dele levantar um pouco mais cedo para se arrumar, passar na sua casa e o acordar para não perder o horário era simplesmente maravilhoso da sua parte. Talvez o moreno tivesse um pouco de pena de sua pessoa, já que Byun estava sempre sozinho em sua casa, desde pequeno. Na maioria das vezes na sua infância ele ia para casa do seu brother – na época que eram vizinhos – e dormia lá, tanto que é por isso que a senhora Oh é tão apegada naquele pitoco de garoto.

Chanyeol piscou algumas vezes observando o menor, por mais que ele não vivesse numa realidade como a do outro, ele entendia um pouco como era ter os pais distantes. Embora que todos os fins de semana eles se juntavam e passavam o dia juntinhos para compensar a semana corrida que tiveram, mas pelo jeito, as coisas com os pais de Baekhyun era totalmente diferente. 

— Eles estão viajando hoje? — o grandão se atreveu perguntar enquanto via o baixinho abrir a porta daquela casa de dois andares de paredes tingidas pela cor azul marinho.

— Estão desde o início do mês. — respondeu simplista abrindo a porta por fim, adentrando o local sem ao menos hesitar. Por mais que tivesse um grande nervosismo por estar sozinho com a sua paixão, o baixinho tentava controlar toda essa tensão que percorria o seu corpinho — Vem, pode entrar, sinta-se em casa e não repara na bagunça.

Era tão engraçado o Byun estar falando isso, sendo que ele tinha virado a noite arrumando a casa todinha apenas para receber o mais novo, nem mesmo quando Sehun vinha visitá-lo o pequeno se empenhava tanto. Convenhamos, o estudante popular desejava impressionar o outro, vai que seus dotes de faxineiro fisgassem o coração que tanto aclamava, não era mesmo?

De maneira acanhada o maior entrou dentro da residência e retirou o seu tênis colocando a pantufa que o dono daquele lar o alcançou antes de sumir no pequeno hall, adentrando um cômodo na direita. Naquele segundo o grandão aproveitou para observar aquela área que tinha um ar harmônico, suas paredes tinham tons pastéis e o chão era de uma madeira muito bem envernizada e brilhante, trazendo um ar tão confortável. Mesmo se tratando apenas da entrada, já havia alguns quadros que Park julgou ser os pais do estudante de fios castanhos, eles pareciam felizes nas fotografias… Mas na realidade era exatamente isso que sentiam?

Sem se questionar muito sobre aquilo, ele apenas dobrou no cômodo que o baixinho entrou vendo que se tratava de uma sala muito bem espaçosa, e mais ao fundo havia uma meia parede que fazia a subdivisão deste cômodo com a cozinha. A decoração mantinha o mesmo ar harmônico da entrada. No meio da sala havia uma mesinha pequena que geralmente era usada para se colocar uma decoração ou apoiar os pés, mas naquele momento estava sendo ocupado por vários livros didáticos. Notando que a mochila do Byun estava no sofá, este se livrou da sua também, deixando-a ao lado da semelhante.

Passando os olhos pelo cômodo, Chanyeol percebeu que aquela família gostava de tirar fotos, mas essas pareciam ser tão antigas, já que a maioria era quando o Byun era bebê e criança de aparentando ter seus quatro anos. Eles não tiravam fotos atualmente? Com esse questionamento rondando a sua mente, ele moveu seu olhar para o outro cômodo que estava surtindo sons, encontrando por fim as costas de Baekhyun, este que se encontrava cozinha atrás de uma bancada, parecendo estar esquentando alguma coisa dentro do microondas. 

Caminhando até essa bancada que formava uma pequena ilha, ele sentou-se num banquinho deste conjunto e ficou observando o castanho que parecia estar focado nas suas ações que sequer tinha notado a aproximação do outro. Por muitos segundos o míope pode contemplar a beleza do outro que sempre fora evidente para a sua pessoa, mas a questão agora parecia ser tão diferente, já que eles já haviam se beijado e isso acabou por despertar algo no maior. Ele podia estar louco ou aqueles boatos estavam o deixando biruta.

Porque caramba, Baekhyun além de ser um cara super bonito, ele se mostrava ser uma pessoa legal e gentil, o fato dele estar disposto a ajudá-lo quando não tinha obrigação alguma tocou Park de uma maneira nunca vista antes. Era tão bom esse pequeno sentimentozinho que apontava a boca do seu estômago ao mesmo tempo que o deixava ligeiramente intrigado. Estar com aquele baixinho popular era a mesma coisa que se aventura num mar de questionamentos e diversão.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando o dono da casa virou-se com dois potinhos de macarrão instantâneo na mão, assustando-se ao ver a figura grande observando-o. De fato quando Byun estava muito focado em algo ele não prestava atenção no que acontecia à sua volta, por isso conseguia se assustar facilmente.

— Puta merda! Você quer me matar do coração?! — questionou largando os dois potinhos redondos e altos em cima da bancada de mármore bege, levando a sua mão no peito onde o seu coração batia rapidamente — Isso é algum tipo de vingança por aquele boato estar rondando a escola toda? 

Okay, Byun tinha dito aquilo de maneira tão espontânea e num tom brincalhão que sequer percebeu o peso dela. Ele foi perceber isso apenas quando viu uma expressão estranha vindo de Chanyeol, ele parecia estar um pouco pensando sobre alguma coisa, quase que se quisesse fazer uma pergunta, mas a segurou.

— Você dá macarrão instantâneo para todos os seus convidados? — perguntou dando um sorriso pequeno vendo o menor corar com a pergunta. Tudo bem, não era um alimento muito saudável, mas era o que tinha.

— Para a sua informação, a única coisa que tem nessa casa é isso, e bem, meus pais saíram e não deixam uma “comida” pronta e nem para ser feita. — o respondeu abrindo o lacre de um dos potes alcançando para o maior que pegou sem reclamar, logo fazendo o mesmo — Não tenho muitas variedades para te oferecer. — deu uma pequena risada.

— Tudo bem, faz tempo que eu não como uma dessas. — respondeu calmamente pegando também o hashi que o outro estudante estava lhe oferecendo, logo iniciando a sua alimentação, vendo a fumacinha desprender-se daquela massa fazendo com que suas lentes embacem um pouco. O gosto forte do tempero tomou seu paladar e ele fechou os olhinhos aproveitando um pouco daquele sabor antes de retornar a falar: — Geralmente sou eu que faço a comida lá em casa e a minha mãe não gosta de coisas enlatadas, então sempre estou fazendo “comida saudável”, como ela diz. 

— Ah, é bem diferente de como funciona aqui em casa. — começou a comer também, evitando manter um contato direto com os olhos de Chanyeol, já que naquele momento, Byun se sentia um tanto quanto intimidado por eles estarem tão pertinhos e conversando tranquilamente. Tudo isso era uma massagem para o seu pobre coração — Minha mãe sempre optou por coisas práticas, já que ela nunca tinha tempo e também era muito mais fácil para me ensinar a ter algo para comer. Mas no fim, de qualquer forma eu acabo não comendo. — deu de ombros como se aquilo não importasse de fato.

Entretanto, aquela frase foi mais do que o suficiente para Park parar a sua refeição e olhar para o baixinho que mantinha sua ação tranquilamente. Agora parando para pensar, o maior conseguia perceber o quanto o jovem a sua frente era magrinho e que talvez seja por conta da sua má alimentação. Todavia, se havia muitos daquele enlatados dentro dos armários, por que ele não comia? Por mais que não fosse a coisa mais saudável do mundo, pelo menos estava forrando o estômago.

— Por quê? — fez a pergunta o olhando de maneira séria, podendo muito bem ler a confusão nos olhos do baixinho ao encontrar com os seus — Por que você não come?

— Sabe Chanyeol, por mais que eu tenha crescido com meus pais dessa forma, trabalhando feito loucos, viajando para vários lugares a trabalho, eu me sinto sozinho. E os momentos que eu me sinto dessa forma são nas refeições, porque quando eu era pequeno, lembro que minha mãe fazia comidas maravilhosas, nós sempre sentávamos nessa bancada e comíamos, conversávamos e sorriamos. — o pequeno contava dando um pequeno sorriso, não era uma memória triste, muito pelo contrário, era uma lembrança boa da sua infância que geralmente acontecia em raros momentos. Nessa época seu progenitores se preocupavam em tentar dar atenção para aquela criança solitária — Com o tempo, eu fui crescendo e eles foram perdendo esse hábito, eles ganharam promoções e eu fui sendo deixado de lado. Não comíamos mais juntos, bem, faz anos que eu não provo do tempero da mamãe. — deu uma pequena risada sem muito teor de graça, apenas uma risada desajeitada se mostrando envergonhado — Sei que pode ser bobo, mas esses momentos me deixam um pouco triste quando o faço sozinho, por isso, sempre busco almoçar no colégio com o Sehun.

O menino Park ficou sem palavras. Era quase como se ele tivesse ganhado um belo de um soco no estômago, quem diria, que o garoto que sempre esbanja um sorriso por toda escola, pode se manter sorrindo enquanto conta uma coisa tão dolorosa como aquela. Não, o maior não entendia nem um terço do que seu colega sentia ou passava todos os dias, mas sentia-se triste por aquilo. Baekhyun era uma pessoa tão boa e não merecia viver com um sentimento tão ruim dentro de sua pessoa, e cá entre nós, Chanyeol sentiu uma pequena raiva dos pais do outro. Aquilo era quase como se tivesse um cachorrinho, cuidasse desse com todo o amor do mundo enquanto é filhote e o largasse de mão ao crescer, já que não era mais _fofinho_. Patético.

E mesmo com esse pensamento tão revoltante, o adolescente de cabelos enroladinhos não conseguiu dizer nada. Não tinha nada a ser dito, nenhuma mísera palavra faria com que o Byun se sentisse menos sozinho dentro daquela casa, suas palavras não fariam seus pais deixaram um pouco o trabalho de lado para dar atenção para o garoto. Por isso, um silêncio entre eles se estabeleceu até que terminasse aquela refeição. 

Baekhyun estava um pouco ligado no automático, por isso apenas colocou o seu potinho na pia e caminhou até a sala e sentou-se naquela mesinha de centro, cruzando as pernas embaixo da mesma. O estudante mais alto observou um pouco os movimentos do outro antes de também levar aquele pote à pia e sentar-se ao seu lado no chão da sala. Talvez, no meio de tanta coisa, sentir o ombro de Park tocar o seu foi mais do que o suficiente para acordar o seu sub consciente alertando que estava pertinho do garoto pelo qual era apaixonado.

Sentindo-se um pouco nervoso, ele pegou um livro de matemática de maneira desajeitada pelo nervosismo, mas logo respirou fundo antes de abrir este e olhar para o maior.

— O que você sabe fazer do conteúdo? — o questionou vendo a expressão totalmente fofa do maior de desviar o olhar e fazer um pequeno bico como se negasse falar em voz alta as suas dificuldades. Naquele momento o castanho quis rir, mas apenas segurou essa vontade dentro de si — Certo, vamos fazer assim, faz essa questão aqui e eu vou te orientar onde estiver errado, tudo bem?

Deixando de birra, o grandão apenas olhou para onde o menor estava indicando na página do livro, concordando com a cabeça mediante a proposta deste. Qual é, não seria tão difícil assim, certo? Possuindo uma pequena pontada de confiança, ele pegou a sua mochila que estava no sofá logo atrás deles, retirou o seu caderno dali e começou a efetuar os cálculos, porém, a medida que ele tentava ler a questão e efetuá-la, sua mente entrava em pane. E algumas vezes, ele não queria mentir, mas olhava para o castanho para pedir a sua ajuda, entretanto o mais velho estava estudando também. Novamente aquela questão de que o baixinho era bonito era sobressaltada, no fim das contas, como ele podia ficar tão bonitinho franzindo o seu nariz quando parecia não entender o que estava escrito naquele livro de história? 

Sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado com seus pensamentos, ele afundou a cara no seu livro e caderno e tratou de resolver aquilo da maneira que dava, mas convenhamos, estava sendo o maior desastre do mundo. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer e seus olhinhos estava totalmente assustados com aquela forma geométrica, ele não sabia como resolvê-la no fim das contas. E graças aos céus, o seu colega pareceu ouvir seus pensamentos.

— Chanyeol, você está fazendo errado… — murmurou curvando um pouco o seu corpo para que conseguisse olhar com mais cautela o caderno deste, naquele segundo Park pode sentir o perfume amadeirado e forte de Baekhyun, por mais que nunca confessasse em voz alta ele havia gostado daquele perfume — Como vai cair Geometria Espacial na prova, você tem que saber que cada forma dentro dessa bandeira será um cálculo diferente, veja só, aqui temos um círculo, um retângulo e um triângulo. Vamos ter que começar do começo para você aprender a calcular cada forma com a fórmula correta, não vai ser muito difícil, vou te ajudar nisso.

O grandão ficou verdadeiramente encantado da maneira que o outro explicava, por mais que não tivesse entrado a fundo das fórmulas naquele momento, ao folhear as páginas do livro, o baixinho iniciou a sua explicação mais técnica, mencionando qual valor deveria ser posto nas letras das fórmulas citadas, tudo dito na maior calma e detalhado. Nunca em sua humilde vida ele poderia imaginar que o garoto popular era verdadeiramente inteligente e que explicava muito bem. Quem diria não é mesmo? 

Baekhyun estava se saindo muito bem mesmo com o seu estômago tendo belas borboletas planando por este, e com toda certeza, estar próximo do outro não fazia nenhum bem para o seu pobre coração que estava mais acelerado do que nunca. O pior era os momentos que se aproximava demais sem ao menos perceber para explicar um ponto, quando percebia já era tarde demais e o seu rostinho esquentava e ele sorria de nervoso.

Aquela tarde seria muito longa para aqueles dois adolescentes, não é mesmo? Um tinha que lidar com o seus sentimentos bobinhos enquanto o outro lutava para entender aquelas contas e as dúvidas que surgiam em sua cabeça. Embora parecesse ser uma tarefa difícil, aquele estava sendo apenas um grande começo para ambos.

Com as horas passando os dois garotos se mantiveram naquele ciclo, onde Baekhyun explicava uma etapa e o maior fazia este até que conseguisse compreender o que estava fazendo, e para a surpresa do Byun, o maior aos poucos foi se sentindo a vontade de fazer perguntas referente ao conteúdo, como se só depois de muitas horas ele estivesse depositando um pouco da sua confiança no outro. O castanho não o julgava por isso, muito pelo contrário entendia completamente esse seu lado, até porque, ele achou que seria muito mais difícil de lidar com o mais alto, todavia, nem tudo estava sendo como o imaginado. _Estava sendo mil vezes melhor_.

Mesmo que tivesse passado no mínimo umas quatro horas que eles estavam focados, havia momentos em que eles trocavam algumas palavras partilhando de risinhos, se divertindo com os erros que o maior cometia e comentava. O clima que os rondava era totalmente confortável e isso trazia uma felicidade imensa para o Byun. Ele podia não ter o coração do seu crush, mas pelo menos estava tendo momentos divertidos como aquele e isso já se fazia mais do que o suficiente.

Em meio a quinquagésima explicação de Baekhyun, ele pode ouvir a barriga do seu convidado fazer um barulhinho que indicava a fome deste. Park no mesmo segundo abraçou seu estômago e corou enquanto ouvia o menor rir feito bobo. Ele nunca iria superar o nível de fofura que aquele adolescente alto conseguia passar.

— Eu entendo, eu entendi senhora barriga… — falou dentre risinhos apontando para a barriga coberta do maior ouvindo este resmungar mediante da sua frase — Já são cinco da tarde, acho que merecemos um lanche e um descanso. Enquanto eu preparo algo eu acho que você é digno de mexer no meu precioso Nintendo.

— Para início de conversa, você sabe cozinhar? — perguntou dando um risinho ao ver o baixinho fazer uma careta mostrando a língua para si feito uma criancinha — E espera, você teve a audácia de me fazer estudar perto de um vídeo game? Sabe que das próximas vezes eu não vou conseguir me concentrar nos estudos. — comentou vendo o baixinho se colocar de pé indo até a cozinha — Acho que vou roubar o seu Nintendo para mim.

— Olha, eu não sei cozinhar, mas sei fazer sanduíches maravilhosos. — soltou uma pequena risada da própria fala dita, embora seja pouco, ele se sentia orgulhoso dessa proeza que fazia — Se você não atingir as metas que eu quero, não vai ter nenhum joguinho para você, oras! E você se encostar um dedo no meu console pra tu ver, corto teus dedinhos fora!

Com Chanyeol dando um risinho bobo com a _ameaça_ boba do menor, este engatinhou até a estante logo abaixo da televisão aérea, rolando a porta daquele móvel, vendo ali bem bonito o Nintendo e logo abaixo tinha repletos estojinhos originais deste console. Park podia imaginar que os pais do pequeno poderiam tentar compensar este de alguma forma, então lhe davam jogos. Qualquer jogo original era caro, mas agora da Nintendo… Oh empresa mercenária. Visualizando a série de jogos que havia ali, ele pode ver o tão aclamado Mario Maker 2. Dando um sorrisinho feliz, ele pegou os dois controles verificando a pilha e logo ligou o videogame colocando o belo CD com design de desenho na parte de cima. 

— Cara, agora você vai ter que mostrar as suas habilidades no Mario! — disse num tom um pouco alto enquanto se sentava no sofá macio do local, vendo a tela de início do game.

— Pode deixar, mas você será o Luigi, já digo isso. — o respondeu retornando para sala com uma bandeja com dois sanduíches feitinhos e dois copos equilibrados ao lado destes.

Nesse pouco tempo que eles passaram juntos, o Park pode perceber o quanto o baixinho era uma pessoa desajeitada às vezes quando estava afobado demais, por isso, mais do que rápido ele segurou os dois copos para que o dono da residência pudesse se sentar sem fazer estrago algum no sofá e muito menos no chão.

— Tudo bem, mas espero que você seja um Mario digno de comandá-lo. — estreitou os olhos entregando um dos copos para o mais velho e logo pegando um daqueles pães feito.

— Querido, eu vou te mostrar como é ser um pró player jogando com o Sr. Mario. — disse com um sorrisinho dançando nos seus lábios, e naquela altura, Chanyeol vendo aquele sorriso também acabou por acompanhar o gesto simples.

E ali naquele finzinho de tarde, eles embarcaram em mais uma nova experiência juntos, aquela onde o player 1 acaba fazendo o player 2 morrer diversas vezes por não conseguir acompanhar as movimentações de cenário. Ninguém nunca disse que todas as achadas de Byun estariam certas, ainda mais quando se tratava de jogos de aventura, o baixinho era _péssimo_. 

Porém, convenhamos, Chanyeol daria uma colher de chá para o mais velho naquele dia, embora que as discussões bobas corressem soltas por ambos. Chegava ser engraçado a maneira que eles se incriminavam como o culpado da morte de tal personagem. Tudo se tratava de um jogo de palavras, que com o passar dos minutos se tornou mais uma implicância boba do que uma briga de fato, afinal, eles jaziam sorrindo feito dois bobões.

Baekhyun estava feliz com que eles estavam construindo naquele dia e por mais que o seu lado apaixonado estivesse ali, ele estava prezando aquela amizade que estava nascendo aos poucos. E assim ele manteria até onde conseguisse aguentar.

.

.

.

Com a noite chegando, Chanyeol teve que ir embora. Por mais que um vazio preenchesse o seu coração na hora da despedida, o Byun sorriu docemente para o maior e o acompanhou até o ponto de ônibus e só o deixou quando este embarcou no grande veículo público. A única coisa que sustentava o pobre coração do baixinho era que no dia seguinte eles se viriam novamente, teriam mais tempo juntos e se divertiriam novamente.

Apesar do maior não ter um sentimento de paixão pelo pequeno, ele podia muito bem fixar aquele sentimento de felicidade que o acompanhou naquele dia. Passar aquele tempo com o seu colega tinha sido agradável e sequer parecia que eles tinham passado a tarde toda estudando. Ter “aulas” com o adolescente de fios castanhos era realmente bom, já que o mais velho parecia tentar tornar o ambiente mais leve explicando de uma maneira que fizesse sentido na sua cabeça. Ele nunca pensou que diria aquilo em sua vida, mas: “passar a tarde com Byun Baekhyun, o garoto popular da escola, não era nada ruim”. O estudante era exatamente o que falavam pelos corredores, porém, mais do que simples sorrisos e palavras gentis, aquele garoto era alguém admirável e inteligente, do tipo que deixou Chanyeol totalmente mexido.

E naquele misto de sentimentos que ele se encontrava ao chegar em casa após muito tempo, ele encarava o seu celular pensando se enviava uma mensagem para o baixinho, vendo que ele encontrava-se online naquele momento. Em vários casos o míope teria vergonha de mandar qualquer coisa, entretanto, o dia de hoje lhe deu uma pequena faisquinha de coragem para acabar com alguns de seus questionamentos. Por isso, sem pensar muito ele enviou a primeira mensagem.

Baekhyun naquele segundo estava conversando com Sehun contando tudinho que tinha ocorrido naquela casa, e obviamente seu brother já estava de saco cheio, porque soube que não houve um mísero beijinho para marcar esse lindo momento na história desse casal que estava longe de ser assumido. Byun tentava não ligar para esses pontos que seu melhor amigo gostava de ressaltar, então apenas surtava de cada momentinho que tivera ao lado da sua paixão platônica. 

Seus olhinhos, que estavam focados na conversa com Oh, triplicaram de tamanho quando viu a notificação com o nome do contato de Chanyeol. Nem é preciso falar que não precisou mais de dois minutos para ele abandonar o amigo para responder Park, não é mesmo?

> **[23:26] Meu futuro namorado:** _hey, está acordado?_

> **[23:26]** _oi, estou sim, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

> **[23:27] Meu futuro namorado:** _não kkkkkkkk eu só queria agradecer por hoje, sério, você conseguiu me ensinar em um dia o que a professora não conseguiu nesse semestre inteiro, espero que eu me saia bem na prova_
> 
> **[23:27] Meu futuro namorado:** _estou até pensando em estudar mais um pouco em casa…_

> **[23:28]** _Chanyeol, você não precisa se matar estudando para aprender, pensei que tinha deixado isso claro……_
> 
> **[23:28]** _apenas descansa por hoje que amanhã vamos continuar estudando, beleza?_
> 
> **[23:29]** _promete pra mim que vai descansar?_

Baekhyun pode apertar o seu celular perante a sua ansiedade ao ver que a sua mensagem tinha sido visualizada, mas o maior não fez nem menção de digitar alguma resposta e isso fez com que o baixinho se preocupasse. Caramba, o que custava ele manter a sua saúde mental em dia? Ele não podia colocar tudo a perder colocando a sua mente a um limite dessa forma, não era bom, não era mesmo. Ele queria poder ajudar o Park de verdade, mas às vezes essa tarefa parecia ser tão difícil, pois, o jovem de fios enroladinhos se mostrava distante, tão distante que Byun não conseguia estender suas mãos para o socorro. 

> **[23:31] Meu futuro namorado:** _eu vou tentar, ok?_
> 
> **[23:31] Meu futuro namorado:** _Baekhyun, posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

> **[23:31]** _pode :)_

> **[23:33] Meu futuro namorado:** _porque você continua me ajudando mesmo com o boato na escola?... quer dizer, depois do que estão falando era para você querer distância de mim… mas está acontecendo o contrário, por que você continua me ajudando? por que continua sendo gentil comigo? isso não faz sentido...._

O baixinho pode comprimir os lábios em um grande sinal de nervosismo. Seus dedinho finos formularam a frase _“é porque gosto de você”_ , mas a mesma foi apagada no mesmo segundo. Ele não podia enviar uma coisa dessas para o maior, obviamente ele devia respostas, ele estava agindo estranho. Mas uma coisa que não descia em sua garganta era o pequeno detalhe em que o mais novo achou que ele se afastaria dele. Por que raios ele faria isso?

> **[23:37]** _por que eu me afastaria de você?_

> **[23:39] Meu futuro namorado:** _vai dizer que você não percebeu ainda? eu sou um zé ninguém naquela escola, eu nunca fui notado, não sou do mesmo mundo que você, é tão estranho ver que você quer manter contato comigo mesmo sabendo que eu sou estranho… Eu não sou bonito como seus amigos, não sou legal igual eles, não vou para festas adoidado, para falar a verdade eu odeio sair de casa. O que eu quero dizer é que eu não tenho nada que possa te atrair no fim das contas._

> **_[23:39]_ ** _chanyeol, você ao menos leu o que me enviou?_
> 
> **[23:45]** _como você pode falar uma coisa dessas de si mesmo? você é uma pessoa interessante sim e é bonito sim! o que te faz pensar que eu não iria querer ser seu amigo? Chanyeol, mesmo se você fosse feio eu iria ter interesse em ser seu amigo, e não me importo com o tipo de boato que ocorreria na escola. Se eu sou o “cara amigo de todo mundo”, por que eu não posso ser seu amigo? Eu simplesmente não consigo achar um motivo plausível. Acredite, Chanyeol, quando eu digo que você é mais interessante do que imagina, eu não estou mentindo. Hoje eu tive a certeza de que: ser seu amigo seria uma ótima escolha, vai dizer que não pensou dessa forma também? Confie mais em si mesmo, sério, você é um garoto lindo, gentil, amável, divertido e inteligente. Se todos tivessem essa oportunidade de passar a tarde com você veriam o que eu vi._
> 
> **[23:44]** _agora vai dormir, acho que o sono fritou seu cérebro._

Depois de enviar aquelas mensagens, os minutos foram passando e nenhuma resposta chegou, Byun pode até mesmo pensar que este tinha ficado chateado da maneira que tinha falado, e isso o deixou triste por completo, afinal, ele talvez tinha estragado tudo. Esse foi um dos motivos que o levou a voltar a choramingar para Oh Sehun, dando-lhe o direito de prints de qualidade que trouxeram um veredito mais do que justo de seu brother: “Você não falou nada de errado, apenas deixou totalmente explícito o quanto você é apaixonado por ele, seu merdinha burro do caralho”. Como era de costume o castanho excluiu a parte dos xingamentos e validou apenas o que vinha antes, levando um belo de um tapa na cara.

 _Ele tinha estragado tudo._ Era o que ele pensava com grande crença, sendo que na verdade, numa casa meio distante dali estava um grandão chorando igual um bebê em uma ligação com o seu melhor amigo, contando tudo sobre o seu dia e sobre as mensagens trocadas com Byun.

Chanyeol não percebeu os carinhos colocados nas mensagens de Baekhyun, mas Jongin sim.


	3. Eu desafio você a ter bons sentimentos

No dia seguinte Baekhyun encontrava-se incrivelmente desanimado, embora mostrasse um sorriso pequeno para seus colegas de classe, ele estava arrasado. O motivo era quase que óbvio, pois em sua cabecinha pensante o menor podia imaginar que tinha estragado tudo entre ele e Chanyeol, porém, essa suposição mudou quando viu o grandão caminhar até a sua mesa no fim da aula daquele dia - acionamento totalmente tímido - , lançando-lhe um sorriso pequeno o questionando se iam embora juntos, já que estavam liberados da aula. Naquele mísero segundo o castanho não conseguiu evitar de sorrir de maneira larga, fazendo com que o seu melhor amigo rolasse os olhos, Byun Baekhyun teria voltado ao seu habitual. Havia momentos em que Sehun simplesmente desistia do lado gadinho do seu irmão.

Embora parecesse um lindo sonho, o menor se sente nas nuvens ao mesmo tempo que se questionava como iria conseguir entender todos os movimentos do seu crush. Ele sempre soube que o grandão funcionava de uma maneira totalmente diferente, mas não exatamente como. Embora seja meio besta de se pensar, o estudante faria de tudo para ao menos entende o que se passava em sua linda cabecinha. Todavia, aquela tarefa parecia ser cada vez mais complicada, já que aqueles olhos por trás da lente redondinha que ele usava pareciam ser tão calados sem expressar muitas das coisas que tanto desejava dizer, e bem, Byun não seria aquele que o forçaria a falar tudo que estava trancado em sua garganta.

Naquele segundo dia de estudo, assim que chegou em casa, o morador residência ia preparar o macarrão instantâneo para ambos almoçarem, mas no fim, Chanyeol o impediu retirando da mochila vários potinhos bem organizados com alguns ingredientes e comidas prontas, onde o grandão mencionou que iria terminar de preparar ali. O estudante mais velho ficou sem palavras mediante aquela ação do seu colega de classe, quer dizer, Park separado separado algumas coisinhas para ambos comerem, e como se não bastasse, a sua paixão disse a seguinte frase: “Você pode não estar comendo mais o tempero da sua mãe, mas agora vai comer o meu, bem, pelo menos até você enjoar. A partir de hoje, você vai se alimentar direitinho, Baekhyun. ”

O jovem de fios castanhos não soube dizer o golpe de segundo, mas seus olhinhos encheram de lágrimas por meio das coisas, trazendo o desespero naquele adolescente alto que pode jurar que tinha feito alguma coisa de errado, cogitou até mesmo na hipótese de estar sendo um grande bobão ao ponto de estar se oferecendo de bandeja assim para cozinhar e comer junto deste. Todavia, na verdade o baixinho estava feliz, tinha uma alegria imensa crescendo cada vez mais no seu pobre peito. Caramba, cada segundo que ele conhecia um pouquinho mais de Chanyeol, mais ele se via perdido naquele sentimento tão bom que era: estar apaixonado por seu colega de sala.

E como se aquilo deu se tornado um ritual para os dois, o adolescente de fios enroladinhos preparava a alimentação em casa a noite, deixava tudo bonitinho em potinhos para levar no dia seguinte consigo, para que Baekhyun e ele pudessem ter um almoço saudável. Por mais que fosse uma coisa simples - apenas para o míope, porque para Byun era algo muito lindo e especial para si -, aquela foi a única forma que o grandão encontrou para demonstrar um pouco da sua gratidão, já que o estudante mais velho era tão carinhoso e gentil consigo, seria um pecado imenso se ele não tentasse fazer nada para trazer aquele lindo sorriso que o baixinho tinha, correto?

Ao longo semana, os dois estudaram juntinhos. Baekhyun tratava de usar tudo que sabia para Chanyeol e estudava um pouco sobre diversas áreas, enquanto o seu crush tratava de fazer exercícios sobre o que lhe foi explicado. Park estava conseguindo compreender muito do que estava fazendo, por isso os erros estavam diminuindo cada vez mais e tudo graças as sábias explicações que ele recebia do baixinho. O mais alto no início podia achar que aquilo tudo seria uma furada, mas agora, fechando quase uma semana de estudos, ele via agora bom foi aceitar a ajuda do menino Byun.

E querendo ou não, naquela semana que eles passavam a tarde inteirinha juntos ambos os mais próximos, soltavam pequenas risadinhas em momentos que a tranquilidade era imensa no cômodo, só pelo simples fato de não conseguirem ficar por muito tempo em silêncio na companhia do outro . Eram dois bobinhos que ficavam sorrindo por nada e trocavam algumas piadinhas que podiam ser sem graça para os outros, mas no mundinho deles eram as mais hilárias de todas. E de modo não intencional, ambos descobriram algumas coisas que tinham em comum tornando a convivência de ambos ainda mais fácil.

Era incrivelmente adorável a maneira que Chanyeol sorria de modo animado quando ambos pesquisados um assunto para debater enquanto eles estavam jogando o famigerado Mario. Era quase que mágico quando os dois entravam naquele mundo somente deles jogando o simples joguinho e conversavam sobre várias coisas, desde assuntos sérios até como as aulas de química eram horríveis e entediantes. Chanyeol nunca proposta que se daria tão bem com alguém que hipoteticamente era totalmente _diferente_ de sua pessoa. E o grandão não podia mentir, estava começando a ficar apegado no seu colega, estava quase que necessitado dos sorrisos e as risadas tão contagiantes que o Byun soltava. Por mais que o míope tentasse esconder como sete chaves esses sentimentos estranhos, o seu maior vício do momento, dentre todos, era: observar o baixinho.

Ter em sua mente cada expressão do menor era algo que alegrava o mais novo, o baixinho era muito expressivo e execução caras e bocas a todo momento, principalmente quando estavam jogando um jogo qualquer no Nintendo do outro. Convenhamos, o melhor momento das suas tardes era jogar com Baekhyun e ver como ele ficava com um lindo bico nos lábios assim que perdia alguma partida ou morria no modo aventura. Era um tanto estranho a maneira que o grandão estava se mostrando observador quando o assunto era o estudante popular, Park não estava percebendo, mas as coisas pareciam estar mudando aos poucos.

O jeitinho quietinho e tristinho de Chanyeol estava um bocado diferente naquela semana e Jongin corrigiu isso, assim como seus olhos observadores também notaram o jeito do seu colega de sala: o Byun. Se não conhecesse o suficiente Park Chanyeol, ele poderia dizer que o grandão estava no mínimo apaixonadinho por aquele garoto de fios castanhos, e por mais que o moreno não quisesse aceitar isso, ele tinha quase certeza que era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. O grandão era um tantinho carente então ganhar toda atenção de Baekhyun, junto com os mimos - que o maior adorava ficar mencionando durante horas nas ligações durante a noite -, era quase impossível que um sentimento não nascesse ali. Porém, nem tudo eram flores.

Jongin podia perceber que Baekhyun estava completamente apaixonado pelo amigo, uma maneira que este olhava para o _seu “chegado”_ era de aquecer o coração, mas havia grandes chances de Chanyeol não percebemos isso, já que ele ainda continuava com aquela insegurança mencionando em todas as conversas a frase: “Quando ele vai desistir de ser meu amigo, Nini?”, o moreno segurava a sua vontade de responder um “nunca”, afinal, não era ele que deveria falar sobre os sentimentos alheios, certo? Até porque, Park também reconhece os seus próprios sentimentos antes de qualquer coisa. Kim sabia que uma tarefa de Byun não seria nenhum pouco fácil, mas algo lhe dizia que aquele baixinho estava esperando a esperar o tempo que o seu melhor amigo necessitava.

Por mais que Chanyeol estava encobrindo todas as suas emoções, ele não eliminou para si mesmo que quanto mais próximo ele estava daquele baixinho, mais as imagens da festa vinham a sua mente, uma maneira que ele para beijado, a maneira que o Baekhyun parece sempre ser carinhoso consigo a todo custo; essas coisas passavam como um filme em sua mente trazendo à tona tantas emoções _diferentes_ . Aquilo era de se estranhar com toda a certeza, mas talvez, o castanho seja assim com os seus amigos, não é mesmo? Não havia motivos para ele meter minhocas em sua cabeça, afinal, sempre que ele lembrava da sensação de ter os lábios do seu mais novo amigo, o seu corpo parecia derreter.

No fim das contas Byun e ele eram apenas bons amigos - o grandão queria acreditar que eles eram, e esperava que o seu colega o visse da mesma forma -, e além do mais, o estudante popular nunca o veria de forma romântica, mas também não era como se ele desejasse isso, _claro que não_ !

Esse clima bom e agradável de convivência entre eles se mantiveram por aquela semana aquecendo ambos de uma maneira tão adorável, os dias pareciam voar quando estavam juntinhos estudando, quase como se não fosse uma tarefa chata e estressante. Quando se deu conta, faltava apenas dois dias para tão esperada prova, trazendo a toda uma maré de sentimentos ansiosos e angustiantes para o maior. 

O dia atual que eles estavam era um lindo domingo. Na maioria das vezes para Chanyeol, os fins de semana eram dedicados em ficar com seus pais ou jogar ótimos jogos no seu quarto, porém, vez não seria exatamente isso que iria acontecer. Na terça-feira já era sua prova e no dia seguinte o grandão não poderia simplesmente estudar pela manhã e nem a tarde com seu colega, já que tinha um pequeno compromisso com a sua irmã, restando então transferir o dia de estudos para aquele domingo . Cá entre nós, geralmente usufruirmos dos fins de semana para descansar e espairecer a cabeça da semana corrida que possuía, então é possível imaginar como Chanyeol estava ao olhar novamente os livros sobre aquela mesinha no centro da sala de Baekhyun. Não era como se ele estivesse desanimado ao ver o pequeno, muito pelo contrário,

Aquela uma semana ao lado do grandão fez com que ele conseguisse controlar suas emoções ao lado do outro, porém, ainda tinha momentos que nem o seu controle contra conter aquele penhasco por seu esmagamento; portanto momento momento Baekhyun estava muito tranquilo lendo o seu livro didático enquanto fazia anotações no seu caderno, o castanho estava mais do que feliz, para a falar a verdade ele estava radiante com o coração totalmente aquecido ao ver o progresso que seu colega teve, era quase como um sonho pensar que ele tinha uma intimidade pequenina com Chanyeol, essa que o menor se orgulhava tanto por ter conseguido.

Ouvindo vários suspiros o baixinho retirou o olhar sobre o seu caderno e se deparou com a cena do maior tendo o rostinho amassado no livro e os cachinhos belos deste soltos por toda a sua mesa. Naquele segundo o ar faltou no seu pulmão e o menor teve que segurar a sua vontade súbita de sorrir ao ver aquela ceninha tão fofinha. Como dito acima, ele tinha conseguido controlar toda a sua paixão pelo outro, mas tinha momentos que era impossível. Tentando segurar todo esse emaranhado de emoções, ele acabou por deitar-se no seu próprio livro também encarando o mais novo que ficou vermelhinho com a sua ação. 

\- Posso saber por que não está estudando? - perguntou encarando aqueles lindos olhinhos brilhantes, podendo analisar muito bem a sua bochecha esquerda sendo amassada pelo livro de matemática, aquele era um dos momentos que o estudante mais velho iria guardar a sete chaves nas suas memórias - Sua é prova depois de amanhã, não está nervoso?

Naquele segundo o maior ficou encarando o rosto do pequeno, permitindo que um sorriso curto nascesse brevemente nos seus mostrando como suas lindas covinhas. Chanyeol não sabia explicar o que andava acontecendo consigo, mas a cada dia que se passava a tarefa de reprimir seus sorrisos quando via o seu colega estava se tornando ainda mais difícil. O míope não sabia dizer se era por causa da energia que este passava para sua pessoa ou apenas o fato de poder ver o seu rostinho adorável já era um motivo perfeito para sentir-se alegre e sorrir.

Talvez Jongin esteja certo no fim das contas, desde o momento que ele estava passando como tardes com aquele garoto, os seus sorrisos andavam mais frequentes, sua animação estava batendo recordes nunca vistos antes. Estar com o menor era quase como se ele tomasse uma dosagem regular de alegria trazendo o sentimento de fogos de artifício em seu interior, era tão bom sentir-se dessa forma. Mas bem, isso era normal quando se começa uma amizade com uma pessoa incrivelmente legal como era Baekhyun, certo? Tudo se passava de um sentimento carinhoso de uma linda amizade. 

\- Estou com muita preguiça… Estamos estudando desde terça-feira sem descanso algum, acho que o meu cérebro vai derreter de vez. - fez um drama breve colocar a mão em sua testa enquanto tinha o acompanhamento de uma careta sofrida, arrancando uma deliciosa risada de Baekhyun, essa que o maior passou a amar.

\- Deixa disso, você mais joga videogame comigo do que estuda, eu ando sendo bem bonzinho com você, senhor Park! - comentou ajeitando a sua postura tranquilamente, vendo o maior fazer um biquinho como se ele estivesse falando imensas mentiras na sua cara. O pior que era verdade, mas quem disse que o dengoso daquele grandão iria dizer que era verídico? 

Chanyeol de uma maneira birrenta apenas virou o rosto para o lado fazendo o menor rir feito uma criança que ganhou um doce, e no caso, o doce adolescente era flagrar as ações carregadas de doçura que o outro aperfeiçoa na sua frente. Uma coisa que o castanho apareceu nessa semana que estava ao lado do outro era que: ele adorava ser mimado e fazer muito dengo quando estava cansado. Será que é necessário dizer que o Byun se derretia totalmente pelo lado descoberto do grandão? Ou vocês já estão cientes disso?

O estudante popular não isolado evitar de sentir-se tão preenchido com as reservas de semana. E não era tanto pelo fato de estar perto do outro, mas por ver que Chanyeol estava melhorado, tanto nos estudos quanto em seu humor, ele andava sorrindo mais e isso já eram motivos adequados para que Byun andasse em nuvens de tão realizado que estava . Desde o início o plano do menor se tratava de trazer uma expressão e bons sentimentos àquele garoto que tanto gostava e ver que estava dando certo, nossa, isso era tão gratificante e bom.

Sorrindo de maneira doce ainda vendo que o outro estava com o rosto virado para o lado contrário que ele se encontrava, deixando seus cabelinhos virados para sua pessoa, o menor mordeu os lábios com fornecida força se questionando se poderia ou não mexer naquele lindo cabelo bagunçado que o outro tinha. Byun sempre teve muita vontade de encher aqueles fios de cafuné, em seus mais lindos sonhos já imaginou o maior presentes no seu colo quase pegando no sono enquanto ele depositava um carinho suave nos seus cabelos. Ah… será que seria tão ruinzinho assim tocar neles só um pouquinho? Questionou-se em meio a dúvida que o cercava a cada segundo que se mantinha encarando a nuca deste.

Respirando fundo ele esticou sua mão fina e trêmula, rodeada pelo nervosismo, até o outro - que não estava tão distante de sua pessoa - e levemente ele passou seus dígitos por cima das suas mechas rebeldes vendo qual era a reação do outro mediante ao carinho repentino . Para a surpresa do mais baixo, Chanyeol não fez menção de se afastar e muito menos disse algo para que continuasse com aquilo, porém, mesmo que desejasse muito afundar-se mais aquele carinho tão puro, o menor se limitou em passar sua mão em torno aquele belo cabelo enroladinho de cor escura. No meio daquele silêncio que os cercavam, o que Baekhyun não sabia era que: o maior estava gostando sim daquele toque e por mais estranho que se parecesse, seu coração parecia desejar abandonar o seu pobre corpo de tão rápido que ele batia em seu peito.

\- Você vai mesmo desistir de estudar? - o questionou num com baixo retornando a deitar a cabeça em seu livro mantendo ainda os movimentos de círculo que ele fez ao ter uma mechinha dentre os seus dedos - Hum, se eu te uma balinha a cada questão que estiver certa, você se animaria a continuar os seus estudos? 

Mediante aquela proposta, o estudante mais novo virou o seu rosto em direção do outro sentindo o carinho que recebia nos cabelos ir embora - de certa forma isso o deixou um pouco incomodado, já que aquele carinho tinha o tão tranquilo. Todavia, embora estivesse um pouco borocoxó por não receber mais aquele afagar, Chanyeol encarou os olhinhos pequenos do outro e fez uma pequena careta boba a este, recebendo por fim um risinho do mais baixo.

\- Você realmente acha que vai me comprar com simples balinhas? - indagou arrumando a sua postura, sentando-se por fim, vendo que o baixinho estava fazendo a mesma coisa, embora a expressão de Chanyeol não fosse uma das melhores, já que estava vermelhinha por contato do amassado contra o livro, este arqueou a sobrancelha tentando se mostrar sério enquanto via seu colega dar uma risadinha como se soubesse muito bem o que seria dito a seguir - Pois está muito certo, eu aceito o desafio. 

\- Você se vende _tãão_ fácil. - num tom um pouco debochado esse deixou que outra risadinha escapasse dos seus lábios, se colocando de pé por fim ouvindo os resmungos criança de idade elevada - Eu acho que tenho um potinho de jujubas aqui em casa, pode ser elas?

\- Não é se vender fácil, mas sim fazer bom negócio, é diferente, bobão. - cruzou os braços virando o rosto por fim. Baekhyun tinha muito controle sobre o seu corpo para não pular em cima do outro e enchê-lo de beijinhos e dar os mimos que este realmente merecia, era tão difícil achar o maior a coisa mais fofa do mundo a todo momento - Pode ser , porque de qualquer forma, eu sei se falasse que não, você não iria comprar um saquinho de bala pra mim, seu mão de vaca.

Dessa vez fora a deixa para o pequeno sentir-se ofendido mediante aquela acusação sem cabimento. Obviamente que ele gostava de guardar muito bem como suas economias e além do mais, ele estava totalmente pobre depois de ter dado toda a sua mesada para um carinha chamado Oh Sehun. Baekhyun ainda sente uma dor no coração ao lembrar como o seu melhor amigo pediu o seu pagamento sem nem dó nem piedade. Tudo bem que ele sabia que tinha que cumprir com o trato, mas ele queria comprar alguma coisinha para o seu esmagamento, porém, como era de se imaginar ele não conseguiu e ainda passou por pão duro só por não ter conseguido comprar um mísero chiclete para aquele grandão no caminho para sua casa.

Byun bufou e revelou a língua para o mais alto e foi para a cozinha, coisa que o fez achar uma graça, eram raras as vezes que Park provocou aquele pitoco de gente, mas ah, _quando aver,_ o seu coração só faltava saltar pela boca, já que vê-lo dessa maneira era simplesmente adorável. O estudante popular tinha uma mania de inflar como bochechas brevemente enquanto franzia o seu cenho quando estava irritado, além de fechar suas mãos e bater brevemente os pés pelo chão. Sim, eram coisas minimalistas, mas que o míope reparava. 

\- Me chama de mão de vaca de novo que eu te expulso da minha casa, seu vacilão. - disse num tom mais descontraído enquanto retornava da cozinha com um potinho de vidro em mãos, com várias balinhas coloridas, como famosas jujubinhas. Baekhyun nunca deixar sustentar uma irritação quando se tratava do seu colega. No fim das contas eram assim que eles geralmente agiam, algumas provocações, mimos e muito carinho em palavras.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, já não está mais aqui quem falou. - aparece as mãos num símbolo de rendição trazendo o sorriso pequeno do dono da residência. De fato o mais velho adorava uma maneira que eles agiam no fim das contas, isso aquecia muito seu pobre peito apaixonado - O que eu tenho que fazer para ganhar essas belezinhas?

\- Vamos fazer assim, você vai fazer essas sete questões, a cada acerto você vai ganhar uma jujuba, simples não? - explicada no livro a frente do maior às questões que seja feita, para Chanyeol aquilo talvez não fosse muito fácil já que essas várias formas em uma única questão, mas de qualquer forma ele eava se saindo bem nos estudos, então deveria conseguir acertar a maioria.

\- E o que acontece se eu não acertar elas? - obviamente o mais novo tinha perguntado aquilo com a intenção maliciosa de ver se o baixinho iria ter pena de sua pessoa e lhe dar os docinhos mesmo assim, mas convenhamos, as vezes Baekhyun adorava ver os olhos pidões de Chanyeol.

\- Eu vou comer elas dando a você uma bela cena de tortura. - deu um risinho quando viu o seu colega rolar os olhos murmurando um “nem por cima do meu cadáver você vai comer”, obviamente o Byun não levava para o coração já que sabia exatamente o garoto competitivo ao seu lado era.

Mediante aquilo o silêncio entre eles tinha se estabelecido, o jovem de fios enroladinhos tinha seus olhinhos atentos no caderno e no livro, efetuando os cálculos calmamente sem ao menos percebida que estava sendo observado observado por seu colega. Baekhyun na maioria das vezes tentava evitar o máximo ficar encarando o outro distraído, mas no fim das contas tinha momentos que se tornava impossível. Era sempre tão bom ver o rostinho tranquilo quando estava focado em alguma coisa, ou até mesmo flagrar como caretas que ele fazia ao não entender algo que estava escrito no livro didático. Chanyeol era uma gracinha e o castanho gostava de reforçar isso em sua mente conhecida de vezes, mas o que se podia fazer? Ele era perdidamente apaixonado por ele e não pergunta nem questão de negar para si mesmo.

Seus olhinhos atentos passavam por cada contorninho do rosto deste, quase que gravando cada pedacinho seu em sua mente, desde a curvatura do maxilar até a parte do seu nariz ser meio cheinho e breve rebitado. Quando a sua visão focou naqueles lábios tão belos, a sua garganta secou imediatamente relembrando qual era a sensação de beijá-lo. Caramba, parecia ontem que tinha ocorrido aquele jogo onde ele conseguiu beijar o garoto que ele tanto gostava. Por mais que ele não se orgulhasse da sua ação um pouco covarde, ele não podia mentir falando que não tinha gostado de cada delírio que o seu corpo teve ao beijar o grandão. Engolindo pensamentos a seco, ele por fim depositou sua atenção nos livros e nas suas anotações, afinal, ele tinha que estudar para ir ao menos razoavelmente bem nos vestibulares. 

Vários minutos perdidos se passado desde que o silêncio entre eles dois estabelecidos, não era incomodo, muito pelo contrário, no ar pairava um sentimento de tranquilidade onde eles de maneira discreta as vezes trocavam olhares e desviavam vergonhosamente quando esses se encontravam. Eram bobos, com toda a certeza. Em um momento qualquer, Chanyeol empurra um pouco o seu caderno para o mais velho que entende aquele gesto, mas o adolescente deseja reforçar a sua grande feitoria.

\- Eu já fiz dois, como eu quero uma jujuba logo, poderia dar uma olhada nas questões? - se o maior estava cantando vitória antes do tempo? Claro que sim, aquele que estava cheio de si, mas uma parte sua queria mesmo era: impressionar o baixinho. Mostrar o quanto ele conseguiu aprender a matéria graças a sua ajuda.

\- Vamos dar uma olhada então. - deu um pequeno risinho achando uma graça aquele sorriso lateral que o grandão estava dando, era quase que uma forma dele mostrar o seu lado sapeca, novamente pela trigésima vez naquele dia, ele chamou o outro fofo mentalmente.

Pegando a sua lapiseira ou menor começou a verificar primeiro como fórmulas que o maior tinha utilizado, logo os números que foi colocado em cada letra, pontuando se estava certo ou não. Mediante a isso, ele visualizou as formas que estava dentro daquele desenho e partindo disso ele passou a observar os cálculos. Tudo parecia estar dentro dos conformes, bem, até chegar na parte que ele calculava o raio. 

\- Chan, quando se calcula o círculo, igual o número de _PI_ vezes o raio ao quadrado para saber o valor dessa forma, correto? - questionou o baixinho calmamente, vendo o maior concordar freneticamente, segundo o menor se manteve neutro lendo a questão e revendo o restante dos cálculos e a somatória no fim - Você teria acertado se necessário lido com atenção a questão, sabia? Ali está pedindo para calcular sim o cilindro, mas este com o valor da metade do círculo, ou seja, ao reduzir de você ter feito o raio ao quadrado, deveria ter feito vezes o _PI_ , entende?

\- Você só pode estar me zoando. - disse o maior franzindo a sobrancelha brevemente, indo diretamente reler a questão, podendo ver que de fato tinha sido uma tremenda falta de atenção de sua parte, mas como ele gostava de ver o lado positivo das coisas, segundo o que o menor tinha dito , o restante dos cálculos estavam corretos - O outro eu tenho certeza que está certo.

Com o castanho murmurando um “veremos”, o mais velho seguiu fazendo todos os passos que tinha seguido antes, e de certa forma tudo parecia estar dentro dos conformes, bem, pelo menos até ele encontrar um sinal negativo ali, totalmente avulso. Naquele mesmo segundo ele franziu o seu cenho e olhou para Park que gelou no mesmo segundo. Baekhyun estava embasbacado com a capacidade deste ser tão desatento ao ponto de adicionar um sinal que não existia nas fórmulas, acabando por mudar todo o resultado da conta.

\- Park Chanyeol, posso saber de onde surgiu esse número negativo? - perguntou o baixinho olhando para o maior que deu um sorriso amarelo, ele sabia que tinha feito burrada, mas tentaria consertar elas com o jogo de palavras.

\- Do cálculo, oras, de onde mais ele viria? - manteve esse sorriso tão tímido que o menor _quase_ não teve o seu mini surto, ele já tinha dito tantas vezes para o grandão ter mais cuidado na hora de efetuar os cálculos, pois, um sinal errado errado mudaria tudo no final acarretando em um belo de erro.

\- E desde quando que existe medida negativa? - o questionou uma pequena risada desacreditado ao ver o maior tentando pensar em uma resposta digna para lhe dar, porém, não conseguiu - Chanyeol, como estamos lidando com dados, nunca dar número negativo, pois, se der quer dizer que medida essa não existe. Você saberia quanto seria seu 5 negativo? Óbvio que não, porque hipoteticamente não existe, não dá para mensurar, entende?

Formando um pequeno bico em seus lábios, o maior xingou-se mentalmente ao ver o quanto ele estava se distraindo apenas pensando em ganhar os seus míseros doces. O grandão sempre foi um pouco viciado em balinhas, então de fato ele estava motivado para ganhá-las, mas cá entre nós, esse seu gosto só estava o atrapalhando no fim das contas, já que ele perdeu duas oportunidades de comer aquelas balas de açúcar . E como se isso não fosse o suficiente ele teve que assistir o menor pegando duas jujubinhas no potinho de vidro, e logo no momento seguinte, degustou delas enquanto soltava um “hmmmm” apenas para provocar o outro. Por mais que o grandão estava movido por seu lado competitivo, ele não pode deixar de sentir-se mexido ao ver aquele sorriso lateral totalmente sacana do estudante popular.

\- Está uma delícia, sabia? - continuado com aquele maldito sorriso mantendo a sua provocação, quase como se cutucasse uma onça com uma vara bem curtinha sem temer o perigo - Espero que você consiga acertar uma pelo menos, não quero encher minha barriga de doces.

Optando por não responder a aquelas duas frases totalmente audaciosas, o estudante caladão da escola apenas encarou um pouco o rosto do outro; por alguns míseros segundos a sua mente gritou o quanto que achava o jovem de fios castanhos atraente, era quase como se ele tivesse um charme único, e com aquele sorriso totalmente debochado, nossa, parecia que sua beleza triplicava abalando totalmente seu coração. Engolindo sentimentos, ele agarrou sua coragem e tratou de retornar a atenção para seus cálculos. Ele daria duro para conseguir as suas preciosas balas.

Por outro lado, Baekhyun estava se divertindo muito das caras e bocas que o maior fazer sem o menos percebida, era engraçado ver uma expressão que ele deixava escapar enquanto o observava comendo como balinhas. Obviamente aquela tarde seria um pouco longa levando em conta que agora Park faria aqueles cálculos com toda a calma do mundo apenas para levar aquele potinho de vidro para casa - era um imenso exagero, mas era uma energia que estava movimentando aquele garoto alto -, pelo menos era isso que ele pensava constantemente.

A medida que o tempo foi passando, as vezes o adolescente popular espiava como atividades de Chanyeol, percebendo que ele estava se esforçando, e muito, para efetuar as cinco questões restantes para mostrar a sua pessoa. De certo modo o baixinho se viu um pouco ansioso para corrigir os exercícios, sorrir se caso o seu colega acertasse algum probleminha, ou simplesmente o provocaria a fim de puro entretenimento. Era bobo, com toda certeza era. Por isso minutos aqueles pareciam estar o matando, o baixinho sabia que para se resolver contas era necessário tempo, e bem, o castanho não tinha mais nada para fazer então o seu lado hiperativo estava simplesmente o devorando por dentro.

Usando a desculpa boba para sua mente de que ele estava entediado, o mais velho deitou sua cabeça ali livro de história e ficou observando Parque que estava tão concentrado que sequer parecia o seu olhar. Por míseros segundos o estudante popular se acordar suspirar puramente apaixonado pelo outro, Chanyeol era alguém tão belo, dono de um coração imenso e isso criado com que os sentimentos do baixinho crescesse ainda mais. Por mais que sua paixão nascida de uma atração boba, esta se revelada através da admiração, passando para outro estágio chamado: carinho. E agora, Byun reconhecer o quanto seu sentimento era genuíno, já que ele conhecia um pedacinho do seu colega e isso apenas o fascinava. 

Sehun estava totalmente correto quando dizia que ele era um bobão apaixonado, mas convenhamos, o moreno tinha ciência de como os sentimentos do seu melhor amigo funcionavam e por isso temia tanto que o seu irmão se afundasse naquela relação. Byun tem a mania de pensar mais nos outros do que em si mesmo, se ele tiver que se machucar para evitar que uma outra pessoa sofra dessa dor, ele fará sem pensar duas vezes. O baixinho tinha um coração de ouro e Oh queria mais do que tudo proteger o seu brilho único e alegria contagiante.

Em um momento determinado, o grandão terminou sua tarefa e olhou para o pequeno ao seu lado, pegando-o no flagra lhe encarando enquanto sorria de uma maneira boba. Naquele segundo os dois irmãos adolescentes, consequentemente não conseguiram desviar o olhar, mesmo que aquele sentimento vergonhoso estava borbulhando dentro dos dois jovens adolescentes. Chanyeol não esperava estar sendo observado e bem, Baekhyun não esperava ser pego _com a boca na botija_ . Com o menor percebendo aquela situação, ele se colocou colocado e virou o rosto tentando disfarçar de uma maneira terrível, porém, como é óbvio, Byun nunca tomar agir de maneira eficiente quando estava sob pressão. Aquele se tratava de um exemplo perfeito.

\- Hum… Terminou? - quando tomou a coragem necessária, o castanho retornou a olhar o maior que tinha suas bochechas brevemente avermelhadas, trazendo aquele friozinho no estômago do pobre garoto apaixonado.

\- S-sim… - sua voz falhou em meio do aceno positivo, e aquele segundo o grandão queria mais do que tudo ser um avestruz e enfiar sua cabeça num buraco. Que Droga, por que ver o menor o encarando formando o deixava tão desconstruído? Era quase como se ele estivesse vendo a sua alma de uma maneira tão carinhosa, como se desejasse zelar de sua pessoa.

Baekhyun mordiscou o lábio inferior num símbolo claro de nervosismo enquanto pegava aquele caderno cheio de rabiscos. Ali ele tentaria jogar todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos para longe e se tornaria um professor profissional que claramente ele não era. Assemelhando-se a uma regra, ele seguia como etapas elevada em sua mente conferindo cada partezinha no livro e nos arquivos de sua mente sobre aquele conteúdo. Pontuando em silêncio ele podia sentir o olhar alheio sobre a sua pessoa, o mais velho sabia que o grandão estava no mínimo ansioso para saber se ganharia suas preciosas jujubas, mas o pequeno não diria nada, iria corrigir tudo primeiro antes de dar o seu veredito final.

Passando da terceira questão ele passou para a quarta, seguindo esse ritmo até a sexta, parando nessa penúltima. Seu olhar encontrar os olhinhos do maior repleto de expectativa, o baixinho não pode deixar de sorrir de maneira doce. Ah, seu coração parecia explodir de felicidade e de admiração. Sem falar nada ele pegou o seu potinho de vidro liso com apenas algumas gravuras de borboletas coloridas, ali ele pegou uma jujuba e levou do rosto do maior vendo os olhinhos confusos do Parque.

\- Chan, abre uma boca. - pediu num tom um pouco tímido vendo o rosto do maior se tornar um pimentão. Foi quase que impossível para o baixinho não ter o seu rosto acompanhando aquela coloração vermelhinha, ele estava sendo um pouco ousado, mas queria ser carinhoso o suficiente para dar o docinho na boca deste.

\- Eu não sou mais uma criança, sabia? - respondeu num fio de voz demonstrando a sua vergonha, embora que, a sua frase falasse que não queria aquilo, o seu coração acelerado dizia uma coisa completamente contrária do que fora dito. Na verdade, Chanyeol estava nervoso e ansioso para que o baixinho desse àquilo.

\- É mesmo? Então não quer que eu te dê o doce na boca? - o questionou dessa vez sem parte da sua vergonha em evidência, para falar a verdade a sua expressão estava hilária na concepção de Parque, já que o menor estava com uma das suas sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto e encarava de uma maneira duvidosa ainda sem mexer a mão que continuava na sua direção aquele pequeno doce.

Chanyeol temendo que o baixinho desistisse ideia, ele simplesmente inclinou-se e pegou o doce dentre os dois dedos do menor. Baekhyun pode jurar sentir o seu corpo arrepiar-se por completo ao sentir os lábios quentinhos do outro tocarem brevemente a ponta dos seus dedos. E apesar de tudo, mesmo que a ação do maior havido sido algo que poderia ser avaliado como “atrevido”, o seu rosto envergonhado mostrava quão bebezão ele era. O mais velho não sabia se ficava surpreso ou mantinha-se apreciando aquela cena tão fofa do outro fechando os olhos apenas para apreciar a jujuba docinha. Ah, por que ele tinha que ser tão apaixonado por aquele adolescente? Seu peito chegava a doer de tanto amor e carinho que ele sentia.

Permitindo que um sorrisinho pequeno nascesse em seus lábios, ele abaixou um pouco a sua cabeça tentando se recompor aquele misto de sentimentos que estava sentindo, para só então seguir com a premiação do maior já que ainda havia três balinhas para ele ganhar antes de corrigir a última questão. Buscando as suas energias, ele pegou outra jujuba e dessa vez o maior estava se mostrando pronto para receber aquele doce. 

Como se não bastasse aquela cena toda ser fofa, onde qualquer um que visse de fora pensasse que os dois eram um casal, Baekhyun ainda teve a ousadia de brincar com o maior, fingindo que ia levar o doce na boca do seu colega, mas desviava no meio do caminho se divertindo com as expressões irritadas do mais novo. Mas como Chanyeol não era bobo, ele tentava burlar essa brincadeira de mau gosto segurando o pulso do seu colega trazendo a mão deste para próximo do rosto para capturar o seu amado doce. Embora eles estivessem parecendo estar calmos - se não levássemos em conta a vermelhidão presente em seus rostos -, o coração daqueles dois adolescentes se mostrava tão agitado assim como emoções que estava na flor da pele desses estudantes.

E perante brincadeiras e gesto de carinho afetuoso, os prêmios de Chanyeol acabaram, fazendo o menor dar atenção para a última questão que tinha restado. O maior não tinha entendido ao certo porque ele não tinha feito uma correção de uma vez, porém, não contestou de alguma maneira. A única coisa que ele fez, de maneira tímida, foi encostar o seu queixo no ombro alheio para visualizar os riscos que ele fez em seu caderno. Baekhyun - que não esperava por aquilo -, pode sentir o seu corpo entrar em painel, fazendo este simplesmente esquecer como que se escolha para respirar. “Por que você faz isso comigo, Chanyeol?”, Era exatamente o que ele se perguntava enquanto fechava os olhos tentando controlar o seu pobre coração.

Fingindo que não estava afetado com aquilo, ele simplesmente prosseguiu a sua correção, vendo que estava tudo correto, o castanho estava orgulhoso do seu colega e até mesmo diria o elogio em voz alta, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe. Quando o baixinho analisou a folha procurando o cálculo da somatória das vértices ele simplesmente não as achou. Por isso ele franziu o seu cenho e virou logo o rosto vendo que o rosto alheio de pertinho. Naquele segundo ele teve que buscar um autocontrole para não fazer nenhuma burrada, mesmo que o rostinho do maior visto de perto fosse a coisa mais bela que já vira em toda a sua vida.

\- Você tá com fome? - perguntou num tom calmo sem nem dar sinais que ele estava só os surtos dentro do seu humilde corpinho. Era quase como se dentro da mente do Byun tivesse diversos “Baekzinhos” em frente a um painel de controle, correndo em círculos, enquanto os gritos destes rolavam a solta no local que piscava em núcleos vermelhos ao mesmo tempo que a voz robótica acionava uma frase : “Alerta de perigo”.

\- Não ué, que pergunta é essa? - o questionou engolindo totalmente a seco o fato do quanto estavam próximos, mas ele não fez menção alguma de se afastar. Era tão bom sentir o cheirinho do perfume forte do menor e assistir as pintinhas do seu rosto de pertinho, esse conjunto de benefícios era algo que estava o cativando.

\- É que você simplesmente comeu um inteiro! Sabe me dizer onde foi parar a somatória das vértices do trapézio? Ou simplesmente não viu que a questão estava solicitando essa conta? - devolveu com mais perguntas arqueando a sua sobrancelha, vendo o mais alto se afastar olhando o textinho no livro e logo o que ele fez no caderno.

\- Que engraçado né? Hahaha, acontece, mas o resto ta certinho, né? Bem que você poderia deixar essa passar e me dar uma bala deliciosa, né Baekkie? - disse um sorriso enquanto encenava de uma maneira fofa para ver se amolecia o coração do mais velho.

Obviamente seria muito fácil aquela tarefa de fazer o coração maria mole do baixinho derreter, mas a questão era que o jovem de fios marrons não tinha dó nem piedade em momentos assim, mesmo que seja o amor da sua vidinha ali na sua frente solicitando com o maior dengo, e ainda por cima, chamando-o de por um apelido que acertou em cheio o seu estômago.

Dando de ombros como se não ligasse para nada que Chanyeol disse, esse pegou uma balinha no vidro e levou até a sua própria boca lentamente com a pura intenção de torturar o amigo, mas o que ele não esperava era que Chanyeol era um tantinho abusado. Usando a sua tática de pegar o pulso alheio, ele parou o movimento do menor e roubou a jujuba colocando em sua boca deixando para fora, sorrindo lateral, cantando vitória daquele seu joguinho sujo.

\- Ei! Essa é minha jujuba, seu ladrãozinho! - olhou de maneira desacreditada para o jovem míope que se mostrava um dos piores trapaceiros que já conhecera em toda sua vidinha - Pode me dar! É minha, você não acertou a questão, Chanyeol.

\- Eu acertei a maior parte dela, então eu mereço. - se tentou se defender ainda com um sorriso bobo, se afastando um pouco do baixinho que se aproximava para tentar roubar a balinha que estava dentre seus lábios cheinhos - Se você quer tanto ela, por que não vem pegar?

Aquilo tudo não se passava de uma brincadeira simples, Chanyeol não percebia o peso de suas palavras. Os dois estavam agindo como se não tivessem um pote cheinho ao lado deles, a verdade era que, ambos queriam se provocar e Park não estava percebendo o pesar de suas frases e nem como aquilo mexia com o Baekhyun por inteiro.

Em um puro impulso - já que o baixinho que sente um pouco deendido com tamanha ousadia do outro - inclina-se em direção do maior vendo esse acabar por inclinar o corpo para trás, ocasionando em uma queda não tão estrondosa dos dois, já que ambos estavam sentadinhos no chão. A única coisa grave que estava ocorrendo no momento era a aproximação dos dois. Chanyeol estava com o corpo deitadinho onde havia tapete peludinho enquanto o menor estava por cima do seu corpo usando seu braço dobrado para não se manter totalmente independente sobre aquele corpo tão quente. Ambos pareceram ficar imersos nessa posição, os adolescentes se encaravam de maneira intensa sem desviar o olhar, por mais que seus rostos estivessem queimando mais do que o inferno.

Embora que o mais novo estivesse chocado com a atitude do estudante popular, ele não deixou que a bala sumisse por completo em seus lábios, muito pelo contrário, ela ainda estava ali um _cadinho_ pra for totalmente totalmente o olhar de Byun para aquela região. O baixinho estava um pouco eufórico e tentava esconder o quanto estava nervoso, para falar a verdade, ele nem sabia ao certo que estava fazendo. O castanho sabia que estava colocando muitas coisas a perder ficando naquela posição com Chanyeol, porém, até aquele momento o outro não levar empurrá-lo para longe rejeitando a situação atual.

Levando aquele ponto como algo positivo, ele abaixou-se lentamente sem desviar o seu olhar semelhante do míope. A cada segundo que o maior via o seu colega se tornar mais próximo do seu rosto, mais o seu nervosismo aumentava, mas ao mesmo tempo a ansiedade parecia ocupar todo o seu corpo, trazendo com ela a expectativa do que o outro poderia fazer ao se tornar próximo o suficiente de si. E como se o menor ouvisse as suas dúvidas mentais, ele suavemente os lábios finos do outro rasparem contra seus lhe provocando um pequeno tremelico em seu corpo por completo. Baekhyun estava lhe roubando o pedacinho de sua jujuba com a boca, acabando por encostar como semelhantes de uma maneira tão _boa_ .

O menor parecia aquilo de maneira lenta de propósito, apenas para sentir aquela boquinha cheia do seu amigo contra a sua novamente. O estudante mais velho estava segurando o seu suspiro mediante aquela ação tão agradável para o seu coração apaixonado. Até mesmo o seu sorriso estava sendo barrado evitando o quão feliz ele estava naquele segundo, esse sentimento - tão caloroso e alegre - aumentando ao ver Chanyeol fechar os olhos calmamente enquanto o baixinho ainda estava ali próximo manter aquele toque suave.

Por mais que aquele simples toque adicionado durado apenas por segundos, os dois bobinhos se viam naquela cena por horas, como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento mísero momento. Enquanto um se via nas nuvens outro podia jurar que bateu a cabeça no chão e estava a sonhar. O que podia se esperar de dois adolescentes que tinha os sentimentos mais aflorados que o normal, não é mesmo?

Lentamente o menor se afastou do jovem de fios enroladinhos, aproveitando seus últimos segundos para observar cada cantinho do rosto, aquilo era quase como fruto da sua imaginação, era bom demais para ser verdade. Tanto que o baixinho já estava esperando a qualquer momento Sehun aparecer na sua casa para acordá-lo daquele sonho tão divino. Porém, isso não ocorre, muito pelo contrário, ele pode ver que o maior abriram seus olhinhos ao perceber que não tinha mais o singelo roçar de resultados, mediante aquilo ele o olhando através das suas lentes, e ali, Baekhyun aproveitando que tudo se passava da mais realidade pura. 

Sentindo o seu rosto esquentar um pouquinho ele deu a primeira mordidinha na sua jujuba roubada e saiu de cima do corpo do seu colega. Agora a realidade caia como água fria em cima da sua cabeça, o que raios ele tinha feito? O castanho não acreditava que de fato ele tinha agido enrugado, maneira ainda mais considerando que poderia assustar o maior. Mesmo que o seu coração alegre com aquilo, a sua parte realista pesou e o fez temer uma consequência de suas ações. E se ele teve estragado tudo? E se o Chanyeol saísse de sua casa e nunca mais quisesse olhar em sua cara? Ah, eram tantos _“e se…”_ rondando a sua mente que ele nem quando Park sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou encarando como suas próprias pernas imerso nos pensamentos.

Se Baekhyun estava com medo das consequências, o grandão estava temendo o arrependimento do seu colega. Chanyeol não sabia entender muito sobre sentimentos, mas aquilo que fez não era algo que amigos fariam, até porque, ele nunca tinha feito isso com Jongin e nem tinha vontade de fazer-lo… Ou ele estava sendo um amigo errado não querer fazer isso com Kim, mas sim com aquele adolescente de fios castanhos de belo sorriso.

De qualquer forma, ver a expressão pensante do menor fez com que algo no peito de Park apertasse de tal maneira que ele pode jurar que ele morreria de tanta dor ali mesmo. Baekhyun iria ou expulsar de casa e nunca mais olharia na sua cara? Aquilo não era uma coisa boa de se pensar, e essa hipótese rondando a sua mente só lhe deixava triste e desesperado. Carambolas, o que ele iria fazer se o seu colega lhe falasse coisas rudes e acabasse com a amizade de ambos? Até porque… Eles eram amigos, certo?

Aquilo parecia um tanto cômico para nós meros telespectadores, já que ambos tivessem sentimentos diferentes, o medo dos dois adolescentes era voltado para a mesma coisa: o temor de não ter mais um ao outro. Por mais que aquele baixinho colocado pelo medo e arrependimento, ele juntou quadro para olhar o garoto ao seu lado, surpreendendo-se ao ver que ambos se olharam no mesmo segundo. Os dois adolescentes queriam quebrar aquele silêncio, ver se estava tudo bem, mas no fim, acabaram por dar uma pequena risada sem graça. 

\- Acho que chega de estudar hoje, né? - o mais velho começou a falar desviando o seu olhar. Aquele tipo de fala era um tanto quanto perigosa para o maior que já estava jurando de pé junto que teria que ir embora casa e nunca mais olhar para o Byun. Entretanto, a frase a seguir foi aquela que trouxe a resposta para as suas dúvidas atuais: - Você aceita jogar uma partidinha de Mario Kart com esse terrível motorista? 

Chanyeol não soube explicar ao certo o sentimento que ele teve segundo, mas uma coisa era certa: um peso enorme saiu de suas costas e resultado que ele sorrisse de maneira tímida vendo o adolescente mais baixo o olhar por fim. 

\- Seria uma honra ganhar de você, Byun. - deu um pequeno risinho tentando amenizar aquele arzinho que estava entre os dois, e de fato, já que o castanho se desacreditado.

Embora eles estivessem tomados pela vergonha do que tinha acontecido minutos atrás, os dois sabiam que jogar o famigerado Nintendo traria a união dos dois. As consequências que eles tinham durante uma partida de Mario Kart seria mais do que suficiente para trazer a calma e tranquilidade a eles, afinal, o que trazia vida para eles era descobrir quem foi o sabe maldito que jogou casca de banana na pista, ou quem , descobrir o dono da casca de tartaruga que batia nas paredes da pista arrancando todas as moedinhas do pobre Baekhyun. Os dois passavam raiva, mas sem final, acabavam rindo feito dois bobões e seria aquilo que aconteceria com eles.

Tanto Baekhyun quanto Chanyeol queriam que nada entre eles mudasse, não queriam se distanciar, não queriam perder _aquilo que eles sentiam_ .

.

.

.

O dia seguinte havia chegado faltando assim apenas um dia para a tão esperada prova de Chanyeol. Naquela segunda-feira eles não se veriam, tanto na escola quanto em sua casa para estudarem, pois, além do grandão estar ocupado dia, os alunos não acompanham aula de uma maneira geral, já que a escola separava aquela semana de recuperações onde apenas aqueles que necessitavam recuperar nota obtida nos dias marcados da sua matéria de dificuldade. Em outros momentos o menor estava radiante, totalmente feliz por estar uma semana inteirinha em casa sem fazer zero nadas, mas o momento agora era outro, o pequenino estava mais apegado no seu esmagamento e de quebra, estava absorvendo um pouco do seu nervosismo também. Por mais que ele tinha visto o grande desenvolvimento que Park teve,

Entretanto, no meio de toda expectativa, ele tinha confiança que o seu colega iria se sair bem, deveria torcendo para isso, pois, no fim das contas, o castanho queria mesmo era cuidar daquele lindo sorriso que o jovem de fios enroladinhos andava mostrando nos últimos dias. Baekhyun era mesmo um bobinho apaixonado que desejava pôr o grandão em um potinho apenas para sustentar sua alegria e protegê-lo de toda essa maldade do mundo, já que Chanyeol era uma pessoa doce demais para esse mundo.

E como se não fosse o suficiente para esses pensamentos estarem rondando sua mente, como cenas do dia anterior pareciam estar assombrando sua consciência trazendo sempre a tona a vermelhidão em seu rosto e um belo sorriso tímido. O baixinho estava ao ponto de surtar em pensar que ele tinha passado de uma linha vermelha chamada limites, mas já que tudo estava feito e não adiantava recuperar das suas próprias ações, o que restava para a era Baekhyun: se tranquilizar por Chanyeol não ter o mandado tomar lugar onde não bate sol. Esse era um ponto positivo, correto? Bem, ele não sabia ao certo, por isso resolveu consultar o seu google ambulante mais conhecido como: Oh Sehun.

Se o moreno estava puto da vida por seu amigo ter ligado para ele as 10hrs da madrugada - porque sim, em dias que não havia aula, dez da manhã era madrugada para o nosso querido festeiro -, mas foi prontamente para a residência deste para verificar qual era o motivo do alarme deste, levando-os na situação atual: um amigo sonolento com cara de bunda sentado no sopro muito confortável encarando um Byun muito bem acomodado em sua cama enquanto brincava com os próprios dedos.

\- Tu me chamou aqui só para eu ver você com essa cara de criança cagada ou tem alguma coisa muito mágica para me contar, Baekhyun? - disse o moreno cruzando os braços, deixando o seu corpo afundar-se ainda mais no puff. Se seu irmão era sincero de bem com o mundo, imagina como ele era quando estava com um sono do cão.

\- Você só me maltrata, puta vida viu, não me ama mais? Como eu vou viver sabendo que o meu melhor amigo não me ama mais? Eu vou me atirar da ponte! - o pequeno falava tentando evitar o real assunto, afinal, ele estava com um pouco de vergonha em falar e bem, ele sabia que nada de bom viria do seu amigo ao saber o que aconteceu no domingo.

\- Baekhyun, fala logo o que você tem para falar e me poupe dos seus dramas, tu sabe o quanto eu odeio quando enrolam para falar alguma coisa. - cortou de uma maneira bem _legal_ o barato do estudante popular que apenas pode abaixar a cabeça pensando em como falar dados para seu amigo de longa.

Por mais que Sehun estava fazendo uma breve pressão para o sabre que é, ele nunca deixaria aquela casa sem antes que o sabre que estava devorando o pequenino a sua frente. Alguma coisa não cheirava bem e ele tinha quase certeza que não eram como meias de Baekhyun! E bem, mesmo que o moreno não fosse um poço de paciência, ele iria aguardar as explicações do seu irmão até o fim do dia se fosse necessário.

\- Tá, eu vou falar. - murmurou esse apertando um pouco os seus dedinhos que estavam pousados sobre suas coxas. Ah, era _tãão_ vergonhoso - Então, ontem o Chanyeol veio aqui em casa para estudarmos, estava tudo bem até que eu meio… - sua voz travou aquele segundo recebido como cenas citadas rodando feito um filme em sua mente, lhe trazendo um sorrisinho pequeno. Sehun estava pensando que o seu amigo surtou de vez, afinal, uma hora ele estava nervoso, outra tímido e agora ele parecia feliz, será que ele deveria se preocupar no fim das contas? - _EumeioquebeijeioChanyeol._

Sehun como um bom samaritano que era, ele ficou apenas encarando o menor a sua frente que, só naquele momento, conseguiu olhar em seus olhos e fazer uma pequena careta por provavelmente não ter visto nenhuma surpresa no rosto de seu amigo. O moreno tinha entendido muito bem uma frase alheia embora tenha sida dita numa velocidade sobre humana e de maneira totalmente atrapalhada. O que realmente fez o maior estranhar aquilo tudo é o fato do menor estar tímido, por acaso nesse beijo os papéis se inverteram? E convenhamos, por que ele ficaria chocado com o menor beijar alguém que ele estava apaixonado no mínimo por três anos? Sinceramente, a cabeça do baixinho não faz sentido algum.

\- E? - o questionou na maior cara de paisagem, coisa que fez o baixinho irritar-se um pouco, Sehun era um amigo de merda mesmo - Quer um biscoito? Um prêmio de coragem do ano?

\- Vai se foder. Esse era um desses momentos em que os dois amigos ficam dando gritinhos de felicidade ou pelo menos ouve perguntas semelhantes a: “Como foi? O que aconteceu depois? ”. - o menor comentava imitando vozes em suas citações de pergunta, podendo ver muito bem o amigo rolar os olhos.

\- Eu acho que você anda vendo muito filme clichê americano, tenho que cortar isso de você, porque olha, tu tá insuportável, cara. - disse dando um sorriso de lado claramente provocando o amigo. Baekhyun ciente das intenções do moreno, ele apenas virou o rosto emburrado - Tudo bem, vamos lá. O que fez você beijar ele? E como vocês sabem depois?

Por mais que o baixinho estava no mínimo pistola com o seu amigo, ouvir aquelas perguntas fez com que ele sorrisse feito bobo e começasse a contar toda a história, desde uma proposta de mimos a cada resposta certa - vale ressaltar que nesse momento Sehun fez uma careta de nojo e deixou soltar a seguinte frase: “Vocês são tão melosos que eu posso morrer de diabetes, puta que pariu” -, também mencionou que ele deu jujubinha na boca de Chanyeol e bem, Sehun achou que a coisa mais besta do mundo , mas preferiu não comentar nada para não acabar com aquele sorriso ridículo que estava estampado em seus lábios. Quando ele chegou na parte do famigerado beijo, o Oh não se aguentou e teve que intervir naquela narração mixuruca.

\- Você chama _isso_ de beijo? Vai tomar vergonha cara Baekhyun! Pensei que vocês tinham se pegado, que tinha rolado luta de línguas e mãos bobas, que no fim vocês terminaram numa cama “brincando” de segurar no graveto. - o moreno disse vendo o seu amigo ficar vermelho, mas ele não sabia se era de vergonha ou de irritação.

\- E eu sou você agora para ir rápido com as coisas? Fala sério, não tenho culpa se você é viciado em sexo. - rolou os olhos se atirando de costas na cama por fim, havia vezes que ele não suportava o seu amigo pelo fato simples dele sempre esperar coisa demais sendo que ele tinha que seguir lentamente se caso ele quisesse ter algo com Chanyeol.

Sehun suspirou e negou com a cabeça. Byun era um caso perdido mesmo, na verdade, talvez nem tanto, já que o maior admirava o autocontrole que esse tinha mesmo que nunca tinha coisas _magníficas_ com outra pessoa, o baixinho deveria de ter os seus desejos, esses que Oh no lugar dele não conseguiria segurar de maneira alguma. Resolvendo ser um amigo que prestasse, ele colocou-se de pé e caminhou até a cama do amigo, para só então jogar o seu corpo ao lado do mais velho, sentindo quão confortável era aquele colchão de casal.

\- Como o Chanyeol reagiu a esse “beijo” de vocês? - pergunta dessa vez sem um tom brincalhão ou piadinhas por trás de sua frase. Baekhyun que olhava para o seu teto, mudou para virar o rosto para encarar o seu amigo.

\- Ele não me afastou quando eu roubei a bala, sabe? Na verdade ele até fechou os olhos, mas depois que eu me afastei ele ficou pensativo demais. Eu tenho medo de ter estragado tudo… - murmurou o menor arrastando o seu corpinho para o lado do amigo, acabando por abraçá-lo colocando uma de suas pernas sobre o corpo deste - Eu gosto tanto dele Sehun, as vezes sinto que esse sentimento vai me sufocar.

\- Vai ver ele apenas estava processando o que aconteceu, e não é como se você não tivesse ficado da mesma forma, sei que deve ter ficado pior. - comentou envolvendo um dos seus braços no corpo com amigo alisando as suas costas. Por mais que Sehun desejasse falar que tudo estava bem e que provavelmente o Park teria gostado daquilo, ele não podia, pois não tinha certeza daquilo - Eu sei Baekkie… Tudo vai ficar bem, ok? Eu estou aqui para qualquer coisa, até mesmo para ouvir falar desse amor meloso aí.

Naquele segundo os dois riram se mantendo posição tão carinhosa. Era verdade que Sehun era um puta de um tarado que só pensava no lado carnal das coisas, que adorava mais do que tudo provocar o seu melhor amigo com as famosas farpas, mas havia momentos que o moreno se rendia aos seus carinhos por Baekhyun, mimando -o da maneira devida. Oh faria de tudo para sustentar o sorriso do seu melhor amigo nem que para isso que ficar a tarde toda assistindo aqueles filmes clichês que o menor tanto gostava. E bem, era exatamente isso que eles fariam. No fim das contas o que esse mero adolescente não faz por seu irmão do peito, não é mesmo?

E enquanto dois amigos ficavam se afundando naquelas histórias bobas de amor, Chanyeol estava simplesmente exausto; ajudar a sua irmã a escolher roupas não era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer, pois, não era uma tarefa muito simples já que uma mulher parecia vestir a loja inteira e no fim não gostava de nenhum _look,_ mesmo que o seu irmão afirmasse quão bela ela estava. Park Yoora teria um encontro com patrocinadores da sua empresa então ela tinha que estar elegante e deslumbrante sem ser vulgar. A mulher sempre para uma pessoa indecisa ainda mais quando se tratava de trajetórias, sempre foi assim, desde os primórdios da direção, e como o salvador da pátria Chanyeol lhe negócios momentos, já que o adolescente era sincero demais quando algo ficava horrendo nela. 

Foram gastas várias horas em diversas lojas até que pudessem escolher um vestido que fosse do agrado dos dois. Tanto que em comemoração a garota levou seu irmãozinho para tomar um sorvete, porque esta pode perceber qual foi o aéreo e nervoso esse estava. Tudo bem que ela sabia de sua prova era no dia seguinte, mas parecia que a prova não era uma única coisa que rondava a sua cabeça.

Yoora estava mais do que certa com essas propriedades, Chanyeol estava numa misto de preocupação com um frio de matar percorrendo o seu estômago. O míope não deixa de pensar no baixinho, em como foi bom sentir o seu toque - mesmo que foi algo apenas de raspão -, e droga, isso estava o matando já que trouxe a tona as lembranças da primeira vez que eles interagiram, o relembrou dos boatos e da conversa que teve com aquelas garotas na sala de aula. Ele estava ao ponto de explodir de tanto pensar. No fim das contas, o que ele era para Baekhyun? Por que ele parecia estar lhe dando tanta atenção? Era tão difícil lidar com aquilo sem obter resposta concretas sem nada baseado no _achismo_ que Jongin lhe falava, porém, não tinha muito o que fazer, afinal, o maior nunca conseguiria questionar isso diretamente ao Byun.

Pobre de Chanyeol, ele se via totalmente perdido em tantos questionamentos que a sua mente estava simplesmente pifando, o míope queria mais do que tudo ter uma longa conversa com seu melhor amigo, mas no fim, ele sabia que o outro acharia que ele estava apaixonado por Baekhyun, mas isso não era verdade! Eles eram amigos, apenas amigos, amigos que tinham um carinho imenso um pelo o outro, nada além disso, correto? 

Mesmo que o seu dia estivesse presente com esses pensamentos, a sua irmã sem saber de metade dos problemas recorrentes em sua mente, ela estava ali do seu lado fazendo rir, estalando o dedo na frente de seu rosto para o trazer de volta para o planeta terra, já que segundo a garota, ele estava no mundo da lua onde dia. Bem, sua irmã estava sendo de grande ajuda para o grandão, mas no fim, quando chegou em casa ao anoitecer tudo levantado desabar. Sua irmã saiu para tal evento que ela tinha marcado deixando Park sozinho com seus pensamentos. Chanyeol pode jurar que ia conseguir lidar com aquele emaranhado de emoções mas com o passar das horas a angústia crescia em seu peito, ele tentou se controlar, tentou se distrair, mas bastou deitar-se em sua cama para que ele começasse a chorar feito um bebezão.

A prova era no dia seguinte, faltava basicamente algumas horas para que essa chegasse, afinal, já era tarde da noite. O maior estava com um temor imenso, e se ele não fosse bem na prova? E se ele esquecesse tudo que aprendeu? E se ele falhasse, Baekhyun irá culpá-lo por isso? Iria se afastar de sua pessoa de uma vez por todas? Ah, Byun Baekhyun, por que esse nome tinha que causar tantas coisas que o maior tinha medo de tentar descobrir? 

No fim das contas o Park apenas queria que todos esses pensamentos ruínas sumissem da sua mente. Ele queria não ter essa imensa insegurança que ele estava tendo, ele queria mais do que tudo confiar na sua capacidade de fazer qualquer coisa, mas o destino não permitia isso, já que em vários momentos em que ele acreditou que tudo daria certo, a vida lhe dava uma rasteira exibindo o quanto ele era falho e insuficiente para qualquer um que estava em sua vida. Aquilo tudo doía, doía feito um inferno. Viver com constantes sentimentos ruínas acabava consigo, levando-o a uma maré que ele nunca desejou naufragar no fim das contas.

Por isso ele chorava, tentava despejar todo esse sentimento tão ruim de dentro de si, como se ele estivesse sozinho naquele momento, como se não houvesse ninguém para o apoiá-lo. Embora isso parecesse um pouco idiota de se pensar ao levarmos em conta que ele tinha Jongin, porém, ocorria deste não gostar de incomodá-lo com seus pensamentos, pois no fim, ele sabia que o moreno ficava triste e preocupado por sua culpa e isso acabava o péssimo. Ele não queria trazer todo esse clima desagradável ao seu amado irmão de outra mãe, não mesmo, por isso guardava tudo dentro do seu coração. Essas atitudes tinham terríveis consequências, Chanyeol podia sentir que a qualquer momento ele ia explodir em mil pedaços.

Abraçando o seu próprio corpo naquela cama grande, ele chorava baixinho para não acordar os seus pais que já estavam dormindo tranquilamente. Ele apenas rezava para que sua irmã não chegasse em casa tão cedo para não ver uma cena como aquela, não queria olhar nos olhos preocupados dessa, em hipótese alguma queria. Por isso ele sofria em silêncio, sem ninguém imaginar como inseguranças e temores que ele passava e seriação formada que ele passaria a noite, bem, pelo menos ele achou isso.

Uma pequena notificação em seu celular atraiu a atenção do adolescente chorão, fazendo-o pegar os seus óculos sem ao menos se dar o trabalho de limpar como suas lágrimas. Sentindo os olhos arderem quando a luz do celular acendeu, o maior visualizou a mensagem que chegara pela barra de notificações, e segundo o seu mundo parou. Baekhyun tinha lhe mandado mensagem perguntando se ele estava acordado e se estava tudo bem. O grandão mais do que rápido olhou para os lados no seu quarto tentando ver se não tinha uma espécie de câmera ou ponto para o baixinho ter um momento. 

Soltando um suspiro pesado ele retornou a se deitar na cama, já que antes colocado-se se sentar sem colchão para alcançar o celular; ele ficou encarando aquela notificação por vários minutos até que abrisse por fim. O mais novo só ia responder qualquer coisa e retornar para sua bolha. Pelo menos era isso que ele achava, já que fez o contrário daquilo.

> **[23:21]** _estou acordado sim…_
> 
> **[23:21]** _mas ..._

> **[23:22] Meu herói:** _você não está bem, né?_
> 
> **[23:22] Meu herói:** _o que aconteceu? quer conversar?_

Chanyeol leu aquelas duas mensagens engolindo totalmente a seco. Ele deveria tentar abrir um pouquinho? Conversar abertamente com Baekhyun? O garoto vivia se mostra preocupado consigo, sempre estava tentando lhe trazer sentimentos bons e isso era mais do que o suficiente para o maior dar um voto de confiança para ele, correto? Bem, o maior não estava certo disso. Fungando brevemente ele retornou a digitar para responder-lo:

> **[23:25]** _não precisa se preocupar, eu vou ficar bem_

Aquilo para uma única coisa que ele mandou, bastou apenas segundos para a mensagem ser visualizada. Logo após, mesmo depois de dois minutos, nenhum sinal de resposta foi visto e no fundo, isso deixou o maior totalmente triste, quase como se ele estivesse decepcionado pelo baixinho ter hipoteticamente desistido de lhe ajudar. No fim, Chanyeol era tão chato assim ao ponto de não se preocupar mais com ele ao receber uma frase simples que no fundo dizia que ele queria sim que o castanho se preocupasse consigo?

Fechando seus olhinhos com força sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas, esse ponderou em largar o celular ou não, mas no fim quando estava decidido que não iria mais olhar para aquele aparelho nunca mais em sua vida, ele informação uma notificação.

> **[23:33] Meu herói:** _falar para mim não se preocupar com você é a mesma coisa que colocar combustível em uma fogueira, Chanyeol._
> 
> **[23:34] Meu herói:** _eu super entendo se você não quiser falar nada, mas saiba que eu vou te ouvir quando você precisar, não vou te julgar por suas dores Chanyeol, até porquê, quem seria eu para fazer isso? Entenda que eu só quero o seu bem e ficaria imensamente feliz em te ajudar, te ouvir, fazer você sorrir de qualquer maneira, sacas? Você_ **_não_** _precisa carregar tantas coisas ruínas sozinho._
> 
> **[23:34]** _você pode me encontrar na praça?_

Chanyeol simplesmente não sabia o que estava fazendo de fato, talvez como mensagens do outro tivessem mexido tanto consigo - acarretando em mais lágrimas dolorosas escorrendo por seu lindo rostinho -, ou ele apenas queria um abraço naquele mísero segundo em que tanta angústia preenchia o coração seu .

> **[23:34] Meu herói:** _eu estou indo pra lá agora._

Visualizando aquela mensagem o adolescente mordeu o lábio inferior e se colocou de pé. Ele não estava com nenhum pingo de coragem de ver o baixinho, mas não tinha fim tinha chamado ele para encontr-lo, não podia simplesmente deixar o seu colega lá plantado na praça a noite, não mesmo. Por isso mais do que rápido ele foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto na tentativa de jogar para longe a vermelhidão e o rosto inchado. Antes mesmo de sair de casa ele vestiu um casaco de moletom por cima da sua regata preta e foi ao destino do lugar marcado.

O grandão não sabia se tinha sido egoísta ao extremo marcando de se encontrar com o baixinho em um lugar que claramente era bem longe da casa dele mas perto da sua. Chanyeol não tinha feito por querer, na verdade, não era para ele estar ali, o míope deveria estar esperando na sua cama esperando o sol nascer e quem sabe se preparar para o pior. 

Caminhando no mínimo dois quarteirões, este podia sentir o seu coração bater freneticamente a medida que ele se tornava mais próximo da praça. No fim das contas, que iria dizer para o baixinho? As chances de vê-lo e altas ficar estagnado no lugar eram, o maior era péssimo em desabafos, ainda mais quando eles eram feitos pessoalmente. Que raios, não dava mais para voltar atrás, porque, provavelmente o baixinho já deveria estar um caminho para o local. O grandão podia ser um imenso medroso, mas nunca em sua vida deixaria o seu colega plantado no meio da noite.

Soltando um pequeno suspiro, ele viu a pequena entrada da praça cercada por um muro baixinho de tijolos pintados de branco. Embora estivessem à noite, os postes iluminavam-se como as laterais da trilha do lugar. Era um pouco grave ver aquelas imensas árvores e arbustos tomados por um breu, já que a claridade não alcançava algumas extremidades. Abraçando o seu próprio corpo grande, ele deu mais uns passos até sentar em um banco que ficava próximo à entrada da área, assim não se perderia de Baekhyun quando este chegasse, evitando desencontros.

Chanyeol não soube por quantos minutos ele ficou ali sentadinho olhando para os lados, vezes encarando o céu estrelado, mudando diversas vezes seu foco para a entrada do local, mas em um momento qualquer, um garoto baixinho com um casaco grosso passou pela entrada em passos olhando a área por completo, olhando. Park nao soube o que quando viu os olhinhos deste encarar os seus, mas segundo o grandão, olhe seus olhos arderem como nunca antes. Em um único movimento ele se posiciona de pé e correu até o baixinho que caminhava ao seu encontro. Park não sabia quão sentimental estava, o quanto seu estado mental estava cansado, ele talvez só se deu conta disso tudo quando abraçou aquele corpo pequeno com toda a sua força escondendo o seu rostinho no pescoço alheio.

Baekhyun não sabia o quanto o outro estava imerso naqueles sentimentos ruínas, mas lhe doeu tanto quando goze aquele abraço carregado por inseguranças e medo. Por mais que o castanho não fosse um observador nato, ele podia perceber que o jovem de fios enroladinhos não estava bem e a comprovação para seu pensamento quando veio o primeiro soluço vindo deste. Chanyeol estava chorando.

Aquilo despedaçou o coração do baixinho por completo. O estudante não era bom com as palavras e não era a melhor pessoa para os conselhos, ainda mais quando ele não sabia nem de um terço do que se passava na cabecinha da sua paixão. Por isso, a única forma de ajudar Chanyeol naquele momento, foi o local de maneira firme esfregando uma de suas mãos por suas costas cobertas por um casaco fino, murmurando as vezes: “vai ficar tudo bem, pode chorar.”

Por mais que a posição dos dois não estão sendo uma das melhores, os dois se mantiveram toque quentinho embora carregasse tantos sentimentos dolorosos para os dois ali. Baekhyun queria mais do que tudo acalmar ou seu colega, seu amor, mas ele tinha que esperar Park colocar tudo para fora e ele esperaria por isso nem que demorasse horas.

O mais novo nunca tinha sentido tanto desespero e angústia em sua vida, e de certa maneira, ele podia sentir que aquele abraço, aquele carinho que Baekhyun estava depositando em cada toque e palavrinha dita em murmuro, que de algum modo o baixinho estava segurando um pouco dos seus sentimentos tão dolorosos. Por isso ele chorava como se não houvesse amanhã, às lágrimas desciam sem o seu consentimento e isso estava lhe deixando chocado. Na maioria das vezes ele segurava o seu choro para não preocupar ninguém, nem mesmo gostava de tocar nesse assunto, mas com o baixinho ali… Ele sente uma liberdade nascer no meio da escuridão que envolvia os seus pensamentos tenebrosos. 

Eles não sabiam, mas os minutos estavam passando rapidamente enquanto se mantinham ali apenas aproveitando um pouco daquele gesto de consolo. Chanyeol aos poucos foi cessando os choros, mas os soluços se mantinham firmes e fortes, até mesmo quando ele se afastou minimamente a sua carinha de choro era totalmente evidente. Apesar de pouca iluminação ali, o castanho deixa enxergar o seu rostinho vermelho e inchado.

Calmamente, ele levou as suas duas mãos nas laterais do rosto do outro, deixando um carinho breve com os seus polegares, limpando de maneira suave cada lágrima que escorria e manchava suas maçãs do rosto. Dando-lhe um sorriso triste, ele pegou seus óculos redondinhos e limpou suas lentes molhadas com a blusa macia que tinha por dentro do casaco, logo devolvendo ao dono. Aquela ação toda fez com que o grandão trancasse a respiração para evitar de fazer qualquer expressão estranha para o menor. Ah… porque ele tinha que ser tão carinhoso consigo?

\- Você quer conversar? - perguntou o jovem de fios marrons enquanto olhava os olhinhos inchados do outro. Lhe doía tanto ver o grandão estado tão triste e arrasado - Se não quiser, podemos ficar sentados apenas observando as estrelas, hun?

Chanyeol abaixou sua cabeça brevemente, soltando o corpinho menor, passando a caminhar até o banco que ele estava sentado anteriormente. Embora não introduza um tipo de resposta, o mais velho entendeu aquilo, por isso apenas o seguiu sentando-se ao seu lado. Soltando um pequeno suspiro ele pendeu a cabeça para trás e ficou encarando os belos pontinhos no céu escuro mulher à noite. A lua estava tão cheia e brilhante, era algo belo de se enxergar numa noite tão fria e triste.

Embora um dos garotos esteja contemplando cena, o mais novo estava ocupado demais observando o seu colega que parecia tão distraído encarando aquele breu brilhante. Com toda a certeza o céu estava lindo naquela noite, mas para o grandão, não estava tão bonito quanto o baixinho naquele momento, por mais que o seu amigo estivesse com os cabelos um pouco bagunçado, com um casaco todo amarrotado e uma calça moletom bem confortável em seu corpo. Naquele segundo Chanyeol justifica que ele ficava perfeito de qualquer forma, igualmente a lua, pois, mesmo em suas diversas formas ela se mantinha bela assim como Baekhyun.

Soltando um curto suspiro, ele acabou por atrair o olhar do menor. Os dois acordados se encarando por uma fração de segundos, até que o mais novo abaixasse a sua cabeça e encarasse suas mãoszinhas que brincavam com os dedos brevemente, se mostrando um pouco nervoso. Chanyeol conversar com o Byun sobre o que estava acontecendo, expor um pouco dos seus sentimentos do momento, mas… Isso era certo a ser feito? O grandão não sabia ao certo.

Era difícil demonstrar seus problemas e ainda mais falar sobre eles, Baekhyun sabia muito bem o que o maior estava passando, por isso ele não estava forçando o outro a despejar suas falas. Muito pelo contrário, ele queria até distrair o jovem de fios enroladinhos para quem sabe, sua expressão tristonha fosse embora. Entretanto, no momento que ele tomou a decisão de falar alguma coisa, Chanyeol começou a falar:

\- Eu tenho medo de descobrir quão falho e inútil eu posso ser. Sempre me machucou tanto ver meus pais falando “não ligue para ele, Chanyeol não é de falar mesmo”. - começou num tom baixinho olhando ainda suas próprias mãos nas coxas - Ou quando me falavam que tinha certeza da nota ruim que viria no boletim, como se as outras azuis não têm nem existido. Eu não os culpo por ser assim tão inseguro e incompetente, mas me dói, dói demais pensar que você desapontar aqueles que confiam em mim. Me sinto pressionado demais… - seus olhinhos iniciam a encher de lágrimas novamente, ocasionando no seu primeiro fungar. Baekhyun percebendo aquilo apenas colocar sua mão em cima da semelhante do maior - É como se uma pedra enorme estava me sufocando, meus pensamentos me machucam, meus sentimentos me causam tanto medo…

\- Chanyeol… - murmurou o nome deste sentindo uma estaca acertar em cheio o seu coração. Chanyeol não merecia ter um sentimento ruim como aquele o assombrando frequentemente, não mesmo - Seus pais não foram legais agindo dessa maneira com você, eles ajustaram te encorajar e apoiar. - soltou um suspiro apertando um pouco a mão do outro, vendo o seu rostinho baixo liberar como lágrimas de escorrer por suas bochechas - Chan, sei que não adianta de nada eu falar o quanto você é incrível, inteligente, prestativo e esforçado. Você não deveria se esforçar tanto para agradar os outros, mas sim para se agradar. Você está vivendo pelos outros ou por si mesmo? Quer entender matemática para _você_ passar ou para ganhar os parabéns dos seus pais? Não tem nada de errado você querer elogios, querer se destacar para as pessoas que ama, uma única coisa horrível nisso tudo é que você se machuca.

O maior escutava cada palavrinha do seu colega sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, elas eram tão dolorosas, ao mesmo tempo que conseguiam tocar o seu coração. Chanyeol sabia que o menor tinha razão em cada ponto dito, mas era tão difícil se amar, _se colocar em primeiro lugar_. Viver para si mesmo e não para os outros era algo que o míope nunca soube como fazer, afinal, ele estudava para ganhar elogios da família, tinha bons hábitos para ganhar uma confiança de sua mãe, era esforçado para ganhar os elogios de seu pai, tentava ser divertido para ajudar sua irmã. Mas no fim, tudo isso o desgastava, mas também não era como se ele inventasse ser alguém que não existia, Chanyeol era assim, mas de maneira mais retraída. O grandão se forçava a ser alguém que estava escondido dentro de sua pessoa.

No fim das contas, tudo isso virou uma bola de neve que o mais alto não controla mais dentro do seu peito. Ele queria de verdade se aceitar, acreditar nos seus recursos, ser confiante ao ponto de não se esforçar ao máximo para manter as pessoas próximas dele. Chanyeol queria ser ele mesmo sem medo do que aconteceria.

Baekhyun vendo o silêncio do outro, ele mordiscou o lábio inferior e segurou o seu rosto, levantando-o de uma maneira suave, até que encarasse o seu rostinho. Os olhos brilhantes do estudante tímido foram ao encontro do seu. 

\- Chanyeol, você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheci, alguém que vejo como inspiração. Me dói demais ver alguém tão legal e cheio de cor se acabar com fr alocados, guardar tantos tantos sentimentos nesse pobre coração… - murmurou olhando em seus olhos. Os dois estavam um pouco próximos para isso não se necessário o uso de um tom alto. Enquanto tudo isso era dito, Chanyeol chorava feito um bebê, fazendo o baixinho sorrir de maneira triste secando o seu rostinho com o polegar - Eu sei que com essas palavras não vou te ajudar, não sou nenhum profissional no fim das contas, mas saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui para ouvir ou abraçar em um momento difícil, Chanyeol. 

Aquelas foram palavras mais do que o suficiente para o maior sentimento um imenso misto de sentimentos onde ele chorava ainda mais enquanto a vergonha o preenchido por completo. De uma maneira desajeitada, ele curvou um pouco o seu corpo suficientemente até esconder o seu rosto no peito de Baekhyun. O castanho sabia que não era um momento para tal coisa, mas o seu coração simplesmente disparou com grandão lhe agarrando firme forma.

\- N-não me fale essas coisas… Não enquanto eu estiver com medo… - pediu num tom embolado que o Byun levou vários minutos para sentido e raciocinar para murmurar um “medo do que?” - Medo de ir mal na prova amanhã, decepcionar o Jongin, a minha irmã… E você. Eu não quero ser o mesmo fracassado de sempre que mesmo com esforços consegue se sair mal nas coisas, tenho medo de adquirir uma pontinha de esperança e ver ela explodir.

\- Chanyeol, você não deveria se privar tanto de se decepcionar, isso tudo é um ciclo da vida, mas também não pode deixar que isso te afete dessa forma. Os erros que acontecem na nossa vida servem de aprendizagem, sabe? - de um modo calmo, ele levou uma de suas mãos nos seus fios enroladinhos, deixando um afagar suave em suas mechinhas escuras - E eu não estou dizendo que é errado você temer como coisas, temer sentir esses sentimentos, até porque eu também tenho medo . - deu um pequeno risinho, afastando este breve, secando o seu rosto pela décima quinta vez naquela noite. Chanyeol estava se achando um boboca por chorar tanto, mas o baixinho não estava ligando para isso, não mesmo - Chan, você deveria ir a seus psicólogo para entender melhor os sentimentos e lidar com isso, se quiser eu posso te acompanhar nesse grande passo. Eu só não quero ver você se transformando uma pessoa amarga e sem cor. - soltou um pequeno suspiro ainda deixando aquele toque carinhoso em seu rosto, vendo o maior fechar os olhinhos - E quer saber, vou te provar que você está pronto para essa prova.

Abrindo os seus olhos de maneira confusa, o adolescente de estatura maior tombou a cabeça para o lado perguntando no mesmo segundo: “Como?”, Vendo lindo sorriso do outro aparecer mais uma vez naquela bela noite.

\- Chan, qual é a fórmula usada para calcular a área do raio de um círculo? - o questionou com um sorrisinho pequeno dançando nos lábios. O maior de alguma forma entendeu o que estava ocorrendo ali, por isso tratou de abrir sua pastinha mental referente ao conteúdo de matemática para responder a pergunta.

\- É o valor de _PI_ vezes o raio ao quadrado. - respondeu vendo o rostinho do outro crescer que estava correto a sua resposta no fim das contas.

\- E qual é mesmo valor usado no _PI_ ? - novamente o questionou arqueando a sobrancelha vendo o grandão ajustar a sua atitude lhe dando aquele ar de “essa pergunta eu com toda certeza sei.”

\- É 3,14, bobão, essa é fácil demais. - deu de ombros como se ele fosse o maioral ali. Embora fosse uma atitude boba, aquilo aqueceu o coração do menor, tudo que ele desejava naquele segundo era fazer a expressão tristonha dele sumir de vez

Dando um pequeno sorrisinho, ele continua a sequência de perguntas referentes a fórmulas, o que fazer em determinadas situações que pode ser colocado em questão da prova, e por incrível que pareça, o maior estava se saindo muito bem respondendo cada pergunta sem pensar duas vezes e isso fazem o sorriso do mais velho crescer cada vez mais.

\- Olha só, mais uma certa! Você está saindo tão bem, conhecimento você tem para fazer a prova, Chanyeol. - comentou de uma maneira calma se encostando no encosto do banco virando-se um pouco em direção do maior - Pena que não tenho nenhuma balinha para te dar como recompensa… Você está merecendo.

Naquele segundo o maior que estava olhando para o poste de luz na frente deles olhou para Byun com o canto dos olhos, abaixando o olhar em seguida. Parecia ser meio bobo, mas ele teve uma vontade súbita de soltar uma resposta, mesmo seja que muda, por mais que ele estava um pouco triste com tudo, ele não podia negar esse sentimento bom que estava o rondando desde o momento que Baekhyun chegou ali , por isso, num tom bem baixinho ele soltou:

\- Então você pode me beijar. - falando aquela frase ele manteve o seu olhar para baixo, sentindo suas bochechas pegarem, fogo. Ele não sabia o que estava desejando, mas não podia negar que tinha essa vontade desde que recebera um selinho do outro na festa, e com o ocorrido no dia anterior, tudo autorizado se intensificar ainda mais. Chanyeol não sabia e nem queria dar um nome para aquilo tudo.

Embora que o maior tenha murmurado tal frase, ele não esperava que o seu companheiro da noite tenha ouvido sua frase um pouco boba e ousada pro seu tamanho. Baekhyun estava totalmente sem palavras, ele podia sentir o seu coração pulsar cada vez mais rápido em seu peito pobre. Ele nunca iria conseguir controlar as diversas sensações que ele sentia graças ao grandão, não mesmo. Mordiscando os lábios brevemente ele ponderou se aquilo era certo de se fazer, quer dizer, Chanyeol estava triste… Mas ele estava esperando pelo beijo… Oh céus, como era difícil tomar uma decisão correta com uma pressão que o próprio baixinho colocava em si mesmo .

Respirando fundo, ele tentava controlar suas emoções que estava a flor da pele, mas no fim, Chanyeol tinha pedido por isso, então ele não deveria pensar muito nas consequências. Baekhyun estava ali para animar o maior, e bem, se tivesse que beijá-lo para fazer isso… Ele faria, mas _tudo_ era com o intuito de animá-lo.

\- Chanyeol… - o chamou após tomar uma decisão por fim, vendo o mais novo o encarar, assustando-se com a hipótese do outro ter ouvido a sua frase um pouco doida. Haha, ele e Baekhyun se beijando, piada, né?

Por mais que em sua mente está rolando esse tipo de pensamento, a medida que ele via o baixinho se aproximar de si, seu corpo já mostravam indícios de reação, assim como o menor apaixonado também. Delicadamente o castanho pousou sua mão na lateral do rosto do míope, mostrando-lhe um sorriso tímido, esse que arrancou o ar do garoto que estava a ver aqueles lindos dentinhos.

A cada segundo que se passava eles estavam pertinhos o suficiente para sentirem ambas as respirações quentinhas se mesclarem. Byun que tinha os seus sentimentos tão atordoados, encostou a sua testa na semelhante do colega e fechou os olhos brevemente.

\- Eu posso? - o perguntou num fio de voz tendo o seu coração mais acelerado como nunca antes. Chanyeol nada disse, mas pousou a sua mão no ombro alheio esperando que este entendesse a sua resposta.

Mesmo que o baixinho não fosse nenhum mestre em leituras de gestos, ele deu um pequeno risinho e continuado com aquilo, juntando ambos os lábios num beijo calmo. Embora não fosse a primeira vez que os dois estivessem se beijando, os sentimentos tão vívidos e joviais mostravam totalmente o contrário, era quase como se tudo estava prestes a explodir de tamanha euforia que ambos ficavam. Todas as vezes que beijaram, tudo se tratou de selinhos carregados de carinho e calma, porém, dessa vez o estudante popular resolveu mostrar um novo modo de beijo.

Por mais que agora fosse um beijinho mais movimentado, Baekhyun questão de esperar o tempo do grandão para seguir o seu ritmo lentinho, aproveitando para o açúcar um pouco do seu lábio inferior. Chanyeol se via de uma maneira boba, como um garoto que até duas semanas atrás nem falava consigo podia lhe tratar com tanto carinho e cuidado, reparando nos detalhes que podem muito bem deixar-lo desesperado, e bem, o castanho parecia temer isso mais faça que tudo em sua vida. Na verdade, o grandão tinha certeza que se fosse outra pessoa lhe beijando naquele momento, ele não deveria ser tão confortável da mesma maneira que estava com o Byun.

De um modo calmo eles se separaram, porém, antes de se afastar por completo, Baekhyun deixou um selar demorado em sua testa, fazendo com que aquilo seja uma cereja do bolo para deixar o grandão mais vermelho que um pimentão, sem saber o que falar ou como reagir. O mais velho embora esteja em um grande ápice de felicidade, ele também estava com vergonha, mas não podia deixar isso transparecer, quer dizer… O que Chanyeol pensaria se o visse dessa forma?

\- Você vai se sair bem nessa prova Chan, e mesmo que não vá se sair bem, saiba que vai ganhar meus parabéns da mesma forma. Você se esforçou demais e isso já o suficiente para me deixar cheio de orgulho. - sorriu por fim se afastando por completo, desviando o seu olhar brevemente para o céu.

Chanyeol por outro lado continuado o olhando, sentindo os seus lábios do formulário brevemente. Dando um sorriso bobo, tanto pelo que aconteceu segundos atrás quanto pelas palavras de Byun, o baixinho não sabia o quanto ele estava deixando o seu mundinho tão colorido, na verdade, nem mesmo Chanyeol estava percebendo esse grande fato em sua vidinha.

Ambos notificados mais bons minutos ali trocando olhares e encarando o céu, discutindo sobre os formatos que as estrelas formavam ao ligar os pontinhos imaginário. Por mais que estivessem com uma vergonha estampada nos rostinhos vermelhinhos, eles apenas fingem que nada aconteceu, e foi basicamente isso que fez até decidirem ir embora, e até mesmo, quando o Byun resolveu deixar o seu casaco quentinho com Chanyeol, já que esse estava tremendo de frio, de início o outro não desejava aceitar, mas com muita insistência ele vestiu o casaco grandinho que ficou justo em seu corpo. Eram dois bobinhos no fim das contas, bobinhos que conseguiam pequenos trazer sorrisos para um rostinho triste.

Naquela madrugada, o maior conseguiu dormir tranquilamente pensando em Baekhyun, já o menor ficou por vários minutos rolando na cama com a imagem da sua paixão rondando a sua mente. Ele estava bem? Ele tinha chegado bem em casa? Ah, eram tantas perguntas… O baixinho tinha vontade de ligar para o seu colega, mas no fim das contas apenas adicionou uma mensagem simples dizendo: “boa noite, descanse bastante para brilhar na sua prova;)”. E com isso, o adolescente de fios marrons se afundou nas cobertas e muda que o sono o abraçasse.

.

.

.

No dia anterior o menor ainda se recordava que fez questão de levar o grandão até a sua casa antes de ir em direção ao ponto de ônibus, deixando ele com o seu amado casaco da sorte. Ele não se importou com o fato de que chegaria bem tarde em casa e provavelmente com frio, ou que teria bilhar horas de sono, porque no fim das contas, ele conseguido acalmar o coração do seu amado era esmagar e isso era mais do que suficiente para ele.

Quando amanheceu o pequeno acordou por volta das nove horas da manhã e saltou da cama, ele estava um pouco atrasado. Fazer os alunos que fazem a prova são liberados às onze da manhã e quem terminasse antes poderia ir embora tranquilamente. Ele não sabia se Chanyeol seria capaz de fazer-la tão rapidamente, mas mesmo assim, ele se arrumou na velocidade da luz e foi em direção ao colégio esperando o grande lado de fora do portão enviando uma mensagem semelhante a: “Estou aqui na frente, quando terminar pode sair, ok? ”.

Baekhyun parecia um bobão na frente do colégio sentindo o coração acelerar a cada vez que a porta do prédio era aberto e mostrava um aluno que não era exatamente Park. O baixinho estava tomado pela ansiedade, estava mandando energias mais do que positivas para o seu grandão. Ele sabia que ele ia bem, ele tinha que se sair bem. A última coisa que ele no momento era vê-lo triste e inseguro sobre sua capacidade novamente.

Com o passar dos minutos uma figura alta deixar o prédio do colégio e bem, o castanho iria reconhecer aquele garoto até mesmo a milhas de distância. Seus olhinhos tentaram analisar sua expressão, vendo um nenhum pouco agradável e isso foi mais do que o suficiente para ele se desesperar. Padrão os professores já davam a nota da prova antes do aluno ser liberado então provavelmente aquela carinha borocochô não significava algo muito bom. No momento que Chanyeol estava pertinho o suficiente de sua pessoa, ele abraçou de maneira firme e o pequeno correspondeu aquele gesto da mesma intensidade sentindo seu coração falhar. Se no fim aquilo tinha dado errado, ele deveria ali para apoiar o maior de algum modo.

\- Baekhyun… - murmurou o nome alheio encostando a sua testa no ombro alheio, fazendo com que a sua voz seja muito bem ouvida pelo baixinho. Baekhyun não sabia ao certo que viria a responder se alguma coisa ruim fosse anunciada por sua paixão - Eu tirei seis Baek, me faltava apenas cinco pontos para eu ficar com azul no, mas eu consegui tirar a seis! - sua voz embora fosse baixa tinha um tom totalmente alegre em torno dessa e nosso o coração de Byun foi aos céus com aquilo - Obrigado, de verdade, Baek.

\- Não precisa agradecer, grandão. Eu não fiz nada, você que foi capaz de aprender tudo direitinho - comentou com um sorriso lindo em seus lábios o estudando com mais força sentindo o outro fazer o mesmo consigo - Eu sabia que você era capaz, Chanyeol, sempre soube.

Naquele segundo eles estavam em silêncio apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, estavam felizes e era isso que importava, correto? Na verdade, não era não, pois, agora algo muito maior incomodava os dois estudantes, já que agora sem desculpa que iam estudar juntos a tarde não tinha mais um motivo para ambos continuarem se falando e se encontrando. Embora Chanyeol não tenha pensado nisso nesse dado momento, porém, Baekhyun sim, e mesmo que esteja imensamente feliz e orgulhoso pelo colega, o seu coração doía com a ideia de que provavelmente aquela fosse a última vez que estariam juntos, mas o que ele podia fazer? Nada, absolutamente nada.

O que restava para o baixinho apaixonado era: aceitar novamente a sua rotina besta em que o grandão não estava inclusa nela.


	4. Eu desafio você a tomar o primeiro passo

Depois da prova de Chanyeol, os dois colegas não se viram naquela semana, tudo porque não haveria aula nestes dias. O castanho não enviou mais nenhuma mensagem para o maior desde o dia que eles se abraçaram em frente a escola e lhe acompanhou até o ponto de ônibus; com um simples sorriso de despedida nenhum dos dois mantiveram mais contato. Baekhyun tinha quase certeza que se o contatasse ainda naquela semana ele estaria forçando o mais novo a algo que talvez ele não quisesse, já Chanyeol, bem, ele estava com suas inseguranças e pensamentos nada bons presos em sua cabecinha fraca; todo esse temor cresceu de maneira imensa depois que o dia seguinte após sua prova chegou. O maior esperou por uma mensagem do baixinho, mas essa nunca vinha e isso desencadeou vários pensamentos no míope, que apenas se afundou mais nessa imaginação fértil que ele tanto tinha. 

Tudo parecia estar muito confuso, seus sentimentos estavam estranhos demais, doloridos de tal forma que fazia o seu peito doer. Pensar em Baekhyun, lembrar do beijo dado na segunda feira, lembrar do quanto aquele adolescente o ajudou, o quanto lhe apoiou… Aquilo trazia o desespero a Chanyeol. Ainda mais agora que ele não falava sobre seus sentimentos temendo receber respostas que ele nunca gostaria de ouvir. Por isso ele se mantinha naquela bolha onde ele pensava e pensava constantemente no que faria, e no que provavelmente ele era para Baekhyun e vice-versa. Embora estivesse dessa forma tão sumida naquela semana, o grandão não esperava que Jongin se mostraria um grande amigo – não que ele não fosse, mas ele estava em um nível superior –, por estar ligando para ele todos os dias sem falta, conversando consigo como se soubesse de cada coisinha que estava passando por sua cabeça. Não era algo estranho o moreno estar fazendo isso, muito pelo contrário, o mais novo sempre fora atencioso a esse ponto de ligar e se manter por várias horas em ligação. Todavia, algo parecia estranho. 

Naquela sexta-feira a noite o grandão recebeu a ligação do seu amigo, por mais que não estivesse muito no clima para conversar com o outro – tudo porque ele estava um pouco cabisbaixo pelo sumiço do baixinho de lindos fios marrons –, mas mesmo diante desses sentimentos ele atendeu e pode notar quão animado o seu amigo estava e o quanto ele se esforçava para levá-lo a esse mesmo patamar da alegria, porém, convenhamos, Chanyeol não estava nenhum pouco afim de afastar aqueles pensamentos, já que essa era a única maneira de ter o Byun por perto. Eu sei, eu sei, nosso amigo de estatura alta lida com a saudade de maneira estranha, mas não o julguem, certo crianças?

Soltando um suspiro comprido perante a mais uma risada vinda do seu amigão do peito, este rolou na cama e fechou os olhos enquanto escutava uma espécie de história maluca que o Kim tinha vivenciado no dia anterior com um balconista. O maior estava literalmente ligado no automático questionando-se sobre o que ele pode ter feito para afastar o Baekhyun dessa maneira. Naquela altura do campeonato ele já estava se amaldiçoando por ter pedido um beijinho do outro, afinal, tudo indicava que o erro estava ali. Até porque, onde ele estava com a cabeça de pedir isso para o seu _ colega _ ? Era óbvio que o baixinho tinha o beijado por pena, uma caridade. Mesmo que fosse doloroso pensar dessa forma – por algum motivo desconhecido para o aluno de estatura alta –, lembrar da cena do mais velho próximo a si, sorrindo de maneira pequena enquanto o questionava sobre a permissão para tomar seus lábios; ah, beijá-lo trazia uns borbulhos tão estranhos em seu corpo. Chanyeol não sabia se o motivo do desencadeamento desses sentimentos tão bons vinham por ser o seu primeiro beijinho verdadeiro, mas todo aquele misto de sensações pareciam tão vivos dentro de sua pessoa, que nossa, Chanyeol se via como um pateta repleto de borboletas no estômago. Entretanto, isso era normal, afinal, era a primeira vez dele nesses tipos de coisas, correto?

—  _ Chanyeol? Terra chamando Chanyeol!  _ — da outra linha o amigo de pele bronzeada o chamada diversas vezes, até ouvir um murmúrio vindo deste, evidenciando que tinha conseguido recuperar a sua atenção por fim —  _ Qual é cara… Já estamos em plena sexta-feira, que tal você me falar o que tá rolando com você?  _

— Eu não sei do que você está falando, não tá rolando nada, ué. — se fez de desentendido na maior cara de pau. Chanyeol sabia desde o princípio que o seu amigo conseguia pressentir o perigo de longe, ainda mais quando esse perigo se tratava dos sentimentos do grandão — Eu estava apenas assistindo televisão e me distrai.

—  _ Sei… Queria saber mais sobre essa magia maravilhosa de assistir televisão com esse silêncio todo, sabia?  _ — por mais que não estivesse vendo a cara do seu brother, o míope tinha quase certeza que ele estava com um imenso sorriso debochado, já que o seu tom de voz indicava que ele não acreditava em nenhuma palavra sua —  _ A Yoora me disse que você estava estranho, desde segunda. Tem certeza que não tem  _ **_nada_ ** _ pra me falar? _

O míope sempre soube que tinha um caroço naquele angu! Era óbvio que Jongin tinha duas bolas e nenhuma delas era de cristal, então ele não podia imaginar que Chanyeol estava estranho apenas pelas forças do além, bem, só se formos considerar a filha dos Park's dessa forma, já que seria bem válido. O mais velho nunca imaginou que seu melhor amigo e sua irmã estariam nessa falcatrua de troca de informações, porque no fim, ele sabia que a sua irmã queria mesmo era saber se tinha alguém envolvido nesses sentimentos estranhos. E por mais que Chanyeol quisesse negar, tinha sim  _ alguém _ envolvido nisso, e nossa, tudo isso estava lhe deixando maluquinho da Silva.

Ouvindo um pequeno arranhar de garganta do outro lado da ligação, ele soltou um suspiro longo. No fim das contas Park não podia esconder por muito tempo tudo que estava passando em seu peito e o que aconteceu na noite de segunda. O moreno era o seu melhor amigo e o único que conseguia manter um diálogo íntimo ao ponto de mencionar os seus sentimentos mais obscuros. Baekhyun também tinha esse dom… Porém, digamos que falar sobre seus próprios sentimentos com o culpado de tudo não seria a melhor coisa a ser feita, não é mesmo? Por isso, o jovem de fios cacheados decidiu abrir o jogo com o Jongin.

— Eu não sei Nini… Está tudo tão estranho, eu não sei lidar com nada que estou sentindo. — resmungou virando-se na cama acabando por abraçar o próprio corpo, mantendo-se em posição fetal. Jongin sabia muito bem o que seu amigo estava fazendo, afinal, o barulho dos lençóis contra o telefone e o tom de voz do outro denunciavam tudo. O grandão sempre encolhia-se quando estava com seus sentimentos descontrolados.

—  _ Aconteceu alguma coisa para você estar dessa forma? Até onde estou lembrado você estava estudando com o Baekhyun a semana inteira. Assim vou pensar que aquele bobão fez alguma coisa com o meu bebezão. —  _ soltou num tom brincalhão, porém, ao ver que não recebeu nenhum comentário envergonhado ou irritado, Kim pode achar o ponto chave do problema mediante àquela tensão que os cercou — _ Espera, aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois? Pensei que a amizade de vocês estava de boa. Você só sabia me falar o quanto era divertido estudar com ele. —  _ claramente o moreno estava alfinetando uma região muito sensível do amigo. Ele tinha certeza que o "culpado" pela confusão causada na mente do outro tinha o sobrenome de: Byun.

— Nossa amizade é boa… Ou era, vai saber… — continuou com os murmúrios ainda abraçando o seu próprio corpo com uma força tremenda, ele estava inseguro, com uma imensa dor no peito. Sempre que ele expunha um pouco do que estava sentindo, um gigantesco temor o invadia, o mais alto tinha medo incomodar seu amigo, ou até mesmo, passar uma imagem dramática para o outro.

—  _ Como assim: "era"? Vocês brigaram? Eu achei que isso era uma coisa impossível, já que... Bem, vocês sempre estavam em outro mundo. —  _ soltou sem medo algum, acertando em cheio o coração de Chanyeol. Que droga, por que saber a opinião das pessoas de fora sempre o chocava? Baekhyun e ele nunca estavam dessa forma, o grandão tinha certeza disso, tudo só se passava de um surto do moreno.

— Eu acho que estraguei tudo, sabe?... Eu… — sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos e seus olhinhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Era simplesmente desesperador não saber colocar em palavras o que ele sentia, temer dar um nome para cada emoção que percorria a sua pele. Chanyeol nunca foi bom em lidar com seus sentimentos, ainda mais quando eles envolviam outras pessoas, ele se via preso em um cubo que o sufocava a cada segundo vivido ali dentro — Nós… Nos beijamos e foi por minha culpa, eu pedi por isso. 

Com toda certeza aquela frase acertou em cheio o garoto do outro lado da linha. Convenhamos, o grandão nunca demonstrou ter atitude em momento algum de sua vida, então quem iria imaginar que ele teria com alguém, ainda mais com  o garoto que ele dizia ser o mais bonito e legal daquele colégio. Isso tudo só comprovava todos os pensamentos do mais novo, e de alguma maneira, ele estava um pouco tranquilo por ser Byun por estar recebendo o coração do seu melhor amigo; Kim conseguia ver nos olhos de Baekhyun algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes: um carinho tão puro. Soltando um suspiro, sinalizando que ele estava se recuperando daquele baque, ele pode ouvir alguns fungos do outro lado da linha, denunciando que Chanyeol estava chorando baixinho. Aquilo partiu tanto o coração do menor.

—  _ Chan, o que te faz pensar que estragou tudo só porque pediu por um beijo? Se o Baekhyun te beijou foi porque ele quis, não tem porquê se culpar por isso!  _ — na tentativa falha de tentar consolar o seu amigo, ele pode ouvir o outro tentar falar alguma coisa, porém, acabava em mais choros e soluços. Aquilo tudo era tão doloroso —  _ Yeol, eu preciso que você se acalme, agir desse jeito não vai te ajudar em nada, só vai te machucar, meu campeão. _

Era tão difícil cessar os choros do seu melhor amigo, já que o mais alto estava sempre escondendo tantas dores, tantas angústias, essas que tinham proporções gigantescas que quando liberadas, não tinham um fim tão cedo. Tudo que restava era esperar Chanyeol recuperar o seu fôlego, mas Jongin sabia que não era o momento para isso, o seu amigo tinha que jogar para fora esses seus pensamentos; esse sentimento de culpa que estava o corroendo a semana inteirinha.

—  _ Eu tenho certeza que não tem nada de errado nisso tudo, sabe?  _ — murmurou mediante a um período de tempo que eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas com o som de choro entre os dois jovens mostrando que a ligação não fora encerrada —  _ Vocês se beijaram uma vez, tranquilo, foi por causa de um jogo e você sabe muito bem que Baekhyun não é muito fã dessas coisas.  _ — Chanyeol não sabia ao certo onde o seu melhor amigo estava querendo chegar, mas se recordar de como tudo tinha começado, arrancou por completo o ar do seu pulmão, ah, lidar com aquele emaranhado de emoções sempre foi tão complicado —  _ O cara além de ter te ajudado no dia daquela festa, ainda se ofereceu para te ajudar nos estudos. Você sempre me disse o quanto ele era sorridente e divertido… Além do mais… Ele parece ser muito carinhoso com você, Chanyeol. Eu tenho quase certeza que a amizade de vocês não acabou. _

— É fácil pra você falar… — murmurou tentando conter os soluços e fungadas, mas isso se tornou algo totalmente inevitável no momento, já que tudo parecia desencadear mais e mais gotejos — Nini, eu sinto que tudo que ele fez por mim foi apenas movido por pena… Ninguém pode ser tão carinhoso e legal assim com alguém, Baekhyun não existe, não pode existir. Eu tenho certeza que estou vivendo em um outro universo onde coisas boas estão acontecendo, mas… Como sempre eu não sou m-merecedor disso e acabo estragando t-tudo… — sua voz chorosa vezes falhava enquanto ele continuava seu discurso tão doloroso, provocando uma expressão triste do ouvinte de todo aquele desabafo.

— _Você esta se ouvindo, Chanyeol? Por que raios Baekhyun teria pena de você? Tu não é um pobre coitado que tá necessitando de misericórdia de ninguém,_ _ele te ajudou, ele te beijou duas vezes porque_ **_ele_** ** _quis_** _ninguém faz algo por pena, sabia que hoje em dia existe algo chamado: liberdade? Eu acho que não, porque você se priva tanto dela._ — soltou um pequeno suspiro tentando controlar a sua própria vontade de chorar, ele era tão sentimental quanto Park, porém, se mantinha um tanto firme já que sempre segurava sua vontade de cair em choros naqueles momentos, pois, senão, aquela ligação seria virada num mar de lágrimas — _Você se priva de falar o que sente para os outros, você se priva de ser “você” mesmo em casa, se priva até mesmo de viver novas experiências. Chanyeol, eu sei o quanto você tem medo de se machucar e entender tudo que você sente, mas você_ _tem_ _que entender que a vida é feita de dor e alegria. Para ter um momento alegre você deve ter esse momento triste._

O silêncio que se instalou entre os dois amigos era amedrontador, Jongin sabia que talvez tivesse dito coisas demais para uma cabecinha tão confusa igual a de Park, mas ele precisava ouvir aquilo, ele precisava lembrar que nem tudo que acontece de ruim nessa vida é por sua culpa; o estudante de fios castanhos era um anjo de pessoa, não merecia nem um terço dos sentimentos ruins que o cercavam, ele merecia a felicidade. Kim queria tanto tirar toda aquela dor do peito do seu melhor amigo, ou pelo menos, lhe ajudar a carregar um pouco daquele fardo tão pesado.

Por outro lado, o míope tinha o seu corpinho envolvido na coberta quentinha enquanto enterrava o seu rostinho naquele travesseiro fofo, mantendo os seus sons abafados além da conta. O grandão sabia muito bem que o moreno tinha razão no que estava falando, mas isso não tirava o fato de ele ter tanto medo de viver, colocar seus sentimentos tão frágeis assim exposto para o mundo. Pensar que mesmo ele vivendo naquele casulo super protetor já estava provento de sofrimento, imagine sem ele? Céus, seu coração iria pifar de vez. 

Com o passar dos minutos, a sua respiração  foi se acalmando, junto com a velocidade que as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rostinho, até que restasse apenas o seu nariz fungando várias vezes. Por mais que tivesse demorado para ter recuperado o seu senso, ele sabia que o mais baixo ainda estava do outro lado da linha, já que a sua respiração abafada era audível para ele, e de certa forma, ouvir a respiração alheia o ajudava a buscar uma tranquilidade interior.

— Ele não me mandou nenhuma mensagem desde terça… — murmurou por fim quebrando aquela linha silenciosa entre eles. Jongin quase deu uma pequena risada ao receber aquilo como resposta depois do seu imenso discurso e vários minutos de choro.

—  _ E você mandou alguma mensagem para ele?  _ — lhe questionou no mesmo segundo, recebendo uma resposta negativa. Por mais que o moreno soubesse o jeitinho do grandão, ele queria bater no seu melhor amigo. Como ele se permitiu chorar tanto se a solução da metade dos seus problemas era tão óbvia? —  _ Eu posso saber porque o senhor não mandou uma mensagem para aquele garoto?  _

— E-eu não queria incomodar… — respondeu num fio de voz enquanto encolhia mais o seu corpo naquela coberta, acabando por abraçar-se mais — Ele já me ajudou tanto, acho que ele merecia um descanso…

Definitivamente Jongin queria socar a cara do seu brother. Ele estava morrendo de saudades daquele Byun baixinho, mas estava ali mantendo tudo dentro de si com medo de incomodar? Aquela história o moreno não engolia mais, ele sabia que tudo se tratava da  _ simples  _ frase: “eu sou incômodo na vida dos outros”; Park conseguia se excluir facilmente das pessoas, mas a questão é que: o estudante alto estava fugindo do menor ao mesmo tempo que queria estar perto dele. Parecia ser a coisa mais ridícula do mundo, mas Kim tinha a plena certeza que era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

—  _ Chanyeol, não passou por essa sua cabecinha linda que talvez o Baekhyun esteja esperando  _ **_você_ ** _ chamar ele? Pensa comigo, foi ele que conversou com você naquela festa, foi ele que te chamou para oferecer ajuda… Não acha que talvez ele esteja com esse mesmo medo que tu está sentindo? _ — como se jogasse um balde de água fria na cara de Chanyeol, o garoto arregalou seus olhinhos jogando os seus óculos para longe naquele colchão, sentando-se por fim na cama.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade, porque raios Byun baekhyun, o garoto que todos gostavam, estaria com receio de lhe mandar uma mísera mensagem? Não fazia sentido uma coisa dessas, mas por algum motivo, pensar naquela hipótese tão “tapa buraco” acendeu uma chama pequena de esperança dentro da sua pessoa, afinal, essa pequena ideia excluía por alguns segundos o pensamento de que o baixinho fofo estava irritado consigo pelo ocorrido de segunda a noite.

— Você acha que eu devo mandar alguma mensagem pra ele?... E se ele realmente não quiser mais ser meu amigo, Nini? — o questionou num tom choroso que causou um sorriso pequeno do mais novo, ah, Chanyeol não via mesmo as coisas ao seu redor, e de certa maneira o adolescente de pele bronzeada não o julgava, pois, sabia como o outro funcionava.

—  _ Eu acho que você não deve pensar nas coisas negativas, porque as positivas têm mais chance de acontecer do que as negativas, entende?  _ — comentou tentando tranquilizar aqueles dois metros de insegurança, era uma tarefa meio complicada, mas o menor dentre eles se virava no máximo que dava —  _ E se ele realmente não quiser ser mais seu amigo, isso só mostra que aquele boboca não merece ter você na vida dele. _

Chanyeol podia muito bem negar cada ponto que seu amigo levantou, porém, ele não queria mais gerar aquela discussão tão cansativa, por isso, ele apenas aceitou quietinho mesmo que sua mente não estivesse nenhum pouco aliviada. Como sempre, falar sobre seus pensamentos o tranquilizava um pouco dos muitos sentimentos que o invadia, todavia, não os livrava deles, nunca. Cada sensação sua podia ser facilmente comparada com um buraco negro, tão imenso e vasto que pode engolir qualquer emoção boa que seu corpo expressasse. Sinceramente, sentir-se dessa forma era tão desgastante, sempre o colocava num looping de pensamentos e questionamentos tão deprimentes.

— Tudo bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer… — suspirou de uma maneira cansada, deixando o seu corpo escorrer no colchão até que estivesse deitado novamente, encarando o teto do seu quarto.

—  _ Não se force a nada, tudo bem? Só saiba que se caso quiser chamar o Baekhyun, você pode, e ele não vai te xingar por isso, entende?  _ — continuava mantendo aquele tópico vivo quase como se reforçasse mais a sua ideia e plantasse na mente alheia que: Chanyeol não era incomodo algum e nunca seria, ainda mais para Baekhyun. 

— Obrigado, Nini. — murmurou fechando os olhos ao ouvir o seu amigo de longa data falar que não era necessário lhe agradecer. Porém, o grandão sabia muito bem que precisava, já que aguentá-lo não era uma tarefa fácil, sabia muito bem quão complicado era, e bem, Jongin era um amigo perfeito que sempre lhe acolhia da maneira que ele conseguia — Jongin… Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.

—  _ Não faz esse tom de voz, parece que eu fiz alguma merda.  _ — tentou brincar para aliviar a tensão, mas na verdade, não adiantou muito já que ele estava apreensivo, eram raras as vezes que Park utilizava de um tom sério.

— Não é com você, é comigo. — o alertou tentando tirar parte da preocupação do outro, mas isso causou o efeito contrário, triplicando a preocupação do moreno — Eu estava pensando... E cheguei a conclusão que eu preciso de ajuda, Nini. Esses meus sentimentos, eles não são normais… Eles machucam demais. — ele murmurou num tom que ia morrendo à medida que ele terminava de pronunciar as suas palavras, até que, respirasse fundo e completasse sua ideia de início: — Semana que vem vou começar a ir no psicólogo.

Jongin já tinha passado por muitas coisas em sua vida, fazendo com que ele tivesse sentimentos inigualáveis, porém, nada se comparava ao sentimento de ouvir as palavras de Chanyeol. Ver o reconhecimento de Park sobre seus próprios sentimentos foi um misto de preocupação e alívio, porque agora ele começaria a procurar um especialista na área, que iria cuidar do seu coração e dos seus sentimentos tão ruins. Kim sempre teve medo de mencionar ao seu amigo o quanto suas emoções eram erradas, sentir medo, ansiedade e tristeza era algo normal, mas o que os tornavam anormal era a abundância destes. O míope estava em uma grande decadência graças a si mesmo, ele mesmo era sua própria destruição.

—  _ C-chan…  _ — a sua voz falhou. Jongin sempre era muito forte, mas naquele momento ele quis mais do que tudo desabar em choros e alertar quão feliz estava com aquela decisão que partiu dele —  _ Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, saiba que eu te apoio mais do que tudo, se for necessário eu vou com você em todas as sessões, cuido de você, eu só quero te ver sorrir de uma maneira leve, sem nada nesse seu peito. _

— Você é o melhor amigo que eu podia ter. — sorriu de maneira pequena com os seus olhinhos gotejando algumas lágrimas que nasceram ao ouvir o tom carregado de alegria e carinho vindo do outro lado da linha — Obrigado, Nini. Eu sei que vou precisar muito de algum apoio para não desistir…

—  _ Você pode contar sempre comigo, grandão.  _ — sorriu mesmo sabendo que o outro sequer iria visualizar aquele gesto tão bobo —  _ Você já falou com os seus pais? _

Com toda certeza aquele era um assunto delicado, e Jongin sabia muito bem disso. Os pais de Chanyeol sempre cooperaram para o maior ter esses diversos problemas tanto de auto estima, quanto os picos de ansiedade que lhe atingiam, e no fim, sempre alegavam que esses sentimentos eram apenas ilusões, já que nunca o viram chorar feito um bebezão com medo de ser insuficiente em qualquer coisa que fizesse. Kim agradecia aos céus pelo amigo ter uma irmã igual a Yoora, por sempre lhe acudir e o ajudar de uma maneira singela e única. 

— Não, e nem vou. Você sabe como eles vão reagir se  _ eu _ falar isso. — respirou fundo deixando que as lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto vermelhinho. Ele amava seus pais, mas a pressão que eles lhe davam era algo sufocante, era algo quase que desumano — Eu vou conversar hoje com a Yoora sobre isso…

—  _ Eu entendo, mas saiba que não pode esconder isso para sempre, né? Eles também tem que melhorar, te tratar com muito amor e carinho!  _ — dizendo num tom um pouco grosso, Chanyeol conseguiu perceber o quanto o amigo estava se irritando com o fato dos seus pais estarem sendo mencionados na conversa. O jovem mais alto sabia muito bem que o moreno não compactuava com a maioria das coisas que eles pregavam no seu ser, mas não tinha muito o que ser feito, eram seus pais —  _ Só… Saiba que se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo, tudo bem? _

— Eu sei… Obrigado, Nini, eu te amo demais, tá? — segredou num fio de voz dando um sorriso pequeno em meio ao chorinho baixinho. Eram raras as vezes que eles partilhavam daquelas três palavras, entretanto, mesmo que não seja algo frequente, ambos sabiam o quanto aquela amizade era envolvida por amor e carinho.

—  _ Também te amo bobão.  _ — devolveu aquelas palavras no mesmo tom, só que de maneira mais divertida provocando um sorrisinho suave nos lábios desse que carregava tantas coisas no peito —  _ Eu preciso desligar agora, mas qualquer coisa me avisa tá? Depois quero saber como foi a conversa com a Yoora. _

— Tudo bem, mas não se preocupe tanto, a Yoora é a última coisa que você deve se preocupar. Mas enfim… Nos falamos mais tarde, hum? — fechando os seus olhos tentando organizar os seus pensamentos embaralhados, ele pode ouvir o seu amigo mencionar um “eu sei”, antes de se despedir e desligar.

Envolvido por um silêncio doloroso, Chanyeol permaneceu naquela mesma posição tentando pensar no que falaria com a irmã. Naquela manhã ele tinha mandado mensagem para a mulher alegando que queria conversar com ela depois que esta chegasse do trabalho, entretanto, ele estava perdendo um pouco da sua coragem. Não era nem por temer a negação de apoio dela, pois, uma parte sua sabia que nunca iria ocorrer isso, mas sim no que seria dito para sua pessoa. Park temia mais do que tudo que ela o fizesse a falar com seus pais, que talvez, lhe convencesse de utilizar outro meio de escapatória. A mulher nunca foi uma boba igual aos seus progenitores, porém, naquela altura o míope estava com medo de apostar todas as suas fichas na outra e acabar triste como sempre.

O jovem adolescente não soube por quanto tempo ele ficou daquela forma imerso no mundinho dele naquele quarto escuro; entretanto, em dado momento ele teve seus pensamentos jogados pelos ares quando sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado e uma mão delicada deslizar calmamente por sua face. Ele não precisava de muito para saber que se tratava de sua irmã, ainda mais quando a garota tratou de lhe dar um cafuné, acariciando seus fios por alguns segundos antes de murmurar:

— O que aconteceu? Seu rosto está molhado… — Chanyeol percebeu pelo tom de voz da garota que ela estava preocupada. Não era pra menos, o seu bebezão tinha lhe mandado uma mensagem tão estranha e não deu mais resposta alguma, deixando a adulta com o coração na mão. Ele não tinha feito por mal, jurava que não.

— Yoora… — murmurou o nome desta afastando um pouco aquela mão carinhosa, para então sentar-se no colchão e pegar os óculos que estavam largados pela cama, e por fim os colocando no devido lugar. No momento seguinte ele acendeu o abajur ao seu lado, deixando o local claro o suficiente para se enxergarem. Chanyeol tinha seus olhinhos vermelhos e inchados, enquanto a bela garota tinha uma expressão pesada e preocupada em cada traço seu — Eu… Não sei como te falar isso…

Era tão difícil falar dos seus sentimentos, por mais que confiasse naquela garota, sempre era um trabalho imenso colocar em palavras o aperto que ele sentia, as tremedeiras que percorriam o seu corpo, a tristeza que ocupava cada pedacinho da sua mente. Sempre seria difícil mencionar nem que seja um pouquinho dos seus reais sentimentos, mas ele precisava naquele segundo, precisava  _ de verdade _ .

— Chan, você está me assustando… — mordendo o lábio inferior, ela segurou as mãos do irmão, podendo sentir quão frias estas estavam, denunciando que a mulher estava numa pilha de nervos. Aquilo era a última coisa que ele queria causar na mulher a sua frente — Você não precisa falar nada que não quiser, eu só não quero te ver assim…

— Não, eu preciso falar. — disse fechando os olhos com força tentando buscar algum tipo de coragem, respirando e inspirando o ar, ele não podia simplesmente desistir de tudo naquela altura do campeonato — Yoo… Faz muito tempo que eu tenho medo de tudo, medo de me relacionar com as pessoas, medo de ter sensações diferentes, medo de ser eu mesmo. Parece que a cada barreira que aparece na minha frente, uma mão vem no meu peito e o aperta até que eu não tenha nenhum vestígio de oxigênio, eu me sinto sufocado, Yoora, parece que isso vai me matar a qualquer segundo e eu tenho medo. — o grandão falou num fio de voz dando a liberdade para suas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rostinho cheio, rasgando as suas bochechas assadas de tanto secar os gotejos que saiam de seus olhos. Por outro lado, Yoora ouvia tudo levando um soco certeiro no seu estômago. Ela sempre soube que o seu irmão tinha os sentimentos apurados e vividos além da conta, mas nunca pensou que fosse  _ naquele nível _ — Eu sinto que estou sozinho, um vazio enorme está comigo todos os dias, e por mais que saiba que tenho você e o Nini… Esse sentimento não some, não some, ele só cresce e cresce. — a medida que ele ia falando a sua voz ia se alterando e suas mãos tremiam mediante a sua ansiedade, seu choro estava mais intensificado e os soluços vinham de modo estrondoso. Yoora vendo aquilo o puxou para um abraço.

Naquele mísero segundo, o que parecia estar frágil desabou igualzinho a uma imensa avalanche, Chanyeol chorava igual um bebê num tom alto que cortava completamente o coração de sua irmã. Park estava desesperado, não aguentava mais se sentir dessa maneira tão desprezível. Ele não queria ouvir aquelas típicas frases de: “você tem a sua família”, “não sinta isso, sua vida é perfeita demais para sentir esse tipo de coisa”, porque aquelas palavras não tapavam nem metade dos seus sentimentos que rasgavam a sua alma a cada dia que se passava. Mesmo que lhe digam que ele tinha tudo, o que Chanyeol sentia mesmo era que: não possuía nada. A versão feminina de Park apertava o corpo do irmão que tremia muito; num tom miúdo era possível ouvi-lo aclamar por um alívio, que tirasse essa dor do seu corpo. E céus, se a menina pudesse ela pegaria todas as sensações ruins para si mesma apenas para não ver o seu amado caçula daquela forma.

— Chanyeol, meu amor, calma, eu estou aqui, não precisa dizer mais nada, por favor, não se machuque dessa forma. — ela pedia com uma voz falha, iniciando o seu choro também. Ela estava acabada, sentia-se culpada por ter deixado o seu bebezão chegar num nível tão dolorido, ela nunca se perdoaria.

— Y-yoora… — tentava falar o nome da outra agarrando-se no moletom que a garota estava usando no momento, acabando por babar nesse por inteiro — E-eu quero ajuda… Eu quero procurar ajuda, eu não aguento mais, não quero mais fingir ser alguém feliz, não quero, não quero, eu não aguento mais viver dessa forma, não quero mais ter esses picos de emoções, quero ser alguém normal, quero ser um adolescente normal… — suas falas eram atropeladas e ditas num tom desesperado, mas a mulher conseguia compreender o que estava sendo dito e apertava mais os ombros daquele garoto, o trazendo para o seu colo. Por mais que o adolescente fosse mais alto que sua pessoa, ele aceitou aquilo de bom grado e escondeu o seu rostinho no pescoço da irmã, abraçando-a com mais força.

— Meu dengo… Você não é nenhum ser anormal, você é alguém maravilhoso, eu te amo demais, mais do que tudinho na minha vida. Saiba que mesmo não entendendo metade do que você sente, eu quero te ajudar, quero cuidar de você. — ela murmurou fechando os seus olhos tentando impedir que suas próprias lágrimas fugissem dos seus olhos, mas foi um ato inútil — Vamos cuidar desse seu coração, vamos cuidar de todos esses seus sentimentos, eu prometo para você.

— E-eu… Quero me tratar com um profissional, quero melhorar de verdade… Por isso marquei uma hora no psicólogo semana que vem… — segredou num tom abafado, fechando com força os seus olhinhos temendo a reação da irmã que se manteve em silêncio por muitos minutos.

Aquilo tudo estava sendo algo muito difícil de se digerir. Saber quão sofrido é a vida do seu amado irmão lhe machucou demais, tirou o seu chão por completo, ainda mais por ela pensar que conseguia fazer de tudo para atrair os sorrisos daquele pirralho que tanto amava. Yoora sabia que alguém com problemas não precisava viver sempre na tempestade para pedir ajuda, que tinha momentos de felicidade, porém, era tão chocante para sua pessoa acreditar que seu irmão estava dessa forma e ela nunca imaginou quão profundo eram as suas dores.

— Chan, isso é ótimo! Por favor, me avise quando vai ser, que eu vou pedir uma dispensa no dia para te acompanhar e te dar apoio. — disse num tom mais suave embora estivesse com aquele fundo choroso que o garoto nunca pensou que ouviria um dia em sua vida — Só por favor… Não esconde mais uma coisa dessas de mim, eu não saberia o que seria de mim se algo de ruim acontecesse com você.

Afundando as suas mãos nos fios cacheadinhos do outro, a garota fechou os olhos com força e segurou a sua respiração tentando dizer a si mesma que o garoto iria melhorar, que o pior graças ao universo não ocorreu, e que se dependesse dela, nunca viria acontecer. Os dois choravam, choravam de tristeza, choravam por não saberem lidar com aquela situação tão ruim. Yoora estava arrasada, enquanto Chanyeol estava naquele emaranhado de sentimentos, tanto ruins quanto bons, mantendo-se naquele típico mar de confusões que ele não aguentava mais estar. Muitos minutos foram passados e os dois ficaram naquela posição, até que ambos se acalmassem e se afastassem brevemente.

A mulher segurou o rostinho do seu irmão e começou a limpar suas lágrimas dando um sorriso triste, Chanyeol via o quanto os olhos da mais velha estavam molhados e avermelhados, denunciando que ela chorou quase que na mesma intensidade que si. Ele não queria causar tanta dor e sofrimento para as pessoas ao seu redor.

— E… Como fica a situação com o papai  e a mamãe? — a questionou temendo o que a garota diria, ele não queria enfrentar os pais, pois, sabia muito bem quão cruéis eles poderiam ser com aquele tipo de assunto, ainda mais por eles terem uma situação financeira tão boa, usando isso como desculpa para os filhos deles terem a melhor felicidade do mundo, sendo que não era exatamente isso que ocorria.

— Não se preocupe com eles, pode deixar que eu resolvo essa parte, eu acho que você foi responsável demais lidando com tudo sozinho, então deixe a sua irmãzona cuidar um pouco dessa coisas, sim? — deu um pequeno sorriso continuando a alisar o rosto do adolescente calmamente, vendo-o fechar os olhos, tanto de alívio quanto por estar aproveitando aquele carinho tão suave — Eu realmente quero ir com você lá, tá?

— Não precisa, você está sempre ocupada… O Jongin disse que vai comigo se for necessário, mas eu consigo me virar sozinho. — respondeu abrindo os seus olhos, encarando a expressão séria da mulher, ela realmente demonstrava estar preocupada consigo — Não me olhe assim, sinto que sou uma criança…

— Chanyeol, você é o meu irmão, eu faria o mundo parar de girar apenas para te ajudar, então não venha com desculpas! — pela primeira vez naquela noite, ela deu uma pequena bronca no mais novo, que ao invés de ficar irritado ou triste, apenas sorriu de modo pequeno, retornando a abraçar a mulher, arrancando um risinho desta — Agora sim você parece uma criança.

— Fica quietinha, não estraga o momento, sua velhota. — ao falar aquilo ele fechou os olhinhos sentindo a garota lhe abraçar enquanto resmungava em resposta do “velhota” mencionado.

Apesar de tantas coisas ruins cercando Chanyeol, algo no fundinho do seu coração lhe dava um pontinho de esperança, essa que permitiu que ele desse um sorrisinho miúdo com a irmã, esse que lhe fazia acreditar que Baekhyun realmente estava esperando um passo seu, aquele que acreditava que ele não causava tantos problemas para Jongin. Park queria mais do que tudo melhorar ao ponto de sentir-se bem consigo mesmo e viver ao lado daqueles que ele mais gostava de maneira  feliz , sem ter pensamentos tão dolorosos o rodando.

Naquela noite os dois se mantiveram naquela posição por muitos minutos, aproveitando daquele momento único de irmã para irmão. Em momentos assim, ambos tinham a certeza de que aquela linha parentesca não era o que ligava eles, mas sim o que eles viviam e sentiam juntos. Eles sempre estariam ali um para o outro, e aquele primeiro passo seria algo que marcaria ambos corações, fortalecendo a ligação tão única que os dois tinham.

.

.

.

Passaram-se basicamente dois dias depois do ocorrido com Chanyeol, a sua convivência com Yoora estava mais leve, ainda mais agora que a garota estava tratando de mimá-lo da melhor maneira possível, sempre preocupando-se em como o outro estaria se sentindo. Apesar do garoto não estar nenhum pouco acostumado com isso, ele tentava relevar o imenso excesso de carinho, afinal, o grandão era grato por isso, já que a garota estava conseguindo distrair um pouco a sua mente, lhe trazendo bons sentimentos. Ele estava um pouco nervoso sobre o fato de que ela ainda iria ter uma conversa com os seus pais, mas confiava na irmã, sabia que tudo iria ficar bem e que ela iria lhe proteger igual uma leoa que cuida dos seus filhotes, porque, querendo ou não, o caçula era quase como o seu bebezinho.

E como se todas essas preocupações não fossem o suficiente, naquela tarde de domingo, Chanyeol engoliu todas as suas inseguranças e mandou mensagem para aquele que fazia o seu coração dar pequenos pulinhos estranhos, convocando-o a passar a tarde consigo. Era um pouco estranho fazer um pedido desses depois de uma semana sem trocar uma mensagem sequer com o outro? Com toda certeza sim, mas o que importava era que Baekhyun tinha aceitado e disse que estava indo até sua casa. Nem mesmo parecia que eles tinham ficado tanto tempo sem se comunicar, para falar a verdade, por mais que parecesse coisa da sua cabeça, o baixinho pareceu demonstrar uma certa alegria nas massagens de texto.

Entretanto, como se os problemas não tivessem fim, além de se preocupar em como ele iria agir com aquele que levava o sobrenome de Byun, Chanyeol ainda tinha que arranjar uma maneira de expulsar a usa irmã de casa, afinal, ele tinha esquecido totalmente do fato que a mulher tinha cancelado sua reunião no trabalho apenas para não deixá-lo sozinho em casa. Não era um problema ter Yoora em casa, mas digamos que Park não tinha boas energias quando pensava na irmã próxima do baixinho bonito; ele conhecia aquela mulher a muitos anos, sabia o que podia acontecer, e de certo modo, queria evitar isso.

Fazia-se basicamente meia hora que Baekhyun tinha dito que estava a caminho de sua casa, e pelos seus cálculos não muito precisos, não demoraria muito para que o garoto chegasse em sua casa. Entretanto, como já era de se esperar, até dado momento ele não tinha achado uma maneira gentil de falar para sua irmã achar alguma coisa para fazer em outra casa que não fosse a deles. Eu sei, eu sei, parece até loucura querer expulsar a própria moradora de sua residência, mas digamos que o míope estava desesperado.

— Chanyeol, você está estranho… — comentou a garota que virava para sua pessoa, deixando uma bandeja de cookies de chocolate em cima da imensa bancada. O caçula estava a um bom tempo sentado naquele banquinho debruçado na parte de mármore, lhe encarando como se quisesse anular a sua existência apenas com a força da mente — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não quer os cookies? São os seus favoritos.

— Ah… Não é nada. — mentiu dando um sorriso amarelo para a mulher do outro lado da bancada, vendo-a por a mão na cintura estando totalmente desacreditada naquela mentira que estava sendo contada. Desviando o olhar, o adolescente desastrado tentou pegar um daqueles biscoitos, esquecendo completamente que eles estavam quentes além da conta — Puta merda, tá quente!

— Não me diga! — ironizando, ela deu um pequeno sorriso encostando seus dois cotovelos na parte do mármore, acabado por escorar seu queixo nas suas próprias palmas abertas, observando o irmão — Você anda muito desligado, parece até que está no mundo das nuvens. Tem certeza que me contou tudo? Não está me escondendo nada?

— Sinceramente, eu não sei do que você está falando, sua biruta. — desviou o olhar novamente, retirando o seu celular do bolso, verificando se não havia chegado nenhuma mensagem de  _ vocês sabem muito bem quem _ .

Yoora poderia muito bem rebater aquela fala dita pelo garoto, entretanto, o som da campainha a impediu de fazer isso. Ela não estava esperando nenhuma visita, por isso estranhou o som que estava invadindo a residência, tanto que, no mesmo segundo ela murmurou um “deixa que eu atendo”, mas para sua surpresa, Chanyeol praticamente berrou um “não” e saiu correndo em direção a entrada da casa. Por mais que a garota não fosse a pessoa mais proventa de inteligência, o fato do jovem ser um furão de carteirinha fez a cabeça da mais velha viajar. O tempo do caçula da família tinha se esgotado, Chanyeol sabia disso, e agora ele teria que aturar as consequências de suas ações e a falta delas. Oh céus, ele estava tão ferrado.

Com o seu coração disparado, ele tocou na maçaneta da porta da frente, fechando os olhos brevemente tentando organizar todos os seus sentimentos antes de abrir a porta por fim, recebendo a imagem do outro como um tapa na cara. A sua mente gritava o quanto Byun estava bonito naquele dia vestindo uma roupa tão simples como aquela, quem falasse que uma calça jeans chula e um suéter ficaria bem em qualquer ser humano que ousasse vestir aquilo estaria mentindo, mas no fim das contas, Baekhyun não era qualquer ser humano.

O castanho tinha um sorriso tão belo em seus lábios, esse chegava a ser cintilantes ao seu olhar, tornando-o tão lindo. Quem o visse dessa maneira bobinha nem podia imaginar a tristeza que ele passou aquela semana inteira. Sehun era um guerreiro por ir na casa do amigo todos os dias comer sorvete e assistir aqueles filmes que lhe davam mais diabetes que o próprio pote de sorvete que eles estavam ingerindo. Byun era um bobão que estava pensando mais no bem estar de Chanyeol no que o seu próprio, deixando completamente de lado a sua vontade de chamar o grandão e matar a saudade que estava estancada no seu coração. Tanto que quando ele recebeu a mensagem do seu crush, ele fez a maior festa em seu quarto, rindo alto diante da felicidade que o cercou, abraçando o próprio corpo de uma maneira tão calorosa. Ah, o estudante popular era mesmo perdidamente apaixonado por aquele aluno de quase dois metros de altura.

— Olá, Chan. — murmurou o cumprimento dando um sorrisinho pequeno, surpreendendo-se quando teve o seu corpinho pequeno puxado para um abraço tão carregado de carinho.

Com toda a certeza do mundo, o mais novo poderia ficar o dia inteiro encarando aquele rosto tão bonito que Byun tinha, porém, ao ouvir a voz alheia, algo nasceu dentro da sua pessoa, quase como se ele estivesse com medo que o baixinho à sua frente estivesse ali perante a sua pessoa para lhe dar apenas um olá e fugir para todo o sempre. Por isso ele o abraçou. Ele estava com saudades, não queria mais perder a companhia tão boa igual a de Baekhyun, aquele garoto tinha feito uma imensa magia dentro de si, trazendo-lhe uma sensação de paz tão gostosa.

— Oi, Baek. — devolveu o cumprimento num fio de voz, deixando o seu queixo encostar no topo da cabeça do baixinho que o correspondia naquele abraço tão bom, ambos conseguiam sentir o cheirinho marcante e característica que cada um tinha, e de certa forma, não desejavam fugir daquela sensação tão única e boa.

De fato eles poderiam ficar dessa forma por muito tempo, mas digamos que o universo demonstrou a realidade para Chanyeol, fazendo ele dar um pulo para trás ao ouvir a voz feminina atrás de sua pessoa, mostrando que ela havia lhe pego na cena do crime. Ah, ele estava tão ferrado.

— Você vai ficar por muito tempo aí com o seu convidado e não vai me apresentar essa coisinha fofa? — a mulher disse dando um sorriso pequeno acompanhado de um risinho ao ver o desespero nos olhos do irmão.

A garota nunca pensou que veria o seu irmão agir daquela forma, estando mais envergonhado que o normal, dava para perceber que aquele garoto de estatura baixa era alguém que tinha um grande peso no seu coração tão bobo. Yoora não sabia quem era aquele belo adolescente, mas já agradecia tanto por fazer o seu irmão sentir coisas tão boas que estavam sendo expressas apenas com o seu olhar.

Por outro lado que tínhamos um Chanyeol completamente nervoso e envergonhado, também recebemos um Byun com um sorriso sem graça, quer dizer, ele estava praticamente explodindo por dentro. O garoto mais velho que o grandão estava conhecendo uma mulher tão bonita que, se ir pela lógica, tinha grandes chances de ser a sua irmã; o menor estava tão chocado pela família Park ser dona de toda a beleza daquele país, não era possível uma coisa dessas.

— Boa tarde, hum, eu sou Baekhyun! — deu um pequeno sorrisinho que aqueceu o coração dos dois irmãos que presenciaram aquele gesto. O menor sabia que o amigo estava completamente travado, então tentou tomar a frente para conhecer a cunhada dos seus sonhos.

— Oh céus, você é tão adorável! — a garota disse se aproximando do adolescente mais baixo, segurando o seu rostinho, vendo o Byun ficar vermelhinho com aquele toque materno repentino — Eu queria saber porque não fui apresentada a você antes… — murmurou fazendo um pequeno biquinho desviando o olhar brevemente do convidado, para o seu irmão. Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar de sorrir diante aquilo, afinal, a garota era a versão feminina do seu crush — Aliás, me chamo Yoora, eu sou a irmã daquele bastardo. — dando um risinho, ela retornou a encarar o jovem de fios castanhos, apertando suas bochechas brevemente, ela queria tanto fazer perguntas para aquele jovem, mas as guardou por hora — Mas você pode me chamar de maninha!

Com toda certeza Baekhyun derreteu-se com aquilo. O garoto não era acostumado a receber tanto carinho assim, receber sorrisos tão calorosos, porque no fim, ele era filho único e seus pais não eram bons em expressar amor e carinho; por isso, ele ficou um pouco sem reação, ao mesmo tempo que tinha o seu coração tão quentinho.

E por mais que Chanyeol estivesse um pouquinho feliz vendo os olhinhos do seu amigo brilharem, assistir ele tão próximo assim da sua irmã lhe causou um amargo no seu paladar. Ele não sabia ao certo do que se tratava essa nova emoção que o invadiu, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza: não estava gostando muito da ideia da sua irmã tocar o Byun da maneira que ela bem entendesse.

— Que bonito, estou atrapalhando o casal? — soltou aquela frase ignorando quaisquer fala que fora dita anteriormente para sua pessoa, segurando por fim o pulso de Baekhyun, afastando-o de sua irmã que apenas sorriu de maneira bobinha — Você não caia nos papinhos dela, aquela garota é o próprio diabo!

— Não fale assim de mim, seu pirralho! O que ele vai pensar?! Quem olha pensa que eu faço da sua vida um inferno! — a garota dizia de maneira indignada enquanto encarava os dois com um fundo curioso, Chanyeol parecia estar com uma pitadinha de ciúmes, e bem, o pobre Baekhyun que estava no meio daquilo apenas ria ou se via confuso nas ações do amigo. Quando o seu irmão a encarou como se falasse “e você faz”, ela gargalhou — Não venha com essa cara, eu faço de tudo para te mimar, ainda fiz cookies para você!

— Cookies? — no meio daquela guerra de irmãos, Baekhyun perguntou de maneira inocente fazendo Yoora sorrir e Chanyeol se amaldiçoar por ter um amigo tão comilão como o Byun.

— Sim, Baek! Venha, vamos comer, eles devem ter esfriado. — sendo a vez da mulher segurar o pulso do baixinho, ela o guiou até a cozinha deixando o irmão com cara de tacho para trás. Oras, a garota tinha lhe chamado por um  _ apelido _ .

Yoora estava mais do que se divertindo vendo as orelhinhas do seu irmão se avermelharem, ela sabia que o grandão não estava com ciúmes de si, mas sim daquele pitoco de gente que estava totalmente hipnotizado pela bandeja de biscoitos, ele nem parecia notar o campo minado que estava a caminhar. Chanyeol nunca se mostrou ser assim dessa forma, nem com Jongin que a garota considerava um segundo irmão, por isso a mulher tinha quase certeza que os sentimentos do grandão pelo menino Byun eram profundos.

Com Baekhyun sentando-se num dos banquinhos em frente a bancada, ele pode ver Yoora caminhar até a geladeira alegando que faria um achocolatada para ele ter como acompanhamento. E mesmo que o jovem de estatura baixa tivesse uma educação imensa, ele não negaria tamanhos mimos, ainda mais quando se tratavam de doces, ele era educado e não bobo. O estudante popular estava tão feliz que sequer notava o que estava acontecendo entre os irmãos, nem mesmo reparou na expressão emburrada de Chanyeol quando este sentou ao seu lado. Seus olhinhos atentos focaram apenas no copo de vidro sendo pousado na sua frente, cheinho de chocolate como ele gostava; e apesar do bico, Park também recebeu um.

Chanyeol queria fazer a maior birra do mundo e não tomar aquele leite com chocolate até que a irmã os deixassem sozinhos, mas essa sua ideia foi para os ares ao visualizar Baekhyun todo alegre comendo aqueles cookies, saboreando até mesmo o achocolatado, ficando com o lábio um tantinho manchado com o achocolatado. De fato ele estava totalmente hipnotizado, e isso não passou batido pela irmã que sorria largo, parecendo que ganhou na loteria.

— Baekhyun, você é tão lindo, queria saber como o Chan achou um anjinho como você. — ela disse de uma maneira totalmente aleatória fazendo o menor engasgar com o achocolatado que estava tomando, provocando a risada da garota — Você não acha, Chan? Que o Baekhyun é muito bonito?

Chanyeol estava praticamente ligado no automático, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar de ficar vermelho, já que em seus pensamentos esse tópico estava sendo praticamente berrado em sua mente, Baekhyun era lindo de uma maneira ridícula. Park não conseguia colocar em palavras o quanto ele achava cada pedacinho do seu colega bonitão, e nossa, ele tinha tanto medo de pensar dessa forma tão perigosa, afinal, o menor era o seu amigo… Mas era normal achar os seus amigos bonitos a esse ponto, né? 

— Ele é… — murmurou tomando aquele chocolate que antes ele estava negando tomar, porém, agora era um caso de vida ou morte. Se ele ficasse encarando o menor por muito tempo ele iria acabar explodindo de vergonha, acabando por falecer naquela cozinha.

Por outro lado, Baekhyun estava totalmente vermelho encarando o amigo. O maior lhe achava bonito? Oh céus, naquele momento os anjos podiam descer e pegar o seu corpo, já que ele estava totalmente realizado e feliz com que ouvira. Os dois adolescentes eram tão bobinhos, mais tão bobinhos que a única coisa melhor do que sentir esses seus sentimentos, era capturar cada expressão envergonhada e alegre que ambos faziam quando estavam envolvidos na mesma frase. Yoora estava simplesmente encantada com aquilo tudo.

— Vocês estão juntos a quanto tempo? — como se quisesse colocar lenha na fogueira, a mulher simplesmente perguntou aquilo vendo o rosto do seu irmão entrar em combustão enquanto o Byun arregalou seus olhinhos e ficava negando com as mãos de maneira estabanada.

— Nós somos apenas amigos. — respondeu baixinho, e no meio daquela resposta, a mais velha dentre eles tentou fingir que não ouviu uma pequena hesitação em mencionar a palavra “amigos”. 

Chanyeol não sabia onde enfiava a cara dele, pelos céus, a sua irmã era uma maluca, porém, ela nunca tinha agido dessa forma, era quase como se a mais velha quisesse testar todos os tons de vergonha que o Park conseguiria atingir em questão de trinta minutos. E de certa forma, mesmo querendo explodir, ele ainda conseguiu encarar a irmã com um olhar mortal que a mulher entendeu completamente, afinal, eram muitos anos de comunicações via telepatia. Talvez ela devesse deixar o seu amado bebezão em paz, não é mesmo?

— Amigos… Entendo. — ela deu de ombros dando um sorriso pequeno para os dois garotos que tinham seus rostos coloridos por um tom rosado. Fazendo a volta pela bancada, ela foi se dirigindo até a saída da cozinha por fim — Eu vou deixar os dois  _ amigos _ sozinhos então.

Utilizando de uma risadinha completamente boba, ela deu uma corridinha para sair do cômodo, já que a mulher flagrou Chanyeol pegar um pano de prato – como essa fosse a arma mais letal de todo o mundo –, para arremessar em sua pessoa. Quando os dois jovens se viram sozinhos dentro daquele cômodo, eles ficaram totalmente sem jeito por alguns minutos, mas acabaram por rir de uma maneira idiota.

— Desculpa a cena que a minha irmã fez, sério, eu não sei o que deu nela. — depois que as risadas sem graças se cessaram o maior foi o primeiro a começar a falar, enquanto encarava o copo de vidro que tinha menos da metade do achocolatado — Na maioria das vezes ela é louca, mas não nesse nível, então me desculpa, sério.

— Nem esquenta, eu adorei ela. — deu um pequeno risinho. Não estava mentindo, ele adorou conhecer a irmã de Chanyeol, ver a energia dela, como ela encarava o maior, de fato era algo muito fofo de se observar, já que mesmo com as falas repletas de provocações, era possível ver o quanto o seu olhar carregava um enorme carinho pelo o outro — Acho que podemos convidar ela para jogar com a gente, aposto que seria divertido.

Baekhyun não estava falando totalmente sério quando sugeriu aquilo e o míope percebeu isso justamente pelo tom de voz utilizado, mas mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu evitar de fazer uma careta muito feia, arrancando uma gargalhada muito gostosa de Byun, essa que foi acompanhada pela sua em seguida. Yoora não iria roubar a atenção do se amigo nem por cima do seu cadáver. 

— Você não deve falar isso, nem morto eu aceito isso! Ela já vai pegar muito no meu pé, não quero que as provocações aumentem. — rolou os olhos ficando de pé por fim, roubando o cookie que estava nas mãos do menor, vendo-o fazer um biquinho adorável — E além do mais, ela é uma ótima jogadora, daria uma surra em nós dois facilmente.

— Ah não, já me basta perder para um Park, dois eu irei surtar. Acho que minha dignidade não aguentaria tamanha derrota. — dizendo isso com um tom completamente dramático, Chanyeol empurrou de leve o seu corpinho enquanto riam feito dois bobinhos que eram — Mas eu andei treinando, então não pense que vai ser fácil me derrotar, senhor pró play!

— É o que veremos, noob! — jogando aquele xingamento chulo, ele viu o baixinho mostrar a língua para sua pessoa e dar uma pequena corridinha para sala que ele tinha conseguido visualizar ao trilhar um caminho até a cozinha mais cedo.

Com o seu coração quentinho, Park seguiu o amigo calmamente, não sabendo descrever ao certo quão alegre ele estava se sentindo ao ver aquele pitoco de gente sentado no sofá com um sorriso enorme. Era possível perceber que o baixinho estava totalmente determinado a lhe derrotar em qualquer jogo que colocasse para jogarem, pelo menos era isso que seus olhinhos brilhantes falavam. Ah, o míope queria negar, mas estava cada vez mais apegado no jeitinho daquele garoto tão único; ele lhe fazia tão bem que chegava a ser sufocante a sensação boa que lhe invadia.

Baekhyun não estava muito diferente do maior, se formos comparar, ele estava com o seu peito a ponto de explodir em sensações, assemelhados à fogos de artifícios. Ele realmente achava que nunca mais poderia ter um momento como aquele com o grandão, que todas aquelas fases de repleta alegria tinham acabado, e de certo modo, ver que não tinham chegado ao fim, lhe trazia um alívio gigantesco para o seu pobre coração apaixonado. Por isso, foi praticamente impossível não sorrir quando viu o corpo maior abaixar-se em frente a estante escolhendo um joguinho qualquer para passarem aquela tarde. Por isso, uma vez que sua mente estava ocupada demais delirando em felicidade, ele deixou escapar a seguinte frase:

— Eu senti sua falta. — falando de uma maneira espontânea, o baixinho demorou alguns minutos para que notasse suas próprias palavras, porém, para o estudante de estatura alta, essa pequena frase fora bem analisada e lhe deixou com um friozinho em seu estômago.

Droga, aquilo não tinha sido uma mentira, ele estava com muita saudade do seu crush, mas ele não podia simplesmente ficar falando suas emoções dessa forma, afinal, poderia acabar assustando o seu amado e isso era a última coisa que ele desejava. Por isso ele acabou por se amaldiçoar mentalmente enquanto via Park praticamente petrificado de costas para sua pessoa. Naquele segundo ele pode jurar que tinha feito a maior merda do mundo, ai, ai, Byun Baekhyun e sua boquinha grande.

Todavia, ao contrário do que podia se imaginar, Chanyeol embora estivesse um tanto surpreso, o motivo maior do seu silêncio era porque ele estava tentando pensar como iria corresponder aquela fala, afinal, o grandão estava morrendo de saudades daquele garoto. Era praticamente bobo a forma que eles ficaram nem uma semana fechada sem se falar e a saudade já parecia sufocar o seu peito. Era normal sentir uma coisa dessas por seu amigo, certo? Por mais que Park esperasse que sim, ele não queria pensar muito numa resposta para todos aqueles sentimentos.

— Eu também senti a sua falta. — correspondeu por fim colocando o jogo no seu playstation 4, virando-se para o amigo segurando dois belos controles. Caminhando em direção para o baixinho que estava sorrindo de maneira pequena, o jovem de fios cacheados entregou um daqueles controles à ele — Mas não pense que esse apelo emocional vai me fazer deixar você ganhar!

Acabando por rir em conjunto com aquela frase boba, os dois trocaram algumas daquelas típicas provocações únicas deles, trazendo aquela sensação tão boa de nostalgia, de bem-estar e conforto. Mesmo que não tivessem conversado sobre, ambos decidiram em silêncio que não iriam pensar no que ocorreu no passado ou que viria acontecer no futuro. O importante no momento era o presente, e era assim que eles iriam levar as coisas: validando momento atual que estava sendo tão bom e aquecedor para ambos.

.

.

.

Depois daquele domingo, os dias pareciam voar. A cada dia que era  passado, a amizade daqueles dois garotos se tornava maior e mais íntima para a alegria de ambos adolescentes que prezavam muito aquilo que eles criaram juntinhos, sustentando momentos jogando joguinhos eletrônicos, assistindo algo que fosse do interesse dos dois e saindo para caminhar a luz das estrelas. Como um sopro, um mês e algumas semanas passaram sustentando ainda mais cada pontinho na vida de Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

Como Park havia prometido para a irmã e o melhor amigo, ele começou a suas idas ao psicólogo, dando o seu maior passo que era: cuidar da sua saúde mental. Ele nunca pensou que conseguiria sentir-se compreendido e aliviado por saber que não era nenhum ser anormal por se sentir dessa forma, ainda mais se tratando da primeira semana. O grandão não sabia dizer se isso aconteceu por aquela mulher ser tão gentil, ou se as suas palavras de fato mexeram consigo e lhe fizeram refletir sobre muitas das coisas que ele acreditava. Chanyeol naqueles encontros com a médica, conseguiu ocupar a sua mente para se questionar os vários pontos que eram levantados nas horas de conversa com a mulher, e o mais importante, ele conseguia obter algumas respostas que embora o assustem, ele sentia um alívio imenso por estar começando aceitar o seu auto reconhecimento.

Entretanto, mesmo no meio de tantas coisas boas com esse seu passo, o maior teve muitos altos e baixos, tudo porque agora ele tava usando de alguns medicamentos que serviriam para auxiliar ele no controle de todos esses seus sentimentos, e infelizmente, às vezes esses remédios lhe traziam sentimentos ruins, pelo menos até ele se acostumar com aquela tarja. Foi justamente nessa época que ele estava chorando feito um bebê sozinho em casa, que Byun descobriu quão corajoso o míope estava sendo, buscando por melhora. O baixinho tinha ficado tão preocupado ao ver que aqueles medicamentos traziam tantas dores para o seu amado, mas tentou compreender o que o amigo falava, acreditando firmemente que isso iria passar, dando-lhe um imenso apoio e muito carinho que ele estava necessitando naquele momento complicado.

Depois daquele dia, o castanho tratou sempre de ir na casa de Park para passar a tarde com ele até que a irmã do grandão chegasse para fazer companhia ao jovem de fios onduladinhos, às vezes, Chanyeol não queria nem mesmo que Baekhyun fosse embora, temendo que no fim das contas ele ficasse sozinho para todo o sempre. Byun perdeu as contas das vezes que ele teve o adolescente de estatura alta pegando no sono ao abraçar o seu corpo enquanto estavam deitadinhos na cama de casal que o outro tinha. Aquilo quebrou tanto o coração do menor, ele de fato não sabia lidar com os sintomas do seu amado amigo, mas mesmo assim se esforçava para ser o seu pilar, abraçando-o firmemente, lhe fazendo carinho, ficando ali consigo até que dormisse calmante.

Eventualmente, essa aproximação de Baekhyun fez com que ele não ficasse próximo apenas de Chanyeol, mas de sua irmã também. A garota estava sempre lhe perguntando como estava o seu irmãozinho, confiando tanto na sua pessoa para cuidar daquele garoto alto que tinha o coração tão sensível. O castanho chegava a ficar mexido quando a mulher mencionava o tanto que ela estava feliz por seu irmão lhe ter, já que conseguia sentir a pureza em todos os seus cuidados. Entretanto, mesmo diante dessas falas da garota mais velha, Byun continuava tendo a certeza de que na verdade, ele tinha sorte de ter o míope, afinal, isso aquecia tanto o seu coração.

Mas de uns tempos para cá, o nosso estudante popular se via completamente confuso. O seu coração estava mais entregue do que nunca aos encantos de Park, chegava a ser boba a maneira que ele correspondia a todas essas sensações únicas de um modo tão, mas tão ridículo que até mesmo Byun se xingava por achar que estava sendo um bocó de carteirinha. A verdade era que: a cada dia que se passava, ter Chanyeol apenas como um amigo lhe machucava, o seu coração estava mais iludido do que nunca, graças aos sorrisos do maior – que agora estavam mais frequentes –, a maneira carinhosa que o outro lhe tratava, e a quantidade de atenção que o míope andava dando para sua pessoa… Ah, isso tudo estava o deixando maluquinho.

Baekhyun sabia muito bem que o amigo não lhe via de maneira romântica, que ele era apenas um bom amigo e nada mais do que isso. O baixinho tinha prometido para si mesmo que viveria dessa forma tranquilamente, mas com o passar de quase dois meses, mostrou o quanto ele era humano e fraco. O castanho perdeu a conta das vezes que Sehun o xingou por estar triste pelo fato de não poder falar o quanto amava Park, ou até mesmo, por nunca mais poder beijar aquela boquinha linda, pois sim meus amigos, tanto Baekhyun quanto Chanyeol nunca mais se beijaram e pareceram enterrar esse fato a sete palmos do chão. Por mais que o menor não confessasse isso em voz alta, aquilo lhe entristeceu de tal maneira.

Por mais que não quisesse pensar dessa forma, ele tentava de toda maneira jogar os pensamentos de se confessar para Chanyeol pelos ares. Mesmo na tentativa de ignorar suas vontades o menor se via um tantinho cabisbaixo naquela semana, e muitos que o conheciam perceberam aquele pequeno fato, até mesmo o motivo de todo esse alvoroço nos seus sentimentos. Mas como sempre, o baixinho arranjava uma forma de esconder a verdade que passava em sua mente.

No dia atual o estudante não estava muito diferente, se fosse falar a realidade, o baixinho estava um pouquinho mais afetado; aquela quinta-feira estava um tantinho chata contribuindo para o aluno amigo-de-todos estar com a cabeça nas nuvens, tanto que no período do lanche, o pequeno estudante estava sentado no meio de alguns conhecidos e de Sehun, mas o seu corpo não parecia estar ali na terra e sim em outra galáxia. Na maioria das vezes Byun não andava com Chanyeol no colégio, embora que eles interagissem muito pelos corredores, levando a alguns alunos se questionarem qual era a real relação dos dois jovens, já que boatos de muito tempo atrás estavam frescos em suas mentes mesmo que tivessem se cessado nos primeiros dias.

Sehun não estava mais aguentando o seu melhor amigo daquela forma, mas ele tinha o ouvidinho socado na bunda, já que nunca ouvia os seus conselhos geniais que se resumiam em: tascar um beijão no Chanyeol e ver no que dá. Oh podia ser um amigo maravilhoso, mas quando se tratava do quesito conselhos, bem, ele se tornava um boboca que não sabe o que falar, ainda mais quando o assunto é paixão. Baekhyun não podia fazer isso com Park ainda mais tendo certeza que seria rejeitado, mas também não sabia o que poderia fazer naquela situação, lhe deixando piradinho e triste. Por isso o castanho passava muito tempo dos seus dias pensando no que podia fazer, e no fim, ele achava que nada teria uma solução já que contar sobre o que estava sentindo estava fora de cogitação, seria como se assinasse o atestado de fim de amizade; perder Chanyeol era a última coisa que ele desejava no momento.

Naquele período de descanso, a mesa que o baixinho estava tinha um grande barulho que não estava atrapalhando nenhum pouco seus pensamentos, e olha que o refeitório é um lugar barulhento, ainda mais quando se trata de grupinhos que tiram aquele momento mais para conversar do que comer. Muitos já pareciam estarem acostumados com esse novo jeito de Byun, como se ele fosse um tipo de filósofo que ficava o tempo todo se questionando sobre o objetivo da vida. Entretanto, nem todo mundo era tão bobo assim. 

Neste dia, a garota que Sehun não ia muito com a cara estava sentada com eles, provocando muitas alfinetadas e risos histéricos dos que presenciaram aquela briga de palavras que ocorria ali. Todavia, mesmo que os seus olhos matassem Sehun, o seu foco mesmo era naquele garoto miúdo que brincava com o seu danoninho de morango sem nem pretender comer ele, chegava a ser um pecado uma coisa desse tipo.

Fazia um bom tempo que a garota de fios escuros estava analisando toda aquela situação, para falar a verdade, sua mente nunca esqueceu da cena de Baekhyun beijando Chanyeol na festa dos terceirões; e de alguma forma, tudo pareceu ficar cada vez mais interessante ao ponto de Kang conseguir captar tudo. Não era necessário ser um grande gênio da aritmética para saber o que rolava com aqueles dois, era só ligar “a” com “b” que teremos a resposta de muitas coisas. E percebendo de alguma forma que o Byun vinha se mostrando estranho, a adolescente resolveu que: se Sehun não era um amigo bom para ajudar aquele doce garoto, ela seria.

Seulgi nunca foi próxima o suficiente do menor, isso é verdade, mas ela nunca desgostou dele e vice-versa. Muito pelo contrário, o castanho adorava a garota porque ela conseguia fazer o seu melhor amigo engolir aquela língua grande que possuía, oras, não eram todos que conseguiam esnobar de um ser repleto de autoestima como Oh Sehun, então esse era um ponto que os deixavam na linha de: não-amigos, porém, se dão bem. Graças a isso, a garota motivada a pagar de conselheira amorosa – já cansada de ver a cara de bunda de Sehun –, olhou para o baixinho dando um sorriso pequeno, segurando a sua mão roubando o potinho de iogurte na maior cara de pau, mas no fundo, ela sabia que o garoto não iria comer de qualquer forma.

— Baek, eu preciso da sua ajuda, pode me acompanhar? — ela perguntou num tom totalmente natural, tanto que ninguém ligou para aquilo que estava sendo dito, a não ser Oh, que a fuzilou com os olhos. Não era para menos, o que a sua arque-inimiga estava querendo com o seu melhor amigo, no fim das contas?

— Ahn? Ah, tá. — seus olhinhos confusos encararam os da Kang, vendo ela sorrir de maneira gentil, mas no fundo ele conseguia entender que na verdade eles o dizia:  _ aceita logo _ . Por isso sua resposta fora rápida e logo se colocou de pé estando um pouco atordoado, sem nem perceber que Sehun estava um pouco puto com aquilo, pronto para quebrar a cara do baixinho.

Seulgi não estava com nenhum pouco com vontade de ouvir alguma palavrinha do moreno metido a galã, a jovem de fios escuros sabia que ele iria dar pitaco de onde ela iria com o seu melhor amigo, por isso, rapidamente segurou o braço do menino que era mais alto que sua pessoa e o puxou por fim. O castanho estava um pouco confuso, não sabia o que havia dado em Kang em querer sua ajuda repentinamente e por estar o arrastando pelos corredores como se fosse um boneco de pano; em outros momentos certamente ele estaria enchendo a garota de perguntas, mas o baixinho estava mais ocupado tentando organizar seus pensamentos, então apenas se deixou levar pela outra.

Em questão de minutos, chegou um momento que a adolescente adentrou o laboratório da escola e puxou o seu colega para dentro do cômodo, fechando a porta em seguida. Obviamente aquilo era de se estranhar, e convenhamos, naquela altura o Byun já estava pensando em várias formas de falar que ele gostava de piu-piu, – mais especificamente o de Chanyeol –, e que ele não queria ter algo com ela. Entretanto, essas suas respostas foram por água abaixo quando a garota começou a falar.

— Eu não aguento mais ver você assim. — fora a primeira coisa que ela disse enquanto se sentava na mesa do professor, ficando mais alta que o adolescente que ainda se mantinha perto da porta — E não venha se fazer de desentendido para perto de mim, porque eu não sou burra igual aos outros, Baekhyun. Pode ir me falando o que está rolando entre você e o Chanyeol. — a garota de fios escuros olhava o mais velho que parecia surpreso com suas palavras. Bem, Seulgi sempre foi muito sincera e direta em tudo, porém, o Byun não estava esperando por algo do tipo — Eu vi que tinha alguma coisa errada quando você beijou ele, e depois daquele dia as coisas ficaram mais  _ interessantes _ , porque quando eu parei para analisar e consegui perceber que você planejou aquilo com Sehun, estou certa?

Naquele segundo o Baekhyun se via igualzinho a uma expressão boba que dizia: é de cair os butiás do bolso. O castanho se questionou se ele era tão tapado ao ponto de ter deixado tantas pontas soltas nos seus planos idiotas, ou se Kang estava trabalhando como uma agente do FBI, já que no quesito de: observar, coletar dados expor fatos, ela estava merecendo uma medalha de ouro. De fato não tinha mais o que se fazer, não dava para mentir para aqueles olhos assassinos, além do mais, contra fatos não se havia argumentos, então por isso o menor deu de ombros e murmurou um: “o que é um peidinho para quem já está borrado?”. 

— Vamos por partes, sim? — soltou um suspiro acabando por ir sentar em uma das mesas extensas dos alunos, acabando por ficar de frente para garota — Eu,  hum , gosto do Chanyeol a um tempinho… Eu sempre quis conversar com ele, mas não conseguia, entende? Aquela festa… Ah, eu sei que fui um pouco idiota pedindo para o Sehun me desafiar a beijar ele, mas… — sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça pensando em tudo que aconteceu depois daquela ligação boba que eles tiveram. Depois daquela festa, a amizade dele com Park começou a nascer então de certa forma, ele não se arrependia do que fez — Nós somos apenas bons amigos, então diria que nada está rolando entre nós.

— Espera, você está me dizendo que mesmo depois de  _ tudo _ , vocês não estão no maior chamego do mundo? Pelo amor de Deus Baekhyun, o que falta para vocês estarem logo namorando? — a garota perguntou desacreditada, respirando fundo para recuperar a sua postura plena. Ela sabia que o maior podia ser um idiota, mas não a esse ponto. 

— Como assim o que falta? Seulgi, eu sou o único apaixonado nessa relação, eu nunca iria forçar Chanyeol a algo, isso iria contra os meus princípios. — respondeu com uma expressão brevemente séria, ainda mantendo uma certa raiva na garota, oras, Baekhyun era nostradamus agora para saber quando era ou não correspondido por alguém?

— Uma pergunta: você por acaso já se confessou para ele ou perguntou para ele se gosta de você? — a menina perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo, porém, como já era esperado ela recebeu uma resposta ainda mais idiota, que foi o: não — Então você não pode negar ou afirmar algo. Baekhyun, tudo bem, eu entendo que você não quer estragar a amizade de vocês, mas pelo que eu entendi, os seus sentimentos já existem antes dessa festa, né? Até quando você vai ficar segurando isso para si mesmo? Sei que é bom ter ele como amigo, mas você precisa falar sobre seus sentimentos para seguir em frente.

Como se fosse um soco bem dado na cara de Byun, ele ficou por vários segundo absorvendo tudo que a garota tinha dito. Por mais que ela estivesse certa, ele não podia simplesmente pensar nele mesmo e jogar os seus sentimentos em cima do garoto que amava, apenas porque ele estava sofrendo por culpa  _ dele próprio _ , ninguém tinha culpa dele estar perdidamente apaixonado por Chanyeol. O maior já tinha os seus próprios problemas, não era certo ele jogar tudo para ele no fim das contas.

— Eu não quero seguir em frente sem a amizade dele, Seulgi, o que eu sinto pelo Chan é algo que vai além de algo carnal, de beijos, eu quero estar com ele, cuidar dele, dar carinho para ele. Eu não posso cobrar o mesmo  dele , isso é errado demais… — ele murmurou enquanto suspirava, demonstrando por fim o quanto ele estava triste com toda aquela situação que estava lhe cercando aos poucos.

— Baekhyun, eu preciso que você me entenda, não estou dizendo para você exigir que o Chanyeol corresponda os seus sentimentos, mas sim para que você fale sobre eles. Acima de tudo vocês dois são amigos, têm que partilhar pensamentos e sentimentos para que no futuro ninguém saia machucado. — ela dizia calmamente enquanto gesticulava com as mãos a fim de tentar fazer o maior compreender onde ela queria chegar — E se no fim ele gostar também de você? Imagina o tanto de tempo que vocês estão atrasando isso por medo!

— É impossível ele gostar de mim... — comentou num fio de voz que quebrou o seu próprio coração. Baekhyun era sempre muito positivo, porém, quando se tratava do maior, ele tinha quase certeza de que ele nunca estaria no campo de visão deste que tanto gostava — E eu não posso falar isso do nada, o Chanyeol iria surtar, ele já tem os sentimentos dele confusos demais, não quero piorar tudo.

A garota respirou fundo tentando segurar-se para não dar uns tapas naquele garoto. Ela super entendia a preocupação dele com o Park, afinal, ele gostava do grandão, mas no meio desse ciclo de amor, ele acabava se deixando de lado sofrendo com um sentimento que pode ser correspondido ou simplesmente esquecido se caso houvesse rejeição. Ele não podia viver sufocado dessa forma.

— Baek, você não precisa necessariamente chegar nele e falar:  _ eu gosto de você _ , há formas mais singelas de se declarar que não vão causar nada de ruim ao Chanyeol. — dizendo isso, ela se colocou de pé e caminhou até a mesa que o outro estava sentado. Ao chegar perto, ela pode ver que ficou mais baixa do que o normal próxima dele, mas não ligou muito para aquilo, e continuou com a sua ideia, acabando por apontar para o seu peito — O Park merece sim coisas bobas, um descanso, mas você também merece um alívio, segurar um sentimento como esse não te faz bem, nunca fará, por mais que as suas intenções sejam as melhores. — abaixando o seu indicador, ela cruzou os braços e encarou os seus olhos — E se o Chanyeol gostar de você também? Eu não acho isso algo impossível, já que ele fica muito sorridente quando você anda com ele pelos corredores. Você não acha que sua obsessão por achar que ele nunca te veria de outra forma, está te impedindo de enxergar algo bom? 

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, o garoto de fios castanhos recebeu um tapa na cara. Era realmente difícil dirigir hipóteses tão marcantes como aquela, na verdade, na sua mente, elas eram tão impossíveis, Park corresponder os seus sentimentos? Ele sorrir mais quando estava consigo? Isso era algo muito bobo e sem nexo algum, correto? O Byun pelo menos achava isso, já que o seu amigo nunca falou sobre sentimentos abertamente, apesar de alguns acontecimentos estranhos… Eles não diziam nada, ou diziam?

Movido por aqueles questionamentos, o adolescente acabou por ficar em silêncio, fazendo com que a menina cutucasse ainda mais os seus pensamentos:

— Vocês passam muito tempo juntos? Ele te procura com frequência? Ele demonstra muito afeto? Já rolou um clima legal e ele não mudou com você? Baekhyun, não fique cego por conta de um sentimento, porque você pode estar se impedindo de ser feliz.

Como se fosse a cereja do bolo, Baekhyun arregalou os seus olhos. Droga, por mais que não quisesse admitir, os dois andavam passando muito tempo juntos, depois da escola eles costumam revezar a casa que seria visitada no  dia, passavam a tarde jogando videogame, assistindo séries, jogando conversa fora. De um tempo para cá, o maior estava sempre lhe mandando mensagem de boa noite e bom dia, desejando para sua pessoa uma boa noite de sono com vários emojis de corações vermelhinhos; seu peito apaixonado se amolecia demais, mas sua mente lhe forçava a pensar que isso era coisa de amigos. Sem contar que Chanyeol ainda continuava o ritual de cozinhar para si alegando que ele sempre tinha que estar muito alimentado. Tinham tantas coisas a serem listadas, assim como: a maneira que eles estavam usando mais contato físico para carinhos, como cafunés, beijinhos na bochecha e testa. Talvez, a maior prova que pudesse deixar o Byun um pouco confuso sobre o que Chanyeol realmente pudesse sentir é o fato de que: muitas vezes ambos ficaram com uma tensão completamente romântica entre eles, e o maior parecia se entregar  àquilo normalmente, como o acontecido da balinha e da noite anterior à prova do grandão. Catapimbas, tinha pequenas chances do seu cush corresponder seus sentimentos.

— Isso tudo… — seus olhinhos piscavam diversas vezes como se tentasse controlar os  seus pensamentos e emoções que  afloravam como nunca em seu ser. A garota que via aquilo, sorriu de uma maneira pequena ao conseguir atingir o seu objetivo — O que eu faço? E-eu… Devo tentar me declarar?

— Deve, e eu tenho uma ideia ótima para você fazer isso. — com um sorriso pequeno, ela se aproximou ainda mais do baixinho para lhe cochichar a ideia na orelha, como se fosse um segredo do estado.

Baekhyun não pode evitar de sorrir de maneira pequena ao ouvir a ideia da garota. Com toda certeza aquilo era algo que fazia muito o seu tipo, e ele esperava do fundo do coração que tudo aquilo desse certo e que não afundasse a amizade tão linda que eles construíram. Byun iria se declarar para o seu amigo, vulgo paixão, e pedia ao universo que tornasse aquele momento mágico e único para os dois, sem nada de ruim acontecendo.


	5. Eu desafio você a contar sobre seus sentimentos

Baekhyun estava mais empenhado do que nunca. Por mais que o seu temor estivesse gigantesco, a conversa que tivera com Seulgi na sala de laboratório foi de grande ajuda para a sua mente completamente bagunçada. Por mais que não estivesse totalmente confiante de uma possível boa execução desse plano, o baixinho tentava não pensar muito nas diversas formas em que ele poderia acabar com o seu coração quebrado sem ter o seu amado próximo de sua pessoa. O estudante era um verdadeiro bundão por estar tão preocupado no que poderia causar no seu amigo, cuidando de cada detalhezinho da sua criação para que fosse sutil o bastante para demonstrar cada ponto dos seus sentimentos em relação ao grandão. E, de certa forma, esse esforço todo estava fazendo o menino Byun se tornar uma pessoa ocupada que não tinha mais tanto tempo para um certo serzinho que não estava gostando nadinha do seu sumiço.

Chanyeol tinha quase certeza que tinha alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo, de uns tempos em diante, ele sentia que o seu amigo andava um pouco avoado e cabisbaixo, até mesmo não ligava para as provocações feitas por sua pessoa enquanto eles estavam jogando o amado Super Mario Bros. Porém, em um dia qualquer, ele tinha mudado da água para o vinho, aparecendo sorridente, mas com um ar apreensivo. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e o menor fazia questão de fugir das suas perguntas sempre que lhe questionava. O castanho sempre fora um livro aberto em sua relação, então qual era o motivo dessa mudança repentina?

De algum modo, depois de tanto pensar, o grandão estava quase cogitando que aquele belo garoto estava gostando de alguém, afinal, fazia o total sentido! Ele tinha andado tristonho e pensativo além da conta, e depois, repentinamente, tinha ficado alegre e ocupado, isso era tão claro quanto um cristal. Entretanto, apesar dessa hipótese ter surgido de sua pessoa, pensar nisso o deixava tão triste, o seu peito doía demais. Park até mesmo conversou com o seu melhor amigo referente a tudo isso e o moreno quase lhe bateu, já que ele estava sendo o maior boboca do mundo e negava se questionar sobre o que estava sentindo. A triste realidade era que Chanyeol não queria acreditar e nem aceitar que estava apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun.

Jongin nunca tinha visto dois adolescentes tão complicados como aquele baixinho e aquele grandão. Pelos céus, estava tão óbvio que eles se gostavam, se duvidasse até mesmo os passarinhos que estavam voando pelos ares sabiam dos sentimentos deles. Kim fez de tudo para tirar da mente do seu brother que Byun estava gostando de alguém, embora estivesse segurando a sua vontade de falar com todas as letras que aquele estudante popular era loucamente apaixonado por ele. E, além de estar querendo segurar essa ponta sem ao menos conhecer aquele jovem de fios marrons, ele ainda tentava entrar na cabecinha do amigo fazendo-o questionar-se sobre os próprios sentimentos, incentivando o míope a levar essas dúvidas para sua psicóloga, pois o seu amigo insistia em querer acobertar aquelas emoções por medo de dar um nome para tudo aquilo. 

Era verdade que Chanyeol tinha melhorado muito nesses dois meses, porém, ele ainda não estava totalmente sob o controle de todos os seus sentimentos, pois nem todo mundo na vida consegue estar sob o comando de suas próprias emoções. Mas, teimoso do jeito que ele era, o adolescente de fios enroladinhos insistia em acobertar esse lado que se referia ao menino Byun. 

Com essa pequena confusão se iniciando, Baekhyun nem fazia ideia que estava cometendo esse furo enorme, pelo menos não até o próprio Sehun meter o pau na mesa acordando seu friend para vida. Na verdade, Oh queria mesmo era saber o que aquele garoto andava aprontando para sumir do mapa e, bem, quando ele soube, o mais novo sentiu-se traído por ele ter ouvido um conselho daquela megera e não o seu. Mas convenhamos, meter o linguão na garganta de Chanyeol não era um bom conselho a se seguir, não é mesmo?

E apesar de ter que ouvir o maior drama do mundo vindo do jovem de fios escuros, seu melhor amigo passou a lhe ajudar com opiniões e algumas dicas sobre o que estava fazendo e também abriu seus olhinhos pelo fato de que ele estava sumindo da vidinha de Chanyeol, deixando-o cabisbaixo pelos corredores da escola. De fato fazia uma semana que ele estava envolvido naquela ideia, naquele plano que tinha que ser infalível, por isso ele nem percebeu o quanto estava sendo um boboca. Na verdade, tudo aquilo estava sendo uma forma de ocupar os seus pensamentos carregados de medo, afinal, ele iria se declarar para Chanyeol, ora bolas! Ele colocaria todo esse sentimento de três anos ao mundo, falaria aquilo ao garoto que fazia o seu coração disparar e ficar molinho como nunca, era normal esse medo todo.

Mesmo com os avisos do amigo, ele se manteve apenas mandando mensagens e áudios engraçados ao grandão que parecia mais aliviado quando o baixinho puxava conversa consigo lhe mandando umas fotos com caretas e falando sobre o seu dia corrido, onde o menor contava que andava estudando muito em casa. Chanyeol não só parecia acreditar, assim como realmente estava crendo em cada coisinha que o seu amigo lhe dizia, mas sentia tanta saudade do baixinho, queria até mesmo estudar consigo, porém, o castanho sempre negava.

Baekhyun só se permitiu um descanso quando tinha terminado tudo, sua mente estava mais leve e o seu coração palpitante, ver tudo que organizou e fez lhe trouxe uma calmaria imensa. E, nossa, ele quase explodiu de alegria quando mostrou ao Sehun tudo prontinho e ganhou um imenso elogio do outro. Aquilo foi mais do que suficiente para gerar uma certa coragem e motivação para continuar com aquela ideia de se declarar. Entretanto, antes disso acontecer, o menor queria aproveitar um pouco do seu tempo com o amigo que tinha o seu coração por inteiro, pois, se tudo desse errado, ele teria memórias boas dos momentos que eles passavam junto.

Por isso, naquela tarde de domingo, Byun passou na casa do grandão sendo recepcionado pela irmã de sorriso largo. O menor não podia negar que queria muito ficar ali na casa dos Park’s, porém, seus planos para aquele dia eram outros, por isso apenas pediu aquela bela mulher que fizesse o seu irmãozinho vestir uma roupa legal para os dois saírem. Nem é necessário falar que a garota só faltou jogar um copo de água gelada no adolescente que ainda estava dormindo em plena duas da tarde, né?

Chanyeol ficou um pouco confuso com aquele alvoroço todo da sua irmã, mas quando ficou sabendo da situação, ele não pôde deixar de sentir um frio percorrer o seu estômago todo, quer dizer, Baekhyun estava lhe chamando para sair apenas  como um bom amigo, vai ver ele queria compensar aquele sumiço e o distanciamento, correto? Era isso! Park estava querendo acreditar nessa hipótese ilusória, porque dar voz para a outra ideia que passava em sua mente – onde eles estariam num encontro – iria trazer o surto certeiro para o adolescente, era certo que isso lhe daria um imenso nervosismo.

O grandão, estabanado do jeitinho que era, se arrumou rapidinho retirando o seu pijama de One Piece e vestiu uma roupa aceitável para se sair na rua, pegando a sua melhor camiseta e sua melhor calça jeans para aquele evento inusitado. Ai, ai, se sua irmã lhe visse dessa forma todo confuso e nervoso para escolher uma única peça, com toda a certeza do mundo ele seria zoado até a sua quinta geração. Mas no fim, não existiam motivos para esse sentimento nascer dentro de si, então por que ele estava ali cutucando o seu peito acelerado? 

Apesar dessas dúvidas bestas vindas do jovem de fios enroladinhos, ele conseguiu se arrumar e ir até o seu amigo, que a primeira coisa que fez ao lhe ver foi abrir um sorriso lindo, aquele que sempre conseguia arrancar o arzinho do seu peito, dando-lhe aquela famosa sensação de borboletas no estômago. Que raios, por que o Byun tinha de ser tão bonito e carinhoso consigo? Isso tudo o deixava tão nervoso, ao mesmo tempo que trazia à tona a vontade de estar sempre com aquele baixinho apenas para intensificar cada sentimento que nascia por sua causa.

Eles não esperaram muito para se despedir de Yoora – que tinha um sorriso adorável nos lábios, enquanto os encarava interagir daquela maneira tão fofa – e, por fim, se dirigiram até o ponto de ônibus, porque, sim, eles iriam até o lugar elaborado na mente do pequeno Byun por meio daquele transporte público, por justamente ser mais barato. Chanyeol até mesmo se ofereceu para pagar algum aplicativo para eles chegarem logo no local que Baekhyun tanto queria, mas no fim ele negou diversas vezes. Bem, tudo iria estar bem se caso depois de um curto período de tempo ambos tivessem chegado no destino desejado, porém, uma hora já tinha se passado e eles ainda continuavam naquele ônibus indo de um lado para o outro, fazendo o pequeno estudante popular olhar o seu celular – que tinha o  _ Google Maps _ aberto –, diversas vezes.

— Baek, pode confessar que nós estamos perdidos. — o grandão virou um pouco o seu corpinho para encarar o amigo que estava sentado ao seu lado, vendo ele fazer um pequeno bico, afinal, eles já estavam tendo aquela conversa há um  _ boooom _ tempo.

— Nós não estamos perdidos! — pela milésima vez ele confirmou aquele fato, desviando o seu olhar que estava totalmente vidrado no celular que tinha em suas mãos — Eu até mesmo perguntei para o cobrador, estamos no ônibus correto, só que o lugar é longe.

— Por que não me conta para onde está me levando? Assim eu posso confirmar se estamos no caminho certo ou não. — dando um sorriso sacana, Baekhyun soltou uma pequena risada estando totalmente desacreditado; dando um tapinha leve no braço do grandão como forma de punição, ele viu o amigo não remediar na expressão de dor apenas para fazer um draminha básico — Sabia que eu posso te denunciar por agressão?! Todos que estão presentes nesse ônibus podem testemunhar contra você!

— Você é um boboca, Chan. — ele continuava rindo, controlando-se para não ser alto o bastante para chamar a atenção de todos que estavam presentes dentro daquele automóvel público — Eu já disse que você só vai saber quando chegarmos lá. Não conhece o significado da palavra: surpresa?

Chanyeol não queria, mas ele achava simplesmente adorável a maneira que o menor ficava rindo e sorrindo, ainda mais quando o motivo para essas duas ações eram por sua causa, nossa, ele parecia ir para o céu e voltar. O grandão gostava de ser um bobão por completo na presença daquele ser mais baixo, porque de certa maneira ele sabia quando o Byun não estava nos melhores dias dele, e aquele era um daqueles dias. Dava para notar o quanto ele estava nervoso, era nítido que estava acontecendo alguma coisa e o seu colega não estava querendo fazer nem menção de lhe contar. Isso o deixava um pouco chateado, afinal, eram mais de dois meses de amizade, onde Chanyeol sabia ler Baekhyun e vice-versa.

Seus olhinhos ficaram um pouco arregalados quando sentiu a cabeça do outro encostar contra o seu ombro, mas logo esse sentimento de surpresa fora derretendo aos poucos até deixá-lo completamente bobo. Que raios, ele gostava tanto quando o seu amigo ficava lhe tocando em momentos aleatórios sem dizer nada, seu coração ficava  _ tão  _ quentinho. Sorrindo feito um pateta que era, o míope teve que segurar a sua vontade de afundar-se mais no cheirinho de shampoo que desprendia dos fios macios do baixinho, porém, mesmo que ele tenha reprimido essa sua vontade, ele cedeu a outra: a de ficar depositando um carinho cuidadoso naquele cabelo tão arrumadinho e sedoso.

Baekhyun por outro lado podia sentir o seu rostinho pegar fogo, com toda certeza antes ele tinha apenas escorado a sua cabecinha no ombro do seu amigo com a intenção de fazê-lo parar de lhe encher de perguntas, afinal, o garoto sentia que a qualquer momento ele iria abrir o seu bico estragando tudo. Byun nunca conseguia resistir àqueles belos olhos que Chanyeol tinha, ainda mais quando ele tentava bancar o pidão, maldito adolescente de quase dois metros de altura que vivia fazer aegyo para acertar o seu coração nada frio e malvado.

Quem visse aquela ceninha dos dois jovens sorrindo docemente enquanto partilhavam de toques tão inocentes, como se aquele fosse o mundinho único deles, poderia jurar que eram namorados de longa data, bem daquele tipinho meloso que aparenta estar no início da relação querendo estar sempre grudado. Porém, nós, como meros telespectadores dessa historinha de amor, sabemos que o buraco é muito mais fundo do que se pode imaginar, infelizmente. 

Em meio àquele silêncio que estava os envolvendo com destreza, o castanho mantinha seus olhinhos fechados apenas aproveitando dos carinhos que recebia em suas mechas marrons, pouco ligando que elas ficariam muito bagunçadas, ou se estava sendo carente numa proporção gigantesca, qual é?! Ele tinha ficado um tempinho distante do seu amigo, estava morrendo de saudade dos seus toques, dos seus carinhos, do seu cheirinho, do seu sorriso, da sua risada… Estava com saudades dele por inteiro. E, bem, digamos que Chanyeol não estava muito diferente nessa história.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo que o seu peito estava tão aquecido na companhia do baixinho, algo em seu coração estava lhe incomodando de um modo intenso, e de certo modo, Park sabia muito bem o que estava ocorrendo consigo, era a curiosidade e o medo invadindo os seus pensamentos. 

— Baek. — o chamou num tom manso vendo o mais velho resmungar qualquer coisa, afinal, ele estava entorpecido com os carinhos que recebia em seus fios marrons, porém, estes foram parando aos poucos até que Chanyeol se afastasse com completo, olhando o rostinho confuso do amigo — Por que você sumiu de novo? Por que ficou tão distante novamente? 

— Eu estava ocupado, Chan. — murmurou desviando o seu olhar, ajeitando-se de uma maneira desconfortável naquele banco, coisa que não passou por despercebido aos olhos atentos do míope — Tinha que resolver umas coisas, desculpa por ter sumido.

Chanyeol queria muito acreditar naquilo, queria acreditar nas palavras do amigo, mas a sua mente insistia em gritar, berrar que ele estava mentindo. Seus pensamentos novamente retornavam na ideia que o baixinho estava gostando de alguém, ou até mesmo estava namorando alguém. Céus! Por que pensamentos como esse o machucavam tanto? Seu coração saía tão ferido ao imaginar o baixinho tocando alguém, direcionando sorrisos doces e risadas tão gostosas para alguém que… Podia tocar livremente nele.

— Você está com alguém, né? — deixou escapar, nem ao menos perceber o quanto a sua voz saiu magoada nesse percurso. Baekhyun não sabia se ficava chocado com a pergunta ou com a expressão que o maior carregava.

— Que? Não! De onde você tirou isso? — respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, por mais que não tivesse um relacionamento com Park, ele sentiu a imensa necessidade de deixar claro que não estava com ninguém. Até porque, Baekhyun não tinha olhos para ninguém, apenas para aquele bobão que estava todo tristonho no assento ao seu lado — Eu realmente estava ocupado e isso não envolvia pessoas em nenhum momento, eu juro para você, Yeol.

Isso era o auge na relação daqueles dois que não tinham nada sério, quer dizer, eles pareciam um casal que estavam discutindo inseguranças, uma pitadinha de ciúmes e milhares de litros convertidos em amor e carinho. Baekhyun não sabia descrever o quanto ele ficou agitado com a possibilidade de Chanyeol pensar que ele realmente estaria com alguém e, nossa, Park se viu nas nuvens quando o menor confirmou que não tinha ninguém envolvido consigo. Eram dois bundas moles mesmo, por mais que não fosse dito muita coisa do que sentiam, suas mentes faziam todo esse trabalho, e convenhamos, se tivessem o dom de telepatia tudo seria muito mais fácil. 

Sem comentar sobre mais nada, eles apenas permaneceram quietinhos envolvendo-se naquela bolha deles no mais puro silêncio, havia um grandão que tinha a sua cabeça baixa o tempo inteirinho para esconder o seu rosto vermelho, enquanto tinha um mais baixo que apenas tentava entender o que havia acontecido ali com eles, desde quando Chanyeol estava preocupado com quem ele saía ou deixava de sair? Por mais que não houvesse essa pessoa, digamos que Byun ficou um pouco confuso… No fim das contas, seu amigo estava com  _ ciúmes _ dele? Não, haha, óbvio que ele não estava.

Soltando um pequeno suspiro mediante aos seus pensamentos avaliados como doidinhos de pedra, o jovem de fios castanhos ao olhar o vidro do ônibus, percebeu que eles tinham que descer, pois a próxima parada seria a deles. Então mediante a isso, colocou-se de pé sem falar nada, vendo que o maior lhe olhava com os olhinhos atentos e logo se colocava a segui-lo como se fosse um cachorrinho indo atrás de seu dono. Byun apertou o sinalzinho que acionava alegando que iriam descer no próximo ponto. E, enquanto o som continuava soando no veículo, ele se manteve caminhando usando como apoio as barras, porém, quando o grande automóvel freiou o nosso pequeno não contava com a falta de firmeza em mãos e pés, fazendo-o cair para trás. A sua única sorte foi que o seu fiel companheiro o segurou com a única mão livre sua cintura, esbanjando um lindo sorriso que praticamente falava “parece que temos alguém mais estabanado que eu aqui”. 

— Não me olhe assim, tá se achando o próprio Peter Parker agora? — o menor resmungou, fingindo um mau humor que, cá entre nós, dava para perceber que era apenas uma encenação de fachada, já que o seu sorrisinho bobo entregava tudo que ele estava sentindo no momento.

— Se eu sou Peter Parker, seria você minha Mary Jane? — perguntou ao menor, vendo ele caminhar até a porta do ônibus e desembarcar por fim, o grandão fez a mesma coisa, mas ao entrar em contato com o solo ganhou um soquinho, essa ação frequente na vida de ambos ocasionou em um risinho seu — Eu tenho culpa que você está sempre em perigo, minha amada Mary?

— Oh, é mesmo? Engraçado, não é exatamente isso que nossos contatos de telefone dizem. — o menor deu um risinho, vendo o amigo ficar brevemente corado. Um a zero para Byun Baekhyun — Venha, meu herói, estamos muito perto da sua surpresinha.

Caminhando por fim pela calçada, o menor esbanjava um sorrisinho pequeno. Ele gostava tanto da relação que tinha com Chanyeol, de um tempo para cá eles tinham essas “brincadeiras” numa mesclagem de provocação com comparações bobas de casais famosos do cinema, séries e até mesmo de animes. Baekhyun, tapadinho do jeito que era, não percebia nada. Na verdade, achava isso totalmente normal, enquanto Park tinha pequenos surtos dentro de seu ser, afinal, imaginar seu amigo como um parceiro romântico era algo... não muito normal, né?

Por mais que Chanyeol se visse de maneira estranha com essas brincadeiras, quem sempre dava início a elas era ele! O míope fazia comparações toscas que arrancava a risada mútua de ambos como dois bobões que eram, mas no fim, ele ficava se questionando sobre o acontecido. Aquele era um ótimo tópico para se levar a sua psicóloga, mas é claro, Park não gostava nenhum pouco de levar esses sentimentos para a mulher, pois ele sabia que no fim da sessão iria descobrir o motivo do seu frio na barriga, do seu coração acelerado e felicidade imensa. Ele tinha medo de dar nome àquilo.

Com seus pensamentos um pouco nublados, ele acompanhava o seu amigo por consideráveis minutos, até que ele parasse e fizesse uma pose um pouco engraçada, pulando em sua frente, enquanto apontava para o pequeno edifício que tinha um letreiro de  _ LEDS _ – indicando que, talvez, quando estivesse mais escuro, eles seriam ligados, chamando a atenção de qualquer um que estivesse na rua. Chanyeol encarou aquelas cores da parede de fora, num misto de preto, branco, laranja e azul, enfeitando-a por completo. O seu fundo parecia o cenário de um joguinho antigo pintado de preto, enquanto o azul e laranja eram os detalhes das naves que acertavam tiros em monstros intergalácticos. O adolescente de fios enroladinhos retornou a olhar o amiguinho que estava sorrindo de modo tão bonito que lhe sugou todo o ar de seu pulmão. Droga.

— B-baek, isso é… — sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos à medida que ele sorria e via o menor retribuir esse mesmo gesto de um modo animado.

— É um fliperama! Ele foi fundado semana passada, não tem muitos jogos antigos, mas tem vários games tops. — comentou de maneira orgulhosa, caminhando até o maior apenas para pegar na sua mão e levá-lo para dentro do pequeno edifício, e cá entre nós, Chanyeol não reclamou nenhum pouco de ser arrastado por aí, não enquanto tivesse aquela mão segurando a sua com tanta firmeza.

Assim que atravessaram a porta de vidro, Park pode perceber que a decoração que tinha na rua continuou dentro do local, mantendo as paredes no mesmo fundo preto, porém, dessa vez eles tinham alguns pontinhos em branco simulando o espaço. Em algumas dessas paredes, tinham quadros referentes a jogos antigos e seus lançamentos, também fazia menção a alguns personagens ou até mesmo filmes históricos. Aquele era o real mundo geek. E quem pensava que teria apenas decorações da Era antiga, estava muito enganado, afinal, tinha até mesmo uma estátua do bebezinho de Death Stranding em uma estante ainda ali na recepção. Tudo pareceu ser muito bem pensado quando os posicionaram em cada canto; havia tantas referências abordado vários games que revolucionaram os jogos, até aqueles que fizeram sucesso em suas devidas épocas, como Resident Evil. Chanyeol se via no paraíso querendo roubar qualquer um daqueles diversos pôsteres. O grandão estava tão abobalhado encarando cada cantinho daquela área que nem percebeu as grandes máquinas antigas dos anos 90, que, graças à luz estar mais baixa, cada console grande brilhava em cores diversas tornando uma visão tão bonita aos amantes de videogame.

Enquanto o seu amigo estava espantado com tantas informações em um curto tempo de reação, Baekhyun estava comprando algumas fichas que seriam usadas para as máquinas funcionarem. Aquele local estava tentando funcionar como nos tempos antigos, soando como nostálgico para pessoas que viveram numa época avaliada como boa para os games, por isso, eles tentaram manter aquela essência de colocar uma fichinha no console, jogar até o seu tempo esgotar. Comprando dez fichas redondinhas na cor vermelha e branquinha, ele se virou para o jovem mais novo que si e o puxou dentre os consoles mais altos que ele, em um determinado ponto o estudante se direcionou ao amigo e sorriu de maneira boba.

— Veja só, senhor Park, eu comprei dez fichas para nós, cinco para mim e cinco para você. — comentou, pegando a mão do colega e depositando em seguida a quantidade de fichas na palma alheia, vendo o amigo lhe encarar de maneira confusa.

— Quanto eu te devo? Deve ser meio caro, já que você comprou uma quantidade pequena de fichas. — estreitou seus olhos, vendo o menor desviar o olhar afirmando por fim a sua constatação. Ele sabia o quanto Byun podia ser um tantinho econômico e mão de vaca, mas óbvio que ele não dizia isso em voz alta, não queria perder o seu amigo que  _ não-era-um-mão-de-vaca _ .

— Você não me deve nada, eu que te chamei para vir aqui. E, para sua informação, eu comprei a quantidade que o meu dinheiro permitia, meus pais são ricos, eu não, capiche? — arqueou sua sobrancelha, fazendo uma careta que realmente arrancou uma gargalhada de Chanyeol. Bem, esse foi mais um motivo para deixar aquele estudante denominado como popular ficar um tantinho irritado, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi dar um soquinho no braço do mais alto, como sempre.

— Qualquer dia desses eu realmente vou te denunciar por maus tratos… — murmurou, fingindo estar magoado, deixando completamente exposto um biquinho de descontentamento, esse que o Byun teve vontade de encher de beijinhos, mas segurou esse desejo inoportuno.

— Maus tratos aos animais? — o provocou, dando um sorrisinho sacana de lado, esse que apenas cresceu quando viu a expressão desacreditada do outro se transformando em uma que demonstrava indignação pura.

Naquele segundo, o baixinho percebeu que era a sua deixa de sair correndo da fera que tinha provocado. Assim uma corrida se iniciou, essa que deixaria corrida mortal com inveja de tão radical e assustadora que estava sendo para Byun, pois, imaginem só um ser humano de quase dois metros de altura correndo atrás de si como estivesse com a maior vontade do mundo de apertar o seu lindo pescocinho. Você ficaria no mínimo com medinho do que poderia acontecer, certo?

Apesar dos dois estarem brincando naquela encenação boba onde Chanyeol falava: “Se eu colocar minhas mãos em você, irei fazer um picadinho de Byun” e Baekhyun devolvia com um: “Oh, não, ele quer abusar do meu corpinho”, a dupla imbatível se mantinha naquela coisa boba, correndo o risco de serem expulsos do recinto, afinal, eram dois marmanjos correndo entre os consoles grandes, trazendo assim a possibilidade de quebrar aquelas coisas que não eram nadinha baratinhas. Mas quem disse que eles ligavam? Suas risadas bobinhas se misturavam junto da trilha sonora icônica de  _ pac-man,  _ até que dado momento Baekhyun virou-se de mãos para cima como um sinal de rendição.

— Vamos resolver isso como dois homens! — disse num tom alto, olhando o amigo que foi diminuindo seus passos até que ficasse a frente dele, partilhando da mesma respiração alterada. Chanyeol não iria mesmo matar aquele baixinho que tinha um belo sorriso tímido, o máximo que ele teria feito era dar-lhe o pior ataque de cócegas que ele receberia em toda a sua vidinha.

— E como você sugere isso, senhor fujão? — lhe questionou, vendo este sorrir de lado dando uns passinhos para o lado apontando por fim para o imenso console retangular adesivado, dono de um brilho nas cores vermelho e amarelo.

— Da maneira mais corajosa do mundo… — fez um pequeno suspense, pegando a arma do brinquedo, enfiando o seu dedinho no gatilho, girando por fim o revólver. Naquela altura, o míope sabia do que se tratava, mas queria ver até onde o menor iria chegar naquela pausa temporária — Matando vários Zumbis no Resident Evil, quem tiver um número maior de mortos é o vencedor desse duelo sanguinário!

Naquele segundo, Chanyeol não pode evitar de sorrir de uma maneira completamente boba; Baekhyun estava retratando tudo aquilo como se entre eles estivesse acontecendo a verdadeira terceira guerra mundial, quase como se Trump e Kim Jonghun não fossem nadinha perto deles dois. Soltando um pequeno risinho – que não foi possível de se conter –, Park retornou a ficar sério agarrando o revólver de brinquedo com uma imensa determinação, coisa que atraiu e muito a atenção daquele bobo apaixonado. Ele não podia negar que ver aquele homem segurando uma arma de brinquedo o deixava tão atraente, quer dizer, era um tanto exótico, já que sua aparência era tão fofinha, mas quando ele ficava sério… Céus, Baekhyun perdia até o chão. 

— Espero que seja uma guerra justa, saiba que eu não tenho piedade de fracotes. Eu como fracotes no café da manhã. — engrossando a sua voz falando tais frases, Byun jurou por tudo na sua vidinha que ele quase soltou um "eu sou um fracote, por favor, se alimente de mim", mas óbvio que isso seria meio errado de ser dito, então ele apenas sorriu de lado.

— Digo o mesmo, senhor  _ comecei-a-usar-testosterona-agora _ . — brincou vendo a expressão emburrada do amigo, fingindo que ia bater com o cano da arma de fogo na sua cabecinha como forma de puni-lo por falar uma coisa tão besta. Com reflexo o nosso Byun se encolheu todinho fechando os olhos, arrancando uma risadinha grossa do maior, essa mesma que foi acompanhada pelo castanho. Eles eram dois bestinhas mesmo.

Com os dois jovens colocando então as duas fichas nas devidas frestas, por ser duoplay, eles posicionaram os headfones para dar aquela imersão legal, e então bastou apenas alguns segundos para o jogo se iniciar e eles segurarem suas armas com firmeza olhando para sua tela designada. A imagem do jogo não era de alta resolução, muito pelo contrário, as personagens femininas tinham os peitos triangulares e os rostos não eram tão assustadores assim, porém, isso não impediu nenhum pouco o Baekhyun de dar alguns pulinhos em direção de Chanyeol, e se vocês pensam que só o baixinho estava prestando esse papel do ridículo, saibam que estão errados, já que Park também tinha seus momentos de medo e recorria ao baixinho que estava mais assustado que ele. Resumindo eram dois cagões que morriam para os zumbis a cada cinco minutos. Eram raras as vezes que conseguiam a força e coragem para mirar na cabeça dos mortos-vivos, e quando conseguiam essa feitoria, a dupla sempre esquecia que se tratava de Resident Evil, os zumbis nunca morriam com um único tiro.

Quando a tela do jogo deu “game over” pela quinta vez, os dois se olharam de maneira tímida e sorriram sem haver motivo evidente para isso. Digamos que o medo que eles estavam tendo no percurso enquanto adentravam a mansão – já que na história eles tinham que entrar no lugar e descobrir o que estava rolando ali – os deixaram com vergonha, e isso era algo justo já que, se dependesse dessa dupla o mundo nunca saberia o que diacho estava rolando nesse edifício tão macabro. 

— Eu acho que devemos concordar que temos um empate aqui, Mrs. Park. — comentou o jovem estudante nomeado como popular, vendo o seu amigo rir baixinho enquanto concorda freneticamente. 

— Foi uma luta difícil, mas no fim, acho que nunca iríamos conseguir sobreviver em um apocalipse zumbi. — constatou o maior caminhando por fim ao lado do amigo que parecia procurar um outro alvo para a diversão de ambos. Embora que eles estivessem apenas no começo de sua tarde, Chanyeol não podia mentir que já estava completamente feliz e realizado, quer dizer, estar ali com o seu amigo tornava tudo muito completo e alegre.

— Não diga isso, não quero ser comido por um zumbi, Chanyeol. — resmungou abraçando o próprio o corpo imaginando aquelas cenas onde o humano é atacado sem dó nem piedade por aquele ser que não era nem para estar vagando entre a terra. Por que raios ele tinha que ter assistido The Walking Dead? 

— Não se preocupe tanto, até lá eu vou ter me tornado um digno pistoleiro e não vou deixar ninguém fazer mal para você. — disse num tom divertido, embora que a ideia de proteger Baekhyun não era nenhuma fantasia besta, porque nesses meses de amizade com o outro, o grandão conseguiu perceber que de algum modo o Byun tinha muito medo de coisas que não existiam de fato.

Houve uma vez que o baixinho ficou o dia inteiro mencionando o quanto ele tinha medo de ter um fantasma no seu quarto apenas aguardando ele estar sozinho para possuir o seu corpo lindo – termo usado pelo próprio Byun. Nosso amado Chanyeol lembrava direitinho das palavras do amigo: “se você receber uma mensagem estranha minha, chame um padre, os caças fantasmas, Scooby-Doo e sua turma, qualquer um, mas tira esse ser de mim, Yeol”. Era uma coisa meio doida, mas o maior achou meio engraçadinho. Depois daquilo tudo, o míope evitava o máximo assistir filmes de terror com o seu colega, principalmente se tinha aquela famigerada frase:  _ baseado em fatos reais _ .

— Muita gentileza da sua parte, senhor  _ Rick Grimes _ dois ponto zero. — deu um pequeno risinho sendo acompanhado pelo amigo que parecia estar rindo mais de alguma coisa que estava passando por sua cabecinha misteriosa.

Baekhyun estava tentando muito esconder o nervosismo que passeava por seu corpo, a verdade era que o seu coração estava mais disparado do que nunca. Por mais que estar perto do outro lhe deixava desse modo, o real motivo dos sentimentos daquele momento eram apenas uma pequena parcela dos vários tópicos para seu coração estar tão inquieto. A verdade era que o castanho tinha um imenso temor crescendo cada vez mais dentro de si, ele estava com medo de perder toda aquela alegria que era estar com Chanyeol, fazer pequenas palhaçadas ao lado daquele garoto que sempre parecia entrar facilmente nas suas brincadeiras bobas. Era simplesmente fantástico o modo que os dois criaram uma intimidade única que apenas eles mesmos entendiam, nem mesmo Jongin e Sehun se atreviam a compreender aquela bolha que eles sempre estavam.

Soltando um suspiro pequeno, o baixinho ouviu seu nome ser chamado várias vezes até que ele olhasse para o lado, vendo o amigo sentado num banquinho; a sua frente tinha uma bateria onde as suas bordinhas tinham uma espécie de  _ LED _ , para brilharem junto com o monitor do imenso console que estava embutido neste. Sorrindo de maneira pequena caminhando até o lado de Park, ele pode ver o maior brincar com as baquetas, girando-as entre os dedos com uma agilidade fascinante aos olhos de Byun.

— Na minha época Guitar Heroes era com uma guitarra e não uma bateria. — comentou dando um sorrisinho com a careta do amigo. Pelo que tinha conhecido o míope, Baekhyun descobriu o quanto ele tinha um imenso amor por instrumentos, principalmente a bateria, porque segundo ele, esse era o instrumento que se pode depositar todos os seus sentimentos, levando-os embora a cada batida.

— Ainda bem que não estamos mais na sua época. — devolveu mostrando a língua para o outro. Não era uma atitude muito adulta de se fazer, mas quem disse que Chanyeol estava ligando em parecer um adulto? Convenhamos, ele estava numa sala de jogos parecendo uma criancinha de tão emocionado que estava.

Com Baekhyun rindo da ousadia do mais alto, ele pode ver esse colocar a fichinha no brinquedo e então uma musiquinha se inicia, mostrando que ele poderia escolher uma música para “tocar”, o míope parecia estar bastante atento na lista de canções que tinha para selecionar, porque seus olhos pareciam analisar cada nome e banda que tinha ali. Byun não soube em que momento Chanyeol selecionou a faixa, mas apenas o viu selecionar a dificuldade no mais difícil, ostentando um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios cheinhos, como se dissesse “veja como o mestre trabalha”, porque sim, aquele garoto conseguia ser muito insuportável quando queria.

A música tinha começado com uma melodia calma, mas a medida dos segundos ela teve uma alteração gigantesca, ocasionando na mudança de movimentos de Chanyeol. Ele parecia ter a mestria de mover seus braços rapidamente batendo contra cada círculo indicativo da cor que o jogo pedia, e bem, aquilo foi mais do que suficiente para o castanho praticamente babar pelo Park. O menor achava tão  _ incrível _ a maneira que o seu amigo tinha o talento de saber tocar tantos instrumentos, e agora que ele andava tendo uma melhora significativa em sua autoconfiança, ele aceitava que era bom naquele ramo tão chamativo. No meio do jogo, sua paixonite parecia querer fazer graça, já que nas pequenas pausas dos pinos coloridos onde tinha apenas o solo do cantor, ele batucava rapidamente arrancando a risadinha de Baekhyun.

Okay, talvez, só talvez Chanyeol queria chamar a atenção do castanho, queria se aparecer um tantinho só para ganhar a admiração dele, embora que já a tenha secretamente, mas ninguém precisa saber disso, correto?

— Você quer tentar, Baek? — perguntou assim que a música teve o seu fim e ele recebeu três belas estrelas. Ganhar três estrelas no nível impossível para Chanyeol era a mesma coisa que ele ganhar um milhão em barras de ouro, ok, não era exatamente a mesma coisa já que ele ainda permanecia como um pobretão, mas vocês pegaram a essência da coisa.

— Não, eu não sou tão ágil assim com os braços. — deu de ombros vendo amigo se colocar de pé ao seu lado, o encarando como se estivesse um pouco desconfiado sobre essa constatação — É sério, sou melhor com instrumentos que precisam dos meus belos dedos. 

— Então você sabe tocar Violão? — o questionou no mesmo segundo arqueando as sobrancelhas ao ver o baixinho caminha em direção de um grande console colorido e brilhante. Mas mesmo que estivesse caminhando ele fez questão de negar com a cabeça — Hum, então piano?

— Isso. Eu sei tocar piano desde pequeno, me admira você não saber disso, já que eu sempre toquei nos eventos da escola. — deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada. Um pouco da sua parcela de popularidade veio do seu talento com a música, tanto pelas melodias que ele fazia, quanto pela sua voz que facilmente encantava qualquer ouvinte — Mas para a sua informação, eu ainda quero aprender a tocar violão.

— Eu nunca fui nos eventos da escola, então deve ser por isso… Mas bem que você poderia tocar para mim qualquer dia desses, só para ver se você é tão bom assim. — desviou seu olhar por alguns segundos. Era verdade que ele não ia para esses eventos chatos do colégio, mas era praticamente impossível não saber sobre os talentos do baixinho, já que a escola sempre fazia questão de elogiá-lo pelos quatro cantos desta — Eu sei tocar violão, então posso te ensinar qualquer dia desses, mas só se você quiser, é claro.

Naquele segundo o menor quase explodiu de felicidade, obviamente ele queria e muito ter o maior como seu mentor para tocar aqueles benditos acordes, mas ele não podia simplesmente pedir por algo que eles nunca  haviam comentado sobre. Baekhyun não podia alegar que sempre o espionava na sala de música tocando e cantando uma música qualquer como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, claro que não, isso seria algo de doido! A última coisa que o Byun desejava mostrar é: o seu lado completamente baitola por Chanyeol.

— Vou pensar no seu caso nessas duas propostas. — olhou brevemente para o maior dando um sorrisinho de lado, obviamente querendo se fazer de difícil, Chanyeol conhecia muito bem aquela peça articulada que era Byun Baekhyun — Mas agora chega de papo furado, agora eu vou te mostrar o Deus do video game. Eu te desafio numa rodada de Street Fighter!

Chanyeol não pode deixar de dar uma pequena risada mediante aquela fala, Baekhyun sendo bom em um jogo de luta? Essa era uma comédia daquelas que dava gosto de rir, era mais do que óbvio quem sairia como ganhador nesse jogo tão clássico. Dando de ombros como se não ligasse para aquilo, ele colocou a sua moeda ao lado do seu controle que consistia apenas de quatro botões e uma alavanca que servia para movimentar os personagens.

— Saiba que eu vou ficar com o Ryu. — disse antes mesmo que o baixinho tivesse tempo de selecionar o personagem no quadro de opções, arrancando desse um pequeno som de birra — Você pode escolher o Ken, sabe como é, os mesmos especiais e golpes, vai ser a mesma coisa que estar jogando com o Ryu. — o provocou na maior cara de pau, e bem, Byun respondeu aquilo lhe dando um pequeno beliscão na cintura.

— Eu não quero uma cópia barata do melhor personagem. — rolou os olhos visualizando aquele quadro brilhante que tinha a fotinho de cada lutador — E quer saber, faça bom proveito com esse boboca, eu vou escolher o Blanka.

— E podemos ver que a vitória vai ser minha, já que todo o universo sabe o quanto o Blanka é pesado e não é ágil em seus movimentos. — comentou de maneira convencida, porém, ao contrário do que podia imaginar Baekhyun apenas deu de ombros sorrindo, era quase como se ele não estivesse afetado com aquilo tudo.

— Veremos, Park. — disse antes de apertar por fim o _ start _ para a luta começar.

Não foi necessário muitos minutos para que o primeiro vencedor do round aparecesse e Baekhyun comemorasse com um imenso sorriso. Chanyeol não esperava que o menor fosse tão bom e habilidoso apertando todos aqueles botões e movendo a sua mão na alavanca com tanta facilidade, era quase como se ele tivesse nascido para ser pró player de Street Fighter, já que ele conhecia todos os combos. Park até mesmo ousou murmurar um: “esse cara tá me tirando, esta usando hack na maior cara de pau” arrancando as risadas do baixinho. Baekhyun sempre foi uma pessoa que era um pouquinho viciado em jogos de luta, principalmente quando se tratava desse que estavam a jogar e Mortal Kombat.

Para os dois round’s restantes acabarem não demorou muito, trazendo uma vitória para o baixinho que tinha um sorriso totalmente convencido nos lábios enquanto encarava seu amigo completamente frustrado, ainda mais quando ele dizia com todas as palavras: “ué, não era o Blanka o personagem lento e ruim?”, Baekhyun sempre acreditou que nenhum personagem é ruim, tudo se tratava da pessoa que estava controlando ele no fim das contas. Por isso, na tentativa de iludir o seu amigo, ele alegou que iria escolher a segunda melhor personagem da saga Street Fighter: a Chun Li. Chanyeol até mesmo cantou vitória pela segunda vez, mas o nosso amado baixinho o fez comer todas as suas palavras sobre aquela rainha maravilhosa.

— Ai, ai, nada melhor do que ganhar de uma pessoa que tem um ego que chega nos céus, não? — disse com um sorriso arteiro nos lábios, enquanto encostava o seu cotovelo próximos aos controles do console grande, olhando o amigo lateralmente.

— Ninguém nunca te falou que você é insuportável quando se trata de jogos de luta? — questionou bufando, evitando olhar para aquela expressão tão bonitinha que Baekhyun estava fazendo ao olhá-lo.

— Não, sabe por quê? — o questionou se aproximando um pouquinho do amigo, arriscando até mesmo ficar na pontinha dos pés para provocar o mais alto — Porque perdedores não falam nadinha!

Com uma gargalhada besta, Chanyeol virou-se para o amigo e capturou suas bochechas apertando-as como forma de punição. Mas cá entre nós, os dois daquele jeitinho, bem próximos, deixaram toda aquela provocação de lado e deram espaço para aquela quentura que invadia o peito de ambos. Chanyeol achava o menor tão bonitinho, ainda mais quando as suas bochechas estavam amassadas por suas mãos grandes, já Baekhyun, gostava de ver Park de pertinho, seus óculos redondinhos faziam com que ele seja a coisa mais adorável do mundo. Depois de tanto tempo, novamente eles tiveram aquela vontade súbita de se beijarem como das outras vezes, porém, agora tudo estava diferente entre eles, o medo de estragar tudo que existia entre eles estava entalado em suas gargantas. Por isso, ambos se afastaram e sorriram de maneira tímida.

A tarde dos dois amigos continuou com diversão, gastando as fichas que ainda restavam em seus bolsos, e bem, foi um pouco melodramático quando eles se viram sem tentativas para jogarem nos diversos jogos que aquele fliperama ainda tinha. Embora tenha sido um pouco triste, os dois prometeram que iriam voltar ali novamente, e dessa vez com mais dinheiro. Por mais que Baekhyun não soubesse ao certo se o seu amigo iria querer manter essa promessa depois de alguns dias, ele apenas concordou de uma maneira nervosa enquanto ambos embarcavam no ônibus de volta para casa.

Durante o caminho, a conversa entre os dois não se dissipou em momento algum, Chanyeol estava gostando de pontuar o quanto tinha se divertido naquele dia ao lado do baixinho e que queria ter outras saídas como aquela, por um lado Baekhyun estava feliz por ter conseguido alegrar o maior, mas por outro, o seu peito doía tanto ao supor que talvez aquela seria a última vez que iriam sair juntos. Por isso, por mais que estivesse demonstrando uma animação nas conversas, o baixinho estava um pouco nervoso. Esse sentimento que ia crescendo a cada segundo que eles iam se aproximando da parada que Park iria descer, o castanho tinha que tomar coragem e falar logo o que tinha para dizer, mas ele não conseguia de maneira alguma. 

O seu coração tão machucadinho tremeu quando viu o amigo se colocar de pé acenando para si enquanto sorria bonito, ele já tinha apertado o sinal indicando ao motorista que o próximo ponto ele deveria parar. Tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta aos olhos do nosso amado Byun, ele assistia Chanyeol começar a caminhar pelo corredor do grande automóvel, ele estava cada vez mais distante de sua pessoa e isso estava lhe sufocando. Em dado momento o menor se levantou de uma maneira brusca e foi ao encontro do amigo, segurando o seu pulso.

— Chan, amanhã depois da aula, você pode aparecer na sala 103? — questionou rapidamente vendo a confusão nos olhinhos do seu amigo, afinal, eles estavam conversando o caminho todo, porque ele não perguntou isso antes?

— Mas essa sala é– ele ia continuar a sua frase, mas fora interrompido pelo o amigo que estava demonstrando um nível pequeno de nervosismo e isso trouxe uma certa desconfiança ao Chanyeol, pois, não havia motivo aparente para esse tipo de atitude, correto?

— Chanyeol, só diz se você pode ou não. — pediu num tom manso, por mais que no seu interior estivesse a verdadeira confusão. O menor estava ao ponto de entrar em combustão ali na frente do seu amigo que lhe encarava de uma maneira estranha tentando desvendar os seus vários mistérios. 

— Eu posso, vou aparecer lá. — afirmou por fim sentindo o ônibus frear e abrir a porta do meio, nesse segundo o jovem de fios enroladinhos olhou para a saída e depois para o menor, dando um pequeno sorrisinho — Até amanhã, Baek.

Deixando uma breve cafuné nos fios marrons do estudante mais velho, ele por fim retirou-se do ônibus, deixando um baixinho com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios para trás. A primeira etapa de tudo estava efetuada, e se aquela situação fosse a de um filme de espiões, ele com toda certeza estaria repetindo a frase: "a abelha vai para colméia" várias vezes contra seu pulso onde teria um ponto comunicando assim a central de controle; soltando um risinho com aquele pensamento, Byun pontuou seus próximos passos para o dia seguinte. Agora só faltava a sua execução e rezar para que tudo desse certo. Que o universo estivesse ao seu lado. 

.

.

.

Baekhyun estava mais do que nervoso. Seu corpo estava correspondendo de uma maneira nada encorajadora a medida que a manhã passou. O tempo todo o baixinho sustentou um sorrindo para esconder sua expressão preocupada, mas isso apenas levou Sehun a falar: “para de sorrir assim, parece que você vai puxar uma arma e matar todos da sala, seu psicopata de merda”, bem, aquilo ajudou um pouco aquele pobre garoto, já que a sua risada de puro desinteresse ocupou a sua mente por uma fração de segundos. Mas como nada era flores, ele não conseguiu fazer muita coisa de produtiva durante a aula, mas para a sua sorte o seu brother do coração disse que iria explicar tudinho para sua pessoa no dia seguinte, isso se ele estivesse vivo até lá. O moreno queria mais do que tudo acreditar que aquela ideia toda ia dar certo, mas uma partezinha sua dizia que a merda iria rolar e quem iria ouvir no fim do dia seria ele.

E por outro da sala, as coisas não pareciam mudar muito, Chanyeol estava um pouco nervoso e nem era pelas palavras do amigo, mas sim pelo o modo que este o olhou enquanto perguntou aquela coisa não tão  _ normal _ assim, quer dizer, aquilo parecia uma espécie de encontro. Se o maior não conhecesse o baixinho o suficiente, ele diria que o pequeno queria se declarar para sua pessoa,  _ haha _ , que coisa doida, óbvio que isso nunca iria acontecer. Bem, pelo menos era isso que ele achava ao ver a expressão um pouco estranha do seu melhor amigo quando lhe contou sobre as falas de Byun. E no fim das contas, isso tudo causou uma grande confusão e nervosismo ao nosso grande Chanyeol. 

Quando o sinal soou por toda a escola, Baekhyun já estava muito distante da sua sala de aula, o jovem de fios castanhos tinha pedido para sair mais cedo, alegando que estava com dor de barriga – embora esse fato não esteja completamente errado, o baixinho queria mesmo era se preparar para o pior, ou melhor, vai saber –, e assim, se estabeleceu na sala marcada com um quadrinho onde havia o número "103" marcado em preto. Fazia-se basicamente longos minutos que ele estava ali, o pequeno já tinha organizado tudo e não parava de andar de um lado para o outro; se Sehun estivesse ali, com toda a certeza o moreno iria dizer que se ele não parasse o chão ficaria com um grande buraco, esse que ele teria que pagar o concerto. Mas como o seu grande brother não estava ali, ele apenas prosseguiu aquele  _ tic-nervoso _ até que a porta da sala fosse aberta, mostrando a figura alta de sorriso tímido dançando em seus lábios.

— Oi Baek, está tudo bem? — adentrou o recinto fechando a porta atrás de si, caminhando na direção do amigo, sustentando um sorriso pequeno, na falha tentativa de esconder a sua ansiedade. E como o mais baixo estava nessa mesma situação, Park conseguiu notar seu desconforto.

— Oi Chan… — murmurou contribuiu ao sorriso acabando por desviar o olhar em seguida apertando sua própria barra da camiseta enquanto caminhava entre a sala retirando um grande lençol que cobria um objeto, consideravelmente antigo — Você deve estar estranhando o fato de ter te chamado aqui, né? 

— Um pouco, não é todo dia que me chamam para ter uma conversa na sala de música. — brincou tentando descontar toda aquela tensão que estava rondando eles. Nenhum dos dois estava gostando da forma que as coisas estavam, quer dizer, no dia anterior tudo estava tão tranquilo e divertido, mas agora… Tudo parecia estar tão complicado.

— É que eu queria te mostrar uma coisa. — comentou dessa vez usando de um tom um pouco mais descontraído ao perceber que, de certa forma, Chanyeol estava contribuindo para eles retornarem a um clima mais leve e alegre, tão típico deles. Ah, Baekhyun estava com tanto medo… — Quero te mostrar algo que eu preparei no tempo que estive meio sumido. 

Park observou o sorriso tímido do amigo e naquele momento ele pode sentir todo o seu estômago revirar-se, como se estivesse fazendo um nó tremendo ali dentro. O grandão teve que segurar um pouco a sua respiração para controlar as suas emoções, igualzinho como ele tinha aprendido nas suas seções com a sua psicóloga; ele não estava curado dos seus emaranhados de emoções, mas estava aprendendo a lidar com eles. Soltando o ar pela boca, seus olhinhos viram o corpo menor sentar-se em um banco em frente a um piano grande na cor preta, levantando a pequena repartição que escondia as teclas branquinhas, para só então virar-se para sua pessoa quando o viu sem palavras.

— O gato comeu sua língua, grandão? — brincou de maneira boba guardando todos os seus temores lá na escuridão do seu anterior, demonstrando apenas um sorriso bobinho nos lábios, esse que arrancou um suspiro do maior.

— Não, eu só estava pensando… — respondeu desviando os olhos do rosto alheio, se ele ficasse o observando por mais alguns segundos, com toda a certeza ele diria uma bobagem que o levaria a morrer de vergonha — Eu pensei que você não iria me falar o que estava aprontando.

— Mas eu não vou falar, mas sim expressar. — constatou dando um risinho sem graça, virando-se naquele banquinho de madeira envernizado ficando em frente do instrumento belo, teclando algumas daquelas notas apenas para verificar se estavam afinadas — Espero que goste… — a frase dita em um fio de voz não foi possível do maior ouvir, e de certo modo, era essa a intenção. 

Chanyeol se manteve em silêncio sem saber muito no que pensar mediante as falas do seu amigo, em questão de segundos as melodias suaves começaram a preencher o cômodo atraindo totalmente a atenção da figura alta, sentindo o seu coração bater tão rápido, já que de certa forma aquelas notas pareciam carregar tantas coisas, mesmo que seja apenas uma introdução. Quando a voz um pouco tímida invadiu a linha entre o silêncio e a trilha sonora, o míope perdeu o seu ar totalmente, desligando-se totalmente do mundo, apenas dedicando a sua atenção naquela voz tão linda e calma que ia ganhando um corpo à medida que cada palavra era cantarolada conforme as notas do piano eram tocadas.

> _ How should I describe this feeling? _
> 
> _ (Como devo descrever esse sentimento?) _
> 
> _ How can i look at you knowing what's in my heart? _
> 
> _ ( _ _ Como posso olhar para você sabendo o que está no meu coração?) _
> 
> _ Going through the seasons with you and walking on the streets with you _
> 
> _ ( _ _ Passando as estações com você e andando pelas ruas com você) _
> 
> _ All this time, I'm slowly getting to know you _
> 
> _ ( _ _ Todo esse tempo, eu estou lentamente conhecendo você) _

O grandão estava completamente envolvido naquela voz tão calma, embora trêmula, dedilhando as teclas branquinhas com tanta mestria, tocando o seu coração únicamente com as notas tão delicadas. Por alguns segundos o maior se viu emocionado naquele conjunto tão belo, mas no fim, tentou controlar as batidas frenéticas que o seu coração estava dando, vendo os ombros de Baekhyun se inclinarem algumas vezes, com o intuito de trazer tons mais agudos à canção. 

Embora todo aquele conjunto estivesse tão lindo, Chanyeol não estava prestando muita a atenção no que estava sendo dito na música, por isso, seus olhinhos atentos junto da sua audição, tentaram abraçar aquele conjunto dos três belos trabalhos: melodia, voz e letra. Todavia, quando ele prestou bem a atenção no que estava sendo dito, o ar faltou no seu coração.

> _ No matter where you are _
> 
> _ (Não importa onde você está) _
> 
> _ I'm loving you _
> 
> _ (Eu estou te amando) _
> 
> _ I'll walk slowly _
> 
> _ (Vou andar devagar) _
> 
> _ I'll always be protecting you _
> 
> _ (Eu sempre estarei protegendo você) _

Baekhyun podia sentir o seu corpo inteiro vacilar enquanto tentava manter o seu tom afinadinho proferindo cada palavra com todo o cuidado do mundo, levando um carinho em cada melodia produzida com o abraço daquela letra que fora produzida durante a falta de sono de suas noites. Por mais que o pequeno Byun soubesse que estava dando um passo perigoso demais cantando sobre os seus sentimentos, ele pelo menos estava colocando as coisas num eixo, num que ele esperava ser bom, de preferência.

Enquanto de um lado tínhamos alguém claramente nervoso e cheio de carinho naquilo que estava fazendo, no outro possuímos um garoto completamente embasbacado em fase de negação. Byun Baekhyun estava se declarando para si? Não! Claro que não, ele apenas estava mostrando seu dom com o piano e com a voz correto? Aquela música talvez não seja conhecida, por isso o grandão não estava a reconhecendo, era por isso! O míope não queria acreditar naquilo, não tinha como o seu amigo em sã consciência estar gostando de sua pessoa de uma maneira amorosa, porque no fim das contas, quem gostaria de si? Engolindo totalmente a seco, ele pode ver o exato momento que o menor lhe olhou por cima dos ombros cantando o seguinte trecho com uma voz firme e convicta:

> _ I will be with you _
> 
> _ (Eu estarei com você) _
> 
> _ By your side  _
> 
> _ (Do seu lado) _
> 
> _ I will be with you _
> 
> _ (Eu estarei com você) _
> 
> _ Always, my love, for you _
> 
> _ (Sempre, meu amor, por você) _

Sentindo o seu corpo tremer por inteiro, Chanyeol se abraçou com grande firmeza vendo o menor retornar a atenção às teclas branquinhas, cantando com um tom um pouco mais alto, tornando a melodia um tantinho mais aguda, mas ainda assim tão doce para sua audição. Droga, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, Baekhyun não podia estar apaixonado por sua pessoa, aquilo só podia ser uma pegadinha. Tudo bem, ele sabia que o outro nunca iria ser capaz de efetuar uma coisa dessas, sua índole nunca permitiria uma coisa dessas… Mas no fim… Como as coisas ficariam a partir de agora? Sua cabeça estava tão confusa, seu corpo estava tremendo tanto, seu coração estava tão dolorido, Park só queria ir para sua cama e chorar feito a um bebê, ele não estava sabendo lidar com a realidade que o cercava.

> _ I want to stay in the same time with you _
> 
> _ (Eu quero ficar no mesmo tempo com você) _
> 
> _ I want to be in the same space with you  _
> 
> _ (Eu quero estar no mesmo espaço com você) _
> 
> _ I'll walk slowly so I can see you right where you are _
> 
> _ (Andarei devagar para poder vê-lo exatamente onde você está) _
> 
> _ I believe this is a practice for me to approach you _
> 
> _ (Eu acredito que essa é uma prática para eu me aproximar de você) _

Aquelas estrofes foram quase como um soco muito bem dado em seu estômago. Droga, o que aquilo queria dizer? O seu amigo sempre esteve apaixonado por ele? Antes mesmo deles terem trocado uma palavra sequer? Chanyeol não sabia da maioria dos significados daquelas linhas, mas o modo que elas eram ditas, naquele tom tão arrastado e sereno, carregado por uma emoção única que preenchia o seu coração, nossa, o grandão se viu em um conflito enorme dentro de sua pessoa, porque Baekhyun estava cantando com todos os seus sentimentos, cantando com amor e carinho, ele estava depositando tanta emoção naquelas melodias que Park sentiu-se um idiota por nunca ter percebido nada, sentiu-se um idiota por temer tanto.

> _ No matter where you are _
> 
> _ (Não importa onde você está) _
> 
> _ I'm loving you _
> 
> _ (Eu estou te amando) _
> 
> _ I'll walk slowly _
> 
> _ (Vou andar devagar) _
> 
> _ I'll always be protecting you _
> 
> _ (Eu sempre estarei protegendo você) _

E novamente com o ínicio do que Chanyeol percebeu ser o refrão daquela canção, o estudante de óculos permitiu que a sua primeira lágrima escorresse por seu rostinho. Por que ele era um idiota? Por que ele tinha que ser um imenso problemático? Por que ele estava sentindo tanto medo ao perceber que Baekhyun estava gostando de si como homem, não apenas como um mero amiguinho? Por que raios ele tinha de ser tão complicado ao ponto de querer guardar todas as suas emoções às sete chaves para o único intuito de não desejar colocar um nome em algo que pode o ferir tanto no futuro?

> _ I will be with you _
> 
> _ (Eu estarei com você) _
> 
> _ By your side  _
> 
> _ (Do seu lado) _
> 
> _ I will be with you _
> 
> _ (Eu estarei com você) _
> 
> _ Always, my love, for you _
> 
> _ (Sempre, meu amor, por você) _

Chanyeol chorava sem fazer som algum, ele não queria perder nenhum som que o seu amigo estava proferindo, até porque, o motivo de tanta dor e confusão não era culpa do baixinho, ele não tinha culpa alguma por ele ser um imenso boboca medroso, não tinha culpa alguma por ele não ser capaz de compreender que era necessário aceitar os seus sentimentos para ser livre por fim. Chanyeol tinha muito o que aprender, ele sabia disso, mas temia tanto, só em pensar na hipótese de vivenciar coisas novas o ar lhe faltava, o medo o consumia. Ele sentia que era certo permitir-se viver, permitir-se vivenciar aquela coisa boa que ele sempre experimentava na companhia daquele jovem de fios castanhos. Mas nada era tão fácil, Park temia, ele precisava enfrentar seus medos… E no fim, ele estava preparado para isso?

> _ Uuh, Uuh _
> 
> _ Please answer me _
> 
> _ (Por favor, me responda) _
> 
> _ Uuh, Uuh _
> 
> _ Promise me _
> 
> _ (Prometa-me) _

Seu ar faltou naquele segundo, Baekhyun tinha feito um  _ highnote _ com tanta facilidade e controle, essa pequena parte foi mais do que suficiente para desencadear mais sensações no garoto de fios enroladinhos, e o fato da melodia ter feito uma pausa seguida de sua nota alta, fez com que o grandão prendesse a respiração. Já não bastava todo o seu temor, toda essa tremedeira que ele estava passando, esse suor frio que se mesclava com as lágrimas que rasgavam o seu rostinho redondinho, a dor esmagadora em seu peito lhe dava falta de ar, o medo parecia abraçar o seu interior. Ele não estava sabendo lidar com suas emoções boas e ruins e isso estava fazendo a sua lacuna de sentimentos despencar cada vez mais.

> _ If a long time passes by, _
> 
> _ (Se passar muito tempo) _
> 
> _ Will you know my heart then? _
> 
> _ (Você conhecerá meu coração então?) _

Cantarolando as duas frases calmamente, diminuindo o seu tom de voz juntamente da melodia que estava sendo o sua parceira no atual momento, Byun estava nervoso com que poderia ocorrer depois que ele terminasse as últimas notas da sua música. Ele não sabia qual estava sendo a reação do grandão, afinal, não o olhava mais desde o momento que lhe espiou no primeiro refrão. Tudo estava tão silencioso que o pobre estudante até mesmo temeu estar sozinho naquela sala tocando para o nada, mas mesmo assim ele se manteve firme. O garoto de fios castanhos queria se mostrar alguém forte, não desejava chorar ali, mesmo que essa vontade tenha lhe invadido no meio da melodia tão calma e repleta de sentimentos para si, pois, de certo modo cada trechinho cantarolado passava como um filme por sua mente tão apaixonada.

Baekhyun se recordava direitinho o tanto de cuidado que ele teve com Chanyeol nos primórdios da amizade deles, mesmo que beijá-lo na primeira interação não tinha sido uma boa escolha. Mas depois daquilo, o menor conseguiu se aproximar daquele lindo garoto de óculos redondinhos e fios enroladinhos, conhecê-lo melhor, o admirar em proporções ainda maiores, e claro, amá-lo mais do que já amava. O adolescente de fios marrons já estava tão acostumado com a companhia de Park que temia perder tudo aquilo que tinha de mais precioso, que era poder cuidar e ter os seus sentimentos a flor da pele apenas em colocar um belo sorriso naquele rostinho tão bonito. Raios, ele tinha que segurar-se tanto para não desabar ali mesmo...

Teclando calmamente as últimas notas com lentidão segurando todas as suas emoções contidas em lágrimas presas nos seus olhos, o Byun respirou fundo com medo de virar de costas e encarar algo que fosse decretar o fim da sua alegria, o fim do seu amor, mas de algum modo ele sabia que não podia simplesmente atrasar algo inevitável, ele começou aquilo tudo e teria que encarar a realidade. Por isso, ele virou-se segurando o seu choro ao ver o seu amigo com o rosto banhado em lágrimas o encarando, demonstrando o quanto estava assustado. Baekhyun tinha medo exatamente  _ daquele _ olhar. Murmurando o nome da sua paixão, o menor se colocou de pé e viu o outro dar alguns passos para trás. 

— C-chanyeol você não precisa corresponder a nada, e-eu… — suas palavras iam morrendo junto com a vontade de continuar segurando aquelas lágrimas que pareciam gritar consigo para serem libertas. Ver a cena de Chanyeol totalmente confuso e acuado estava sendo a coisa mais dolorosa do mundo — P-por favor… Se isso te deixou incomodado você p-pode…  _ Esquecer _ , mas por favor, não s-se afasta de mim, Chan…

O garoto de estatura alta não estava sabendo como lidar com aquela bateria de sentimentos batendo contra a sua pele, correndo entre o seu sangue. O seu coração estava batendo rápido como nunca enquanto a sua respiração estava completamente alterada, como ele tivesse corrido a maratona, e no meio de tudo isso, ele estava com medo. Medo de falar tudo que tinha preso dentro de si, temor de nomear aquele sentimento que estava muito bem sustentado dentro do seu pobre peito confuso. Chanyeol estava completamente perdido naquela confusão que ele era, e não sabia lidar e nem absorver tudo que estava acontecendo, Baekhyun gostava de sua pessoa. Baekhyun compôs uma música e uma melodia linda para sua pessoa. Caralho, não tinha um manual para ele saber lidar com uma coisa dessas.  _ Ele estava com tanto medo de si mesmo _ .

— D-desculpe… — naquela voz chorosa e totalmente desconstruída, Park correu até a porta da sala e passou por esta sem ao menos olhar para trás. 

E naquele cômodo tão frio e repleto de dores, Baekhyun se permitiu sentar no chão e chorar, ele tinha assustado o seu amigo com a sua investida, acarretando no fim ao ponto que ele mais temia, a última coisa que ele queria tinha acontecido: ele tinha perdido Chanyeol e não podia fazer nada para mudar isso, já que ele mesmo fez a maior burrada de todas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol não havia pego o ônibus. O grandão foi para sua casa correndo, chegando praticamente encharcado de suor na sua residência, e como o suor escorria por seu rosto e corpo, a sua amada irmã sequer percebeu o real estado que ele estava, muito pelo contrário, apenas o mandou tomar banho, e bem, o garotão fez isso e aproveitou um pouco para chorar no banho igual um bebezão, parecendo até mesmo que ele tinha tomado o toco e não dado um. Levou muitos minutos até que ele conseguisse se acalmar verdadeiramente, porque a sua mente estava a milhão, lhe passava tantas e tantas coisas por sua cabeça, droga, tudo bem que agora ele estava indo para uma psicóloga, mas o adolescente nunca entrava nessa parte dos seus sentimentos com ela, por mais soubesse que isso era meio errado de se fazer com a senhorita Sung, mas o que poderia fazer? O seu medo sempre era maior que a vontade de desvendar todos os seus questionamentos que envolviam o seu amigo. E vejam só, agora ele teria que se virar para resolver todo o problemão que ele criou.

Sem poder ligar para sua amada psicóloga naquela hora da tarde, o que lhe restou foi recorrer ao seu segundo ouvinte e conselheiro, Kim Jongin. Quando o grandão ligou para o amigo, logo ao ouvir aquela voz tão reconfortante ele começou a chorar feito um bebê na ligação, fazendo o moreno entrar em um surto coletivo, afinal, quando você recebe uma ligação tu nunca espera ouvir um choro descomunal sem parar. 

—  _ Chanyeol pelo amor de Deus, me fala o que tá acontecendo, eu estou quase chorando com você…  _ — choramingou o garoto do outro lado da linha enquanto ouvia claramente o melhor amigo rolar na cama fazendo barulhinhos de choro. Céus, ele tinha um bebê como amigo.

— E-eu fiz merda, Nini… — murmurou num tom dengoso retornando a chorar ainda mais, trazendo a tona todo o nervosismo que existia no organismo de Kim, afinal, a última vez que tinha ouvido o seu amigo chorar por ligação fazia dois meses. Então toda essa situação era um pouco alarmante. 

Já tinham se passado várias horas desde que estava em casa, então isso o fez pensar nos seus atos anteriores, o fez lembrar do rostinho triste de Baekhyun quando ele terminou de cantar aquela música tão bonita… Oh céus, ele queria tanto se enterrar á sete palmas abaixo da terra; quem sabe se ele nascesse em outro universo as coisas seriam menos complicadas. Talvez só sendo uma nova pessoa ele realmente iria merecer os sentimentos daquele garoto, pois, ainda depois de tudo era meio difícil de acreditar que aquele lindo adolescente gostava de sua pessoa… Ah, se a sua psicóloga ouvisse os seus pensamentos agora, eles teriam uma conversa muito séria sobre amor próprio e atitudes normais baseadas em nossa personalidade.

—  _ Não importa o que você tenha feito, saiba que eu vou te apoiar, seu bobão. A não ser que você tenha matado uma pessoa, ai eu não garanto muito meu apoio.  _ — tentou brincar para fazer o seu amigo rir, mas muito pelo contrário que ele imaginava, o silêncio ainda se mantinha entre eles, tendo como trilha sonora o choro estridente do grandão.

— E-eu matei… — murmurou num fio de voz depois de muitos minutos com ambos mantendo aquele silêncio tão incômodo. Quando Jongin teve aquela resposta ele praticamente berrou um  _ "o quê?"  _ desacreditado, quer dizer, o seu amigo de bebezão se tornou um assassino?! — Não grita comigo!

Okay, todo mundo estava muito alterado, enquanto Jongin estava pensando que o seu amigo tinha virado um  _ Serial Killer _ de primeira, Chanyeol tentava explicar que ele tinha matado no sentido figurado o coração de Baekhyun. Bem, foi uma cena um tantinho cômica já que tínhamos de um lado o primeiro adolescente todo assustado tentando compreender as palavras do seu melhor amigo chorão, enquanto tinha o segundo que mais chorava que explicava as coisas, fazendo um imenso barulhão naquela casa. Porém, mesmo com esse mal entendido, Kim conseguiu se situar com ocorrido, e bem, ele quase quis matar o seu melhor amigo, porém, como o outro estava chorando demais ele resolveu que relevar um pouco seria necessário nessa situação. 

Jongin realmente sabia que em um momento ou outro Byun iria falar sobre os seus sentimentos, mas nunca imaginou que seria através de uma música, quer dizer, ninguém nunca espera um lado romântico de uma pessoa que é considerada pegadora – mesmo que de fachada –, e altamente popular na escola. E apesar desses pesares, o moreno também tinha ciência que o seu brother não iria reagir muito bem logo de cara; seria a sua primeira vez recebendo uma declaração, sua primeira vez se apaixonando genuinamente. O novo sempre lhe assustava em proporções gigantescas. Soltando um suspiro, o moreno ia começar a dar seus conselhos ao outro, mas o barulho no quarto alheio o impediu.

— Chanyeol? Está tudo bem? Eu ouvi você falando alto e… — sua voz fora morrendo à medida que seu rostinho encontrava o semelhante do irmão, lhe deixando completamente preocupada ao ver o quanto ele estava vermelho e inchado — Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?!

Mais do que rápido o mais novo se colocou sentado na cama limpando as suas lágrimas de um modo chulo, já que elas continuavam a percorrer os mesmos caminhos de suas bochechas até pingar em sua roupa que há minutos atrás estava sequinha. A garota vendo a situação do irmão se aproximou em passos rápidos, mas parou quando viu a mão do outro lhe indicando para ficar no lugar.

— Não aconteceu nada, não se preocupa… Só me deixa um pouco sozinho, tá bom? — pediu ouvindo o seu amigo do outro lado da linha reclamar, falando que provavelmente Yoora seria de grande ajuda no momento, mas óbvio que o Park mais novo estava ignorando aquilo. E bem, digamos que a garota também estava nesse mesmo impasse de não ouvir os comandos dos outros. 

— Com quem você está falando? — perguntou num tom firme sentando-se na cama de casal do irmão, vendo-o fazer uma careta como se não fosse responder aquele questionamento de forma alguma, isso deixou a mais velha um tantinho irritada com aquela birra sem cabimento, oras, seu irmão tinha dezoito anos na cara, mas agia como se tivesse cinco — Põem no viva-voz, quero participar dessa conversa.

—  _ Me coloca no viva-voz!  _ — reforçou Jongin entrando naquele pequeno conflito entre dois irmãos. Chanyeol precisava de ajuda e a sua irmã seria de imensa ajuda se ela entrasse naquela bendita conversa.

Embora ambos pensassem que só tinham coisas a acrescentar discutindo o assunto juntos, Chanyeol não queria falar sobre as coisas, pois, tinha total conhecimento da personalidade da sua irmã, além de saber que aquela demoniazinha iria pegar muito no seu pé; ele também sabia como ninguém o tamanho do seu carinho por Baekhyun, Yoora sonhava todos os dias com os dois juntos, ela até mesmo comentava algumas coisas que o deixavam com vergonha, e agora, o adolescente de fios enroladinhos via que ela estava certa em alguns pontos. Mediante a esses pensamentos o grandão soltou um suspiro irritado, ele tirou o celular da orelha e apertou no botão do viva-voz para a alegria daqueles dois que passaram a fofocar como se ele não estivesse ali ouvindo tudo.

—  _ Yoora, você me ouve?  _ — questionou depois de um tempo, recebendo uma resposta positiva da mulher que se aproximou mais do celular segurando o pulso do irmão. Mediante a isso, ele chegou até mesmo a se arrumar na cadeira que estava sentado —  _ De uma maneira resumida, Baekhyun se declarou para o Chanyeol, e você nem sabe, teve até musiquinha romântica, imagina quão adorável deve ter sido! _

— Mentira! Eu não acredito que eu estava certa esse tempo todo, sempre soube que aqueles olhinhos gritavam que ele amava o meu irmão, meu deus, eu não acredito que vou ter aquela coisinha fofa como cunhado. — a mulher falava de uma maneira animada, quase se esquecendo que o seu irmão estava chorando feito a um bebê, e também recordando que Kim tinha dito que iria "resumir" aquela história, então quer dizer que tinha muita coisa para ser dita — Mas espera, isso não explica o porquê do Chanyeol estar chorando, afinal, ele deveria estar feliz por um xuxuzinho daqueles se declarando para si.

— Será que dá para vocês pararem de falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? — murmurou limpando as suas lágrimas. Tudo bem que aquele não era o melhor momento para sua irmã e melhor amigo estarem fazendo palhaçadas, mas de certo modo, isso estava lhe distraindo um pouco da confusão que estava sendo formada na sua mente.

—  _ Não temos culpa que você não está falando nadinha. _ — resmungou o moreno, obviamente ele estava apenas brincando com o maior, mas isso de certa forma o deixou ligeiramente magoado, e como o mais novo era nato em notar pontos muito explicativos do outro, Kim pode perceber que algo estava errado graças ao seu silêncio e uns murmúrios da mulher no cômodo —  _ Por que você não nos conta o porquê de estar chorando? Dessa vez não vamos levar isso para o lado da brincadeira, né, Yoora? _

— Sim, pode falar o que está nesse seu coraçãozinho, Yeol, nós só queríamos fazer você sorrir, mas pelo jeito isso foi uma forma meio errada, né? — dessa vez foi a mais velha que constatou com um sorrisinho meio triste levando suas mãos finas para o rosto do seu irmão, limpando as lágrimas que retornaram a serem expelidas dos seus olhinhos inchados.

Chanyeol não culpava os dois, o adolescente sabia que ambos não estavam fazendo por mal e de certo modo ele era tão difícil de se lidar. Isso tudo, de certa forma, só reforçava mais os seus sentimentos de culpa e insuficiência que voltaram naquele dia. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não os sentia com tanta intensidade, talvez, estar submetido a um misto de sensações que sempre eram bloqueadas, para evitar justamente a imensa dor e desespero emocional – a atual sensação do momento –, tenha sido o ponto alarmante que desencadeou tudo. Que raios, porque ele tinha que ser assim? Por que ele não podia ser uma pessoa normal que tinha sentimentos normais, que não possuí medo de nada  _ igual pessoas normais. _ Soltando um suspiro pesado, ele tentava controlar as lágrimas que gotejavam por seu rostinho vermelhinho, talvez o melhor a ser feito agora era comentar um pouco das suas inseguranças… Era isso que ele fazia com a senhorita Sung, então de certa forma ele conseguiria falar para os amigos, né? Ele estava bem treinado para isso.

_ Errado _ . Sua voz morreu quando ele abriu sua boca diversas vezes tentando formular uma mísera palavra. O que ele iria falar no fim das contas? Mencionar que estava com medo de dar uma resposta para Baekhyun? Que estava com medo de nomear todas as emoções que aquele jovem de fios castanhos lhe provocava, até porque, seria meio estúpido de se falar sobre isso, correto? Abaixando o seu olhar novamente, ele pensava muito no que poderia ser dito para os dois que esperavam ansiosamente por um desabafo.

— Chan, não se force tanto, leve o tempo que você quiser, meu amorzinho. — a mais velha dentre eles disse com um sorriso simples nos seus lábios pousando a mão na coxa do mais novo, alisando o local na tentativa de dar ao outro uma espécie de comodidade para que ele tomasse alguma coragem.

—  _ Isso cara, tenho o restante da tarde toda para te ouvir. _ — a voz do outro lado embora denunciasse uma preocupação imensa graças aos barulhinhos de choro que o amigo fazia, Jongin demonstrava que ele estaria ali, mesmo que demorasse muito para que saísse uma mísera frase.

Aquilo não parecia nada justo para o pobre Chanyeol, ele não podia fazer aquele tipo de coisa logo para as duas pessoas que sempre se mostraram ser tão preocupadas e carinhosas consigo, merda, na visão do míope ele não estava fazendo o mínimo esforço para contribuir tudo que ganhava daquelas pessoas que estavam na sua vida com tanta prontidão. O mesmo era sentido em relação ao Byun, afinal, ele sentia que estava fazendo o maior descaso com o outro, sendo um puta egoísta ao pensar mais nos seus medos do que em seu amigo, aquele que ele tinha um carinho imensurável.

— E-eu sou um babaca… — murmurou por fim sentindo as lágrimas ficarem mais grossas, dando a sensação de queimação em sua pele rosada. Era simplesmente rídiculo a sua situação, que raios — Eu fui um idiota deixando ele lá sem dizer nada… Com ele pedindo para  _ esquecer _ tudo, porque viu o quanto eu estava com medo, porque eu estava em colapso… Me doeu tanto ver os olhos dele segurando tantas angústias. Eu sou o verdadeiro idiota.

—  _ Hey, calma lá. Chanyeol você não é um idiota por enfrentar coisas que ninguém consegue controlar. Baekhyun gosta de você e eu tenho certeza que ele tinha a ciência que uma coisa dessas poderia acontecer, ele sabe que você precisa do seu tempo, mas talvez, te ver de uma maneira desestabilizada tenha feito ele surtar um pouco.  _ — o moreno foi sincero em cada palavrinha que fora dita, afinal, ele sabia que não podia fantasiar belas palavras para Chanyeol naquele momento, o maior tinha que aceitar a realidade de que sentimentos não eram fáceis de se lidar e não tinha problema nisso, desde que ele consiga entender que não é total culpa dele. Baekhyun o conheceu dessa forma, desde o princípio sabia como o outro se portava.

— Eu concordo com o Jongin, o Baekhyun é um anjo, ele vai entender o seu lado por mais que tenha sido doloroso te ver fugir sem falar nada. Não vou passar a mão na sua cabeça dizendo que foi a coisa mais correta a se fazer, mas devido a situação, eu te dou um desconto e aposto que o nosso amado Byun vai fazer o mesmo. — sendo mais franca que o próprio Jongin, a garota atraiu o olhar do seu irmão que fez uma careta ao perceber que de certa forma os dois estavam certos ainda mais com essa ideia onde um completava a fala do outro.

— Mas vocês não estão entendendo… — resmungou limpando as lágrimas tentando ser um tantinho forte naquele momento, quer dizer, não era bom falar com uma voz chorosa, ele parecia tanto um bebezão — O meu único problema não é como eu vou falar com o Baekhyun, mas sim o que eu vou falar para ele… Eu não sei exatamente o que estou sentindo por ele e–

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara. — interrompeu a fala do irmão, lhe encarando de maneira séria, demonstrando o quão indignada ela estava naquele momento, quer dizer, não era para menos, não é? — Como assim você não sabe o que você sente por ele, Chanyeol, não é óbvio? 

—  _ Eu acho que entendi o problema, Yoora.  _ — constatou o mais novo provocando um barulho na ligação, dando ao entender que ele tinha se colocado de pé e começava a caminhar pelo cômodo que estava, na maioria das vezes o mais novo fazia aquilo quando estava pensando demais —  _ Chanyeol, você não sabe ou está com medo de saber o que está sentindo? _

Bingo! Chanyeol se viu sem palavras ouvindo aquela pergunta do seu amigo, porque de certa forma ela estava servindo mais para ele resolver as suas dúvidas tão, mas tão complicadas que a sua mente bolava. Ele não podia negar que estar perto de Baekhyun lhe causava reações únicas, dessas que sempre eram capazes de gerar uma certa dúvida na sua mente e no fim, o míope apenas cobria essas questões com frases como: “somos apenas amigos, isso é normal”, “qual é, não tem nada de errado sentir isso, eu apenas gosto de estar muito ao lado dele”... E por aí iam as desculpas esfarrapadas. Ele de fato não queria aceitar esse novo sentimento?

— Por que vocês falam tudo isso como se sempre soubessem de tudo? Isso é um saco, parece que eu sou o único que nunca percebeu nada. — resmungou de maneira envergonhada, encolhendo as pernas, acabando por abraçá-las após deixar o celular em cima do colchão da cama. 

— Porque é exatamente isso que está acontecendo. Vai dizer que nunca percebeu a maneira que o Baekhyun olhava para você? E convenhamos, você estava demonstrando ser um bobo apaixonado mais do que ele. — a irmã ousou brincar cutucando brevemente a bochecha cheinha do mais novo, dando um sorriso pequeno a esse, reforçando para que ele correspondesse àquele gesto tão simples, mas libertador.

—  _ Eu sempre tive minhas dúvidas desde quando vi que Baekhyun aceitou tão facilmente te beijar como se _ – com um pequeno berro vindo da garota, o moreno teve que parar a sua frase percebendo a cagada que tinha feito, provavelmente a Park mais velha não sabia dos beijinhos que os dois andaram trocando nos meses anteriores.

Park que antes já estava no próprio desespero graças as confusões de sua mente, ele se viu totalmente envergonhado com atitude da irmã questionando o motivo dela ser a última a saber daquele detalhe  _ tão  _ importante, já que ela pensou que o seu irmãozão era um boca virgem até os dias atuais, sendo que não! Aquilo parecia o fim do mundo para a garota, enquanto era o verdadeiro apocalipse para Chanyeol, como se milhares de zumbis viessem comer a sua integridade a cada segundo que a garota pedia informações ao seu melhor amigo e Jongin entrava em conflito onde se questionava em duas hipóteses: “posso ou não falar sobre os detalhes do ocorrido?”. O caos estava proposto, mas antes que piorasse, Kim teve que consertar a besteira que fez, e de certo modo o mais velho agradeceu mentalmente.

—  _ Olha, outra hora eu te explico, o importante agora é dar uma luz para o Chanyeol, beleza?  _ — disse num tom nervoso ouvindo claramente a mulher concordar enquanto dava um suspiro pesado, ela não estava muito a favor daquilo, mas sabia que o moreno tinha razão pedindo aquilo —  _ Chan, eu sei que você não é nenhum besta, mas sei como você gosta de arrumar desculpas para formar uma fantasia na sua cabeça. Esse não é momento para fantasias, Yeol, mas sim de encarar a realidade. _

— O Jongin está certo. Nós não podemos dar uma resposta por você, mas podemos te dar uma pequena ajuda… — comentou dando de ombros, ajeitando-se na cama do maior, acabando por cruzar as pernas em cima do colchão, virando-se de uma maneira mais confortável para encarar o irmão — O que você sente quando está com ele? Além do medo, o que você sentiu ao ouvir ele se declarando? Teve alguma sensação boa?

—  _ Você sente vontade de beijar ele? Pegar na mão dele? Tocar nele?  _ — com o moreno sendo mais direto que Yoora, o míope acabou por corar naquela constatação tão repentina, e bem, de certa forma as respostas na sua mente já estavam a milhão, dando-lhe até mesmo uma imensa enxaqueca —  _ Chanyeol, lembra daquela história que você me disse que a sua psicóloga te contou? Onde fala que sinceridade não é só a maneira que você lida com as pessoas, mas também é a forma que você lida e se vê. Não basta você ser sincero apenas com as pessoas ao seu entorno enquanto você não faz isso consigo mesmo. Você precisa ser sincero e franco com seus pensamentos e emoções. _

— E além de tudo você merece ser feliz, e eu acho bom você se dar uma chance para algo novo. Se der certo, nossa legal, se não der isso vai servir como um bom aprendizado, Chan. — disse de uma maneira calma depositando seus dígitos nos fios enroladinhos do irmão, fazendo um breve cafuné ali, afundando seus dedos naquele emaranhado de ondulações fofas — Eu acho que é melhor quebrar a cara fazendo alguma coisa do que viver de arrependimentos, ainda mais quando se trata de paixão, irmãozinho.

Aquilo tudo estava servindo como um tapa bem dado em sua cara, nossa, ele verdadeiramente nunca aceitou fazer aqueles questionamentos por medo de ter uma resposta e não saber o que fazer com ela. Mas na atual situação, talvez fosse necessária para dar um pequeno rumo para sua vida, porém, aí que estava o ponto chave de tudo, Chanyeol queria mudar as coisas que ele sempre manteve como rotina, buscando uma imensa comodidade? Droga, isso era  _ tão _ difícil. Os olhos do grandão ficaram fixos num ponto qualquer por muitos minutos sem ao menos piscar, mostrando quão imerso ele estava em seus pensamentos confusos. Yoora conhecendo o garoto com quem morava a muitos anos, ela soltou um suspiro e pegou o celular do irmão.

Mesmo que fosse em forma de ruído, este pode ouvir a sua irmã falar para Jongin que ele precisava de um tempo sozinho, ao mesmo tempo que dizia: “e você precisa me contar uma historinha, aí, não é mesmo?”. E com a porta sendo fechada, Chanyeol se viu completamente abraçado pelo silêncio e com as engrenagens do seu cérebro trabalhando sem descanso algum, o seu descaso com o que estava acontecendo a sua volta era tão grande, pois, se ele estivesse mesmo prestando atenção no que acontecia, o míope jamais teria permitido que a sua irmã soubesse sobre seus detalhes íntimos com Baekhyun. Era até engraçado de se falar, detalhes  _ íntimos _ . Soltando uma pequena risadinha, ele se permitiu deitar naquela cama novamente, só que dessa vez não para chorar ou se lamentar, mas sim para pensar em tudo que lhe foi dito.

Enquanto de um lado da cidade havia aquele grandão retomando as suas ideias e organizando os seus sentimentos graças ao pequeno auxílio de sua irmã e amigo, ao mudarmos um pouco nosso foco geográfico, vamos para uma área próxima da escola onde as coisas não estavam muito diferentes , quer dizer, talvez estejam um pouco, afinal, agora estaremos lidando não com sentimentos de medo e confusão, mas sim com um lindo coração quebrado e uma raiva explosiva de um determinado personagem cujo o sobrenome pode facilmente ser confundido com um gemido.

Baekhyun não queria sair da sua cama de maneira alguma, fazia-se horas que ele estava ali enrolado naquelas cobertas tão quentes, que provavelmente estavam assando sua pele por causa do calor da tarde ensolarada. Sehun não sabia mais o que fazer para arrancar um sonzinho que seja do seu brother, porque aquele estudante não estava nem chorando! O moreno estava muito bem alocado no puff macio do melhor amigo enquanto encarava aquele montinho em cima da cama que estava no mais completo silêncio, e de certa maneira, ele sabia que o jovem de fios castanhos não estava dormindo, já que a sua respiração estava rápida demais para isso. 

Sehun pode jurar que com o decorrer de algumas horas ele iria abrir o bico, iria chorar as pitangas e molhar todo aquele amado colchão – que não seria trocado tão cedo –, porém, as horas foram passando e o sol foi abandonando o céu dando o lugar para a bela lua. Aquele baixinho idiota não queria comer nada e muito menos beber algo e isso estava irritando o maior. Ele realmente achou que a canseira iria atingir o pequeno adolescente mais cedo ou mais tarde, entretanto isso não estava acontecendo levando o mais novo a ficar ligeiramente preocupado com aquela situação toda.

Levantando a sua bela bunda de onde estava sentado, desde a metade da tarde, ele caminhou até a cama do amigo e agarrou aquele edredom, em um único movimento puxou aquele tecido para baixo vendo uma expressão tão dolorosa vinda do seu amigo. Baekhyun estava com meus olhos vermelhos, porém, não tinham nenhum vestígio de lágrimas vagando por seu rostinho bonito; Sehun sabia que ele detestava chorar, mas segurar aquilo tudo estava causando algo muito pior nele e os dois sabiam muito bem disso.

— Acho que cinco horas de luto para o seu coração é mais do que o suficiente, trata de sentar a porra dessa bunda na cama, porque se não eu vou cometer um crime de ódio contra aquele filho da puta do Park. — por mais que essa frase parecesse um tantinho cômica, o tom que o outro carregava era completamente sério juntamente com uma expressão nunca vista por aquele baixinho. Sehun estava preocupado, estava irritado, ele não queria mais ver o seu melhor amigo daquela forma.

Baekhyun sem muitas escolhas, ele apenas sentou-se no colchão desviando o seu olhar do maior, tentando controlar todos os sentimentos dolorosos. Caralho, porque isso tinha que acontecer? Por que ele foi idiota o suficiente para achar que Chanyeol realmente gostava dele de uma forma que não fosse apenas como bons amigos? Isso tudo sempre foi impossível e o Byun estava redondamente errado quando resolveu ir contra os seus instintos espertos, por mais dolorosos que eles fossem. Talvez a dor de guardar todos os seus sentimentos teria sido uma escolha bem melhor comparada com a que estava sentindo no momento.

Com o mais novo soltando um suspiro pesado ao ver que não teria nenhuma resposta daquele menino calado, ele apenas sentou na beira da cama ao lado do corpinho sentado, e o abraçou de uma maneira apertada. Esse gesto não foi correspondido de primeira, mas com o passar dos minutos, os bracinhos hesitantes envolveram os ombros largos de Sehun, foi ali então que o garoto de fios escuro percebeu que o seu melhor amigo estava chorando, de uma maneira discreta e silenciosa, mas estava chorando. Merda, ele odiava esse jeito do Baekhyun, ele sempre queria parecer o ser humano mais durão do mundo na frente dos outros, sendo que se ele estivesse sozinho naquele quarto, com toda certeza iria estar chorando até criar um rio no chão do cômodo.

Nessa amizade de anos, Oh aprendeu muita coisa sobre aquele garoto, desde suas manias até mesmo sobre os seus pontos chaves, esses que acolhiam o seu orgulho e o faziam falar mais alto do que tudo, por exemplo: os momentos de dor. Graças a isso, o moreno sabia que uma hora ou outra ele iria chorar, que ele iria começar a falar, tudo precisava de tempo e bem, já que ele estava ali até agora, o que custava dormir na casa do amigo, correto?

— Eu estraguei tudo… — murmurou num tom quebradiço depois de muitos minutos no total silêncio. Em outros momentos essa seria a deixa perfeita para Sehun fazer uma piadinha ou provocação, mas como ele já sabia, aquele não era o momento para esse tipo de coisa — Eu deveria ter ouvido meus sentidos, deveria ter aceitado apenas a amizade dele Hunnie, mas não, eu queria mais, eu queria poder beijar ele, queria poder mexer em seus cabelos sem dar a desculpa de que tinha um cisco neles… — ele continuava suas falas num fio de voz temendo que qualquer um ouvisse suas constatações além de seu melhor amigo — E veja só, agora estou sem nada…

— Cara, deixa disso, não tem nada de errado você querer fazer essas coisas com a pessoa que você gosta, mesmo que ela seja só sua amiga, entende? — tentou confortar o outro de alguma forma, mas convenhamos, ele não era muito bom nisso e tinha total ciência disso, porém, ele estava dando o seu melhor pelo seu brother — Você soube desde o começo como Chanyeol era, então não adianta se lamentar. Na verdade você nem deveria se arrepender de algo que você julgou certo, qual é, com a resposta dele você pode seguir em frente!

— M-mas… — sua voz saiu mais trêmula que esperava, e nossa, ele se amaldiçoou por isso de tal maneira… Ah, por alguns segundos Sehun pensou que uma frase pré programada viria, mas algo totalmente inesperada foi dita — Eu acho que ele não deu uma resposta, ele apenas fugiu…

Sehun naquele segundo o afastou e olhou aqueles olhinhos úmidos totalmente inchados, então soltou um suspiro. Tudo bem, ele não esperava por aquilo, na verdade sua mente estava programada para uma resposta semelhante a um: “Hunnie, eu não quero seguir sem ele”, de certo modo o moreno tinha em mente que o pequeno estava pensando isso, mas ignorava esse fato oculto que estava exposto nas entrelinhas. A realidade de agora era que: não queria dar falsas esperanças para o seu amigo, ao mesmo tempo que não desejava deixá-lo totalmente arrasado com uma resposta realista demais. Oh céus, ele teria que se desdobrar para fazer um meio termo ali. 

— Você sabe que isso pode significar duas coisas, né? — começou soltando um suspiro prolongado enquanto se ajeitava naquela cama, colocando as pernas cruzadas em cima do colchão — A primeira de todas é que ele talvez não soube lidar com isso e fugiu para clarear a mente. Mas como eu sou o seu amigo aqui, eu deixo claro que aquele filho de uma mãe abençoada foi um cuzão fazendo isso com você independente dos motivos, tá ligado?

Em outros momentos Baekhyun podia simplesmente rir ou até mesmo xingar o amigo por estar falando algumas bobagens, mas no fim das contas ele estava sem energia alguma para contestar ou pensar, o baixinho estava apenas ligado no automático ouvindo as palavras do amigo sem expressar nenhum esboço em forma de sentimento, e nossa, isso assustava tanto Sehun. Deixando escapar um suspiro de seus lábios mediante ao fato de não receber nenhuma resposta referente às suas falas, ele continuou com a sua linha de raciocínio.

— A segunda o torna mais cuzão ainda, onde se trata do bonitão fugir como forma de negação ao seu puta esforço. — disse sem nenhum tipo de papa na língua, mas também acertando em cheio os medinhos do pequeno Byun, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro cansado desejando chorar mais — Mas olha, eu acho que devemos deixar as coisas rolarem, você conhece ele melhor que eu, então talvez devêssemos apenas deixar isso para lá por um tempo.

Aquilo parecia até mesmo um pouco cômico de se ouvir, mas era a cara de Sehun falar uma coisa desse estilo, afinal, o adolescente era tão despreocupado com tudo que acontecia consigo, então era muito previsível que um conselho desse tipo seria sugerido em algum momento da conversa. Essa era a prova viva de que os dois eram diferentes, literalmente o oposto em várias questões; uma delas era a maneira que eles lidavam com as dificuldades da vida, Sehun adorava fingir que não estava fodido, às vezes bebendo até não se recordar do próprio nome, e quem sabe, descolar uma foda das boas para esquecer que ele vive uma vida de merda; já Baekhyun gostava de pensar em formas de sair da fossa, mas dependendo do ocorrido, ele queria apenas sofrer no cantinho dele. Mesmo sendo tão diferentes, eles se completavam fazendo aquela amizade de anos continuar firme e forte.

Dando uma risada fraca pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquele quarto à tarde, o jovem de fios castanho se curvou um pouco contra o seu amigo deixando a sua testa ficar escorada no ombro alheio, fechando os olhos por vários segundos.

— Eu gosto tanto dele, Hunnie… — murmurou num fio de voz. O moreno detestava ver o seu amigo assim, mas sabia que uma dor dessas apenas se curava com o tempo, então a única coisa que ele podia fazer era dar força ao menor — Sei que não posso forçar ele a me dar uma resposta… Mas sair daquela forma me deixou tão triste, mais triste do que ganhar um não, porque fez parecer que eu era um monstro… O jeito que ele me olhou… Eu parecia estar assustando ele.

— Baekhyun, não comece a cogitar no fato de se rebaixar, se não eu serei obrigado a te dar uns tapas na cara. Eu aceito você ser um corno, um gado dos mais chatos, mas agora um cara que se rebaixa por homem, não! — afastando um pouco o corpo do amigo ao ponto de ver o seu rostinho, o mais novo apertou o nariz deste e em seguida deixou um peteleco em sua testa. Okay, Baekhyun não estava esperando por aquilo, por isso a sua expressão de dor foi a mais verdadeira do mundo — Segue a minha vibe cara, vamos apenas ver no que vai dar, talvez aquele orelhudo idiota precise de um tempo para colocar aquela cachola dele no lugar, amanhã vamos descobrir que merda vai rolar, e eu já te aviso, é melhor me segurar para não matar ele se o infeliz fazer a egípcia. 

— Você não vai matar ninguém! — deu um pequeno riso desacreditado com o jeito do seu melhor amigo, tudo bem que ele sempre foi um tanto protetor, mas agora ele estava agindo igual a uma leoa que estava defendendo o seu filhote com unhas e dentes. Credo — Você venceu, tá legal? Eu vou tentar esquecer isso por hoje, mas saiba que o meu coração ainda está doendo pra caralho e eu quero continuar aqui me lamentando.

— Eu sei que sim, por isso que você tem à mim! — sorriu de maneira convencida, levando a sua mão ao encontro dos fios lisinhos do amigo, lhe dando um cafuné enquanto ele prosseguia a sua fala — Vou te dar duas opções: você pode ficar aqui se lamentando por algo que é totalmente incerto, ou assistir um filme meloso comigo enquanto comemos pizza e sorvete. O que me diz?

Negando com a cabeça enquanto dava uma curta risada, o castanho se via completamente besta por estar sendo tratado dessa forma pelo melhor amigo. Sehun sempre preferia morrer ao assistir aqueles filmes ridículos que o nosso Byunzinho amava, mas pelo jeito, vê-lo sorrir, no fim das contas, compensa toda a sua vontade de vomitar diante a uma cena melosa dessas metragem toscas. O menor era muito grato pelo jeito do mais novo, mesmo que seja metido a vida louca, ele ainda era muito atencioso consigo. Sorrindo com aquele pensamento, ele suspirou profundamente tentando jogar todos os seus pensamentos melancólicos juntamente dos sentimentos tão dolorosos para longe.

— Sorvete com pizza vai nos dar dor de barriga. — comentou apenas para fazer uma critica a ideia do amigo, vendo-o fazer uma careta como se estivesse falando um alto “e daí?” e isso causou o seu riso novamente. Se colocando de pé enquanto encarava o amigo, agora confuso, o baixinho sorriu e enfim continua a falar: — Eu topo, mas saiba que eu quero pizza de chocolate e pizza de calabresa.

— Ótimo, quer comer meu cu também? Por que olha, só falta você exigir isso também, seu moleque escalado. — resmungou de uma maneira irritada, mas aos olhos do pequeno Baekhyun, ele sabia que o amigo estava apenas zoando, já que o seu tom de voz sempre denunciava tudinho.

— Sabe que não é uma má ideia, acho que todo gadinho machucado precisa de um rabo precioso para afogar as suas mágoas… — entrou na brincadeira vendo a careta de nojo de Sehun, afinal, os dois eram praticamente irmãos e aquilo estava começando a tomar proporções hilárias. Como já dizia o Oh “nós vivemos uma brotheragem, mas uma que não se deve pegar no pau do amiguinho e nem beijar o outro, porque, eca, deus me livre colocar minha boca na sua”.

— Vai se foder, tomara que se engasgue com a própria saliva. — resmungou saindo do quarto, vendo o amigo explodir em risadas. Pois então amigos, esse é o Sehun quando estava com vergonha de alguma coisa.

Após aquela cena toda, os dois amigos embarcaram em assistir uma maratona de filmes bestas, a primeira delas seria aquele filme americano que muitos ficaram falando no ano passado – ou retrasado, vai saber –, mas como o Baekhyun era baitola, ele gostava de assisti-lo várias vezes, o nome do filme era: “para todos os cara que já amei”, mas agora os bonitos iriam assistir o um seguido do dois. Byun era tão besta, mas tão besta que chegava a chorar no filme, sendo que não se tinha um motivo aparente para as lágrimas. Na opinião de Sehun, o seu brother era emocionado demais.

Com o passar das horas, o sorvete que eles estavam comendo já estava quase no final, e até o dado momento, a pizza não tinha nem chegado deixando aqueles dois adolescentes – um enojado com tantas cenas bestas, outro descornado fingindo que estava chorando pelo filme, sendo que ele estava chorando graças à própria realidade cruel – com uma fome tremenda, e digamos, um pouco rabugentos. Sehun não estava mais aguentando os fungos do seu melhor amigo, já o baixinho estava ao ponto de expulsar o próprio friend sem dó nem piedade. Porém, como o universo era incrível, a campainha tocou deixando aquela dupla animada.

— Deve ser o entregador, vai lá atender. — murmurou o moreno enquanto pegava o controle para mudar logo de filme, porque ele estava de saco cheio daquele. Mas mesmo que ele tenha pedido com tanto carinho esse feito – só que não –, o menor continuou ali sentado.

— Por que eu? Vai atender você. — de maneira birrenta, ele afundou o corpo naquele sofá cruzando os braços, trazendo aquele ar de criança cheia de manias que ele sempre foi na infância, e aquilo de certo modo fez o Sehun querer dar uma risada, mas se conteve para manter sua postura séria.

— Eu não vou atender, sabe por quê? — questionou dando um sorrisinho de lado, vendo nitidamente o Byun virar o rosto se negando a responder alguma coisa — Porque eu que fiz o pedido, sabe como é difícil fazer o pedido hoje em dia?! Tem que procurar no aplicativo um preço baixo, mas não tão baixo ao ponto de vir uma porcaria de pizza, tem que ser um preço qu–

Baekhyun que já estava convencido demais que não seria páreo para a vadiagem do seu melhor amigo, por isso, apenas se colocou de pé abandonando toda aquela explicação que não o levaria para fim algum. Em passos rápidos ele se locomoveu até a porta e abriu a mesma quando conferiu com Sehun se não precisava pagar nada, mas o outro mencionou que fez o pagamento com o cartão da mãe dele, ou seja, eles tinham uma dívida com a senhora Oh. Fora isso, ele estava muito alegre, tanto que não conteve em dar o seu melhor sorriso ao entregador assim que abriu a porta. Entretanto, o seu sorriso foi morrendo aos pouco ao ver a figura na sua frente, aquele não estava nem perto de ser o cara que iria lhe dar gostosas pizzas, mas sim o garoto que fazia o seu coração vacilar, Park Chanyeol.

— C-chanyeol o que você… — a sua voz foi morrendo à medida que as suas íris encontravam as semelhantes do maior, porque diferente de mais cedo, ele não parecia estar com medo de sua pessoa, embora que a vergonha esteja evidente em seu rosto redondinho.

— Baek, antes de me expulsar da frente da sua casa, eu só… Quero que me escute. — murmurou abaixando a cabeça em seguida da sua fala esperando algum tipo de resposta de Baekhyun, afinal, ele não podia cobrar nada daquele baixinho depois de tudo que fez ao outro na escola.

Naquele momento o baixinho não sabia o que sentir, de certo modo ele estava tão magoado com o grandão, não foi nem pelo fato dele provavelmente não corresponder seus sentimentos, mas sim pelo motivo de ter fugido daquela forma, por ter olhado para o seu ser como se ele fosse um monstro, uma coisa amedrontadora. Isso lhe causou uma imensa ferida em seu coração, por mais que ele soubesse de todas as dificuldades do outro, isso não anulava o castanho de sentir-se triste com algumas de suas ações. Baekhyun entrando naquela incógnita de pensamentos, ele se manteve em silêncio observando a figura alta que mantinha a cabeça baixa esperando por uma resposta. O menor não soube exatamente por quanto tempo eles se mantiveram naquele silêncio tão torturante, mas o momento que Sehun o chamou, ele acordou para o mundo.

— Eu posso saber que merda tá rolando aqui? — o moreno perguntou num tom alto fazendo com que o Park encolhesse os ombros e o pequeno Baekhyun o olhasse de maneira irritada, afinal, apesar de todos aqueles sentimentos, o míope ainda era o cara que o estudante baixo era perdidamente apaixonado.

— Sehun, você pode me dar licença, eu estou conversando com o Chanyeol, e até onde eu me lembre, sou bem crescidinho para me virar com meus problemas, não? — o olhou por cima dos ombros, fazendo com que o melhor amigo suspirasse rolando os olhos, entendendo muito bem o recado que era dado, porém, antes de sair ele murmurou um “depois não venha chorar nos meus braços”.

Ouvir aquilo de certa forma fez com que Chanyeol encolhesse ainda mais os ombros, se repreendendo mentalmente por ter feito o amigo chorar, caramba, ele estava se sentindo tão envergonhado por ter causado tudo aquilo. Estava com vergonha por estar ali na maior cara de pau sendo que provavelmente o baixinho não desejava vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. Ah, naquele segundo ele não sabia se a sua psicóloga estaria orgulhosa ou preocupada com as sua ações, pois, aquilo tudo era um passo maior que a sua perna conseguia dar, era algo que ele concluiu sozinho e gostaria de resolver uma vez por todas. 

— O que você queria me falar? — perguntou num tom miúdo na tentativa de incentivar o outro a falar o que desejava de uma vez, o menor não estava com esperanças nem nada do tipo, ele só queria acabar com aquele sofrimento no seu peito. Ver Chanyeol e não poder tocá-lo era tão angustiante.

— Tudo bem… — este respirou fundo enquanto levantava o seu olhar para encarar o amigo, ou sei lá o que eles eram no momento. Estava tudo muito confuso e de certo modo, os dois desejavam que tudo se resolvesse logo — Eu sei que fui um idiota por ter fugido depois de… Você sabe, depois de tudo, eu não me orgulho disso, mas… — a sua voz estava saindo num tom baixo para que apenas o menor pudesse ouvir suas frases um pouco envergonhadas. De certa forma, por mais que ele não fosse o jovem mais corajoso do mundo, olhar nos olhos do outro fazia com que as suas energias voassem do seu corpo — Eu estava confuso, com medo, eu nunca consegui lidar com as coisas que acontecem dentro de mim, você sabe disso, certo? — mediante daquela pergunta, ele pode ver o baixinho afirmar com a cabeça fazendo uma expressão um pouco triste. Byun não queria deixar claro, mas estava se sentindo um pouco culpado por ter julgado tanto o maior — Ouvir tudo que você elaborou não foi de forma alguma ruim, eu só… Não estava pronto, entende? Tudo isso é muito novo para mim, até porque, quem imaginaria que você iria estar gostando de mim…

Okay, naquele momento Baekhyun queria interromper aquela narrativa toda apenas para alegar o que quase todo mundo estava sabendo sobre os seus sentimentos sobre ele, menos ele próprio, porém, ele preferiu se manter calado para saber até onde toda essa conversa os levaria, eles ficariam sendo apenas amigos no fim das contas? Não que ele estivesse reclamando, longe disso, era melhor do que nada, correto?

— Baek, eu vou ser sincero com você, tudo bem? — disse num tom retórico aumentando um pouco o seu tom de voz, parecendo buscar uma coragem necessária para se continuar tudo aquilo — Eu sempre senti  _ coisas, _ mas sempre tentei fingir que elas não existiam por medo, e não só o medo de lidar com elas, mas sim de expor elas, falar sobre elas, sentir elas. Elas estavam dentro de mim a muito tempo. — soltando um suspiro vendo o rostinho do outro se enrugar numa expressão de confusão, ele não parecia estar entendendo muito bem o que ele estava contando, por isso, de algum modo, ele procurar outra forma de ser mais claro e direto — Era tão difícil estar perto de você e não lembrar de tudo que passamos, desde a nossa primeira interação até em nossos momentos únicos, pensar em todos eles sempre me provocava um frio na barriga e uma felicidade que nunca conseguia guardar no peito. A cada dia que passava eu só queria te ver Baek, queria estar com você a todo momento, conhecer mais e mais sobre você. Mesmo não querendo, eu queria me aprofundar nessas sensações tão quentes.

Baekhyun não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo, Chanyeol estava realmente se declarando para ele? Não, isso só podia ser efeito de todo o sorvete que eles comeram, a baixa temperatura deve ter congelado todo os seus miolos, até porque, nada parecia fazer sentido, se o grandão tivesse mesmo esses sentimentos ele teria percebido eles, não teria?

— Eu sempre quis fingir que esses sentimentos não existiam, que essas sensações eram normais entre amigos, mas sabe Baek… Eu acho que estava totalmente enganado. — constatou dando um sorriso um pouco envergonhado. Aquela frase deu basicamente a resposta para a maioria das questões de Baekhyun, estava mais do que óbvio que o seu amigo estava lhe contando sobre os seus sentimentos, e eles eram amorosos! Por deuses, ele estava se sentindo um besta, ainda mais quando sem perceber o seu rosto começou a ficar molhado — Será que é tarde demais para falar um: eu também gosto de você?

— Você é um idiota, sabia? — murmurou virando o rosto para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rostinho. Caramba, o menor estava tão feliz, tão aliviado, ele não sabia colocar em palavras o emaranhado de sentimentos bons que estava lhe invadindo naquele segundo — Você não podia esperar até amanhã para jogar essa bomba na minha cabeça? Eu estava me afogando no meu mar de sofrência. — brincou dando um sorriso pequeno, olhando por fim o maior, vendo-o sorrir com os olhos úmidos.

— Dizem que todos que se colocam na estrada do amor são idiotas, então somos uma dupla de idiotas. — deu uma pequena risada boba sendo acompanhada por aquela risada que sempre era capaz de arrancar o ar do seu peito — Mas para a sua informação, eu não vim apenas para isso… Bem, eu não consegui me conter, além de ser um maluco, eu tenho um pouco de ansiedade, não queria estar parecendo um zumbi falando o quanto eu gosto de você.

— Para de falar isso como se fosse algo natural! Está me deixando tão envergonhado. — mordiscou o lábio desviando um pouco o seu olhar sentindo as suas bochechas queimarem num nível gigantesco, quase como se o seu rosto fosse o próprio lar do sol, tudo pareceu piorar ainda mais quando ouviu a risada grossa do outro caçoar de si.

— E não é natural falar que gostamos de alguém? Pensei que era normal ficar se declarando de meio em meio minuto, sabe como é, eu gosto de você e tenho que deixar claro que eu gosto de você. — continuou dizendo aquelas frases com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, mesmo que seu rostinho também esteja tomado por uma coloração rosada, era tão bom poder falar aquelas palavras e saber que era retribuído da mesma forma, e o mais importante, aceitar essa emoção nova com tanto carinho, por mais que temesse um cadinho.

Baekhyun ouvindo aquilo desceu um degrau da sua escada dando um soquinho no peito do amigo, soltando assim um risinho quando esse fez uma expressão dolorosa, como se tivesse recebido o soco do próprio Hulk. Oh, os dois estavam tão abobalhados, eles estavam realizados, felizes, por mais que suas tardes tenham sido de muito choro e questionamentos, naquele segundo eles se sentiam tão, mas tão aliviados, era como se o peso que havia em seus peitos tivesse ido para os ares. Tudo estava claro como água e eles não poderiam estar mais felizes com isso. No meio daquela lutinha eles acabaram por ficar abraçados enquanto soltavam aqueles risinhos tão alegres, aproveitando o calor tão gostoso que ambos os corpos transmitiam. O coração dos dois adolescentes estavam tão acelerados que ambos se tornaram confidentes daquele som tão gostoso que mostravam apenas uma partezinha do que eles sentiam um pelo outro. 

— Chan, você tinha dito que não veio apenas para isso… — murmurou levantando um pouco a sua cabeça olhando para o maior que afastou um pouco o rosto apenas para lhe olhar brevemente, sem quebrar o abraço tão gostoso que eles estavam partilhando — Veio para mais o quê?

— Como você é curioso… — resmungou num tom birrento, embora esteja com um lindo sorriso em seus lábios. Deixando que a sua mão deslizasse pelas costas do menor, este acabou por pousá-la sobre a cintura do menor, retornando a falar: — Nunca ouviu aquele ditado? A curiosidade matou o gatinho? — deu um pequeno riso soprado ao ver a expressão indignada do seu “amigo” lhe encarando, como se buscasse por algumas respostas.

O menor não ia deixar aquilo dessa forma, não mesmo, porém, quando ele sentiu a mão de Park ir ao encontro da lateral de seu rosto, Baekhyun perdeu totalmente a sua sanidade, se lhe perguntassem, o pequeno sequer saberia dizer qual era o seu nome. Droga Chanyeol,  _ porque você tinha que me causar tantas coisas? _ O castanho perguntava-se enquanto via o outro se curvar em direção do seu rosto fechando brevemente os seus olhos. Se entregando para aquilo que estava por vir, ele levou seus braços ao pescoço do mais alto, circulando-os ali enquanto se colocava na pontinha dos pés para não causar nenhum tipo de dor ao seu amado.

Quando os lábios se roçaram brevemente, os dois adolescentes apaixonados não conseguiram evitar de soltar um pequeno suspiro em pura felicidade de fazer aquilo depois de tanto tempo. Sorrindo entre os lábios cheinhos de Park, o castanho fez com que aquele simples selinho se transformasse em um beijo um pouco mais movimentado, percebendo a forma que Chanyeol parecia mais experiente dessa vez, querendo até mesmo tomar o controle dos movimentos. Como ele era um bobinho apaixonado, Baekhyun se entregou aos toques do outro, sentindo o seu lábio ser sugado lentamente, provocando-o aquela típica sensação de borboletas em seu estômago. Libertando o lábio macio de seus dentes, houve o retorno de ambas bocas se encontrando naquele ritmo tão lento, porém, inteiramente intenso. Os dois adolescentes pareciam estar tão imersos naquela vontade que estava guardada em seus peitos há muito tempo, por mais que quisessem negar isso, ambos sonhavam naquele beijo.

A medida que os minutos iam se passando, os dois jovens já estavam no patamar de sugar a pontinha da língua em meio aos movimentos tão deleitosos, quase como se não fossem dois idiotinhas repletos de vergonha. Tanto que quando findaram aquele beijo repleto de saudade e sentimento, vários selinhos foram depositados contra os lábios finos, antes de deixar um beijinho na bochecha do Byun e sorrir por fim encostando a sua testa na dele, aos poucos ele empurrava um pouco a cintura do seu pequeno, lhe indicando brevemente para que ele não fique na ponta dos pés como estava posteriormente.

— Você sempre me beijou das outras vezes, mas dessa vez eu achei que eu tinha que tomar alguma atitude para compensar tudo o que eu fiz... — comentou num tom baixinho sentindo os fios lisinhos encostarem o comecinho do seu nariz, consequentemente, cobrindo parte da sua lente, e perante a tudo que aconteceu o maior deu um sorriso tímido. Sentindo o menor esfregar a pontinha do seu nariz contra o seu simulando um beijinho de esquimó este pode sentir o seu coração disparar como nunca antes, e por isso, num tom tão arrastado ele disse: — Eu sou apaixonado por você, Baekhyun.

— Eu também sou apaixonado por você, Chanyeol. — segredou no mesmo tom que o outro usou, dando um risinho completamente alegre, céus, ele queria tanto dar vários pulinhos agradecendo ao universo por ter chegado a sua vez de ter uma mísera alegria.

Os dois sabiam que aquilo tudo era apenas o começo de muita coisa, mas de certa forma, em um acordo mudo eles sabiam que tudo iria se desenrolar do jeitinho único deles: com muita calma e carinho. Afinal, no meio desse amor todo, havia uma amizade valiosa que iria se fortalecer ainda mais com essa nova etapa que ambos escolheram tomar. Apesar de ambos serem bem cabeças duras em vários quesitos, depois desse dia, aqueles dois adolescentes chegaram ao consenso de que: as vezes é bom se arriscar um pouquinho e sair da sua zona de conforto.


	6. Eu desafio você a se entregar a esse sentimento

Para muitos levar a vida como um conto de fadas era se basear na famosa frase: “viver feliz para sempre”, sendo a verdadeira maneira fantasiosa que a Disney sempre os mostrou em grande parte de suas vidas. Mas no fim, o que poderia ser considerado um “viver feliz para sempre”? Para muitos, poderia ser a falta de barreiras durante seu percurso na nossa estrada chamada vida; para outros, era viver tranquilamente com sentimentos bons em seus corações. Bem, poderia significar várias coisas, mas para Baekhyun, era basicamente estar ao lado da sua paixão compartilhando sorrisos e risadas tão contagiantes.

Depois daquela noite de segunda, as coisas mudaram um pouquinho entre aquela dupla de amigos, e vale ressaltar que essa mudança fora boa para ambos corações bobinhos que se descobriram estar vivendo o famigerado conto de fadas. Chegava a ser meloso a forma que ambos passaram a se imaginar a cada segundo que estavam juntinhos partilhando de novas lembranças e intimidades.

As primeiras semanas foram recheadas de sorrisos tímidos enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores da escola juntinhos, trocando algumas risadinhas ou até mesmo carinhos tão puros enquanto se locomoviam pelo edifício; coisa que começou a chamar a atenção dos alunos tão curiosos, afinal, o nosso famoso Byun Baekhyun estava um pouco  _ estranho _ e se mantinha colado no Park quase que o tempo inteiro. Os lanches que antes eram feitos apenas com seus respectivos amigos, passaram a ser um grupinho de quatro pessoas que se alimentavam com sorrisos e zoações, mas claro, no início houve quem se opôs a essa junção de amizades – vulgo Oh Sehun que ainda tinha um certo  _ rancinho _ por aquele grandão desmiolado –, porém, o tempo conseguiu amolecer o coração de todos ali transformando em um ambiente confortável e claro, perfeito para tirar uma onda com aquele casal que estava se formando e que tinha uma facilidade imensa em ficarem vermelhinhos com os comentários provocativos de Sehun, já que Jongin ficava com o trabalho de sorrir e mencionar o quanto estava feliz com tudo aquilo.

No início, fora um pouco dificultoso para Chanyeol conseguir se acostumar com a atenção que ele recebia nos corredores, a sua rotina se tornou um pouco inusitada, onde Baekhyun estava mais presente do que nunca. Mesmo que eles tivessem vários momentos em que estavam ocupados e distantes, Park conseguia ver o quanto as coisas entre eles estavam mudando, refletindo totalmente na maneira que eles levavam as coisas. Por exemplo: agora ele tinha alguns conhecidos pelo colégio, tudo porque ele estava mais próximo do baixinho que fazia questão de sempre o incluir nos seus montinhos de amigos, sem vergonha alguma e isso aquecia tanto o coração do míope, pois, ele pode jurar que de algum modo… Baekhyun esconderia o passo que eles estavam tomando – já que na mente do mais novo, estar consigo poderia ser um pouco vergonhoso –, mas o contrário acontecia. 

O baixinho parecia estar tentando acostumá-lo no ciclo onde ele iria socializar um pouquinho, porém, sempre o respeitando, porque o Byun sabia o quanto o seu grandão tinha vergonha, por isso, quando ele percebia que o míope estava desconfortável, o menor não tardava em se despedir dos amigos e levar sua paixãozinha para longe do tumulto.

Por mais que pela escola estivessem agindo como os verdadeiros bobos apaixonados que tinham medo até de segurar as mãozinhas na frente de todo mundo, quando estavam sozinhos em alguma das residências que frequentavam – tanto na do Byun quanto na de Park –, muita dessa vergonha ia embora aos poucos. Ambos desde o princípio estavam indo com calma, sempre respeitando o espaço do outro em todos os momentos, principalmente quando se tratava de Chanyeol e sua cabecinha confusa. O castanho tinha muito medo de forçar a barra e acabar magoando sua paixão, mas aos poucos eles se resolviam de uma maneira silenciosa sempre deixando evidente as brechas para um novo passo nessa relação que estava sendo construída com muito carinho. 

Um mês se passou como se não fosse nadinha. Aqueles dois aproveitavam cada momentinho que tinham juntos aprofundando mais aquela relação que não tinha nenhum tipo de nome, mas cá entre nós, ambos não estavam se importando muito com aquele fato. Por mais que Chanyeol fosse todo inseguro, o grandão viu o quanto o baixinho gostava de sua pessoa e que não poupava palavras para lhe encher de elogios e o mimar até que ficasse com as suas bochechas tão rubras. O adolescente de fios enroladinhos perdeu a conta das vezes que Baekhyun foi parado no meio do corredor para ser questionado sobre ele estar ou não em uma relação com Park, e nossa, o seu coração chegava a vacilar em lembrar de todas as vezes que o baixinho o olhava com um sorriso tão carinhoso e doce respondendo com um: “sim, estamos juntos, pensei que fosse óbvio”.

O míope nunca pensou que sentiria-se assim tão alegre por ouvir uma coisa daqueles, afinal, o seu normal seria morrer de vergonha e não sentir-se radiante.

Mesmo que o baixinho soubesse que aquela falta de termo não incomodava o seu mais alto – pelo menos, não no momento –, aquilo sempre estava em sua cabecinha, já que a última coisa que ele queria no momento era magoar aquele garoto que ele tanto amava. Mediante a esses pensamentos, o menor se questionava se deveria tomar mais um passo naquela relação que havia crescido tanto naqueles últimos tampos.

Quer dizer, seis semanas tinham se passado e eles estavam agindo como namoradinhos para cima e para baixo, e céus, o menor estava quase explodindo de amores ao ver que Chanyeol estava tão confortável ao seu lado, sorrindo, conversando sobre suas inseguranças e tudo que o preocupava desde o mínimo detalhe. 

Desde o momento que eles se abriram emocionalmente, parecia que as barreiras entre eles tinham por fim cedido, dando brecha para conversas tão profundas que apenas os faziam crescer naquele sentimento bom que eles estavam sustentando a cada segundo. Baekhyun sentia-se feliz em saber que o míope estava confiando em sua pessoa ao falar se algo estava o incomodando ou até mesmo lhe deixando muito triste. Graças a essas conversas, o estudante de fios marrons estava se tornando um perito em entender e ler as expressões do seu futuro namorado.

Por mais que eles não estivessem a um grande período de tempo juntinhos, Byun se via muito apaixonado e alegre, sabendo que aquilo era o que ele mais queria. Estar ao lado de Chanyeol havia se tornado o sinônimo de alegria e diversão, e de certa forma, o mesmo era sentido pelo jovem de fios enroladinhos. Era tão bonitinho ver a maneira que eles estavam sempre buscando lidar com tudo que acontecia em torno deles, a maneira que eles brigavam por coisas bobinhas como: competições nos jogos e provocações irritantes. Eles se gostavam mais do que deveriam e isso era totalmente nítido para qualquer um que desejasse ver isso e o tempo passado entre os dois fez com que essas emoções crescesse mais em seus corações.

— Eu não aguento mais, fala sério, você está roubando na maior cara de pau. — resmungou o maior largando o controle no sofá virando-se para o adolescente que estava lhe provocando tantas emoções ultimamente, porém, a maior delas no momento era a: raiva.

— Eu não estou roubando, Chan. — murmurou dando um sorrisinho lateral, totalmente travesso, enquanto também deixava o seu controle de lado, observando o amado que ainda sustentava aquela birra e um biquinho tão fofo nos lábios. De uma maneira dengosa e arrastada, o corpo menor se aproximou pelo sofá até que pudesse deitar a sua cabeça no peito do adolescente irritadinho. 

Mesmo diante daquela ação ele pode ver o grandão virar o rosto demonstrando uma imensa chateação. Ele estava puto consigo.

Era sexta feira a noite e os dois jovens apaixonados estavam confinados na casa do Park desde o momento que ficaram livres da escola. Na maioria das vezes que estavam sozinhos em casa, eles aproveitavam para degustarem de alguns beijinhos carinhosos e um pouco ousados, mas é claro, ninguém precisa saber disso. Entretanto, quando não estavam se aproveitando daquele prazer da vida – vulgo beijar na boca –, os dois assistiam filmes, compartilhavam de cafunés ou até mesmo dormiam juntinhos, e quando não estavam fazendo isso a maratona de jogos entrava nessa lista de distração. Naquele dia era exatamente aquilo que estavam fazendo, passaram o dia inteirinho jogando  _ Call Of Duty _ fazendo pequenas apostas que se resumiam em torrar o dinheiro de algum boboca que teria o seu esquadrão como perdedor.

Eu nem preciso citar quem é esse boboca, né?

— Claro que está, você está claramente olhando para minha tela para descobrir onde eu estou para me matar. — resmungou vendo os olhinhos melosos do seu pequeno que, naquela altura, já estava abraçando o seu tronco deixando sua cabeça pousada em seu peito, esfregando-se em si como se fosse um gatinho carente. Aquele filho de uma mãe sabia como amolecer o seu coração e cá entre nós, não precisava de muito para derreter o coração de Park — Pode parando, eu estou irritado com você, Baekhyun, você vai ter que comprar a minha Action Figure do Luffy, porque todos sabem que era para eu ser o vencedor dessa partida!

— Você está muito irritadinho, é apenas um jogo,  _ meu benzinho. _ — deu um pequeno risinho direcionando o seu olhar para cima, encarando o  _ amigo _ que tinha um biquinho em seus lábios. Ai francamente, por mais que Chanyeol estivesse tentando fazer toda aquela pose de durão, ele não conseguia trazer firmeza em suas ações, afinal, o míope estava apenas executando um draminha qualquer para ganhar um mimo do menor — Eu não estava roubando, juro, eu não tenho culpa que você sempre fica em cima dos prédios camperando. Mas tudo bem bebezão, eu te dou aquela estatuazinha do Luffy.

Chanyeol nunca conseguiria colocar em palavras o quanto ele amava aquele garoto que estava lhe abraçando com tanto carinho no momento. Ele gostava dos mimos que recebia do seu  _ amigo _ , ele gostava de ver como Baekhyun sempre cedia aos seus pedidos sem hesitar muito, pelos céus, o coração dele ficava tão quentinho. E como se não fosse o suficiente toda a atenção que ele vivia recebendo do outro, o jovem de fios enroladinhos não estava sabendo lidar com os apelidinhos que o menor às vezes o chamava, provocando uma vermelhidão em seu rosto. Dando um pequeno sorriso tímido, ele olhou para o baixinho que tinha um sorriso tão lindo em seus lábios, arrancando-lhe um suspiro completamente apaixonado, pelos deuses, a vida estava sendo tão boazinha consigo, ele se via como o homem sortudo desse mundinho.

Foi praticamente inevitável sentir um friozinho invadir o seu estômago quando o Byun se aproximou lentamente da sua pessoa até que juntasse ambos lábios em um simples selinho, esse que se transformou em uma série de beijinhos provocando estalinhos pela sala, arrancando a risadinha dos dois adolescentes bobinhos. A medida que os lábios se encontravam, Baekhyun arrumava sua postura pousando uma de suas mãos na cintura alheia, enquanto a outra segurava a lateral do rosto cheinho do míope. Os muitos selinhos que eles trocavam foram substituídos por um único beijo lento carregado de carinho, sentimento esse que sempre estava presente em qualquer coisa que eles viessem a fazer. 

Estarem daquele jeitinho tão íntimos, distribuídos carinhos tímidos com as mãos em cada partezinha de seus corpos, era sem dúvidas tão significativo. Por mais que não aparentassem, os dois aproveitavam desses momentinhos para percorrer as mãozinhas bobas por lugares novos — afinal, querendo ou não eram jovens que estava aproveitando e experimentando as coisas boas da vida. Eram adolescentes não tão novos, mas eram totalmente inexperientes nessa nova sensação chamada: sentimento mútuo. Por isso tudo parecia sempre tão especial e intenso, eles estavam sempre tão entregues a tudo. Dessa vez não seria muito diferente, eles se beijariam até que seus lábios ficassem inchados e avermelhados, porém, a realidade que os cercavam atingiu o nosso amado Park. Não estavam sozinhos em casa.

— Baek, a Yoora está na cozinha… — murmurou num tom um pouco atordoado, ele ainda não estava acostumado com a intensidade dos toques que recebia e muito menos dos que retribuía, muito menos estava acostumado a ter um corpinho menor que o seu lhe empurrando contra o sofá num pedido mudo para que se deitasse em meio das almofadas — Você sabe o que pode acontecer se ela nos ver aqui...

Park Yoora, a garota mais feliz do mundo pela relação que o seu irmãozinho estava tendo, e como se não fosse o suficiente o fato do garoto mais novo da família estar desencalhando, ele estava desencalhando com uma pessoa maravilhosa e que se preocupava com ele por completo. Pelos céus, ela estava radiante demais e apoiava totalmente a relação dos dois, até mesmo fez o favor de avisar os seus pais que o filho deles estava apaixonado e era por um garoto, bem, aquele fato gerou uma grande surpresa naquela casa, mas como a mulher era uma imensa defensora da felicidade do seu amado irmão, ela tornou aquela situação a mais acessível possível, tanto que, quando o seu irmãozinho contou por fim sobre os seus sentimentos por um certo garotinho baixo, ele recebeu belos sorrisos. Baekhyun e Chanyeol eram gratos por ter aquela garota sempre ao lado deles, mas… Às vezes os comentários eram um tantinho ousados, era como um Sehun 2.0 disposto a transformar a vida deles numa lagoa de vergonha. 

Uma vez, quando eles iam dormir juntinhos no mesmo quarto, Yoora fez o seguinte comentário: “que a noite de vocês seja boa, não esqueçam de usar camisinha!”. Pelos deuses! Eles só iam dormir!

— Ela está fazendo a janta, não acho que vai perder o tempo dela vindo aqui. — respondeu o menor querendo realmente que fosse a realidade da vida, mas no fundinho, ele sabia o quanto a sua futura cunhada era uma doida que adorava deixá-los sem jeito — Só mais um beijinho, Yeol, por favor.

Naquele tonzinho totalmente manhoso, Chanyeol se viu derreter completamente por aquele garoto que estava com os olhos tão pidões, se aproximando mais e mais de si. Óbvio que nosso amado míope não iria resistir aos encantos daquele garoto, por isso aos poucos ele foi fechando seus olhinhos cedendo a mais um possível beijinho. Entretanto, aquilo que eles temiam começava a se concretizar quando ouviram uma voz feminina. Naquela altura do campeonato o nosso amado Byun estava com o seu corpo por cima do maior, que estava praticamente deitado no sofá de três lugares, aqueles dois adolescentes estavam numa posição um pouco  _ peculiar _ para um casal que estava apenas trocando selinhos fofinhos e risinhos toscos.

— Se vocês querem tanto transar no sofá, só me avisem que eu busco uma camisinha e saio de casa. — disse a mulher se escorando no batente que dividia a sala da cozinha.

Aquela fala foi mais do que o suficiente para os dois garotos pularem assustados ocasionando no seu afastamento, cada um ficando em uma ponta do sofá. Com toda certeza Yoora sabia que os dois eram uns baitolinhas que adoravam ficar degustando o lado bom da juventude, mas claro, isso apenas quando estavam sozinhos sem ninguém os olhando, porque quando alguém os flagrava em um momento de chamego a história se tornava outra.

— Deixa de falar besteira, nós não estávamos fazendo nada, era apenas coisa da sua cabeça. — murmurou o Park mais novo evitando encarar a sua irmã, afinal, ele sabia que aquela infeliz tinha um sorriso travesso dançando em seus lábios, estando altamente preparada para lhe fazer morrer de vergonha.

Entretanto, uma coisa era fato, não era apenas Chanyeol que tinha as suas bochechas avermelhadas em momentos como esse, Baekhyun também estava do mesmo modo. Por mais que não fosse nenhum pouquinho envergonhado, ele sempre ficava desse modo quando Yoora falava alguma coisa desse nível; talvez se fosse algum amigo ou até mesmo um colega de sala, ele não iria ter tanta vergonha de ser pego aos beijinhos com sua paixão, mas acontece que: era Yoora ali, a sua futura cunhada, a irmã de Chanyeol. Aquilo era vergonhoso demais até mesmo para o seu lado “sem-vergonha” que habitava nele.

— Ah claro… — disse num tom debochado enquanto soltava um pequeno risinho, ganhando assim o olhar do irmão desde a primeira vez que se mostrou presente em partes naquele cômodo — Já que tudo é coisa da minha cabeça, eu vou poupar vocês dessa vez… Mas se lembrem, se querem privacidade o quarto está aí para isso. — continuou o seu tom risonho que apenas crescia à medida que via a careta do seu irmão, até porque, ela estava mexendo com uma oncinha envergonhada. Mas quem disse que ela tinha medo de cara feia? Ao seu ver, cara feia era sinônimo de: fome; e bem, naquele momento ela tinha a solução para isso — Não me olha dessa forma, Yeollie.

— Você só pode estar me zoando... — continuou resmungando igual um velhote apenas para disfarçar a sua vergonha que, cá entre nós, estava mais do que óbvia. Chanyeol não era o tipo de pessoa que conseguia esconder muito bem os seus sentimentos — Já terminou de fazer comentários? Acho que o seu arroz está queimando, pelo jeito teremos carvão para o jantar.

Pela primeira vez desde a aparição da Park feminina, Baekhyun se permitiu dar uma risadinha com o comentário besta do maior. Sempre quando aqueles dois irmãos entravam num pé de guerra, o nosso amado estudante apenas se mantinha quietinho observando o circo pegar fogo, e se algum dos dois pedisse para que ele escolher um lado para apoiar, o jovem de fios castanhos se via encurralado e acaba por sempre dar um voto “nulo” irritando os dois que eram um tantinho competitivos.

Essa pequena característica o Byun veio a descobrir diante da convivência dele na casa dos Park’s, os dois que tinham um laço familiar estavam sempre disputando as coisas, as brigas, o controle da televisão, o restinho de suco que tinha na jarra. Tudo era motivo para discussões que sempre acabava com um sorriso em ambos lábios. De uns tempos para cá, o baixinho estava começando a se tornar o motivo dessas disputas, já que pelo que parecia ambos gostavam tanto de si e estavam sempre lutando por sua atenção. Céus, nosso galã às vezes ficava todo perdido com as situações que era colocado.

— Ai, Chanyeol! Vai catar coquinho, vai! — rolou os olhos mostrando uma falsa irritação com o mais novo que si, mas aquilo tudo era apenas uma imensa encenação para ela não acabar rindo, porque cá entre nós, insinuar que ela era desatenta na cozinha se tornava o cúmulo da comédia — Para sua informação o fogão está desligado, irmãozinho. Eu vim aqui para chamar o Baekzinho para jantar, eu fiz seu prato favorito!

— Eu não acredito que eu conheço a melhor mulher desse mundinho todo, como você sabia que eu queria macarrão com queijo? — num tom misturado com alegria e euforia, o castanho que antes estava quietinho na sua só como telespectador de tudo se colocou de pé e deu um sorriso fofo para a mulher que o encarava de maneira alegre. Por mais que parecesse estranho, Yoora tratava o menor como o seu segundo irmão e Byun lhe tratava como a irmã que ele nunca teve. 

— Minha intuição diz muita coisa, gatinho. Eu apenas pressenti que essa coisinha linda estava com vontade e fiz, eu sou demais, não sou? — com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, a mulher mantinha aquele tom confiante fazendo Chanyeol rolar os olhos. O que tínhamos de Yoora confiante e cheia de sí, tínhamos um Park completamente o oposto dela.

Embora que o míope encenasse muito que ele tinha uma certa raiva de ver o  _ seu _ pequeno interagindo daquela forma com a sua irmã, o grandão na verdade tinha sentimentos totalmente contrários. Era até aliviador ver o quanto os dois se davam bem, ver o quanto Baekhyun sentia-se bem na companhia de uma pessoa tão especial para ele; lhe trazia uma leveza incomum ver que de certa forma, em tão pouco tempo o Byun já fazia parte da família e isso o agradava tanto. Mesmo que no começo ele tinha tido uma pitadinha de ciúmes com aquela ideia de vê-los tão juntos e alegres partilhando de comentários e risadinhas, com o tempo este passou a apreciar esses momentos, porque ele sabia o quanto isso era bonito.

— Bleh, eu vou vomitar com vocês dois, por que não vão logo para um quarto? — dessa vez foi a vez do mais alto falar, trazendo um tom grosso e uma expressão totalmente birrenta. Aquela era mais uma das brincadeiras que os três costumavam fazer em alguns momentos da vida, já tinha virado um costume.

— Pobre do meu Channie… — o baixinho com um sorriso bobo nos lábios caminhou até o menor até sentar nas suas coxas, sem malícia alguma. O mais velho colocou as duas mãos nas laterais do rosto cheinho do míope e apertou brevemente suas bochechas — Não sinta ciúmes, meu gatinho, eu só tenho olhos para você. — carregado com aquele tom arrastado e dengoso, ele viu o sorriso bobo de Park nascer a medida que ele falava. Céus, às vezes Baekhyun conseguia ser a coisa mais fofa do mundo ao ponto de derreter o grandão por inteiro.

— Agora quem vai vomitar será eu. — a garota disse levando uma de suas mãos ao encontro do próprio rosto, simulando uma falsa ânsia, ocasionando na risada dos dois pombinhos — Antes que eu saia daqui com a minha glicose altíssima, saibam que a janta está pronta, não deixem esfriar. — disse por fim o último aviso novamente, dessa vez incluindo Chanyeol naquele convite tão esperado. Era óbvio que ela não iria excluir o seu irmãozinho disso, ela tinha apenas dito aquelas coisas para pegar no pé do grandão — E Chanyeol, nem preciso dizer que amanhã você vai ficar encarregado do café, né?

O adolescente de estatura alta tinha chegado num patamar que nem ao menos ligava mais em estar sempre cozinhando naquela casa, porém, com a chegada de Baekhyun em sua vidinha às vezes ele se permitia ter preguiça de continuar suas tarefas apenas para ficar com aquele garoto que fazia o seu coração bater de maneira rápida. Dado a isso, os dois irmãos começaram a revezar a vez de quem iria cozinhar em determinados dias da semana – por mais que Yoora detestasse demais ficar na frente do fogão. Por isso, aceitando a sua obrigação ele apenas deu de ombros e viu a irmã retornar para o outro cômodo onde faziam as refeições.

Olhando para o garoto a sua frente que ainda estava em seu colo, ele corou brevemente ao ver que ele lhe observava com um sorriso tão fofinho nos lábios. E por mais que seu rosto não tivesse sendo segurado como antes, ele ainda tinha os braços daquele jovem de fios castanho pousados em seu ombros largos. Tudo bem que eles já estavam adquirindo uma certa intimidade em vários quesitos, mas as vezes Park se via perdido e nublado com as ações de Baekhyun; e também não era como se o menor ficasse muito diferente, na verdade, tinha momentos que o estudante popular ficava totalmente tomado pela vergonha. 

Era tão difícil acreditar que eles estavam dessa forma, não depois de tudo, depois de cada pontinho que eles sustentaram como um imenso pilar; eles se tornaram algo insuperável e isso era totalmente inacreditável, era difícil de acreditar que ele estava com Baekhyun, era difícil acreditar que ele tinha se entregado a um sentimento tão assustador e não estava arrependido com isso, era difícil acreditar o quanto ele estava viciado no Byun como um todo. Droga, era como estar vivendo em um sonho onde ele amava e estava sendo amado da mesma forma.

Sorrindo de modo pequeno enquanto o encarava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, acordou para realidade quando teve o menor arrumando a armação do seu óculos que estava escorregando pelo seu nariz cheinho, acabando por dar um beijinho na ponta do seu nariz antes de se afastar o suficiente para encará-lo por completo.

— Chan, eu acho que seria melhor você tomar um banho antes de comer. — comentou encarando o maior de pertinho, vendo-o franzir o cenho no mesmo segundo, o baixinho tinha certeza que o míope achava que ele estava o chamando de fedorento ou algo do tipo, por isso retornou a falar para consertar a situação: — Não me olhe assim! Sempre que você come, teu corpo fica todo molinho principalmente a noite, e por conta disso você deixa de tomar banho para ir dormir de bucho cheio. 

— Ah… Eu pude jurar que você não me amava mais e estava me chamando de fedido. — disse num tom tristonho sustentando um bico nos seus lábios vermelhinhos, arrancando um risinho do Byun, quem olhasse aquele tamanho todo não podia imaginar o quanto ele fofinho e cheio de manha — você está certo… mas é que dá uma preguiça  _ tããão _ grande depois quando a barriga tá cheia.

— Eu sei que sim. — deu um pequeno risinho se aproximando do rosto alheio apenas para roçar a pontinha do seu nariz no semelhante de Park, simulando um beijinho de esquimó carregado de carinho — Por isso é melhor você tomar banho agora, hm? Quero o meu gatinho todo cheiroso.

— Você vai dormir aqui hoje? — perguntou num tom baixo devido a aproximação dos dois, abrindo lentamente seus olhinhos para encarar o mais baixo que parecia contemplar cada partezinha do seu rosto.

Desde o momento que começaram a investir naqueles sentimentos mútuos, estava se tornando mais do que normal ter uma companhia durante as noites frias. Às vezes Baekhyun dormia na casa de Chanyeol e vice-versa; a noite de ambos na grande maioria das vezes eram recheadas de maratonas de séries, de jogos prolongados ou apenas abraços muito quentinhos. Obviamente que na primeira vez que Byun passou a noite na casa do maior, ele teve que ouvir Yoora falar coisas que lhe deixaram incrivelmente vermelho, e como se não fosse emoções o suficiente, ele conheceu os pais do míope. Tinha sido uma aventura e tanto, o menor pensou que sairia daquela casa morto de vergonha, igualzinho como acontecia no  _ The Sims 4 _ , mas por uma sorte divina não foi isso que lhe ocorreu. Talvez, só talvez o abraço daquele corpo grande lhe escondendo dentre as cobertas quentinhas tenha tranquilizado um pouco a sua mente tão nervosa.

— Dessa vez não, Yeol, tenho coisas para fazer em casa. — disse deixando um beijinho na ponta do nariz daquele garoto que fazia o seu coração bater de maneira rápida com tanta facilidade — Mas se você quiser, amanhã pode dormir lá em casa, o que me diz?

— Por mim, tudo bem. — sorriu de maneira larga distribuindo alguns beijos pelo rosto pequeno do outro. Ele não podia negar que estava um pouco tristonho por dormir sozinho naquela noite, afinal, já estava se acostumando em ter o outro ao seu lado abraçando o seu corpo de maneira manhosa enquanto dormia.

Sustentando aquele momento cheio de carinho e dengo por apenas mais alguns minutos, o jovem de fios castanhos deixou um selinho demorado nos lábios cheinhos do outro e por fim abandonou o colo deste. Por mais que quisesse ficar ali naquele chamego para todo o sempre, Byun tinha coisas para resolver e para isso, o seu garoto tinha que estar bem longe, então lhe indicar para tomar um banho antes da janta era o plano perfeito. Caminhando até a cozinha assim que viu aquele corpo grande subir as escadas para o andar de cima, o estudante pode ver Yoora em frente ao fogão, provavelmente esquentando a refeição que tinha esfriado.

— Cadê o Chan? — perguntou o olhando por cima dos ombros. Quando o mais alto que ela sentou-se na bancada e lhe encarou com uma certa expressão estranha, ela tratou de desligar o fogo que esquentava as panelas.

— Ele foi tomar banho. — respondeu de maneira simples, embora que estivesse um tantinho nervoso. Ele não sabia muito bem como poderia falar sobre aquilo com a irmã de Chanyeol, mas tentaria, afinal, não tinha nada a perder, correto? — Err… Eu posso falar com você, Yoora?

A garota soltou um suspiro prolongado. Tudo bem que ela já estava convivendo e vendo Baekhyun a um bom tempo, tempo o suficiente para compreender alguns dos seus vários olhares. O menor não sabia esconder quando algo estava lhe incomodando ou até mesmo o assustando. Era simplesmente incrível como aquela mulher estava se tornando uma irmã para o outro, ao ponto de conseguir o ler com tanta facilidade e clareza.

— O que tá te incomodando, hein? — o questionou caminhando até a bancada, apoiando os seus braços naquela base de mármore, conseguindo observar mais de pertinho a inquietação daquele adolescente. 

— Nada, quer dizer, eu só tenho umas dúvidas. — disse dando um sorriso tímido. Talvez fosse normal para Baekhyun querer tirar suas dúvidas com uma pessoa adulta, por mais que não fosse nenhum parente seu de fato. Yoora tinha se tornado uma pessoa muito especial para sua pessoa então não havia mal algum lhe fazer questionamentos, né? — Só não me zoa, tá beleza?

— Nunca faria isso, querido, vamos falar sério agora então prometo que não vou tirar onda com sua cara, certo? — ela tentou o incentivar vendo-o sorrir de maneira pequena concordando várias vezes antes de soltar um suspiro tão pesado, como se estivesse na tentativa de organizar seus pensamentos antes de qualquer coisa.

Na mente do menor, seria muito vergonhoso fazer perguntas bestas como aquelas. Seria algo normal se ele questionasse a sua mãe sobre esses fatos, mas cá entre nós, o Baekhyun quase não a via, estava a maior parte da sua mera vidinha sozinho, então lhe restava engolir suas inseguranças e perguntar para aquela garota. Foi um tantinho difícil para ele resolver perguntar aquelas coisas para Yoora, porque no fim, se ele fosse fazer esses mesmos questionamentos ao Sehun, ele provavelmente não ganharia nenhuma resposta certa, mas sim as típicas falas dele, como: "Sei lá mano, não liga pra isso e segue o seu coração".

— Você acha para se amar alguém, requer um longo tempo de convivência? — a questionou encarando suas expressões que mantiveram a mesma de sempre, séria, analista e um pouquinho preocupada. Talvez ela pensasse que fosse ser algo sério que envolvesse Chanyeol.

— Amor é algo complicado de se explicar. Cada pessoa sente ele de maneiras diferentes e com intensidades diversas, e não existe a forma correta ou errada de sentir esse sentimento, sabe? — a mais velha tentava de alguma forma explicar mais do que ela sentia e achava, afinal, isso era um questionamento pessoal, onde cada um tinha uma opinião sobre. Não havia certo ou errado quando se tratava de: amar — Por isso, não existe um número exato de tempo para se amar alguém. Você pode demorar meses, outros podem demorar apenas algumas semanas. Cada um é mais intenso que os outros e está tudo bem.

— O mesmo vale para um pedido de namoro? — novamente o menor trouxe mais um questionamento fazendo a mulher arregalar um pouquinho dos seus olhos grandinhos. Ela não esperava por aquilo, Baekhyun por acaso estava temendo e com dúvida sobre as suas ações futuras? — Eu tenho medo… Medo de estar amando demais, por estar querendo dar passos e ser cedo demais para o Chanyeol.

Por muitos anos em sua vida, a Park mais velha nunca pensou que teria aquele tipo de conversa com alguém que não era seu irmão, muito menos se deparar com alguém que estava sempre cheio de si demonstrando o quanto ele era inseguro quando se tratava de Chanyeol. Talvez fosse um pouco cômico a maneira que eles sempre pensam além da conta nas coisas que faziam e como poderia afetar o outro. Eles eram lindos juntos, demonstravam o mais puro amor que aquela mulher nunca tinha visto em toda a sua vida, e isso aquecia tanto o seu coração. Chanyeol merecia mais do que nunca alguém que lhe amasse do jeitinho que ele era o respeitando devidamente, e esse alguém era Baekhyun.

— Baek, isso quem tem que decidir é vocês, não existe um tempo para se pedir alguém em namoro, desde que ambos estejam de acordo, entende? — ela tentou reforçar a sua fala dita antes, afinal, o mesmo se aplicava nesse quesito — E pode ter certeza, o Chanyeol te ama, sempre quando você não está nessa casa ele enche a porra do meu saco falando que está morrendo de saudades suas. Eu tenho certeza que ele mais do que ninguém quer ouvir esse pedido de você.

— Será mesmo? — murmurou aquela insegurança vendo a mulher concordar com a cabeça diversas vezes. De algum modo isso acalmou o seu coração de uma maneira inexplicável, tanto que ele pode sorrir de maneira larga alegrando por completo a sua cunhada — Bem… S-se é assim, Yoora… Eu sei que parece estranho, eu não deveria perguntar isso para você, mas os seus pais me dão medo. — deu uma pequena risadinha ao ver a mais velha lhe olhar de maneira confusa, não compreendendo onde aquela conversa chegaria — Você me autoriza a namorar o seu irmão? Eu prometo de dedinho que vou cuidar dele e vou amar ele muito, muito, até ele se cansar de mim.

— Pelos deuses, Baekhyun! Estamos no século vinte um, quem em sã consciência pede autorização para namorar?! — assim que ela terminou de falar seu pequeno surto, a mulher começou a rir de uma maneira um pouco escandalosa, coisa que era totalmente típica daquela família — Você não precisa me prometer nada, eu tenho certeza que você vai cuidar do Chanyeol. Obrigada por fazer o meu irmão tão feliz, Baek.

Os dois podiam muito bem continuar naquela conversa, Baekhyun queria mais do que tudo contar para aquela mulher que na verdade, Chanyeol que lhe fazia muito feliz sendo simplesmente ele mesmo. A verdade era que ele era a coisa mais baitolinha por aquele grandão e não tinha vergonha alguma de mostrar isso, entretanto, a presença do assunto da cozinha acabava de adentrar o cômodo contando o quanto ele estava com fominha. De uma maneira besta o baixinho deu uma risadinha e caminhou até este o abraçando de maneira apertada murmurando o quanto ele estava cheiroso. Dessa vez, só dessa vez Yoora deixou a oportunidade de zoar aqueles dois passar, afinal, era tão bonito ver como eles se amavam, e era melhor ainda ver que Baekhyun parecia um pouco leve e decidido no que faria daqui para frente.

Com os três sentando-se nos banquinhos em frente a bancada, eles iniciaram a refeição calorosa, onde tinha risinhos, briguinhas bobas entre irmãos, elogios da refeição, e muito, mas muito dengo daqueles pombinhos que às vezes faziam questão de levar uma garfada de macarrão em direção a boca do outro. Eram dois bobinhos mesmo. Sem tardar, Baekhyun teve que ir embora quando se viu livre da louça que o grandão e ele estavam lavando. Por uma graça do destino, quando ele estava indo embora os pais do maior tinham chegado cumprimentando-o de uma maneira sorridente, até mesmo lhe chamando para ficar mais um pouco naquela residência. Porém, o menor podia, tinha que ir para casa porque o dia seguinte seria um grande dia.

.

.

.

Quando Baekhyun convidou o seu grandão para ir na sua casa, ele não podia imaginar que daria uma da tarde e ele estaria ali na porta de casa com um sorriso grande segurando uma marmitinha, alegando que sabia muito bem que o menor não tinha comido nadinha ainda. E de certa forma, o adolescente de fios enroladinhos estava completamente correto com essa constatação. Aquele seria mais um sábado que estaria sozinho em casa se Chanyeol não tivesse vindo ali para lhe mimar e dizer que ele deveria comer bastante. Mesmo que isso já tivesse acontecido desde o início da amizade de ambos, ele não conseguia evitar de sentir o seu peito tão aquecido com a preocupação bela que este sempre demonstrava em relação a sua pessoa. Estar com o mais novo era sempre uma experiência boa, era quase como se ele nunca tivesse ficado sozinho, com ele o menor conseguia sentir-se totalmente completo e alegre.

Sendo mimado por aquele garoto de fios enroladinhos, o mais velho propôs – após estar de buchinho cheio e ter elogiado muito os dotes culinários do seu amado – que eles assistissem alguma coisa antes de se ingressarem no mundo dos jogos como sempre. E diante disso veio o primeiro ponto que os dois adolescentes começaram a levantar: o que iriam assistir. Seria uma série que eles ainda não tivesse maratonando junto? Seria um filme que eles tinham que assistir? Era difícil de se escolher alguma coisa uma vez que Baekhyun apenas murmurava um "eu assisto o que você quiser" deixando o nosso pobre Park surtado, afinal, o que raios ele poderia escolher para assistirem? Ele nunca foi bom em tomar decisões e o fato daquele baixinho estar lhe olhando com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios enquanto o via navegar pela home da  _ Netflix.  _ Que o universo tenha pena do seu coração, porque olha, qualquer dia desses ele vai morrer por ter um garoto maravilhoso como aquele olhando-o de forma apaixonada.

Descendo as pequenas listinhas de "Recomendados", "Assista também" e etc, o maior pode ver um filme que não estava marcado como visto na plataforma. Curioso com aquilo, o mais alto virou-se para o sua paixãozinha que ainda lhe encarava de maneira estranha, sustentando um sorriso bobo. Naquele segundo o Chanyeol pode perceber que o mais baixo estava no mundo da lua, e de certa forma, ele daria tudinho para descobrir o que se passava na sua linda cabecinha.

— Sério que você nunca assistiu: World War Z? — o questionou enquanto virava um pouco o seu corpo em direção do outro que estava sentado de maneira despojada no sofá. Piscando algumas vezes, o castanho pareceu voltar para o planeta Terra e deu um pequeno risinho.

— Não assisti, quando saiu eu não tive nenhuma vontade de assistir. — deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, enquanto Chanyeol sentia-se um tantinho ofendido, pois no fim das contas era um filme de zumbis, apocalipse, quem não se vê interessado nisso? E qual é, ele contava com a participação de Brad Pitt!

— Então você vai assistir, é um bom filme, okay? Pelo menos é melhor do que alguns filmes de Resident Evil… — murmurou dando um pequeno risinho, esse que apenas aumentou quando recebeu um pequeno soquinho vindo do mais baixo. Baekhyun era um amante da cronologia de Resident, mesmo que ele soubesse que alguns filmes deixavam a desejar comparada com a história original dos jogos. Entretanto, isso era algo que ele nunca diria.

— Você lave a sua boca antes de falar de Resident, tá legal? — comentou num tom claramente birrento acompanhado por um biquinho que foi capaz de derreter por completo o coração de Park. No fim das contas, o grandão era completamente apaixonado pelo outro — Coloca logo esse filme, mas saiba que eu vou ser muito crítico e chato.

Chanyeol não fez nada além de dar uma pequena risada enquanto selecionava o filme mencionado instantes atrás. Com os dois visualizando a introdução da longa-metragem, o mais alto de uma maneira dengosa se arrastou pelo sofá até que deitasse contra o peito de Baekhyun, recebendo por fim um carinho nos seus cachinhos tão macios. Quem olhasse nem parecia que ambos estavam segundos atrás estavam se alfinetando feito dois bobocas que eram. No fim das contas, eles não conseguiam nunca sustentar aquele tipo de situação, eram dois carentes, eram dois apaixonados que sempre queriam se manter no maior chamego. Sim, eles eram melosos demais, porém, gostavam demais de ser dessa forma.

A medida que os minutos iam passando, Baekhyun não conseguia evitar de soltar comentários do tipo: "Como é possível isso?", "Fala sério que para se transformar ele se contorce desse jeito? Tem que chamar um exorcista!". O mais novo só sabia rir da maneira que o outro falava, porque apesar de tudo, ele concorda com aqueles pontos um pouco peculiares do filme.

Em alguns takes, por mais que ele já tivesse assistido aquela metragem umas cinco vezes, era praticamente impossível ele não se assustar em alguns momentos, mesmo sabendo o que ia acontecer. Chanyeol era o maior medroso de todos e mesmo assim curtia aquele tipo de gênero. Entretanto, o grandão não era o único que tinha seus momentos de susto, porque em determinados momentos o Byun dava alguns pulinhos no sofá, e Park conseguia ouvir direitinho o seu coração disparar. Era um tantinho engraçado quando eles tomavam os sustos juntinhos, porque sempre acabavam por rir e soltar comentários semelhantes à: "Ele nos pegou desprevenidos!". 

Com o passar do tempo, o filme se acabava retornando ao menu da plataforma. Baekhyun não queria admitir, era um bom filme, porém, algumas coisas lhe deixaram um tantinho puto. Oras, estavam acabando com a magia do zumbi burrão e lento! Aquilo era o maior pecado de todos, visto que aqueles infectados eram totalmente diferente do normal. Tá certo que ele já tinha visto alguns semelhantes a esses em outros dois filmes, mas um se tratava de uma comédia e outro chegava a ser uma piada de tão ruim; então de certa forma aquele fato não contava nenhum pouco. Chanyeol por outro lado, estava pouco se importando para aquilo, ele apenas gostava de assistir filmes e se entreter, isso tudo era mais do que suficiente para ele dar um joinha para metragem. 

— Eu ainda não acredito que assisti isso. — resmungou o mais velho ainda mexendo nos fios enrolados do mais alto, o vendo sorrir enquanto fechava seus olhinhos. Naquela altura do campeonato seus óculos estavam postos de maneira toda torta em seu rosto, e de certa forma, Chanyeol não fazia menção alguma de arrumar aquela armação — Sério, esses zumbis estavam mais vivos que os próprios humanos, eles pareciam correr a maratona, isso não faz sentido algum, Yeol!

Soltando um risinho grosso, provocando no corpo menor um certo arrepio, ele por fim se afastou do dono da casa, arrumando sua postura no sofá, virando um pouquinho o corpo para encará-lo. De uma maneira um pouco preguiçosa o mais novo ajeitou os próprios óculos possuindo a atenção do outro a todo momento. O que Baekhyun podia fazer se aquele garoto tinha o dom de prender toda a sua atenção nos gestos mais simples e bobos da vida? Naquela altura, ele já tinha até esquecido um bocado do que estava lhe incomodando naquele filme assistido. Em alguns momentos, Park sentia-se completamente envergonhado ao ter aquele adolescente tão bonito o encarando com os olhos tão carinhosos, por mais que o grandão estivesse em constante tratamento, tentando lidar com os seus pensamentos negativos, era quase impossível não ter as suas recaídas, sentir-se inseguro e totalmente medroso mediante a algumas situações. Porém, Byun estava ali consigo, murmurando cada palavrinha que aquecia o seu coração; por mais que não tirasse completamente o peso do seu peito, aqueles gestos vindo do outro o auxiliavam muito na tentativa de mudar e melhorar seus pensamentos.

— Eu acho que você está levando a sério demais uma ficção, sabe? — comentou num tom totalmente zombeteiro chamando a atenção daquele que parecia estar babando por sua pessoa. Era engraçado que depois da declaração, os dois não escondiam o quanto eram apaixonados, principalmente Baekhyun.

— Até mesmo filmes de ficção devem ser levados a sério, Chan, qual é, eles mudaram a figura dos zumbis como seres lentos e podres para uma imagem contrária. Eu morreria fácil, fácil para esses seres, eu nunca fui bom em correr! — dessa vez o que fora dito carregava um tom completamente choroso. Como o mais alto sempre soube, o seu pequeno tinha alguns medos um pouco peculiares, medos esses que ele ficava se colocando em prática através da sua imaginação muito fértil, sobrando para Chanyeol acalmar o seu garotinho.

— Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu não te disse que sempre vou te proteger custe o que custar? — dando um sorrisinho pequeno, o mais alto moveu-se sobre o sofá se aproximando do baixinho, até que conseguisse se acomodar sobre as coxas deste que tinha o rosto um pouquinho envergonhado.

Em tanto tempo que eles estavam dessa forma, aproveitando um pouco dessa relação sem nome algum, eram raras as vezes que Park tomava alguma atitude ou se mostrava a pessoa mais ousada do mundo, muito pelo contrário, naquilo que eles sustentavam não tinha nada de "ousadia". Por mais que trocassem beijos de tirar o fôlego, eram raras as vezes que buscavam por mãos bobas. Baekhyun por mais que fosse o foguento do jeito dele, o pequeno sempre pensava se iria ou não assustar o grandão com os seus atos. Por isso, quando o próprio Yeol se mostrava íntimo, o pobre estudante popular se via totalmente envergonhado. Por isso, quando o viu daquela forma – com um sorriso sereno em seu rosto –, o menor pode sentir o seu estômago revirar-se por inteiro enquanto seu rosto fervia.

Encostando o seu rosto no peito do Park, ele pode sentir o seus fios lisos serem acariciados com todo o carinho do mundo, lhe obrigando fechar os olhos apenas para aproveitar daquele gesto tão bom. Como se não fosse o bastante, sentir o aroma tão docinho que desprendia o moletom que Chanyeol usava, trazia para sua pessoa a maior calmaria do mundo, era quase como se lhe dopasse, levando-o para outro universo único deles.

— Isso não é justo… — resmungou num tom abafado por estar literalmente com o rosto contra o peitoral do outro. Junto do risinho do maior, ele pode ouvir um: "o que exatamente?". Aquilo foi um ótimo motivo para ele se afastar em pouquinho olhando brevemente para cima, já que aquela posição deixava o seu amado um  _ cadinho  _ mais alto — Você ter a capacidade de fazer meu coração bater tão rápido com tão pouco. Por que você é assim, Chan? Eu não consigo lidar com todo esse seu jeitinho,  _ meu bem _ . — ainda falando daquele jeitinho bobo, jeito esse que apenas Chanyeol tinha acesso e de certa forma, o míope sentia-se a pessoa mais especial do mundo por só ele ver esse lado do castanho — Sem contar que você sentado no meu colo o deixa muito alto, fiquei até triste.

De um clima completamente romântico e tímido, foi passado para um alívio cômico onde Park deu uma risada gostosa estando totalmente descrente do que o outro acabara de falar, ainda mais depois do tudo que foi dito. Estar com aquele baixinho era mesmo ter aquele misto de sensações, pois, aquele jovem parecia focado em sempre amolecer o seu pobre coração e ainda de quebra, falava alguma coisa boba para despistar a vergonha sentida – que naquela altura do campeonato o maior já sabia que existia –, afinal, virou quase que uma rotina ver o mais velho desse modo quando ele abria um pouquinho daquele livro belo chamado: coração.

— Oh não, o fato de ser grande faz com que o garoto que sou apaixonado pare de me amar. — comentou num tom sofrido, embora estivesse pousando as suas mãos nos ombros do jovem de fios lisinhos, vendo-o dar um sorriso largo, esse que fazia o coração do mais novo vacilar sem pensar duas vezes. Entretanto, mesmo que aquele sentimento bom os cercasse, ele sentiu um tantinho de medo em estar realmente pagando um papel ridículo, por isso se colocou a questionar: — Quer que eu saia?

— Deixa de ser besta. — murmurou enquanto pousava as suas mãos na cintura deste a sua frente, acabando com qualquer menção que ele tivesse na tentativa de sair do conforto das suas coxas. No fim das contas, não era nenhum pouco ruim quando Chanyeol tinha essas atitudes repentinas e tinha a vergonha estampada em suas bochechas — Eu gosto quando você fala que é apaixonado por mim. Dá uma sensação muito boa, sabe? Me sinto o homem mais feliz de todo mundo, parece que venci na vida.

— Meu deus do céu, Baekhyun, você está meloso demais até para mim. — deu um pequeno risinho ao ver a expressão desacreditada do mais baixo, ele já podia ouvir nitidamente ele falando: “eu estou aqui abrindo o meu coração para você e é isso que eu ganho? Seu ingrato!”. Por isso, antes mesmo de ouvir aquele discurso fajuto ele disse: — Mas mesmo assim eu continuo apaixonado por você, mesmo que seja o garoto mais clichê que eu conheço.

— Como se você fosse muito autêntico, senhor Park. — rolou os olhos fingindo uma falsa irritabilidade, mas transpassar esse sentimento foi falho, visto que o seu sorriso bobo estava ali estampado para qualquer um ver — Eu também sou apaixonado por você, mesmo que seja julgado vinte quatro horas por dia.

Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar de comentar um: “ _ dramático” _ num timbre suave quase que cantarolado causando o riso dos dois. No fim das contas eram assim que os dois funcionavam, na base da provocação, um tantinho de drama – vindo de Baekhyun –, e muito, mas muito amor e carinho. Eles não conseguiam e nem desejavam esconder os sentimentos que pareciam crescer a cada dia que se passava; era tão bom amar e ser amado. Park com a medida do tempo viu que apesar de tudo, foi bom se desafiar a tomar uma decisão tão  _ complicada _ para ele, pois, caso o contrário ele nunca estaria vivenciando um momento tão bom como aquele.

Naquele momento tão caloroso com um sentimento quentinho pairando entre eles, em meio aos sorrisos tão bestas, ambos se aproximaram lentamente distribuindo alguns carinhos silenciosos entre eles, até que num simples roçar de nariz, os dois jovens quebraram qualquer distância que havia entre eles e deram início a um selinho que fora evoluindo de maneira harmônica à medida que os dois aprofundaram mais aquele gesto. Seus corações estavam tão acelerados, mas não era nem pelo fato de estarem sozinhos em casa ou por estarem naquela posição perigosa, mas sim apenas pelo simples fato de estarem juntos, estarem partilhando de um toque tão íntimo que se tornou frequente na vida dos dois. Chanyeol poderia muito bem comparar os beijos de Baekhyun à uma ida aos céus, pois, o baixinho tinha o dom de sempre o levar para outro universo com o simples sugar depositado em seu lábio. Enquanto o Byun, ele gostava de comparar os beijos do outro como uma maravilhosa visita a uma doceria, já que o sabor que seu amado tinha era tão adocicado graças as balinhas que ele vivia comendo.

Aqueles dois tinham tantas características, tantos pontos que era a verdadeira perdição e ponto fraco um do outro; estavam se tornando o próprio vício, ainda mais quando se tratava de beijos. Eles pareciam adentrar uma bolha única deles sem acesso algum para que invasores interrompessem o momento exclusivo  _ deles _ . Eles já estavam tão acostumados com os estalos que provocavam durantes aos beijos, ou até mesmo com a mãozinha boba de Baekhyun percorrendo pelas costas de Chanyeol. Era tão bom sentir aquele misto de sensações, era tão bom estar nos braços de quem amava, melhor ainda quando esse sentimento se mostrava ser tão vívido e recíproco. Tanto que, se os permitissem, ficariam dessa forma por muito tempo até os lábios ganhassem um tom avermelhado; entretanto, um barulho atrás dos pombinhos acabou por estragar todo o momento deles.

O som semelhante a um pigarrear foi solto quebrando totalmente aquela imersão que ambos estavam confinados. Chanyeol foi o primeiro a ter a visão do ser causador daquele som um pouco grosso ocasionando no seu afastamento brusco, trazendo uma gigantesca confusão nos olhos de Baekhyun que não tinha percebido nadinha, mas ao validar o rosto vermelho do seu amado afundando-se naquele sofá de três lugares, ele resolver olhar para trás não acreditando no que estava vendo: seus pais estavam ali os encarando com a carranca séria de sempre. Sem tardar um segundo qualquer, ele colocou-se de pé olhando os mais velhos, tentando arrumar seus fios que estavam completamente bagunçados graças às mãos grandes de Chanyeol.

— Err… Vocês não me avisaram que iam chegar de viagem hoje. — foi a única coisa que ele disse para os progenitores que ele não via há um mês. Em qualquer família seria super normal o filho correr ao encontro dos pais, mas os Byun’s não eram assim e o menor aprendeu a ser dessa forma — Deveriam ter me dito, eu tinha que preparar algo para comermos. — novamente um segundo comentário fora solto enquanto olhava para o relógio na parede, vendo que já passava das cinco da tarde. De certo isso o assustou, as horas ao lado do mais novo sempre pareciam voar.

— Seu pai e eu pensamos que seria legal fazer uma surpresa, mas no fim quem ganhou uma surpresa foi nós. — comentou a mulher de a aparência jovial vestindo um blazer preto e uma saia do mesmo tom que ia até seus joelhos. Seu rosto se assemelhava demais ao de seu filho, talvez se o castanho tivesse cabelos grandes os dois seriam as legítimas cópias — Mas foi melhor assim, porque talvez se não fosse por isso, nunca saberíamos do seu  _ namorado _ .

Baekhyun sentiu o rosto pegando fogo, e de relance ele pode ver que Chanyeol não estava nem nesse planeta mais, ele tinha suas mãos grandes cobrindo o próprio rosto como se aquele simples gesto fosse transformá-lo em um homem invisível. Em outros momentos ele achava aquilo muito engraçado, mas na atual situação ele estava um tantinho nervoso. Por mais que seus pais soubessem que ele sempre foi bissexual, ele nunca chegou a apresentar nenhum dos seus rolos para eles; e por mais que estivesse numa relação firme com Park, ele ainda tinha um certo receio de apresentar o outro, pois, sabia que seus pais eram sérios ao ponto de talvez assustar ele.

— Você não vai nos apresentar? — perguntou o homem dessa vez esbanjando o seu tom grosso. Baekhyun sabia mais do que ninguém que ele não tinha esse tom de voz, que de certo modo a sua figura paterna só estava fazendo uso dele para assustar o maior.

— Claro. — murmurou de uma maneira um pouco inquieta caminhando até o sofá, vendo o corpo do grandão praticamente deitado no móvel tentando se esconder. Soltando um pequeno riso de puro nervosismo, ele segurou a mão grande deste e murmurou “tá tudo bem, eles não mordem.”

Chanyeol perguntava-se se o Byun tinha sentido a mesma coisa quando fora apresentado aos seus pais, porque, se caso tivesse ele estaria com uma imensa pena do outro. Aquela sensação era terrível! Mil e uma coisas passavam por sua mente, afinal, ele não sabia muitas coisas sobre os familiares do seu pequeno, muito menos como eles agiam. A única coisa que era de sua ciência era o fato deles serem super ausentes e uns filhos de uma… Okay, esse não era um ponto bom de se saber e nem de se pensar dos seus futuros sogros. Apesar de tudo isso, o míope chegou até mesmo a se questionar se eles iriam gostar de sua pessoa, se iriam lhe achar o maior bocó do mundo, céus, se eles proibissem a relação deles? Tudo bem que não eram namorados ainda… Mas Baekhyun não negou esse fato, então deveria pensar nessa probabilidade. Pelos deuses, sua cabeça iria explodir!

Observando os olhinhos pedintes do seu garoto, este soltou um suspiro e ajeitou seu óculos antes de se colocar de pé ao lado do baixinho. Seu interior revirou-se por inteiro quando se deparou com uma carranca tão séria daqueles dois adultos, eles pareciam ler a sua alma! O pior de tudo mesmo foi ver o olhar frio do senhor Byun, ele tinha uma expressão tão séria, era quase como ele estivesse pronto para lhe expulsar de sua residência a qualquer momento. Que o universo tivesse piedade da sua alma, porque estava estava quase deixando o seu pobre corpo. Sentindo a mão de Byun entrelaçar com a sua, ele pode jurar que o viu sorrir antes de respirar fundo.

— Esse é o Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Meu namorado. — o menor entre todos ali disse num tom mais calmo dando um sorriso belo em direção ao que estava sendo citado, tentando trazer uma tranquilidade para ele, afinal, o castanho sabia como estava sendo desesperador para o outro. O mais alto estava verdadeiramente nervoso, porém, foi quase impossível não sentir o seu coração esquentar com o termo “namorado” estar sendo citado junto ao seu nome — Chan, como você pode imaginar, essa é a minha mãe e aquele é meu pai.

— E-eu… Quer dizer, é um prazer conhecer os senhores. — disse rapidamente e amaldiçoando tanto por ter gaguejando igual um idiota na frente dos seus possíveis sogros, provavelmente ele teria estragado uma possível relação boa que eles teriam, mas ao contrário do que ele imaginava, ele pode ver a mãe de Byun sorrir.

— Seja bem-vindo a família, Chanyeol. Sinto muito por não termos nos conhecido antes, mas somos meio ocupados, Baekhyun deve ter comentado. — ela falava normalmente enquanto caminhava adentrando oficialmente no cômodo da sala nesse momento então eles perceberam que ela tinha sacolas em mãos. O míope pode perceber que a mãe do menor era a mais sociável mesmo que ainda seja bem séria. Apenas acenando com a cabeça referente ao comentário feito por ela, esta continuou a falar: — Imaginei, mas bem, espero que não vá embora ainda, eu comprei uns petiscos para comermos. Acho que vai ser o suficiente para nós quatro.

— Bem… Se não for um incômodo para a senhora… — chegava a ser engraçado a forma que o mais alto estava todo retraído se encolhendo contra o Baekhyun que parecia ser o seu cão de guarda. Tudo bem que eles não eram nenhum tipo de monstro, mas o adolescente mais novo estava um pouquinho envergonhado com a situação.

— Não me chame de senhora, pode me chamar de Minhee, hm? — demonstrando mais uma vez o sorriso simpático retangular, o maior concordou com a cabeça brevemente. Ele não podia mentir que quando está sorria ela ficava ainda mais semelhante ao Byun — Ótimo. Baek vem me ajudar a arrumar as coisas, seu pai e eu estamos famintos.

Naquele segundo o menor que apenas observava tudo em silêncio, gostando de certa forma como a sua mãe estava tratando o garoto que ele gostava; apesar de que estar um pouco receoso com os olhares do senhor Byun, mas tentou não ligar para isso no momento. Entretanto, quando foi convidado a ir para cozinha, ele olhou para Park como se o perguntasse de maneira silenciosa se estaria tudo bem deixar ele sozinho um tantinho. Por mais que o jovem de fios enroladinhos soubesse que não podia prender o Baekhyun consigo para ele conseguir lidar com a sua vergonha, este apenas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

Ele não sabia se tinha feito a escolha certa, mas assim que se viu sozinho no cômodo e olhou para o homem ainda parado na divisória entre o pequeno hall e a sala, o míope arrependeu-se por completo. Chanyeol não sabia o que fazer, tanto que ele petrificou no lugar apenas esperando a sua morte. Não o julguem, ok? Ele nunca pensou que um dia estaria numa situação como aquela.

Aquele homem sustentava um ar tão bravo. Chanyeol não sabia dizer que era por conta do seu cabelo cortado de maneira baixa e muito bem penteada no gel ou se era por conta das suas vestimentas tão formais; de fato ele não sabia dizer, mas estava temendo demais o progenitor do seu pequeno. Ouvindo o suspiro alheio, o homem mais velho se aproximava de sua pessoa lentamente ainda sustentando sua expressão rígida, trazendo o desespero para o pobre Park que estava quase soando. Sua alma quase saiu quando ele ouviu em alto e bom sou um “você pode se sentar para podermos conversar?”.

Não precisou mais de dois segundos para ele acatar o pedido sentando no sofá que antes ele estava aos pegas com Baekhyun, vendo o pai do antes citado, se acomodar numa poltrona.

— Vou ser rápido e sucinto. Quais são as suas intenções com o meu filho? — na lata. Chanyeol nunca pensou que ouviria aquilo, na sua cabeça, levando em conta a cara feia daquele cara, ele provavelmente levaria algumas boas ameaças para desistir de ficar com o filho dele.

Mas no fim, o que ele iria responder? Pelos céus, isso não era algo simples de se responder, o senhor Byun tinha tratado aquele questionamento como uma simples pergunta de: “quanto é um mais um?”. Isso não fazia sentido algum em sua pobre cabecinha que ainda estava um pouco bagunçada mediante as diversas informações que estava recebendo. Entretanto, mesmo com a pane no sistema, ele tentou responder do seu jeito: 

— São as melhores possíveis, eu amo o seu filho. Eu nunca seria capaz de ferir ou machucar ele, eu até mesmo cozinho para aquele cabeça dura já que ele não se alimenta muito bem. — seus olhos arregalaram-se naquele exato segundo, quer dizer, ele não sabia se podia dizer aquele tipo de coisa, já que, o Baekhyun se alimentava mal por culpa dos pais, então ele estava um tantinho fodido, né? — Q-quer dizer… Eu faço ele cuidar da saúde dele, o Baekhyun é um cabeça dura e preguiçoso…

— Entendo… — seu timbre grosso deixou a voz de pré adolescente sendo desenvolvida no chinelo, causando ainda mais o revertério na sua barriguinha. O olhar sério do outro não indicava se ele tinha passado ou não naquele teste de pergunta tão repentina — Obrigado por isso, eu sei o quanto meu filho pode ser teimoso, ainda mais vivendo sozinho a muito tempo. Também sei que você nos culpa por tudo isso, mas não tiro a sua razão.

— Meu deus! N-não, quer dizer, sim, quer dizer não! — o mais novo estava verdadeiramente em confusão e o homem daquele cômodo podia ver isso, até mesmo entendeu o porquê do seu filho ter gostado dele; Chanyeol aparentava ser uma pessoa boa, e ao reparar muito em suas expressões era notório o quanto aquele jovem alto gostava do seu filho — Me desculpe senhor Byun, não era minha intenção passar essa ideia…

Com o silêncio se instalando entre os dois, Chanyeol olhava para o tapete felpudo que envolvia os seus pés, evitando a todo modo encarar o pai de Baekhyun, ao contrário do mais velho, que parecia analisar e julgar todos os seus movimentos da maneira mais detalhista possível. Pelos céus, ninguém nunca disse para ele que para se namorar teria que passar por um teste tão complicado e tenso. 

— Não se preocupe com isso, garoto. — foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer depois de pensar muito, recebendo por fim o olhar daquele jovem, quase como se ele quisesse entender o que passava na sua cabeça. Aquilo de certa forma fez com que ele soltasse um riso breve; naquele mísero segundo Chanyeol se viu chocado com a ação alheia. Entretanto o seu tempo de surpresa não durou muito, pois, a voz feminina alegando que estava tudo pronto na cozinha os impediu — Vamos comer. E aliás, me chame de Soohyun.

Vendo o homem se colocar de pé e caminhar até a cozinha o maior por fim se colocou a se questionar: ele tinha ganhado a aceitação do seu sogro mesmo daquele jeito todo estabanado e idiota? Pelo jeito alguém ali no céu ou tinha muita pena ou gostava muito si. Soltando um pequeno suspiro de alívio, ele também abandonou o lugar que estava sentado e se juntou aquela família que comia alguns croissants bebericando suas respectivas bebidas enquanto conversavam sobre o trabalho. Baekhyun apenas escutava a reclamação dos pais, até o dado momento que viu a imagem de Chanyeol no cômodo. Quando o viu sorrir de maneira larga batendo no banco ao seu lado, o míope não soube descrever o que sentiu, mas de certa forma ele estava realizado.

Naquela bancada bem arrumadinha com alguns petiscos variando de doces para salgados, Park junto da família Byun conversavam às vezes, embora eles fossem um pouco sérios, eles eram legais; entretanto, mesmo com isso o Chanyeol não conseguia parar de culpar eles por seu amado ser tão solitário. Que irônico ele pegar as dores do menor, visto que ele parecia alegre enquanto conversava com aqueles que o criaram de uma maneira tão solitária. Aquilo não era justo, mas o maior não podia se meter nos sentimentos imensamente puro do seu pequenino.

Depois de terem terminado a refeição, subir para o quarto de Baekhyun após a pequena tensão ocorrida anteriormente – que de certa forma ainda estava presente os ombro de Chanyeol – tinha sido a melhor coisa que ele havia feito em sua vidinha. Ele agradeceu o menor de maneira muda quando ele o convidou para ir para o seu quarto, mesmo que que tivesse visto os progenitores de Byun o encarar de uma maneira um pouco desconfiada; céus, naquele momento ele quis berrar que eles não faria nada indecente! Será que era dessa forma que o baixinho sentia-se quando estava na presença de seus pais e irmã? Ouvindo do pai de Byun um: “eu quero a porta aberta” os dois adolescentes deixaram o cômodo para ir ao quarto do menor. De alguma forma, o garoto de fios castanhos testando a paciência do próprio progenitor, deixou a porta apenas com uma frestinha aberta.

Até aquele momento ele não tinha percebido que nos braços do seu pequeno amado tinha vários pacotes de doces e duas garrafinhas de refrigerante. Eles tinham acabado de sair da mesa, como aquele garoto conseguia comer tantas coisas? Ainda mais tantas besteiras?! Tudo bem que Chanyeol era um amante de doces, mas tudo tinha hora e naquele momento ele estava com o seu buchinho cheio. 

— Baekhyun, você está sendo guloso demais, não? Quando eu disse que você deveria comer mais, eu me referia a coisas saudáveis! — resmungou vendo o outro largar as coisas na cama de casal que tinha, logo virando-se para sua pessoa sustentando um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

— Não é como se você também não amasse doces, logo não pode me julgar, panacão. — respondeu daquela maneira infantil, provocando a risada alta de Chanyeol que balançava a cabeça desacredito com que estava ouvindo. “ _ Fala sério?” _ era justamente isso que ele pensava — E para sua informação, nós vamos comer isso juntos, eu sei que você nunca nega um doce, minha grande abelhinha.

— Ótimo, eu evolui de formigão para grande abelha, eu acho que temos um magnífico progresso na nossa relação, não é mesmo? — com aquele tom totalmente sarcástico ele arrancou a risada gostosa de Baekhyun. Acontece que o menor sempre tinha a mania de chamar o míope de formigão quando o via com quaisquer doce em mãos, o pequeno sempre falava que era um apelidinho fofo, apenas para irritá-lo.

Com o jovem de fios castanhos sem força alguma para rebater aquela frase besta, ele apenas se virou contra cama e pegou uma das garrafinhas de refrigerante e a abriu sem mais nem menos, bebendo uma boa quantidade desse. A grande quantidade da bebida ingerida fez com que os seus olhos enchessem de lágrimas, tudo por culpa do gás que parecia borbulhar em sua garganta. Como uma criança boba ele fez uma careta antes de soltar um arroto alto. No mesmo segundo os seus olhinhos triplicaram de tamanho enquanto ele murmurava um “desculpe”.

— Baekhyun! — proferiu o nome do seu baixinho não conseguindo evitar de rir quando este deu um sorriso amarelo, talvez não tivesse sito a sua intenção soltar aquele gás todo naquela altura — Eu não sabia que também tínhamos subido de nível em intimidade, daqui a pouco vai estar peidando do meu lado…

— Cala boca, Chanyeol, foi só um arrotinho e eu soltei sem querer. — continuava falando no seu tom baixo devido a sua pequena quantidade de vergonha que estava o preenchendo. Entretanto, aquilo foi mais um motivo para o grandão dar risada e achar tão adorável a maneira do outro — Vem me ajudar a acabar com o refrigerante dessa garrafa, nós vamos usar ela.

— Como assim vamos usar ela? — o questionou arqueando as suas sobrancelhas num sinal evidente de confusão. Porém, o menor pareceu não dar bola para o olhar do mais alto quando lhe entregou a garrafinha com um sorriso travesso; aquilo foi apenas mais um motivo para este reforçar suas dúvidas — O que você está aprontando? 

— Vamos jogar “verdade ou desafio” com ela, oras. — respondeu de maneira simplista enquanto sentava-se no tapete do seu quarto indicando para que o grandão fizesse o mesmo.

Chanyeol não estava acreditando. Aquele garoto realmente queria jogar isso a uma hora dessas e ainda mais com seus pais em casa? Quer dizer, jogar esse jogo não queria dizer que ele iriam fazer coisas indevidas, não é mesmo? Ele já tinha sido pego pelos pais do outro uma vez, não desejava ter uma segunda vergonha no mesmo dia, não mesmo. 

— Baekhyun, jogar isso com com duas pessoas apenas não faz sentido algum. Vamos jogar outra coisa, eu aposto que você deve ter algum RPG de magos guardo aí embaixo da sua cama. — tentou despistar as aquelas ideias do mais velho, porém, Chanyeol deveria saber mais do que ninguém o quanto o castanho poderia ser cabeça dura quando queria, ele não desistia fácil do que queria, e o mais novo era a prova viva disso, afinal, nosso querido Byun nunca desistiu daquele grandão.

— Deixa de ser chato, Yeol! Vamos, por favor, por favor, por favor! — com aquela série de pedidos ele fazia uma carinha fofa a cada "por favor" proferido, quebrando por completo o pobre coração de Park. Às vezes o grandão se amaldiçoava friamente por ser tão vulnerável quando se tratava daquele garoto sentado no chão.

Soltando um suspiro pesado, ele ponderou se deveria ou não fazer as vontades do mais baixo, mas cá entre nós, por mais que ele estivesse sendo o mais racional possível, quando os seus olhos iam ao encontro daquele que fazia o seu coração amolecer, a sua mente apenas gritava: “vai logo, cara”. Por isso, ao se dar por vencido, ele bebeu o restante do refrigerante em um único gole podendo sentir as mesmas sensações sentidas anteriormente por Byun. E como o grandão queria fazer graça também soltou um arroto, tendo a maior cara de pau em falar “desfruto da intimidade”, igual era dito no filme: “As branquelas.”

— Agora estamos quites e só para constar, eu ganhei essa nossa competição. — comentou com um sorriso vitorioso enquanto sentava-se no chão também, porém, ficando a frente de Baekhyun, cruzando as pernas igualmente a esse. Era realmente incrível que qualquer coisa entre eles se tornava uma competição e que o maior sempre via a necessidade de sempre ganhar.

— Que legal, agora somos o casal de porquinhos. — disse de uma maneira desleixada causando uma crise de risadas no maior. Vamos combinar, nem foi tão engraçado assim, mas dizem que as melhores piadas são as que são feitas por quem amamos, afinal, somos todos bobos por aquele que está em nossos corações, ainda mais quando esse alguém é um palhaço. Negando com a cabeça o baixinho pegou a garrafinha das mãos do outro — As regras são as mesas, apenas duas verdades seguidas, tudo bem?

Vendo o maior acenar com a cabeça, ele por fim posicionou a garrafinha no meio dos dois e a girou de uma maneira fraca, afinal, se a fizesse forte o plástico faria ela voar para longe. Com a medida dos segundos passando e a velocidade do objeto diminuindo até que por fim parasse. Por mais que o objeto não estagnasse exatamente virado para eles, dava para saber quem teria que fazer o que na primeira rodada; então o fundo virado para Chanyeol e a ponta deste para o Byun.

— Verdade ou desafio? — lhe questionou de uma maneira calma vendo o menor murmurar um “verdade”. De certa forma o mais alto sentiu-se aliviado, se caso fosse escolhido desafio, ele nunca saberia o que mandar fazê-lo — Como você descobriu que gostava de mim?

— Você vai se aproveitar desse momento para descobrir coisas tenebrosas, né, Park? — deu um pequeno risinho ao ver que o seu amado apenas se fazendo de desentendido, enquanto acabava virando o rosto brevemente — Tudo bem, mas não estranhe… — soltou um pequeno suspiro como se estivesse tomando coragem para contar aquela maneira boba que os seus sentimentos começaram a aflorar por ele; os dois nunca tinham tocado nesse tipo de assunto, então de certo modo isso o deixou um pouquinho nervoso — Eu estava no primeiro ano e nós ficamos na mesma sala pela primeira vez. Mas naquele momento eu só te achava bonitinho e fofinho por sempre estar quietinho tentando nunca se destacar na multidão. Esses sentimentos tão pequenos começaram a crescer à medida que eu te via todos os dias e… Teve uma vez que eu te vi tocando violão enquanto cantava na sala de música. Foi ali que eu percebi que eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por você.

Por aquilo Chanyeol não esperava, quer dizer, era quase três anos sustentando um sentimento que podia ou não ser correspondido no fim das contas. O maior nunca pode imaginar que já tinha sido notado por Baekhyun antes e de certa forma ele não entendia muito bem como não conseguiu perceber isso. Talvez o Byun soubesse disfarçar muito bem seus sentimentos ou o maior era apenas um bestão que nunca percebeu nada, e cá entre nós, todos sabemos qual é a resposta verdadeira desse questionamento, né?

Ainda um pouco embasbacado com aquilo, ele deu um pequeno sorriso para o menor que o encarava cheio de expectativa querendo saber o que passava na sua cabecinha.

— Você é um doido, sabia? Qualquer um poderia ter desistido no primeiro mês. — comentou aquilo sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado por nunca ter percebido nada, ainda mais quando eles se aproximado, os comentários, o jeito que ele agia… Talvez ele tivesse sido bastante cego — Você deveria ter conversado comigo antes, talvez…

— Olha aqui, eu não te culpo por nada, tá tudo bem. Eu não queria desistir porque via tanta pureza em você, tantos sentimentos. Tudo que eu mais queria nesse mundo era te proteger, Chan, e de certa forma agora eu posso. É isso que importa. — dando um sorriso bobo, ele acabou pegando na mão grande deste deixando um carinho suave em sua destra. Por mais que não tivesse o dom de ler mentes, o menor sabia mais do que ninguém ler a confusão que era o seu amado.

— Obrigado por não desistir de mim, Baek. — com aquele murmúrio, o mais velho não conseguiu evitar de sorrir mais abertamente, aquecendo totalmente o coração daquele que assistia tudo aquilo de camarote. Ele era tão grato por ter aquele garoto na sua vida. 

Devolvendo por fim um “não agradeça, seu bobinho”, o maior negou com a cabeça enquanto viu o baixinho colocar-se a girar a garrafa pela segunda vez. Os olhos dos dois estavam totalmente penetrantes naquele objeto que perdia a velocidade rapidamente; revelando com o tempo quem deveria perguntar naquela rodada. Baekhyun sorriu de maneira pequena quando viu que era a sua vez, porém, ele sabia muito bem que tipo de resposta viria para sua pessoa.

— Verdade ou desafio, Chan? — o questionou no mesmo segundo sem pensar duas vezes, recebendo o óbvio. O grandão murmurou baixinho um “verdade” enquanto via o sorriso do pequeno crescer. Na mente do maior, com apenas perguntas ele estaria livre de situações vergonhosas, mas esse seu conceito iria mudar assim que ou esse o questionamento do outro — Que parte do meu corpo você mais gosta?

Naquele mesmo segundo o maior conseguiu se engasgar com a própria saliva, ele estava descrente do que tinha acabado de ouvir. Por mais que não tivesse pedido por desafio por justamente temer o que viria de Baekhyun, ele mesmo assim estava recebendo perguntas indecentes. Fala sério, porque aquele baixinho tinha que ser assim?! Sentindo suas bochechas queimarem, ele respirou fundo pensando no que raios iria responder para ele, e de certa forma não estava sendo uma tarefa muito fácil visto que o Byun lhe encarava de uma maneira divertida.

— O seu sorriso, e se contente com essa resposta, Byun. — respondeu de maneira rápida sem dar brecha alguma para o menor comentar nada sobre o que fora dito, ou alegar que o sorriso não era o que ele queria ouvir, mas quer saber? Ele não ligava, ele estava com vergonha e o menor que aceitasse aquilo. Por isso, ele girou a garrafa de uma maneira afobada. Entretanto, o que ele não esperava era que novamente a pergunta seria para sua pessoa — Ah, fala sério!

— Isso é o universo te castigando, Yeol. — deu um pequeno risinho ao ver o outro rolando os olhos, era tão engraçadinho ver o quanto ele ficava sem jeito com algumas coisas que ele falava. De certa forma, o menor sabia que o maior também tinha um imenso poder sobre a sua pessoa — Verdade ou desafio? — o questionou pela segunda vez já esperando aquela resposta óbvia do maior, porém, ao contrário do que podia se imaginar, ele ouviu um “desafio”. Na cabeça de Chanyeol, ele estava adiantando algo que ele estava evitando, nada poderia ser tão ruim que a pergunta anterior, né? — Hum… Eu desafio você a… Ser meu namorado.

Por alguns segundos Chanyeol ficou sem entender exatamente o que ouviu, podia ser alucinação da sua cabeça, Baekhyun não poderia estar pedindo em namoro dessa forma tão tosca, não é mesmo? Talvez o refrigerante tivesse afetado o seu cérebro ao tomá-lo de uma maneira tão rápida.

Todavia... ao ver os olhinhos tão cheio de expectativas do outro diziam totalmente o contrário. Dando um risinho bobo com aquilo, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele rosto tão radiante que o encarava com tanta esperança, como se houvesse uma mísera chance para ele negar aquele tipo de “decreto”. Por mais que Byun não tivesse percebido, o mais novo tinha aceitado isso desde o momento que eles começaram a desenvolver a relação deles.

O jovem de fios castanhos pensou por muito tempo como ele iria pedir aquele garoto em namoro, de algum modo não desejava ser a pessoa mais brega do mundo trazendo flores, uma caixa de bombom e belas poesias. Por mais que ele tivesse sido a pessoa mais clichê do mundo ao se declarar através de uma música, ele queria ser um pouco diferente, talvez normal. Mas no fim, só pelo fato de se tratar dele fazendo um pedido como esse tornava tudo ainda mais baitola. Em sua mente, fazer aquele pedido trazendo a tona a primeira vez que eles se beijaram seria uma boa ideia. Da mesma forma que tudo começou, também iria ganhar um novo rumo através de algo que os marcou. Baekhyun esperava do fundo do seu coração que tivesse feito algo bom no momento certo – por mais que nos seus cálculos demoraria um pouco mais para o grandão escolher desafio, porém, nada nunca saia como o planejado. 

— Eu pensei que já era, afinal, não foi isso que você disse para os seus pais? — disse com um sorriso bobo dançando nos seus lábios observando o outro aliviar um pouco a tensão que tinha em seus ombros. Ele realmente tinha pensado que todo o seu plano de dar um nome para o que eles tinham havia falhado naquele mesmo segundo, graças ao silêncio repentino do seu amado.

— Ali você era o meu namorado de mentirinha, agora vai ser o de verdadinha. — comentou naquele tom brincalhão de sempre vendo o maior engatinhar no chão para se aproximar, acabando por jogar aquela garrafa para longe. Bem, naquela altura do campeonato eles não precisam mais dela mesmo — Eu vou fazer a pergunta novamente e mais apropriadamente, tudo bem? — disse de maneira retórica vendo que o grandão já estava próximo o suficiente pedindo de uma maneira muda para que permitisse que lhe abrigasse nas suas coxas. O menor achava uma graça o fato do seu amado sempre gostar de ficar sobre suas pernas — Park Chanyeol, homem da minha vidinha toda, você por um obséquio gostaria de se tornar o meu lindo namorado?

— Eu poderia muito bem negar tudo isso por achar brega demais, sabia? — comentou no tom que apenas eles entendiam, que ambos sempre partilhavam na maioria de suas conversas e provocações bobas. De um modo desajeitado ele se ajeitou no colo do outro envolvendo os seus braços no pescoço alheio — Mas vou deixar essa passar, porque eu gosto muito de você.

— Suas palavras são dolorosas demais, já quero o nosso término. — continuando aquele clima tão gostinho que pairava entre eles, o maior se aproximou mais deste enquanto rolava os olhos não estando crendo no que estava ouvindo. Com toda certeza as redes de televisão estavam perdendo um magnífico ator para suas novelas. 

— Deixa de ser besta,  _ amor _ . — sentindo sua bochechas tomarem um tom um pouco avermelhado ao ver a surpresa estampada no rosto do outro, o maior não fez nada mais além de juntar os lábios semelhantes num beijinho tímido e breve que foi transformado em uma série de selinhos — Eu te amo, namorado, agora deixa esse drama de lado e me mime com muitos beijos, sim?

— Quem diria que um pedido de namoro poderia ser a causa da morte do meu pobre coração. Como eu vou lidar com você falando que me ama? Eu juro que não aguento! — falou dando um risinho enquanto distribuía alguns selinhos pelo rosto cheinho do seu amado, vendo-o fechar os olhos enquanto resmungava a frase: “pare de falar bobagens, Baek”. Soltando um pequeno risinho, este deslizou a pontinha do seu nariz contra a bochecha alheia, para só então dizer por fim: — Eu te amo, meu amor.

E diante daquela confissão que ambos segredaram, Baekhyun o beijou sem pensar duas vezes, selando aquela primeira etapa que eles estariam tomando na vidinha deles. Eles estavam sentindo-se completamente alegres, era basicamente como se mais nada faltasse para ambos, por mais que soubessem que estar em um relacionamento tinha altos e baixos, porém, isso não os impedia de nada, afinal, os dois passariam por qualquer coisa juntos, sempre com um servindo de pilar para o outro. Era exatamente desse jeitinho que eles levariam suas vidas, essa que agora seria partilhada e recheada de muito amor.

Para muitos aquele era apenas o início de um relacionamento, mas para Baekhyun e Chanyeol, aquele pedido era o início do “felizes para sempre” deles.


End file.
